Devoted to my nightmares - Jacksepticeye x Reader x Antisepticeye
by WriteOutASong
Summary: As you and Markiplier go to Ireland with secrets burdened on your shoulders to visit the one and only Jacksepticeye (Sean), You start to see a different side of him and he starts to see a different side of you. Is this the way he really is off camera, or is there something more sinister to it? (Choices!) [T Rating cursing and violence, rating may change.]
1. Symbolism - Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I've been writing a lot of fanfics in my spare time, but not of this. It's a new topic and I'm MORE than excited to test it out. Yes, Maybe Jack wouldn't be like this, but that's what fanfics are for. XD Anyway, let's try this out. Alright? TO THE HORRIBLE WRITING!**_

Your POV:

Mark knocks on the door to Jack's house, and we're waiting outside for him to open the door. I'm hiding my face in my hoodie in an attempt to hide from the rain. Mark insisted on me taking an umbrella when back at home, but I didn't take it. I thought it'd be okay in Ireland. After all, the "it rains all the time" was a joke, right?

 **NO IT WASN'T.**

It was chuckin' down with rain, and my hoodie just barely helps. Welp, I gotta live with it. Mark turns back to me, and he starts to laugh.

"What?"

"I told you to take an umbrella."

"I told _you_ to take ANYTHING. You're wet."

"Well, I have shade."

"Aww, come on."

"A-hah!"

I know Mark because we were childhood friends. I had to move to another state when I was a teenager and we drifted apart. But, we never forgot each other. We had little things here and there that reminded us of each other. The odd diary entries, the toy you gave me, pictures you took together, stuff like that. I moved back when I graduated college, and it took me a while to find him but I did. And, I'm glad I took the time to find him, he's been an amazing friend. We were hanging out for a few years, and then he invited me to go to Ireland with him, and I said yes… And that's how I got here.

"[Y/N], are you planning on coming in soon? Or do you wish to enjoy the rain?" Mark laughed. I snap back to the situation, and he's teasing me. Again.

"Yes, Mark, I am coming in. Are you planning to dry yourself off, or wish to freeze your balls off by staying wet?"

"Touché."

"Hahaha!" A voice laughed, which I know was Sean, or Jack's. I've spoken to him in skype calls occasionally when I was at Mark's, but this is the first time I've seen him face to face. He's got some kind of black goo at the corner of his mouth. Probably some drink or something. "Better step up your game, Mark."

"Hey Sean… Your uhh mouth?" I point out. I touch my own mouth to indicate that there's something there. He feels the goo, and wipes it off, but it leaves a red mark which looks like a burn - did it hurt him?. He laughs nervously. Mark shoots him a look of some kind of worry.

"Annyyywayyy… Sean, this is [Y/N]. [Y/N], this is Sean. You finally get to meet the real man in person, [Y/N]."

I was curious, which name did he prefer, Jack or Sean? Yes, A lot of people just call him Jack, but that's not really his real name.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you in person, hah. Which name do you prefer, Sean or Jack?" I ask him. He thinks about that for a second, but then replies with a shrug.

"You've asked me this in a call before. Heheh" He chuckles. Did I?

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I don't mind. Call me anything." He said with a smile. He seems so happy. I wonder what was the black goo…? And why did it leave some kind of burn mark on Sean's lip?

"Alright, Anything, nice to meet you." I replied. Sean chuckles, whilst Mark facepalms. Even if he did like those jokes, I will admit, I have said them a bit too much over the past months.

"Alright, you two. Come inside." Sean got out of the doorway, and as Mark makes through the door, he stops to mutter the words, "Keep your fuckin' control this time." And he continues on into the room. I look at Sean, confused, and he just shakes his head as a way of saying 'ignore it, it was nothing'. I then just smile at him, and he closes the door behind me.

"Just sit feckin' anywhere, but let me tell you, the seats need new cushions." Sean warned, but I didn't mind sitting on them. Mark goes and sits on the couch, and Sean walks into the kitchen.

He comes out to ask, "What drink do you guys want?"

"For now, just water." Mark says.

"Same for me." I say. He mutters something as he walks into the kitchen cheerfully, and disappears from view. Mark gets up and squats down in front of me. I tilt my head.

"Listen, [Y/N], if he's acting weirdly, run away and don't hold it against him, alright? Just. Run." I knew that he wasn't joking, or else he wouldn't have chosen the words he did. He would have said like 'If he acts like a douche, run.' Or something that would make me laugh, but he doesn't seem like he wants to joke about this. Mark peers over his shoulder to check if Sean's back yet, then continues on what he was saying.

"And, if I act unusual, tell Sean." He turns up to me. I'm confused, and as I had opened my mouth to ask why, Sean came back with everyone's drinks (Water for both me and Mark, but some coffee for Sean.) and Mark sits at a nearby seat, making us all close enough for any of us to engage in conversation – and as it turns out, Sean was the first.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" he asks.

I sit up properly in my seat. I don't remember which is embarrassing to admit. I turn to Mark as he turns to me. We're both thinking the same thing.

"Shit. Has it been _that long?_ Wow. Hah." Sean says, already knowing what we were going to admit. We both just nervously smile and laugh. Sean then leans on the table.

"Oh well. Hey Sean, nice place by the way." I say to break the silence. He thanks me. Then, Mark turns to see something in the distance. I turn as well. It's a PS4.

"Seeaann…~ do you still plan on beating me at that game?" He chuckles as he points to the PS4 that Sean has. Sean turns around to see it, and then gets his 'Game Face' on.

"Oh, I've been practicing. Try me bitch!" he playfully says, and he grabbed the PS4 and motioned for us to follow him into his room where he had a big TV for playing. We walked past the bathroom which there was a bit more black goo there. I'm curious - and I'm sure if I left it alone, I would think about it all night.

"Mind if I join?" I ask. They both nodded.

"Of course!" Jack lilts.

"Even if you didn't ask, I'd make you play." Mark jokes. I sit down, and they sit beside me. Mark's the first to play.

"Hey Sean, can I use the bathroom?" I ask him. I'm dying to know what that black liquid is. He nods, and I walk out of the room. I close the door to Sean's room, and I slowly walk to the bathroom. I close the bathroom door behind me, and locked it so it did seem like I was using it. I went over to where I saw the black goo, and it looked super-natural. I hover my hand over it, hesitating whether I should touch it. After all, it did leave Sean with a mark. As my hand went just that tiny bit closer, it clinged onto my hand and burned a symbol into my palm. I shook it off vigorously. I wanted to yell in pain, but then that'd alarm the other two. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from yelling. I look at the symbol – an 'A'. Why an 'A'? When I look back at where the goo used to be, the goo had vanished. I must have eaten something that's messing with my head or something. I left the bathroom and returned to the others.

 _After a while…_

"ADMIT IT MARK. SAY IT."

"NEVER."

"OH? WHAT WAS THAT? WAS THAT THE SOUND OF DEFEAT?! SUCK IT BIITTCHHH!" Sean was dancing about, doing his victory dance. He was ecstatic. It was hard to cover my hand at the same time but during the game, I spoke to both Sean and Mark, but since I was very familiar with Mark I spoke with Sean more. He was hilarious, and he was always so happy. He made me forget about anything I had worried about in the past. Sean then calmed down, and was coming to join us.

"I was meaning to ask, but guys, when are you going to be leaving Ireland?" Sean asks. I wasn't sure myself, so I turn to Mark.

"We'll leave in a month, I believe"

"Really? Dang… do you have to?" Sean says, a bit defeated. Mark nods, and he sighs. Mark starts to get up and Sean walks to the window, and draws back the curtains, revealing the hardest rain I have ever seen.

"We have to go, it's getting late." Mark insists. As he starts to leave, I grab his shirt, because it's incredibly dangerous to drive when it's raining hard and when it's dark.

"What is it?" He turns around, and looks out the window. "Oh."

"It's coming down hard. It'd be dangerous to drive." Sean muttered, as he turns to us.

"We'll be careful." Mark groans, then started to turn back to the doorway, but Sean paces quickly to him and taps his shoulder.

"You can stay here. Both of you can. After all, you did just come from the airport, right? You've got your clothes and such."

 **Mark's POV:**

What.

He's out of his mind.

He knows that Anti is stronger than him, meaning he'd know his way around Sean's way of blocking him out. I mean, I know Sean has good intentions, and I know that I can handle Anti with Dark – but [Y/N] can't.

"WHA-"

"He's got a point, it's really pouring down. Are you sure you'd allow that, Sean?" I was interrupted by [Y/N]. She doesn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Then, how about it Mark? It'd be incredibly dangerous to drive now." She looked up at me. I feel I'll regret this decision, but they are right. I ponder about it for a while. _FINE! I give in._

"Fine. We will…" I sighed. [Y/N]'s face lights up.

"I'll go get the bags!" She sang, and she walked to get them.

"I don't think she can carry all of them on her own. Come on, let's help her." Sean implies. As he makes it to the door, I block the doorway. I need to have a bit of a chat to him.

"Huh? What is it?" He tilts his head.

"Ever since Halloween he's gotten stronger. You know who I mean. Hurt her in any way, you'll-"

"I know. I'm taking precautions, calm your tits."

He got past me, and I turned to go help as well.

The thing that's really odd though is why did [Y/N] hide her hand?

I bet it was nothing.

Heck, what can it be?

 _ **Hey guys! First part finished. Congrats on making it this far, from this word it's 1889 words long and counting. I just LOVE the Anti in Jack. IDK why. And I call Jack "Sean" [his real name] because I feel like real names are just better when used. I dunno.**_


	2. Fabricated World - Chapter 2

_**HELLO! This is the PREWRITTEN chapter. I had to. Sorry.**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **He got past me, and I turned to go help as well.**_

 _ **The thing that's really odd though is why did [Y/N] hide her hand?**_

 _ **I bet it was nothing.**_

 _ **Heck, what can it be?**_

 **Your POV:**

I finish getting the bags in with Sean, although carrying them with the new burn in my hand does hurt. As Mark was about to come help, we already got the bags we needed for tonight. I'm not sure why Sean or Mark came to help, we only had 2 bags. Still, it makes my life easier.

"Hey, Sean?" I ask him. He turns back to me. "Where… are we gonna be sleeping?"

"Oh… erm… shit. Hahaha. I'll sleep on the couch; you guys sleep in my room."

"No, it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Why, do you _want_ to sleep on the couch or are you just being nice?"

"No, I want to, it's just… comfortable..." I reply. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was better than sharing a room.

"She's made up her mind, Sean. She's a weird one. Indecisive, but at the same time decisive as well." Mark comes up from behind Sean as we place the bags down.

"Mark, you do realize what you just said… you know what, nevermind.." Sean shook his head. Mark then sighed.

"I'll have to go sleep, we just came off a fuckin' long flight. [Y/N], aren't you tired?" He turns to me. I am exhausted but I can stay up a couple more hours… I think. Even if I tried to fall asleep I wouldn't be able to, the oddly shaped burn would keep me awake.

"I can stay up! Who needs sleep?" I pout, and Sean high-fives me. Mark shakes his head, and just heads to the room. I yawn, but cover it up. I'm not sleeping tonight. Sean goes into the room, gets a quilt for when I wanted to go to sleep and I thank him.

"So! What do you want to do, [Y/N]?" Sean smiles at me, and I smile back as I shrug. I'm going to make him pick!

"Dibs on you choosing!" I joke, and he laughs. He thinks and thinks, and he doesn't have an idea either. He knows if he hangs on, I'll have to pick.

Waiting…

Waiting…

I can tell he's doing this on purpose. Might as well give in...

"Fine… Sean, do you have any kind of card game?" I yawn again. He gets up and goes to the light switch.

"Are you tired? You can go to bed if you like." He says softly. My eyes are trying to close on their own, but I'm forcing my eyes open. I shake my head, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"I just need a bit of coffee to keep me awake." I emit, and he nods.

"Okay! One cup of the savior's drink, coming up!" He smiles, and he goes to the kitchen to make the coffee. I then sit there, underneath the quilt he lent me. With the temperature of the house just perfect, and with the comfort of the quilt, my eyes closed without me realizing. I start to fall asleep.

 **Sean's POV:**

I finish off [Y/N]'s coffee and I hum as I head into the living room. As I opened my mouth to tell her that I got her coffee, I see she's sound asleep. _She's… cute like that._ I take the coffee with me since she won't be drinking it. I head to my room. When I take one step into my room, I start to feel guilty in an odd way. I don't know why, but I think of the possible reasons – Guests? Actually, yes. I'm the host, but I'm sleeping in _my_ room. I don't know, in my opinion it's just rude of the host to do that. I walk back into the living room, and I turn down the lights. I take one last look at [Y/N]. The longer I look at her, the more I feel the need to move her. Is it possible for me to lift her up and let her sleep on my bed instead of me? I look away, and head to my room, but I couldn't allow her to sleep on the couch. But am I seriously going to lift her up? Would she allow me?

 _If you do it silently and slowly, she won't realize it._

Are you really going to do it, Sean?

 _Yes. Yes I am._

I head back to the living room, and I kneel down in front of [Y/N]. I slip my hands underneath her slowly, hoping not to wake her up and I lift her up slowly. When I stand up straight, I make sure she's still asleep, but to my luck she is. Good. If she wasn't, it'd be extremely awkward to explain why I'm carrying her.

 **Your POV:**

My eyes open slightly, to see that I wasn't on the couch, but rather in the comfort of someone's arms – and to tell the truth, I just want to stay here. It's really nice. I look up to see Sean, carrying me. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but I was laid on something comfortable, supposedly Sean's bed, and he re-arranges my quilt. When he doesn't look, I turn my hand around so that he can't see the burn in my hand. Sean sits next to me for a second. I try to keep still like I was asleep, and I close my eyes. He sighs, and begins to talk.

"[Y/N], if I ever tell you to run from me, run as far as you can until Mark calls you. Gah, why am I feckin' saying this anyway? You can't hear me. I just… just pray Anti stays at bay. It's getting harder and harder every day, but I'm trying even harder than he is – and with you around, I'll try my hardest. You'll be okay. I promise it, and if anything happens it's on my shoulders." He says, and he lifts my hand and hesitates for a second but kisses it. As he starts to lay my hand down, he feels the indent caused by the burn in my hand. It stings when he touches it, but then he turns it upside down to reveal it.

"An… 'A'? That… oh shit." I open my eyes slightly, and I see he's wide-eyed. He notices I'm awake.

"Oh, [Y/N], shh. Just go back to sleep, alright?" He whispers. I nod his head just to see what he'll do next. I close the eye closest to him.

Sean puts my hand down, and goes to Mark. He kneels down next to Mark, and starts to shake him slightly, shaking harder gradually. I strain my ears to hear what they're saying, but my eyes close on themselves and I start to doze off again, falling asleep.

 **Mark's POV:**

I wake up suddenly to Sean who's shaking me. I take my pillow, and hit him over the head with it.

"THE FUCK YOU WAN-" I try to speak, but he immediately shushes me, and motions to the sleeping [Y/N]. "Oh. Sorry."

"You know when Anti's got a small part of my body; he'll leak a painful black substance, correct? It'll burn your skin, correct?" He's rushing his sentences like he's… scared or worried. He turns back to [Y/N], and sighs. "I think she touched it or something… I should have been more careful, I shouldn't have been so careless, especially with her around-"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Sean, you're speaking so fast I can't understand you." I tell him as I sit up properly.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. You know the black liquid Anti has, because of the failed… you know?"

"Yeah?"  
"Well, it leaves a burn - right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"[Y/N]... She has a burn - and it doesn't look like an ordinary burn. I think that burn was caused by the liquid."

"How? You clean up if you see it though, don't you?" I whisper. He nods.

"I do, I just don't know how she could have come in contact. My clothing doesn't have any… right?" He whispers back as he gets up and turns around. There really wasn't anything on him.

"Yeah, you don't. Look, are you sure it's not an ordinary burn?"

"I'm fecking sure! Come take a look, you'll know what I mean." He motions for me to go see [Y/N]. I get up sluggishly, and I walk over next to Sean. He's standing next to [Y/N], and he grabs hold of her hand slowly to not awaken her.

"What exactly are you doing?" I question him. He shushes me again. Fine, don't have to tell me twice. He lifts her hand slowly, and turns it around to reveal a black 'A' engraved into her skin, which is emitting a soft black glow. I take a step back, gasping. This is why I didn't want to stay here for the night, but _no,_ I chose to stay.

"Shit." I curse under my breath. He hears me, since the room was pretty much silent.

"You can say that again. I don't know what this means, but I'm sure that it doesn't mean he's a part of her, after all he can't be part of two people right?" He tries to reassure me, but I'm not so sure myself.

"Do we wake her up?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"No. Don't, but if she doesn't wake up in the morning then we'll have to help."

Why is he saying it like that…!? Don't tell me…

"S-Sean, you're not saying…"

"No. She's not dead. Check her feckin' pulse, if you don't believe me."

I reach out for her neck, and check her pulse.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She's alive, but I'm just scared. I kneel down beside her bed. Sean paces back and forth. I hold my head, this is an extremely serious case. What are we supposed to do? This hasn't happened before, not even to me.

"Sean… all we can do is wait for the morning." I tell him.

"I'll wait. You sleep." He interrupts. Huh?

"What? You go to bed." I tell him.

"No. Anti has a higher chance of successfully taking control of my body"  
"But really, Sean-"

"Mark, can't you see I'm not going to risk it?!" He starts to get angry. I put my hands up, as a sign of retreating. He sighs, and shakes his head. "Sorry, this is just nerve-racking."

"I know. Which means you should take care of yourself more."

"I'M NOT GOING TO FALL ASLEEP. Not now anyway… not when she's in pain because of me!" He looks downwards, and sighs again. He's fighting his own demons, and this time I don't mean it as some kind of sappy quote. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know it was going to happen. Don't blame yourself." I tell him. "Let's just… wait for morning. It probably was just a bit of a warning for us." He looks up to me, and I smile reassuringly, but in my head we both know I'm as nervous as he his.

"Mark… how do you do it?" He asks me. What the fuck is he talking about?

"What?"

"What I mean is… how do you keep Dark away?" Well, the only way I can break it to him - I'm not sure.

Right before I came on this trip, I let him do whatever he wanted to for three days. He won't bother me for a while. But in general, Anti is more dangerous to Jack than Dark is to me, after all Dark was naturally a part of me and Anti...

"Different alter egos have different personalities, obviously. Dark's all for dealing, but Anti hates the thought." I say. He sighs again. "Sean, seriously, sleep. You look horrible."

"…I'll consider it."

We head to the living room.

Time passes. It's about 2-3 AM

 **Your POV:**

I can't wake up. This is some kind of mental limbo. It must be. It just has to be.

I'm stuck with this hell of a nightmare-ish… whatever it is. I'm in a dark forest, and I can't find any exit. I walk, and walk, and walk. Nothing. I haven't been here before, but it would be common sense that there was a way I could get out. I've been walking for hours – I feel as if I _can't_ get out. I yell for help, and to no avail. I'm starting to become more desperate. Where am I? Am I to get back to reality?!

"Anyone?! Someone, please!" I cry for help this time. I start to hear laughter from behind me. I turn around, and I see nothing. Just… darkness with a shine of green. I look upwards, and I see a dark night. A very dark blue, almost black - no wonder I can barely see my own hand in front of my face. I try to run through the woods but I start to feel an extreme pain on the surface of my chest as if I was being held back by ropes. Something stopped my running and I trip.

"ACK- Aaaghhh!" I yell, and my face skids into the ground as my momentum keeps me off balance. I cough as I try to push myself upwards – but that doesn't work. The pain fades a bit, but as that happens, something sounding like Sean's laughter fades in. Then, I hear the voice talk and his hand comes to caress my rough cheek.

 **An &T *i's Me$s^age**

 **You see me, don't you dear…?**

 **Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you…**

 **Just listen.**

 **I love you more than Sean ever will…**

 **Even if this isn't love, it'll make him suffer… but either way, you'll see me in the flesh soon, I'll promise it.**

"What?! Suffer?! No! Don't you dare! I'll fucking kill you!" I cry aloud, as tears stream down my face. As I try to reach out for him, I return back to reality with Mark shaking me. I touch my right cheek where I skidded on the floor. My face was smooth like it always was, my chest pain is completely gone – and so was the voice. Sean and Mark are next to me, comforting me. Thank god, I thought I was trapped there.

"[Y/N]! Are you okay?! What is it!?" They both worry for me. I get up, and I look around me, frantic.

"I don't have to know who he is, but I'll fucking kill him if he harms either of you." I yell, as I cry even more. Mark pats my back since he's kneeling besides me, and Sean's sitting on my bed opposite of me. I hug Sean, crying into his shoulder.

"It's all okay, [Y/N]. We're here. Alright? Please, don't cry…" Sean whispers.

 _ **HEYYY! By the way, sorry this took longer than it would have! This is genuinely pre-written, but the editor has a lot of work on her plate - and so do I but I really wanted to upload this. It may not be very good, but that's because the editor hasn't gone through it yet but don't worry the next one will be edited!**_


	3. Diversa Sunt - Chapter 3

_**HELLO! I'm obsessed with writing this, idk why. Anyway, let's get STRAIGHT INTO THE CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Previously,**_

" _ **I don't have to know who he is, but I'll fucking kill him if he harms either of you." I yell, as I cry even more. Mark pats my back since he's kneeling besides me, and Sean's sitting on my bed opposite of me. I hug Sean, crying into his shoulder.**_

" _ **It's all okay, [Y/N]. We're here. Alright? Please, don't cry…" Sean whispers.**_

Your POV:

I let go of Sean when I think I'm stable enough to handle my thoughts myself. When I do, Mark also stops patting my back.

"What was it? A nightmare?" Mark asked me. I think about it for a second. Was it a nightmare? Everything felt so real. The chest pain, the skidding across the floor and his hand… I touch my face where his hand was. It looked like Sean's arm, but it couldn't have been. His voice was the same as his, just had more of an evil tone to it. It wasn't the 'bond villain' voice, it was more of a sinister characteristic, but it was Sean's voice. Am I going mad?

"His touch felt too real to say it was some false world made by my mind, his words were chosen like he meant it that I just..." I clench my fist. Mark and Sean try to calm me down. They exchanged a look.

"What do you mean, [Y/N]?" They ask me. I sigh and I take a look at my hand. Is that why?

"It's nothing. It was just a nightmare. It's fine. Now, have you guys eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, we woke up immediately when we heard you yell, but it's 3AM." Mark pointed out. Damn, I can't change the subject. I just laugh nervously, and attempt to scratch the back of my head but the burn apparently still stings. Weird, wouldn't the burn sting less or something by now? I try not groan by biting the lower lip. They then exchanged a look once again. Do they already know?

 **Sean's POV:**

The 'A' on her hand hurts her, that much I know. I look at Mark and he looks at me. He's thinking the same thing. [Y/N] just laughs it off.

"Well, [Y/N], go back to sleep, alright?" I try to reassure her, but then she shakes her head vigorously.

"No! I can't! Not with that bastard! Not with him!" She insists, and she sighs and looks down. "He didn't tell me his name. I didn't want to know, but I know that he meant it when he said he'd make you suffer, Sean. If you heard him, you'd feel it too." I turn to her. Suffer? "I don't want that to happen."

"Huh?" I ask her

"He… y-you know what, it doesn't matter. It was just a nightmare, like I said… You guys go back to sleep." she stuttered. I knew it wasn't some ordinary dream, I could sense she's hiding something. I sighed, and eventually gave in. "F-Fine! Yell if anything happens at ALL okay?" I whispered. She nodded, and sighed.  
"At least you're okay." Mark said, as he engages her in a hug and she hugs him back. When they finish, she gets herself comfortable in her bed, and we leave her to try to sleep.

 **Your POV:**

I can't sleep. I'm not going to. Well, maybe I will if I have a reason to. I'll have to pretend so that the two can stop worrying and just get to bed. I pretend to get myself comfortable, and they start to walk off. Good.  
But that nightmare is something to think about. 'Who was he?', 'What was I doing there?' and 'Can I get in with a weapon?' were the kind of questions I wanted to know - and I can find out the truth if I dared. It's true that the questions are eating me away the more I think about it, but it's safer to stay in this world.

Then again, he wanted to make Sean suffer. Would a knife pierce him?

 _No, don't think like that. That'd make you the same as him.  
That'd make you the villain._

I wasn't going to solve the weapon question of mine. Not yet. He may use the knife against me, I have to know more about him first. I lie down in my bed, and hope to doze off by me pushing the thoughts out my head. Eventually, I fall asleep but after half an hour of constant thinking of the consequences. 

I'm back here - like I thought.

The chest pain and the skid mark on my cheek come back. I can't get up, the pain's too much. I start to hear Sean's laughter again.  
"Who are you?" I force myself to say, as I clasp hold of my shirt, although I know that wouldn't stop the pain. He then hummed to himself a song, of notes that gave off a creepy vibe. I let out a worried noise, and he stops humming.

"Oh… Sorry dear, did I scare you? Hmhmhm." He comes out from the darkness. He had the same complexion as Sean, the same hair and voice but he was wearing a black jacket, one sleeve ripped up to his elbow, and underneath was a green shirt, the same colour as his hair, short-sleeved. His eyes were pitch black, with the irises green. His jeans were of a darker colour, and his shoes were just brown sneakers. He had 2 piercings in his left ear and a tattoo up the right side of his neck saying "Diversa Sunt" (meaning "The Different Ones" in latin). I look up to him, and he kneels down to me.  
"Who are you." I demand. I try my best to hide any fear I could feel, and he held up my chin with his hand.

"Oh, bold. I like it." He smirked, and then he held out his hand. I, subconsciously, grabbed hold of it with the burnt hand so I immediately yelp shortly in pain. He grabs my other arm instead, and I wobble about and I grab hold of his shoulder to keep myself stable.  
"Watch yourself, dear." He chuckled, and then he lets go of me seeing I was now stable on my own feet. Just because he helped me up doesn't explain what he said.  
"Who are you, and why do you want Sean to suffer." I got straight to the point. He just smirked again.

"Has he not introduced me? Oh… hmhm. Just call me… Anti." He whispered. I moved my head, as a shiver went down my spine. He laughed to himself. "Scared ya? Sorry, dear." He said. He had a smile on, but it wasn't one of innocence or happiness. I couldn't pin one emotion that would link to it.  
"Why do you want to make Sean suffer. I'll keep asking until I hear an answer, Anti." I ask him, once again. This time it was louder and bolder. He looked down to me and he smiles the same confusing smile again.

"He's put me through a lot. You wouldn't understand a thing, dear." He comes up to me, and kisses me on the head. I growl towards him, and his green irises give off a soft glow, and he narrows his eyes.

"A-a-ah, dear, don't trust him so easily. He's been lying to you this whole time." He whispers into my ear. This time around, I wasn't scared. Lying to me?  
"What do you mean." I state. He puts his index finger onto my lips to shush me.

"I can't reveal what has to be revealed itself." He said. He started to pace around me, and I had to turn myself to follow his pace. "If you knew what he did, you'd want him dead. I'm only being rational here, dear. Don't trust people just blindly in love. But, to be honest, isn't that what I'm doing here, dear?" He stops pacing, and asks me. What?

"Huh?"  
"You. I'm trusting you blindly in love, telling you information the plotline reveals." He whispers, once again. The plotline? What?

"What do you mean, 'the plotline'?" I inquire. He just puts his finger on my lips again.

"Shhh. I've already said too much." He walks off into the distance, and motions for me to follow him before he disappears into the black fog. I walk after him, and he leads me to a log which was laid on it's side. He sat down on it and I sat next to him.

"I'll tell you something he won't. He's afraid of saying this." He sighed, and then he opens his mouth but hesitates, and closes his mouth.

"What is it, Anti?" I'm genuinely curious. What is Sean afraid of saying to me?

"I'll make him admit it. You'd antagonize me if I said it." He said, and he got up to leave. I wanted to try to move, but as I tried to get up, he stopped and the stinging black goo wrapped itself around my wrists, burning me but holding me down.

"Aahhhh!" I shout, and I try to pry it off me, but to no avail.

"Don't fight it. Hmhmhm, your pain satisfies me, dear. You may go, sorry I kept you here." He walks towards me again, and lifts my chin just to stare into my eyes. I stare back at him, feeling fear but trying my best not to show it. He clicked his fingers, and sent me back to the world I knew. My eyes feel heavy, and I can barely open them. I try to move my head and I just about can. Switching so suddenly from locations is really doing my head in. I get out of bed and go into the living room to look around. No one's home. I walk over to my bags and open one which my clothes are in. I take a black long-sleeved shirt to cover the red marks on my wrists. I go to the bathroom to change into the shirt. Once I'm done, I exit the bathroom to get a drink from the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, I hear the front door open. Someone's home, but I'm not entirely sure who. I peer out the door to see Sean, but no Mark. Maybe Mark went to do something different?

"Hey, Sean. Where's Mark?" I ask him. He turns to me.

"You guys are moving into a house together. There are 2 bedrooms, and its nearby. How about it?" He explains. Nearby? That's great!

"Sounds good to me!" I lilt, and he chuckles.

"Well good, because Mark's already speaking to the people who own the house." I sigh aloud at that. Oh wow, no confirmation. Well, it doesn't really matter, it's a temporary house… but to be honest, I'm still wondering - why was there some weird duplicate of Sean called Anti? I finish my glass of water, and I go to the kitchen to put away the cup. I hum to myself.

 **Sean's POV:**

I clutch hold of my hair as I try not to let out a noise of pain whilst Anti messes with my head once again. This pain is unbearable, what if I'm not able to regain my control if he takes over? What if…

That's it. What if. Nothing more than a possibility, you're the happy-go-lucky Jacksepticeye, right?

"Aaghh…" I let out. Shit. [Y/N] stops humming and comes out of the kitchen. I let go of my hair and pretend like I'm alright, but I'm leaning against the table. Here's the thing – am I able to act well in pain?

"Are you alright?" She asks. No, but I won't tell her that. I nod.

"Are you sure?" Well, I know she cares a little bit at least. I try to reassure her, hopefully she believes me.

"Yeah, yeah, really. Look, I'll be back." I say, and I don't even let her continue to question whatever she wanted to. I walk quickly to the bathroom and lock the door. I pace around.

"Anti, leave. Stop it. Stop it!" I tell myself, or rather, Anti. I can hear his cynical laugh in my head.

"You should tell her." He whispers to me. Tell her? What?

"What do you mean, 'Tell her'?" I ask him.

"You know, don't play fucking dumb with me." He spits. I'm not entirely sure what he's talking about. He thinks I'm distracted and tries even harder to take control, resulting in more of a headache. I lean against the sink and I see my reflection flickering into Anti. This isn't looking good.

"STOP IT!" I shout at him, but he just laughs. This pain is unbearable, and the flickers of him are longer. Sooner or later, I won't be in control. I have to fight it… try a little longer, Sean…

You can do it…

Aaghhhhh!

 **Anti's POV:**

Have I finally got control… at last?

It feels amazing.

That trying… all that trying was worth it.

Even my clothing's on me this time around… but it won't last long.

Now, where's the girl?

Sean, are you going to tell me?

 _ **HELLO! Just saying, thank you for reading all the chapters so far. It means a lot to both of us. Yes, you heard us correctly. The draft writer was writing a fanfic, and her friend offered to help! She's been an amazing help so far, and the draft writer really likes having her around and helping out. They own this fanfiction together pretty much, and that's how these chapters are possible!**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading. It means a lot to us – and, thank you if you are going to keep reading once more chapters are posted!**_


	4. Cuts and burns - Chapter 4

_**THESE CHAPTERS ARE MOSTLY PRE-WRITTEN UNLESS THERE ARE CERTAIN THINGS THAT AREN'T RIGHT.**_

 _ **Just wanted to say that :3 Now, Into the writing.**_

 _ **Previously,**_

 _ **Anti's POV:**_

 _ **Have I finally got control… at last?**_

 _ **It feels amazing.**_

 _ **That trying… all that trying was worth it.**_

 _ **Even my clothing's on me this time around… but it won't last long.**_

 _ **Now, where's the dear?**_

 _ **Sean, are you going to tell me?**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I continue to hum along to a song stuck in my head as I make the kitchen a bit more tidy. Well, it was rather tidy anyway, but what am I supposed to do?

"[Y/N]?" I hear Sean call out. He sounds a bit off, is he alright?

"Hmm? What is it, Sean?" I reply.

"Oh, [Y/N], have you already forgotten me, dear?" He tells me. 'Dear' was what gave him away. Anti? How the hell did he get here?

"Anti?!" I exclaim. He chuckles. How the fuck is he here?! I stand there paralyzed almost, thinking about how the fuck do I get out of this situation. Window? No… Damnit!

"You remember me now, don't you." I could hear his footprints coming closer. As I turn to the direction of the sound, I stare in shock. It really was him; the eyes, the clothes, the tattoo, everything.

"How… what…? I thought you were fake…" I mutter as he takes even more steps towards me. I want to run, but I can't. He smirks at me, and laughs.

"Fake? I'm nothing but real, dear." He comes up to me to lift my chin with two fingers. I force my chin downwards, taking a step back from the freak.

"I'm not your dear. Where. Is. Sean." I growled. He looked down at me, with his sinister-like smile, his green irises giving off a soft glow. I felt fear, but I looked him straight in his black eyes. I couldn't show fear, it's a sign of slight surrender.

"He's alright. You know, you shouldn't trust him as much as you do." He whispers. He puts his hands on my shoulders, and I just stare.

"I'm looking out for you, dear - after all, I love you, and he doesn't understand that I can feel this. Stupid bastard." He kisses my forehead, and turns to walk away. He makes me so mad I… I…!

"Anti, give me Sean back NOW." I yell at him. He comes back into the kitchen. I walk backwards from him, and he walks closer. I grab a knife from the kitchen top.

"Stay back!" I yell. He just chuckles in a deep voice as if he were enjoying this. He takes multiple steps towards me, and I try to stand my ground.

"He's a liar, a thief and a fraud. Do you still like him better?" He whispers into my ear. He takes the knife from my hands and I take a step back which brings right against the window. Just then, I heard the door open. Is that Mark? Shit, shit, Who cares?! Just fucking shout to him!

"MARK!" I yell. I hear a rushing of footsteps and Mark sees the situation. Anti turns around, and grabs hold of my arm, pulling me in front of him. Great, am I some kind of hostage?!

"Ack-!" I force out as he grabs both of my arms in such a way so I couldn't move. Anti makes a string of the black goo around my neck, burning me if I move.

"Ss…. Aahh!" I shout in pain.

"Why, hello Mark." He says calmly.

"Let her go you freak." He shouts towards him.

"My, my. Mark, have you asked Dark to have a bit of a say in this?" He asks. Dark? Okay, guys, this isn't halloween...

"It doesn't matter, he's not here right now." He spits. "Now, let go of her." Anti laughs, and turns down to me. I try to escape his grasp, but just get burnt.

"Aahhh… Fricking…!" I let out. Mark gives me a look of worry.

"This is such an overused cliche. Save the 'Take me instead of her!' bullshit, okay. Just to let you know, your story has no antagonist, it'd be such a waste to not have one." Anti hissed.

"The fuck do you mean?" Mark spits. Anti just laughs.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just because I'm nice-"

"You're far from nice." Mark interrupted Anti, but once Mark was done Anti continued.

"-I have decided be your antagonist, it's the last role left. [Y/N], dear, you wouldn't want Sean or Mark to see anything… Inappropriate?" He explained as he whispers in a deep voice. I want to move, but I can't. He's actually incredibly strong.

"Graah… Let go of me!" I shout. He just smiles at my anger. He whispers in my ear once again

"A-a-ah, dear, don't you remember negative emotions get me going?" He says.

"Release. Her. NOW!" He takes a knife and throws it at Anti. Instead, he moves to his right to dodge it.

"Oh, you know, you asked for it. Sorry dear, blame Mark for tempting me." He moves aside my head, and places his lips on my neck, sucking on it slightly. I try to move my head but I can't, and subconsciously look at Mark with a distressed look. Mark stared in shock for a second at Anti. Mark grabs a garlic clove and throws it at Anti…

Did he really just do that?!

Well, it made him stop. Anti and I just stare at him.

"... Mark. What. The. FUCK." I tell him.

"Sorry, I really did wonder if he was a vampire."

"Mark, are you shitting me." Anti hisses.

"GET DISTRACTED, MOTHER FUCKER." Mark yells. He grabs a knife from one of the drawers and throws it at Anti again. Anti moves his head too late, and gets the knife to run deep into his cheek.

"God FUCKING damnit!" Anti yells. Mark runs at Anti. Anti starts to leak the harmful black goo from his fingertips, firing it in a straight line at Mark - which hits him in the shoulder, causing a gash in his arm.

"Mark!" I yell, and I try to run to him but Anti holds me back. Who cares if I fucking get burnt, damnit! I move as much as I can until the goo unraveled (Ignoring the pain), and and I attempt to make a run to Mark but he grabs hold of my arm.

"Oh no, dear, you aren't leaving." He growls. Mark ignores the cut for now, and uses the wooden end of the knife to knock his hand off of my arm, and it works. Mark pushes against Anti using his right arm which isn't injured, and pushes him against the wall.

"[Y/N], run! I'll handle it." His skin became paler, and his eyes were black with red pupils. His clothing even changed. Is this some kind of be-emo-for-a-day bullshit?! He turns back to me.  
"YOUR INJURY-" I try to say.

"RUN!" He yells, as Anti manages to force him off, giving off a black aura. You could tell this wasn't going to end pretty if I still stayed. I dash off out of the living room and I run into Sean's bedroom, locking the door. Great. You locked yourself in his room. Well, it wasn't necessarily his room. I look around, frantic, trying to find a place to hide just in case the room was broken into. Bed? No. Closet? Too obvious. In one of the corners, there was a pillar with a bookshelf (which contained anything but books) pressed against it. There's a gap I can just about fit in which is concealed by the bookshelf. I run over and slide myself in, trying to breathe in and out. He could have done worse, I tell myself. I hear the door being bursted open. I try to stay as still as possible.

"Oh, [Y/N]? I'm not up for playing hide and seek with you, dear." He chirped. No matter what, I was going to stay silent. I hear footsteps, and I hear Mark's voice. He didn't sound alright, and I know that he isn't.

"You aren't going after her." Mark growled. He grabbed hold of Anti's green shirt, and then Anti kicks him off, but then holds his head in pain. What?

"Damnit…! I'll be back, [Y/N]!" He yells to me. His clothes were flickering to Sean's clothing, and Mark put him down, turning back to his old self. In Anti's exact spot was Sean. Anti had just changed into Sean? And Mark has some kind of make-up thing? Hah, jokes aside…

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

I stand there, wide-mouthed. Either this is part of a dream, or that Sean and Mark have some kind of different 'person' in them. Even then it sounds crazy.

"[Y/N], Mark..." Sean's voice was trembling. He stared at his hands, and then clenches his fist and hits it against his own forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Shouldn't have come back home, should have gone somewhere else!" He muttered to himself as I came out of hiding completely. Mark put his hand on his shoulder, whilst his other hand is on his own cut in his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it's not your fault he exists as a separate entity, alright?" He tried to comfort him, even though the wound probably makes him feel even more guilty. I walk up to both of them and hug Sean and Mark. They weren't really expecting it, I can tell. I had to release them both quickly, because I realise I may be contributing to Mark's pain.

"Do we take you to the hospital-" Sean tried to ask Mark.  
"No. Don't." Mark interrupted Sean. "I'm fine."  
"No you aren't, Mark-" I tried to say, but I was also interrupted by Mark.  
"Yes, I am." Mark stated.  
"I'll get some bandages-" Sean explained.  
"No-" Mark tried to interrupt him, but Sean just kept going.  
"And I'm not accepting no!" Sean walks off to get some bandages, and Mark tries to stop him, but he can't. I hold onto his wound for now, as I speak to him.

"I'm so sorry to both of you." I muttered. All I heard were noises of confusion, so I continued, "About being here. Anti wouldn't be acting up if I weren't here."  
"[Y/N], don't blame this on yourself. You never knew this would happen." Mark tried to explain, but I interrupt him.  
"I probably wouldn't have, but that doesn't mean it isn't my fault. You're fucking injured!" I yell, but not too loud. "I should have just let you come here on your own-" As I tried to speak, he just hugged me.  
"Stop blaming yourself. Sean was always like that, Anti was just sparked at the new company."  
"Explain the fucking burn!" I yell.

"It's not your fault at all, [Y/N]." Sean explains as he comes into the room with bandages and some other stuff. "It's mine. I knew he was going to take over, I just thought I could stop it and I came back here."  
"It's nobody's fault! This damn wound is just a consequence of a fight, god damnit!" Mark shouted. He then sighed. "Sorry, I had to just say it."  
"It's alright." I sighed. I let go of his wound, and let Sean do the bandage.  
"I'll… have to go for a walk. See you two around." I said, and I didn't allow them to have any say. I was a grown woman. I walked out of the room waving, and went to get my phone, headphones and hoodie. I put on a song that I loved, and threw on my hoodie as I exit the house. Great.

This is going to be fan-fucking-tastic, I can already sense this holiday's going to be FAAANNTASSTICC.

Ahem, sarcasm if not obvious.

 _ **Just to let you know, I had to edit a lot. This is partially not pre-written, and the next chapter will have to be mostly written now. Had to tell you guys!**_


	5. The Public Knows - Chapter 5

**_Heyy!_**

 ** _Nice to see people actually bothering to read this… I congratulate you! XD_**

 ** _Anyway, if you've read all the other chapters, thank you. It means a lot… and I'm not just saying that. It really does._**

 ** _Previously..._**

" ** _I'll… have to go for a walk. See you two around." I said, and I didn't allow them to have any say. I was a grown woman. I walked out of the room waving, and went to get my phone, headphones and hoodie. I put on a song that I loved, and threw on my hoodie as I exit the house. Great._** ** _This is going to be fan-fucking-tastic, I can already sense this holiday's going to be FAAANNTASSTICC._**

 ** _Ahem, sarcasm if not obvious._**

Your POV:

I sluggishly move to the door, and attempt to open the door knob. Damnit, right on the damn door knob rain? After countless tries, I eventually get through, as Sean and Mark start to quiet down a bit. They were sitting on the big couch.

"Hey guys!" I said, as I threw my jacket on the closest coat hanger. They mutter some things to themselves, then turn to me.

"Hey there, [Y/N]." Sean said, with a smile. It wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a reassuring one. Unusual. Wait, I just remembered!

"By the way, Mark, did we get the house down the road?" I turn to him. He sat up, and tried to turn to me but he let out a groan of pain. "Uh… Mark, are you alright? You should really see a doc-"

"I'm not - seeing - a doctor!" He stated. I put up my hands as a sign of retreat. He sighs.

"To answer your question, yes. We got the house. Since you're back, do you want to move now?" He asks. I stare at him with this 'is it obvious?' face, and I walk over to the window. I pull back the curtains to reveal hard rain, loud as all hell. I tilt my head.

"Think we can move everything now." I said sarcastically, and they sighed, then nodded.

"Okay, we get it. Well, what the hell are we supposed to do inside? Fuckin' board games or something?" Mark asked. I shrugged, heck I don't have the answers to everything. Sean then clicked and thought of an idea. It was obvious, as he sprung from the couch and went to get his jacket.

"Hey, why don't we just chillax around town? Walk around, do whatever we can?" He chirped. Mark sighed, and got up as well. Mark and Sean threw on their jackets. I pointed out the window to the rain.

"It's raining bullets outside! Why are we going out there?!" I tried to protest, but they just shrugged.

"We've got nothing else to do, [Y/N]. I doubt you'd want to stay here on your own, do ya?" Mark laughed. I put my jacket back on in defeat, and inched closer to the door, blocking their way.

"Alright then, I do want to go - but we're leaving on a challenge. You see that hill over there?" I pointed to the hill in the distance. It didn't seem too far, so I was going to challenge them to a run. This is fuckin' payback, I don't really want to get wet but to see them run and wet, it'll be worth it.

"Yeah?" They said in unison, confused. I had a smirk on - game's on, bitches. (Mark's so going to kill me.)

"Try to get there first!" I yelled, as I threw the door open and ran out. I could hear the other two yelling behind me, 'That's cheating!' but who cares. Their voices were so quiet compared to the rain's hard splatters on the pavement, so I couldn't hear what else they had to say. My hoodie fell off of my head as I ran, causing my hair to get wetter by the second, but I wasn't going to lose this race. I could feel myself slowing down, but I was determined to keep moving. The hill was starting to get extremely close, and at the hill were concrete steps leading upwards with lush bushes on the hill, but no one was around since it was raining too hard. I skipped every 2 steps upwards and when I reached the top, I fell down onto the ground. I'm fucking tired, okay? I could hear the other two's footsteps coming closer, and when they arrived they were both soaking wet, and panting.

"Damnit, [Y/N]!" Mark shouted playfully (Shouting is the only way we could hear each other through the hard rain). He rearranged the bandages on his arm (Shit, did I make it worse?), and I smiled at him.

"Hey, nothing like a bit of race, Mark." Sean replied. "You could use some exercise!"

"What are you implying, Sean?" Mark laughed, then tilted his head and took a step forward Sean in a playful way. He then poked Sean's stomach. "You need it more than I do!"

"What? No, I'm a fucking model!" Sean then struck a pose playfully as if he were mocking models. I bursted out laughing, and Sean smiled at Mark as if he were challenging him. "Hah, I made her laugh. Try me bitch."

"Fine then, it's on. You call _that_ modelling?" Mark scoffed. Sean crossed his arms.

"Then, what do you call modelling?" Sean boasted. "I doubt it's any better than what I just did." Obviously they were joking around, and I was laughing. The rain died down to just a bit of a hard drizzle.

"Oh come on, get back in the pose then. You've got it all wrong." Mark joked. As Mark and Sean were talking, I heard the bushes rustle. Mark and Sean couldn't hear it over their playful argument, but I could. I turned to the sound, then saw a person's face and a flash for a split second. We held a gaze for a split second, and only a split second until the person went back into hiding. Am I seeing things? I got up and walked over to the bush slowly, being cautious. What if they have a weapon?

"Uhh… [Y/N, are you okay?" Mark asked, as they both turned towards me. I put my finger on my lips as a sign to shut up. I moved slowly, tip-toe-ing all the way to the bush. I then pounced, moving aside the leaves of the bush, but no one was there. I took a step back. How did they get away so quickly…?

"[Y/N, is something wrong?" Sean asked, as he started to walk up to me. I just shake my hand as a sign of dismissal, and walk back to the other two, looking back. I swear I'm sane, I can't be hallucinating. Did I get enough sleep? Must have. Don't feel tired. I pull up my hoodie, but to be honest it falls straight off because of my wet hair. Fucking fabulous. (Ahem, Sarcasm again.)

"No, nothing's wrong. Just my imagination…" I emitted with a half-sincere smile, there to just reassure them, however I doubt it even did that. It probably worried them more.

"Well, what was your imagination?" Mark asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, it was probably nothing." I laughed it off, and they exchanged looks. I swear to god, if they exchange another look today-

"To change the subject, it's pretty much stopped raining. Want to start moving your stuff?" Sean interrupted my chain of thought. I nodded, might as well - it's also an excuse to get the fuck out of here just incase that person comes back. We all walked down the concrete stairs, and I looked back once more at the bush. It wasn't anything, right?

Walking back to the house, I force my hoodie on, and pulled it downwards. I was still a little paranoid, the flash looked like one of a cameras. Heck, It was probably lightning. No, it can't be. Why is there no lightning now if it was really lightning?

"Alright, I'll take my own bag." I said, as we push through the door.

"And I'll take my own." Mark stated. I walked to Sean's room to see if I left anything. To be honest, it wouldn't matter too much because we lived - Oh, sorry, we're staying - nearby. If only we _were_ living here, I'd get to see Sean everyday. I took the shirt that I changed out of this morning, and put it in the bag. I was about to grab hold of the handle of my bag, but Sean grabbed hold of it first.

"Uhm… Sean?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why… are you taking my bag?"

"Do you want me to be a gentleman?" He asked. Well, maybe? But I don't want to seem rude.

"You can be a gentleman, but I can still carry my bag." I stated.

"Nope! I'm taking it." Sean took the bag and walked out the door before I could do anything. Damnit. I walked out.

"Hey Sean! Do you have the keys to this place? I'll lock the door!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah, I do, just lock the damn thing!" He replied. I locked the door as he said, and I ran after him. Once I got close, I tried to be quiet and I grabbed hold of his shoulders, scaring him.

"Aah!" He let out. I giggled. "Oh, noo it's the scary [Y/N]!" He joked.

"Haha." I laughed. I let go of his shoulders, and I just walked with him. I then heard a click, then a faint flash. I look around me, paranoid. Is it that same mother fucker?! I'll fuckin' teat him...!

"Uhm… Are you alright?" Sean stopped to ask. I laugh it off.

"Yeah, yeah. L-let's just hurry." I stuttered. I grabbed hold of Sean's arm, and I walked quickly towards the house. I started to run.

"Whoa whoa, [Y/N, Slow down! I'll trip, I have your bag!" He exclaims. I let go of his arm.

"Sorry, sorry."

"What is it, though?"

"Nothing…"

"I don't think so. What is it?"

"I… heard a click - and a flash. Did you hear anything?" I ask him. He stops for a little bit, shakes his head, and shrugs.

"Just relax, I doubt it's anything massive." Sean playfully punched my arm again. I smiled to reassure him, but I couldn't reassure myself. We got to the house in the end but before I could turn the handle of the door, Sean stopped me.

"Care to play a bit of a prank on Mark?" He whispered. I nodded, I wanted to get Mark back for ages.

"Alright. Go inside quietly, and await further orders." He whispered again.

"Aye Aye, Captain." I joked. We move inside slowly through the living room. It was actually a nice place, good on you Mark. Once we got into his room after ogling the area we were in, we saw he was uploading a pre-recorded video. At least he was keeping up with his fans. I moved to the other side of the room at the back of the room and Sean moved to the other corner. I look over to him.

"Pounce, OK? One, Two, Three!" He mouthed. We both run at Mark's chair, and I feel the rug underneath us move, and I feel a body against me, toppling me over.

"Whoooaa!" Sean yelled, as we both end up against the floor. I can't see very well right now, all I could see was green hair but I could hear Mark turning his chair towards us and tried not to laugh.

"A 'hello' could have worked." Mark said, as he bursted out laughing. I shake my head, and sit myself up, regaining eyesight.

"Sorry, [Y/N]!" Sean put his hand on my arm that I was rubbing the back of my head with. "Are you okay?"

I see what's happened - Sean's messed up the prank. Damnit, gotta get Mark another time.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled. Sean gives me a hand up, and I take it.

"Well, whenever you guys are done loving and caring and all that shit, welcome to the house [Y/N]!" Mark announced. I smiled. To be positive, ignoring what's already happened, and ignoring what probably will happen, this will be a good holiday… right? Mark continued to speak. "[Y/N, if you want to go over to Sean's, you have to call him, he may be recording a video."

I nodded. If I were to be seen with these two, who knows what will happen? Then again… the clicks and the flashes. Hopefully they weren't anything massive.

"Hey, Mark?" I asked him. He tilted his head. "Where's my bag…?"

"Wherever Sean put it. Just to let you know, your room is opposite of mine." Mark replied. I nodded again and thanked him.

"Your bag is in the living room." Sean explained.

"Thank you!" I chirped, as I headed to the living room to get it. "See ya around, Sean! Thanks for carrying my bag!" Once I eventually dragged my bag to my room, I threw it onto the bed. It was a rather plain room - Walls painted a very light yellow, with furniture all the same colour - It was all dark brown wood, glossy. Hey, at least this house we're renting is furnished. I dragged the zip tags around and threw it open - Let's start!

 **Sean's POV:**

"Well, I have to upload a video. See you later, alright?" I chirp as I walk off to the exit of the room. I open the door to leave but whilst I take a step to leave, I hear Mark gasp, and him clicking away. I turn back. He probably thinks I'm not there. I hide behind the wall, and peer in. He gets up, and paces. Once he reaches the wall, he hits it.

"Damnit, I knew this would happen one day. If only I knew a way to prevent it." He muttered. I took a step back into the room and closed the door, which makes him turn towards me. He looks a bit surprised - I think he really thought I went.

"Hey… Mark?" I ask him, as I walked towards him.

"I thought you left."

"Nope. What is it, Mark?" I question him. He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and sat back at his seat. He motioned for me to come closer.

"This." He spat, and he opened up a post.

'Who is the girl with Jacksepticeye and Markiplier?' was the title, with pictures of the paranoid [Y/N] and both me and mark. Wait… the pictures… that was right when [Y/N] started to freak out.

"[Y/N]... She pointed out she saw flashes and heard clicks." I said. Mark looked at me. He stood up from his chair, and I took a step back as he took a step forward.

"And you never told me? Mentioned? Worried?!" Mark hissed. I took even more steps backwards as he was inching towards me.

"What?! I didn't have time to tell you, I didn't know that was going to happen-"

"It doesn't matter, you should have told me or said ANYTHING." Mark interrupts me.

"What would the media do anyway?! She-"

"They have a lot of options." Mark spits. His tone softened a bit. "Sorry… sorry. It's just - Gaah..!" Mark holds his head in pain.

"Whoa, Mark, What is-" As I was going to ask what was happening, he shook his hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, I'm f- Aagh..!" He leans against the wall, and I walk over.

"No! No, stay back! Lock the FUCKING door, leave!" He tells me. The feck is going on?

"What-" As I was oing to question the situation even more, it started to become more apparent as to why Mark was in pain. Mark's body was flickering from Dark's. It's strange, Dark doesn't do that. Dark eventually took over and he took steps towards me, making me walk backwards.

"Mark didn't keep up his deal from earlier. Sorry SEAN." He emphasized my name. Mother fecker!

"Hmm… who to hurt to make Mark feel guilty. The girl's got a lot on her plate, Mark's injured… that leaves you. The one who should have been hurt in the beginning." Dark hisses, and his grin grows in size. He takes another step forward. I felt fear, but I couldn't show it. If I did, it would show weakness.

"Where to start~ Oh, I know. Hahaha, feel your sins." Dark spat, as he took steps backwards to lunge at me-

 ** _EVERYONE'S TROUBLED. XD Lolol! Well, thank you for reading through! XD second day in ireland and everybody's freaking the fuck out lolol. Alright, see ya guys later!_**


	6. Obsession gone too far - Chapter 6

**Hi! 3 Love you all for reading this far! Now, Into the chapter!** **Announcement at the end!**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _ **Mark didn't keep up his deal from earlier. Hmm… who to hurt to make Mark feel guilty. The girl's got a lot on her plate, Mark's injured… that leaves you." Dark hisses, and his grin grows in size. He takes another step forward. He takes multiple steps backwards then lunges at m-**_

" _ **Ahh!"**_

 **Your POV:  
** Aaannndd… Done!  
I push the suitcase into the back of the wardrobe, and took a step back. Finally, I was done. It felt like it took forever, but it probably took less than 5 minutes. Boredom, making me feel old. I walk over to the drawer to get my phone-

"Ahh… Y-you mother fecker!" I heard Sean yell. It didn't sound playful, but I think they're just playing some kind of game. I mean, what else can they be doing? I walk over to Mark's room to see what the commotion is about. The door was slightly open, so I pushed it all the way as I spoke.

"You two calm the fuck down, it's just a goddamn ga-" I stopped my casual talk when I see what's going on. It wasn't Mark and Sean playing a videogame… it was Dark and Sean playing something more along the lines of 'a game of death'. Whoever loses dies. Dark had his arm pressing against Sean's neck, pushing Sean's head upwards against the wall. Sean had managed to shove him off after countless times, and it made Dark stumble a bit. Sean looked over. Sean was bruised in the face and in the arms, but his legs were fine. Well, no one really attacks the legs...

"GO! I'LL HANDLE IT!" He yelled to me. Dark didn't even bother to look over, he knew I was there.

"I have no intentions to harm the girl. I'm not a heartless experiment. I just need to prove my point to Mark that he should never, ever make a deal he can't keep." He said, with a grin growing across his face as he runs at Sean, but Sean slipped away (stumbling, if I may add) before Dark could touch him. Sean frantically looked around and grabbed a full cup of coffee nearby and smashed it over his head, burning both him and Dark. With the hard bang on his head, Dark flickered to Mark for seconds but it soon changed to Dark permanently. Dark growled and ran at Sean. I wanted to help out, but it was as if I were paralyzed. Everything's happening so fast, I haven't been exposed to this in a while. Hey wait... Mark's wound in his arm is apparently affecting Dark, doesn't it hurt for him to move it? Hold on, salt in the wound! I run to the kitchen, and I try with sweaty hands to unscrew the cap of the salt container (In the end, I got it off) and forced a bunch of the salt onto my hand. With little scars and cuts on my hand, it does sting but it will sting more for Dark. I run back as quick as I could to see Dark strangling Sean, so I had to act quick.

"Sorry, Mark!" I yelled to the Mark I knew in Dark's body as I threw the salt mainly into his wound, continuing to push the salt deep into the wound. He released Sean, and let out sounds of pain, and I immediately step back as he attempted to swing at me.

"Ahh… Grr, you little bitch!" Dark hissed at me as he staggered back. Sean was gasping for air, and currently weak so I ran over to him. Dark smirked.

"Time to finish what I started and wanted to end for years." He growled. I stood up in front of Sean, confronting Dark. Sean had got up, and tried to move me out of the way. I stood there.

"Get through me first." I spat at him. He tilted his head, and smiled sinisterly, hoping to scare me. I didn't budge, although inside I felt as if I were shrinking to him. Sean was still coughing a little bit. I could tell he may not have been fighting for long but he's using his strength.

"I don't wish to hurt you [Y/N], I watched you grow. So get out of the fucking way, and you'll be fine. I can't believe it, you trust him still even after what J- I mean, Anti told you." He narrowed his eyes to me, and his red irises flashed. I stood there and looked him straight in the eyes. "Get out of the way, [Y/N]" He hissed as he casually pushed me aside whist I shoved him away from Sean. Sean grabbed hold of my shoulder, and turned me a bit.

"Just run." He told me.

"No." I stated.

"Oh great, another fucking cliche. Damn writer." Dark piped up. I'll… pretend like I have no idea what he's saying. He took steps towards us. "Blame Mark for all of this. He should have kept up his deal." He explained, as he took even more steps forward. I still stood in the way.

"Run, goddamnit, how am I to fight him?!" Sean yelled, as he tried to move me, but again I didn't move - it was as if I were a tree. Rooted right into the ground. I knew Dark would have to hurt me in the end but I have a trick up my sleeve an acquaintance taught me. If he's on the ground, it'll be better to attack him. Dark was looking down to me.

"You leave me no choice." He hisses as he punches me in the jawbone, knocking me off balance (I purposely didn't try to stay balanced, but I didn't really have any chance if I was) and crashed into the floor, landing on - surprise, surprise - my cheek. Again. But jesus fucking christ he was strong, I can't move my jawbone.

"[Y/N]!" Sean cried, as he took a step towards me to try to help me up but I winked weakly at him to tell him not to. He saw it, and he stopped moving towards me. I forced my shaking self up. I have to do this right, and I have one chance. Fuck this up, and this may not end pretty.

"Aren't going to save your beloved, Sean?" Dark growled, as he keeps his focus on Sean. I slowly moved across the floor and got into a crawl stance. My jawbone and face in general was burning but I had to get hurt for this to work. I look at Dark's knee, and I pounced quickly and wrapped myself around it, knocking him onto the floor. The hard hit on his head had made his clothing flicker to Mark's. I got up and rubbed my jawbone as I waited for Mark to return. Sean held down Dark's arms, and I held down his legs. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Gah, forget it. He feels guilty enough, and staying in control for too long does my head in. See you another time, [Y/N]." Dark had given in, and Mark had entirely taken over. Mark was never a man to cry, but the state he was in… He had a furious face and tear marks down his face. His wound, worse than ever with the salt in it. We got off of Mark, and he immediately hugged both of us.  
"Mark- pleasee!" I wheezed. My jawbone was still aching, so it was hard to speak. He let go, and he immediately wiped his face.

"Luckily he didn't hurt us too much." Sean tried to stay positive but we both knew that he did. Mark sighed in relief.

"Even so, you guys aren't dead. That's all I mainly care about. God that fucking guy, I'll rip him-" Mark growled to Dark inside of his own head, but I had interrupted him.

"Ooo-kayyyy… Let's talk about something different! Haha - Agh." I let out a sound of pain as I rub my jawbone. I can't speak my usual tempo, so I have to speak quickly.  
"I'm killing him the next time I see him." Mark spat. I looked away to see something on his computer.  
"Wait… what is that tab Mark?" I asked him, as I turned to peer at his computer. He immediately switched to another tab and closed that one down. I laugh nervously. "Hahaha! Nevermind then! Alright, uhh… I'll… Drinks! Do you guys want drinks?" I spoke quickly again. Not because I was nervous, but it's the only way I can so that it doesn't hurt too much. Mark sighed.  
"We don't _have_ drinks yet, [Y/N], we just moved." Mark pointed out. Damnit, I just want to get out of this awkward situation. And I want ice as well. Sean would probably need some too.

"It's okay! Tell me what drinks you want, I'll go out to get some-"

"You don't know the streets of Ireland-" Sean tried to speak but I interrupted him again.

"I don't mind! I can use my phone's map!" I chirped. They sighed, and gave in. They told me their drinks and I went over to my room to fetch my jacket and retrieved the keys from Mark. I headed to the garage where Mark's car is, and I hear Mark and Sean behind me.

"There's a shop down the road, Okay [Y/N]?" Sean gave me a bit of a guide. I smiled at him, as I opened the car door.  
"Don't damage my car, damnit." Mark joked. He knew I wouldn't hit anything, especially because it wasn't my car but I nodded anyway.

"Get your wound fixed up, I'll come back with anything that may help." I said, as I jumped in the driver's seat, and closed the door. I waved them goodbye, drove out and away I went. The car was a nice kind of chilly, and the sound of the car engine wasn't that bad either. The overall 'silence' was sort of comfortable. I couldn't stand the awkward air of being back at the house, and this silence is just… nice. Well, nicer than that awkward mess.  
Eventually, I got to the store. It took a while because of a few wrong turns, but I got there. I put my hoodie over my head, and I receive a text. It's Sean.

 _It's been a while. Where are you?_

I text back.  
 _I'm at the store. I'll be back soon._

 _Good. Return safe._

I walk through the doors of the store. It was your average mini-store; small aisles packed with things. I take out a list which has all the things I need to get. Coffee beans obviously for Sean (I really am curious as to why he drinks so much coffee), fizzy water for me and Mark, ice and anything medical. I head over to the ice freezer, and get out a bag. I have to walk quickly to get a basket, or else I'll fucking freeze my hand off. I walk over to get a bag of coffee beans, a bag not too small but not too big - to be honest, I do need this myself as well so I'm not complaining about the quantity. If Mark has a problem with it, so be it. Nearby, there was a bit of antiseptic (ironic, huh) for Mark's wound, but there wasn't any bandages. Now, some fizzy water. As I walk down the store, I see the store getting into the Christmas cheer. They're selling candy canes, and in the boxes sold all green and all red ones… Maybe Sean and Mark would like them. I pick them up, and walk over to get the fizzy water bottles. Aaand... I'm done with that! I line up in queue get another text, this time it's from Mark.

 _Where the fuck are you?_

 _I'm still at the store, calm your tits. Almost done._

I put everything on the counter, and pay. I check over the bill (Force of habit) and I smile at the cashier as I leave to go to the parking lot. I stuff the money into my pocket, hearing a thud as I do, and walk away when I hear a girl call out. I feel a tap on my shoulder, which makes me turn.

"Hello? You dropped this on the floor." She handed my phone to me. She was quite a looker. Long auburn hair, beautiful complexion, eyes so calm and… nice to look at. In looks, I'm a little bit jealous of her. She seemed like one of those typical Irish stereotypes, but I don't really want to classify people into stereotypes.

"Oh, thank you." I said. She smiled at me, and I pulled my hoodie down to smile back at her. As I was about to turn, she looks me up and down as if she's seen me before. She narrows her eyes and speaks.

"Wait a second…"

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Are you the girl with Jacksepticeye?" She asked me. What? How does she know I know him?  
"No, I'm not with him, I-"  
"So you're trying to STEAL him from me!" The girl had yelled. I tried to explain, but the girl cut me off. The nice, calmness of her eyes had disappeared and all of that had turned to fury.

"What? You're his girlfriend? I don't think he has a girlfriend." I tried to say.

"WHAT?! Of course he does! I'm her! Now, back the fuck off okay. I can get hold of information quickly." She takes steps towards me. I put my hands up as a sign of retreat, and walk backwards.

"Whoa, whoa! I am not trying to take him from you!"

"LIAR! Stay away from him, seriously!" She hissed.  
"Look, I'm leaving this arguement," I said, as I stared her down. "I'll be the better man, or… woman..."  
"Don't think you can just run away from this."  
"I never said I would run." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled slyly at her, and that just made her that bit more mad. It was as if she was going to give off smoke. I turned to walk away but I looked back. "Oh, and thanks for my phone." and got into the car, and drove off. I bet that was some crazy fan, Sean would have mentioned his girlfriend and would talk about her or visit her or whatever, but maybe she really is? No, can't be. Just a crazy fan. Never knew fans would get this fucking bonkers. Next thing you know, they're writing stupid fanfics shipping themselves with youtubers. No, actually, that's a stage before. Why am I even having this conversation?  
Using the help of my phone, I got back home quicker. I had driven into the garage and got out of the car with my bag of things. I walked through the door.

"Welcome back, [Y/N]." Mark welcomed me. To be perfectly honest, I don't feel up for smiles and laughter, but I'll smile anyway. I dropped everything off on the table, and took out the ice as Sean spoke.  
"How were the streets of Ireland?" Sean asked. I shrugged. I got some towels and wrapped a handful of ice in towels. I handed one of the towels to Sean and then I took another towel and put some of the antiseptic in. I handed that to Mark. I turned to Sean and I got straight to the point.  
"Sean, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. He was shocked by my question, and turned a bit red. Mark was giggling away. Why are they laughing… Wait! No! No! "No no no! That's not… Aaarghhh!" I face palmed my blushing face, and walked to my room. Great! I can't even ask that question. Stupid idiot. I sigh, and close the door behind me. I flop onto my bed, and my phone vibrates. I take out my phone, and I see it's a message from an unknown number. I press on it. It says,

"I know who you are, I know what you do and I know what you're a part of. If you don't back off, I will tell The Nephilim you are around, and I will drag you back there - dead or alive."

'The Nephilim'…? No! I don't want to go back to them. They are the main reason I am taking all of this reasonably well, which can tell you things. Oh god… what do I do? Do I mention anything? What do I even do?

 _ **Hi guys! So since all of these are no longer pre-written, I would like to make an announcement! This will become half-interactive. You get to choose by the end what path to go down by polls. I will do the next set of polls in fanfiction (I was told by someone that you can, and yes you actually can), but as I have already started to do this so the next fanfiction I will.**_

-Tell Sean.  
-Tell Mark.  
-Keep it to yourself, they don't know about 'The Nephilim'.  
-Tell both, but never mention 'the Nephilim'.


	7. Lady Caedes - Chapter 7

_**I AM SO SORRY! I was meant to upload this yesterday, but I had homework throughout the four-day period, so I couldn't finish it yesterday. I fear that you guys will think that I am losing my passion for this, and no I really am not. I really love this fanfiction. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed as well**_ _ **Previously…**_

 _ **"I know who you are, I know what you do and I know what you're a part of. If you don't back off, I will tell The Nephilim you are around, and I will drag you back there - dead or alive."**_

 _ **'The Nephilim'…? No! I don't want to go back to them. They are the main reason I am taking all of this reasonably well, which can tell you things. Oh god… what do I do? Do I mention anything? What do I even do?**_

 _ **The majority was: Tell Sean**_

Your POV:

I should tell Sean.

Wait wait wait, calm down, breathe, take a step back. Hold your horses, [Y/N], have you got any idea how you're going to do this? Sean and Mark are going through some crazy shit, and this nephilim business came up so suddenly. It just came back into your life, maybe you should be subtle. Don't mention too much. They probably aren't a part of the rival, right? They probably don't even know about the Nephilim and Archangel rivalry. Then again, when I think about the threat...  
Back off of… what?

Well, remember the fan [Y/N]. The crazy fan. Is that her?

No, how could she have gotten my phone number? I got the things I wanted, and I walked to my car and- Wait… she picked up my phone for me.

But, that was too quick of an action to find out my phone number, either memorise it, write it down, or whatever other method. But, I never gave out my phone number to anyone else besides Mark (I haven't called Sean yet so...), and this phone is not linked with my name. I made precautions. Made a fake name, all that.

Shit, shit, shit.

I get up and leave my room. Sean and Mark are just talking, and I approach them.

"This day, I swear to god." Mark sighed. "It's such a fucking mess. Even yesterday. It's gotta be something with Ireland."

"No, I live here. This has never gotten this crazy." Sean pointed out.

"Well you guys ever visit each other like this normally?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
"I don't… recall?" Sean said, with a questioning tone. Mark shrugged again.

"Well, maybe it's that or maybe it's because… I'm with you guys this time-"  
"No. Blaming. Yourself!" Mark pouted. I laughed.  
"It's not that, it's just that it's kind of unusual and a bit too much of a coincidence for it to be 'just one of those things'." I replied. Sean is sitting there, thinking. "What is it, Sean?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh… nothing." He shook his head. I shrugged. Why are we all in a shrugging mood today? Weird. Anyway, off topic. "Sit down, [Y/N], you don't want to be standing, do you?" Sean asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I said, as I sit down at the nearest couch. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but I'm interrupted when I hear someone's phone start to vibrate. We turn to the sound.

"Sorry, that's my phone." Mark explained, as he reached into his pocket. He casually whipped out his phone, but then colour faded from his face when he saw the number and contact details. He got up, and started to head to his room but stopped, still looking down at the phone. I looked at his eyes to try to decode the emotion in his face - either anger mixed with fear, or plain worry.  
"...what is it Mark?" I asked him (or tried), but he shook his hand in dismissal before we could ask anything and he hurriedly left to go into his room. I looked at Sean, but he put up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I don't know either." He admitted. "By the way, Did you want to say something earlier? You looked like you wanted to mention something." Wait! This is the only time I can do this, thank you for reminding me Sean. But I have to watch what I say, I can't say too much. Secrets are there for a reason, but they are never to be kept for long.

"Hey, Sean? I want to ask you something." I said. He turned to me.

"What is it?"  
"I… You… have you ever gotten threats?" I asked. He tilted his head, then shook.

"No, no. Never. Well, besides Anti's ones, but why did you ask?" He questioned. I sighed.

"Well, anything unusual then, maybe not threats?"  
"No… what is it [Y/N]?"  
"I don't really know how to explain this, as it's new to me too but here." I took out my phone, and was about to give it to Sean when I was interrupted by the sounds of Mark's yelling.  
"What the fuck?" I looked towards the wall, which was the wall to Mark's bedroom. I could hear his muffled voice. Obviously, he was trying to get his message across to the other person.

"Look, I don't want to be associated in anyway. I never did. (He pauses) This supposedly gifted person, why the hell would they be of value? You know how the other's like, they don't give a crap about losing a member. (Pause) How do you even know if they're alive? They've been declared dea- Don't you fucking interrupt me." Mark kept going on and on. Sean got up to ask Mark what was happening, but I grabbed hold of his arm.

"No, wait."  
"What?!" He exclaimed, and I shushed him again.

"I wish to know a bit more." I whispered. He stopped, and we listened. He wasn't shouting anymore, so I got up and put my head against the wall. Sean did the same.

"So they _may_ actually be alive? Now? No. (Pause) A… deal? (Pause) Really?... that doesn't sound too bad actually. Fine." Mark had given in to the person on the other side. He's a lot more like Dark than he wants to admit. I looked over to Sean.  
"Now you can ask what was that about." I whispered. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Don't need to give me permission." Sean said.

"So you're a big boy now, little Sean?"

"Sure, let's say that." He joked, as he walked towards Mark's bedroom. I walk over to the window. It was already late in the evening… damn. Well, to be perfectly honest, it's understandable with all the shit that just happened. I sigh.

"Hey, Mark is something up?" I heard Sean say, followed by a door creak and him shutting the door. I took out my phone, and re-read the threat. Is it the riva- No, they don't want anything to do with me, don't over think things. I really do think these two gangs are dead and gone, there would be reported gunfights between atypically looking people. Welp, that 'don't over think things' thought didn't last long. Fuck it, too much to think about. I have to sleep on it. I move from the window, as Sean and Mark exit Mark's room. Sean throws on his jacket to leave.

"Alright Mark, [Y/N], see you later!" Sean chirped, as we both waved to him.

"Bye!" In unison with Mark I chimed, and Sean replied as he closed the door.

"Well, I'm going to have to go to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow is less hectic." I said as I walked towards my room.

"Already?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, yeah already. See you in the morning!" I chime as I close the door behind me. I open my closet, and pick out some comfortable clothes for me to sleep in, and hop straight into bed.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_

Wow, she must be tired. I wanted to tell her I wouldn't be here when she wakes up but she shut the door before I could even open my mouth. I have to research about this person before I go scavenging in the morning.

 _A 'bit' of research later…_

It's a girl. There aren't any records of her, but only ones associated with her nickname. 'Lady Caedes'. Sounds like latin…  
It is latin! It's... Lady Murder? What an unusual nickname.

 _ **Your POV:**_

Fantastic.  
I forgot I go to this place when I fall asleep. I growl loudly.

"Don't even talk to me, Anti. Alright?" I yelled out loud. I sat down on the log again, crossing my arms.  
"It's not my fault I'm not the good guy in the story, dear." Anti sighed, as he sat on the log nearby. I wasn't going to move away from him like some 11 year old, but I didn't move my head towards him. "I was made like this. If I had the ability to feel nice, I would." He chuckled. "I felt it once, it was robbed from me."  
"What?" I turned to him. "Felt it once? Robbed from you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He sighed. He looked downwards, and for a brief second he smiled. A smile that wasn't of lust, or greed, or anything else - just genuine reminiscence. I felt a bit of sympathy for him. But that soft smile soon turned into a smirk and he sat up straight, confident once more.

"Well, what can you do? Hahaha." He laughed. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.  
"How come I only spend a few minutes in here, instead of the few hours I'm supposed to?" I ask him. He sat back, and crossed his arms, made himself comfortable.

"Do you want to spend a few hours in here?"  
"No."  
"Then good, I'm speeding it up for you." He explained. I stared at him kind of shocked. "What, can't I have _some_ kind of heart?" He sighed, and he got up. I stood up, and went to go through the forest.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere. I don't know." I yelled back, but he just rolled his eyes.  
"You know, your chest pain'll come back if you go too far into the undesired area." He sighed, as he leaned against the tree. I stopped, and turned around. I crossed my arms, and sit back on the log.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do until then?"

"Whatever you want. I'll be back." Anti shrugged his shoulders, and walked away from me.

"Wait, Anti?" I asked, and he turned back to me.

"What is it, dear?" He took steps towards me, and I looked up with him.

"What do you mean, the feeling was robbed from you-" I tried to continue speaking, but he put his finger on my lips, shushing me.

"I'm not to say."

"Why not?"  
"The plotline will shatter to pieces." Huh?

"Plotlin-" He interrupted me again by putting up his hand. Plotline? Okay, is he crazy?  
"The stupid bitch of a writer worked hard on it. Look, it doesn't matter."  
"Uhh, what the fuck?"  
"I have to go, dear. Sean'll get you back to reality." He hummed. He walked away from me, and I sat there for a little bit, going over all of his words again. I feel he could be a nice man… if he tried... I laid down on the log, but as I was getting comfortable (Hard to believe, as it was a log I was on but it wasn't that bad), I was woken up by a sweet aroma. It smelt amazing, what the hell? Never knew Mark could cook something… I wonder what he's making? I changed into some comfortable but reasonably stylish clothing. I don't plan on going out to some fancy place today, so why should I care? I took my phone with me, and got up to date with everything. I got a new message. I didn't check it this time, as I couldn't be bothered. Fuck your stupid little threats, unsaved number.  
I sluggishly moved to the kitchen, where instead of Mark cooking I see Sean.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had some kind of blue apron on, and he was wearing a green and white short-sleeved shirt. He brought over a cookbook? He... is cooking pancakes? That's nice but… huh?  
"Oh, well Mark had to go somewhere earlier, and he said for me to wake you. Instead, I tried to make pancakes for you as a surprise, but you woke up earlier than I expected."  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright. Not sure how the pancakes'll turned out, but if you don't like 'em, I'll eat 'em." He joked. He put some of the pancakes on a plate.

"Where did you get the ingredients?" I asked.

"Went out to get some stuff earlier. You guys can keep whatever remains though." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" He smiled, and gave me a plate of pancakes whilst he got his own. I sat at the table and Sean sat next to me. It wasn't a big table anyway. I tried a bit of Sean's pancake. Holy shit.

"Damn! These are good." I chirped. He chuckled.

"Glad you like 'em." He answered.

"Wait, by the way. Did Mark mention where he was going?" I questioned. Sean shook his head.

"Never mentioned anything specific. Only said he had to do something, and I didn't question anything." He sighed.

"Do we call him?" I asked. He nodded.

"Go ahead."

I take out my phone, and I dial his number. It rings, and rings.

"I'll put it on speaker." I responded, and Sean nodded. Come on, Mark, pick up…  
"-dy Caeres, a load of bullsh- Oh, Hello?" We heard Mark answer. It seemed he was mumbling something before he said hello, and I couldn't catch all of it.

"Hey Mark! Where are you?" I asked.

"Isn't Sean there with you?"  
"Yeah, he is. Care to say hello?"  
"Just saw him, but hey Sean!"  
"Hey Mark!" Sean replied to Mark.  
"Just wanted to know where you are, you're missing out on some amazing breakfast." I boasted, and Sean smiled.  
"Am I now? Hah. Well, enjoy yourselves. I have to do a couple of things."  
"Such as?" I tried to ask, but he interrupted me.  
"Wait… hello? The line's cutting." He said, but on my side it didn't seem like anything was wrong. No cutting of audio, or no long pauses.

"What? How? Where are you?"  
"The lines going! I'll call you back!" He hurriedly explained, and he ended the call. It really didn't seem like the call was going… did he fake it? No, he wouldn't… right?  
I'm doubting a friend I've known for years.  
I have to trust him.  
"It didn't sound like the line was cutting to me, did it to you?" Sean asked, as he took off the apron.  
"I was about to point that out myself." I said. I finished off my pancake. I wish I didn't finish it so quickly. I got out of my seat, and took the plate. Sean picked up his plate, and we went to the kitchen.  
"Put the dish in the sink, I'll wash it later." I explained, and he did so. As we were leaving to go out of the kitchen, he stops.

"Hey, [Y/N]?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What was it last night you wanted to show me?"

 _ **What do you do?**_  
1) Tell him it's nothing, you don't want to worry him.  
2) Avoid the question, it's something not to speak of.  
3) Be completely truthful, you trust him, right?... right?  
4) Be truthful, but only tell him what he asks you. You aren't sure of the situation yourself.

 _ **I'm so sorry again about not uploading it yesterday. If I do leave it for another day again, then it's more likely than not the same reason.  
I was told my TMNTGFKittySidekick01 (thank you, btw) that you could do polls on the website, and I'm still trying to work out how you guys are going to vote on it. I'll keep trying for now!**_

 _ **Sorry again! XD**_


	8. Human or? - Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry if this is a horrible chapter, I'm still doing this last minute as I am tryna cram doing everything at once. I love writing this, but I also have things to do :/ I'm so so sorry if this chapter seems rushed.  
Previously...**_

 ** _"Hey, [Y/N]?"_**  
 ** _"Yeah?"_**  
 _ **"What was it last night you wanted to show me?"**_

 _ **The majority was: Tell him only what he asks you.**_

 **Your POV:**

I should tell him, but only what he wants to know… hey, I'm not sure myself, so why should I rush to conclusions? And anyway, how can I trust myself not to spill too much unless I'm answering specific questions?  
"Here." I said, as I took out my phone. I had to check the unread message first before I can show it to Sean, just to brace myself of what I may have to spill. Hah! What a simple threat.

 _Don't lie to yourself, [Y/N], you know you are at least_ _ **scared**_.

It read, ' _They are soon to knowing, or yet, they may already know. Follow my orders, you soon-to-be-dead bitch_.' The 'knowing' part was what scared me, the ending was just stupid. Soon-to-be-dead bitch? How original.

That's the thing with me - why do I analyze everything? This is a text, not a murder scene.  
Then again, it can turn into one if this person's serious.

I hand the phone to Sean, and I go over to the couch and sit down. He follows me as he reads, and once he's sat down he's finished with reading.  
"Are these… death threats?" He asked me. _Ohh noooo, they aren't death threats. They're invitations to happyland, in the north pole with Saaaanntaaa!_ Ahem, sarcasm is too obvious here. Instead of being sarcastic, I just reply seriously.  
"Yes. They are." I replied.  
"Can I ask, what is-"  
"-the Nephilim." We said in unison. I knew what he was going to ask. Any normal person would have asked that if they didn't know. I have to ask myself before I say absolutely anything, am I really prepared to reveal everything to someone? Am I really 'steady' enough?  
"Yeah. What is that?" He asked again.

"It's a gang."  
"And why would they threaten to tell them?" He questioned. I froze for a second, and I didn't know why. The dilemma in front of me was to either tell him right away that I was one of them, say it subtly or make up a lie. I've come this far, I doubt the lying option is possible. I cleared my throat. The subtle option was the only one I trusted myself with doing.  
"I-err… I've had d-dealings with them." I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? It technically wasn't a lie… but it technically wasn't true either.  
"Dealings?"  
"I-I'm… y-yeah. Dealings."  
"Such as?" Sean asked.  
"I'm… not- I'm not proud, but-but..." I stuttered again. I thought this was going to be easy (or easier than it really is), but remembering everything just… it was way more overwhelming than I was prepared for. _Man the fuck up, [Y/N], this was years ago._

I looked down, grabbed hold of the back of my neck with my left arm, and sighed. He put his hand on my left arm (and he was unusually close).

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He empathized. "Things in the past are sometimes better left unsaid-"  
"Don't you see? I've been living the same lie over and over, god fucking damnit!" I yelled, but unintentionally. He was a bit startled at it, and he looked at me worriedly. I felt horrible. I didn't mean to. "Sorry… Sorry-"  
"No, I can understand, it's alright." He smiled reassuringly back to me.  
"What I wanted to say was… I am a member." I gathered my courage and had finally said it. Why was I so… nervous? I trust him, right?  
 _Do you, [Y/N]? Or is it…_ Anti _you don't trust?_  
"One of them…?" He interrupted my train of thought. I looked at him, snapping back to reality.  
"Yeah…"  
"And you aren't proud of it…?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"Why?"  
"They, well… how do I say this- uh..." I had paused. How do I break it to him? I-  
"Look it doesn't matter, I can tell you aren't comfortable with sharing it yet. It's alright, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, it's fine, it's me but thank you for understanding." I interrupted him with a hug, as I knew he was going to start blaming himself. He hugged me back, and after a while we released each other. "I'll tell you another time."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to." I gave him a gentle smile, and he smiled back.  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked, changing the subject.

"What do _I_ want to do?"

"Yeah!"

"Uhmm…" I thought for a little bit. I wasn't that sure actually. I had a couple of things in mind. "What time is i-" I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. "12 o'9?!" I exclaimed. "Did we speak for so long or did I wake up _that_ late?"

"You woke up late. It was about 10 when I came over to check on you and started to make the pancakes with trial and error. You woke up about 11 o'clock, and yeah, the rest you were up for." He explained. I nodded in an understanding way.

"Hmm… are there any hills around?" I asked. He stared at me with the 'isn't it obvious' face, then I remembered. "Oh wait…"

"Nooo~ There aren't any hilllss~" Sean joked.  
"Okay, I get it, I get it." I laughed. I got up, and went over to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"  
"Well, you asked me what did I want to do, and since Mark may not be back for a while, we can just make some kind of feast for ourselves. Up for that?" I asked him. He got up, and nodded.  
"Yes, but why did you ask about the hill?" He said.  
"Because I have three things we may be able to do. Are there any pools or something around?"  
"Not close by, but there's this nice one about 15-20 minutes away."  
"Fantastic. Let's go do that food."  
"Uhh… okay? A bunch of random questions and statements together, but that's cool too..." He said. I laughed.  
When I entered the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was that he still had his cookbook in there.  
"Mind if we look in this?" I questioned.  
"Nope, go ahead." Sean replied. I flipped through the cookbook, and looked at some of the recipes.  
 _  
A little bit after…_

We chose what we wanted, after a bit of trouble.  
"Uh… [Y/N], you do realise that there's NOTHING in the house for us to use?" Sean pointed out.  
"Well, yeah, but there's a store nearby." I replied.  
"Obviously." Sean rolled his eyes playfully. I laughed again.  
"Let's go get what we need then."  
"Duhh~" Sean lilted. He then clicked his fingers, and a sly grin grew across his face. "Hey, [Y/N]?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Catch me if you can!" He yelled playfully, as he dashed to the car.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" I yelled back as I run after him. He flung the garage door open, and looked back for a second.  
"Remind you of any event? Haha, payback!" He joked, as he jumped straight into the car's driver seat. Confused, I got into the passenger's seat.

"So you _want_ to drive?" I ask him, as I shut the door. I was genuinely expecting him to jump into the passenger's seat first.  
"Might as well." He replied. He started the car.

"Wait, I need my hoodie." I hurriedly said as I throw the door open to get my black hoodie. It was of a bigger size, but that was good. I had to cover my face. Before I left to get it, Sean tapped my shoulder.

"Can you get my jacket please? It's on the couch." Sean asked. I nodded, and hurriedly grabbed both my hoodie and his jacket. I think I know why he wants his jacket, but I doubt he knows why I want mine.  
He probably wants his to not be recognized.  
I want mine to first of all, not be ambushed by his fans by getting hate and second of all, not to be recognized by that crazy fan if she's there.  
I hop into the car.

 _ **Mark's POV (After a couple of hours from the previous event):**_

God FUCKING damnit.

I've just checked about the status of this 'Lady Caedes'. This stupid girl hasn't been seen for years, and was never seen again after her death. I knew this was some kind of joke.  
I call back the organization as I walk down the road - it was unusually empty and quiet. All I knew was that it was better for me, as I was going to swear my ass off. I'm not doing some stupid mission I know I can't achieve. I have things to do, I'm on fucking holiday.  
"Name?"  
"Mark, Mark Fischbach." I answered calmly.  
"And role in the organizatio-"  
"Cut the bullshit, damnit. You're sending me on a job which there is no real way of completing it!" I yelled into the phone.  
"That's definitely Mark. One second." The person on the other side had left, but I was still mad.  
"You better be fucking quick." I shouted. A couple of minutes later, someone answers.  
"Yes, Mark?"  
"This job is fucking useless! She hasn't been seen after her fucking death at all-"  
"Well no shit, Mark, it wouldn't have been that easy. She's changed her name." I was interrupted by this apparent dickhead of a leader. He's only made me more mad, why didn't they freaking tell me?!  
"Well you could have told me that damnit!"  
"Thought you were smart to figure it out. You've just proven me wrong." He sassed. I growled, I hated it when this guy starts to get smart with me.

"I'm not up for fun and games. Have you found out her name?"  
"That's what we sent you out for, dumbass. We'll handle her once you find out." I could tell he was trying not to get mad, but it was showing. I breathed in, and out, calming myself down.

"Well she can't have changed her name legally." I sighed.  
"There we go, so you do have a couple of brain cells in the end." I could hear him chuckling to himself.

"There we go, so you do have a sense of humour." I mocked. He growled over the phone.  
"How very clever." The leader had said, "Have you got any idea of how she changed her name?"  
"No. No I haven't." I replied.  
"Well go to it, you idiot."  
"Well tell me how she looks like at lea-"  
"She changed her appearance, you stupid bastard." He hissed. "Just go, I have a job to do. Get me that damn girl."  
"Why are we even getting her?" I yelled into the phone. He stopped, and sighed.  
"She isn't like us." He left me on that, and hung up. I was so tempted to throw my phone onto the pavement, but I stopped myself. It doesn't seem I'll be getting back home until 10 o'clock PM. Is there any way for someone to change their name without doing it legally, but still make it seem convincing?  
And what in the world does he mean, 'she isn't like us'? No shit she isn't like us, we're all different when we're human.  
Wait… is she even human?

 _ **Your POV:**_

Finally!  
I took out the dessert with oven mitts, and laid it onto the steel cooling rack. I stood back as I pulled off the oven mitts, and I sighed in relief. Sean was still washing away.  
"I'm pretty sure that's clean now." I chuckled, as I walked over to him. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Fine." He said, as he turned off the water supply, and dried his hands.

"Well, Mark's definitely missing out." I laughed, as I kneel down and look at the dessert at a different angle.  
"Want to call him?" Sean asked.  
"Sure." I replied, as I took out my phone. I dialed his number.  
Ring… Ring…  
The ringing went on for a little bit longer… why was he taking his time? Pick up, dangit-  
"Hey, [Y/N]." I heard Mark say. I put it on speaker.

"Where are you, Mark? It's been a while."  
"Still out and about."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Things." He sighed. Why was he not mentioning anything specific? I looked over to Sean, and he shrugs with the 'don't look at me!' face.  
"Uhh… when are you going to be back?" I asked him.  
"A couple more hours."  
"Okay. We may not be home when you come back though, is that alright?"  
"Yeah. I have to go, alright? See you - and Sean, watch yourself." Mark shouted. He probably thinks I don't have him on speaker… Sean rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Don't do anything crazy whilst I'm gone." Mark lectured.  
"We won't." I laughed. "See you Mark!"  
"Bye!" He replied, as I ended the call. I sighed.

"Well, you had something in mind to do?" Sean asked, as he goes back to the sink to take out all of the clean plates for drying.  
"Yeah I did." I replied.  
"What did you want to do?

 _ **What do you two do?**_  
 _1) Go for a picnic on that hill, then return home.  
2) Eat at home, then do anything and everything you can at the house.  
3) Eat at home, then go for a swim in the nearby pool Sean said earlier._

 _ **PERSONALLY,**_ _ **I vote 3.**_ _ **My votes are equal to your guys' votes**_ _ **, and as usual I will pick the majority - but this one was a poll I**_ **had** _ **to vote for :3 XD sorry. And I still don't know how to do that polling business…**_

 _ **PS, Shoutout to a struggling friend's fanfiction (I edit some of it... not a lot...); Blood-Laced Threats**_


	9. Is the truth better at all? - Chapter 9

_**My emotions are just all over the place rn, so don't mind me alright? Anyway, let's get into it. PS I'm skipping a lot of time in this one day because it's only been like 3 days spread across like 9 chapters… XD and the part where I skipped would just be boring words filling in, so… yeah.**_

 _ **The majority have chosen; Eat at home, then go swimming.**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"I had an idea of going swimming in that pool you mentioned." I replied. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. We can't take this food with us, so we'll eat here." Sean grabbed some plates and cutlery for us. I've always wondered...

"Hey Sean?" I asked him, as we walked to the dining area.  
"Yeah?" He put the plate down in front of the chair I sat down at for breakfast. I thank him, sit down, and then continue my question.  
"How are you able to come over here all the time? What about your youtube channel?" I tilted my head. He chuckles.  
"I did my videos early in the morning today, before coming to check on you. I'll upload them the same time as I would though." Sean explained. Oh… Makes a lot of sense. He chuckles again. "Did you think I'd forget my videos?"  
"No, no! That's not what- Argh!" I said, a bit mad. He's doing this on purpose isn't he. He laughs.  
"Haha, I'm just teasing you. You're cute when you're mad." He winked playfully, and I laughed. How do I get him back…  
"So I'm not cute when I'm not mad?" I replied wittily. Payback mother fucker~  
"No I didn't mean it- Oh… you're tryna get back at me." He laughed. I smiled the 'You caught me' smile, and we started to eat. After a little bit, he asks me a question.

"[Y/N], why do you think Mark avoided answering your question earlier?" Sean asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, ask him not me." I put my phone on the table if he wanted to call Mark. Obviously he didn't, I was just joking around.

"Well… just wanted to see if you had any suspicion." He added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Why do you think it's taking him so long?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"Maybe… hmm.. I don't know. _Mark_ my words, he's doing something rather important." Sean's face broke into a smirk, as I realise he put an emphasis on 'Mark' for a reason. I high fived him.

"Good one." I joked. We both laughed.

After a while of (unnecessary and with no real plotline development) talking…

"That was good." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. I'd make that again any day." Sean replied. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but I feel my phone vibrate… why does everything want to interrupt me damnit? "Is that your phone?" Sean asked. I nodded. I took my phone out to see Mark is calling me. I get up from my chair.  
"I'll put our plates in the sink" Sean mouthed to me, as I nodded. I pressed answer.  
"Mark, Mark Fischbach on the phone, fucking get me the leader now! I don't have time for your bullshit!"  
"Uhm… Mark?" I was taken by surprise. Is he dialing the wrong person? Aka me?  
"What the fuck? Did you fucking switch shifts with someone already!?" Mark yelled.  
"Whoa, whoa, Mark, calm the fuck down! It's me, [Y/N]." I answered loudly to get my message across. Mark shushed when he heard me.

"Oh… shit. I called the wrong number. Sorry!"  
"Where are you, Mark?"  
"I'm sorry I have to go. Bye!" He hurried, as he hung up on me.

"What was all that about?" Sean asked, as he came back into the room. I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure." I answered. He stood there, thinking for a bit. I don't want him to dwell on it, so I decided to just get on with the next thing. "You know what, we'll talk about that with him later. Go get your swimming stuff, alright? I'll go get mine." He nodded in agreement, as he threw on his jacket, and waved goodbye as he hurriedly closed the door and paced quickly past the window to his house.  
I walk towards my room, as I hear Anti laughing at me in my head.  
"Fuck off." I told him. His laughing died down a little bit, and he spoke.  
"Aww, so you two are going to swim together? Breaks my heart, ye' know?" He bugged. I rolled my eyes.  
"How are you speaking to me."  
"Look at your hand. I can hear, I can speak. I just can't see - unlike when I'm with Sean." He replied. I looked at my hand when he told me so, and whenever he spoke, it glowed black and whenever he stopped, it- well- stopped.  
"Then good that you don't see me." I spat, as I open the doors of my wardrobe to get my swimsuit. For this trip, I got a less revealing two-piece one. I am _not_ comfortable swimming in a normal two-piece right now - for more than one reason.  
First of all, two-pieces are purposely revealing. That was an obvious reason.  
Second of all, I had a tattoo, and I completely forgot about that when I packed because I thought people wouldn't remember about the nephilim. I didn't want it in the first place, it was just some stupid 'N' on my back to me but to the Nephilim, it meant a lot for an odd reason. Same for the Archangels, they have 'A's on their chest right above their hearts. I don't understand. Do they do it to mark their members and represent you can never leave? That you are their property, and you can never be something else?  
Jesus, I'm starting to sound depressing. Changing the subject to what I wanted to talk about.  
With this two-piece, since people still know about the groups, I fear people will recognise it. It wouldn't matter much, right? Yeah.

Yeah…

I lock the door, and quickly wear the swimsuit underneath some clothes. As I am just about to finish, the doorbell rings. I hurriedly grab a towel and I went to see who was at the door, and I'm pretty sure it is Sean…  
Yep, it was Sean.  
"Well, you're quick." I crossed my arms playfully. He chuckles.  
"You are as well." He replies.

"So, Mark's car or yours?"  
"Mine, you don't know the direction and I've already driven Mark's car once, and he probably took his car." He insisted.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." I sighed. He motioned for me to follow him. I exited the house, and locked the door behind me as I walked with Sean. It was getting late, and the sky started to darken in colour - but it was such a photogenic scene; beautiful colours, clouds just right, and hell even a couple of dim stars.  
Okay, getting into photography now, shit.  
"Mesmerised, are you?" Sean laughed. I snap back to reality to see myself just standing there, looking into the sky. We were in front of his house, though.

"Shit. Sorry." I responded. He smiled back to me.  
"It's fine. We're here now. Wait here, alright?" Sean enters his house, and I wait outside for him to pull out.

 _ **Mark's POV (Half an hour after the previous event):**_  
Breathe in, and out. In, and out.  
I've been way too angry over this. It's just an assignment.  
A stupid one, might I add.  
But this girl has supposedly a gift. A gift that may help to even see what's going to happen. I'm not sure of the details, as the (stupid bitch-ass) leader didn't tell me much. I don't know why are we trying to keep this woman. She may have friends, love-interests even. I doubt she even wants to have this gift which make people like us target her. I don't know, I just feel like this won't end well.  
I'm at the hands of the gang. If I leave, the rival will kill me. If I stay, these assignments will kill me. If I stay and don't do the assignments, they will kill me. Looks FUCKING good for me.  
The others are also through this though but the difference between me and them is that they think it's going to be a good thing.  
But me? I _know_ it'll be the end of something. Either the end of the current peace we have with the rival, the end of our secrecy in the gang which'll lead to information leaks, or the end of someone's life. I have a feeling it'll be the last one.  
The good thing is that this assignment is an easier one. I've already gotten an idea of how she changed her identity. Why is she nicknamed Lady Murder, however?  
You know what, I already have an idea why.  
I've gotten a list of people who've changed their names illegally during that year. Now all I have to do is list through them… This is going to take hours. At least I have a checklist; people in this list who are linked with the nickname, who are part of the rival and who are known for some kind of supernatural essence in them. It'll narrow it down.

 _ **Your POV (After two hours of the previous event)(and obvi. not real location.):**_  
"Boo! Hahaha!"  
"Ahh! Holy shit, you scared the shit out of me!" Sean exclaimed. I continued my laughing.  
"Did you really think I had drowned? Really?" I pulled off a prank on Sean earlier. What had happened was after a high dive, I let myself float to the top. Sean had just jumped, and I waited for him to realise. Once he re-arranged his hair so that it was out of his view, he noticed I was just floating there. He poked me once, then twice, then shook my shoulder. That's when I scared him.  
"What? Pfft! Nahhh…" He pretended to defend himself. I subconsciously smiled. "Okay, fine. I was worried." He admitted. I chuckled.  
"Convincing, huh?" I grinned.  
"Yeah, you're actually really convincing. How?"  
"I don't know, I've done it bef-..." I mumbled towards the end. Shit, I didn't mean to say that.  
"Huh? What'd you say?" Sean tilted his head.  
"That uhm.. I've seen it being done before." I lied, as I was re-adjusting the top-piece of my swimsuit to conceal my tattoo - or conceal it just enough. He shrugged.  
"Oh-kay then. What do you want to do now?" He asked. I looked around to see what else we could do. This pool wasn't like a practice one, it was more of an unusual shape with a fake waterfall, a fake cave, high dives but it did go from shallow to deep. There were only a few people here, thankfully. Maybe because of the time?  
"Hmm…" I thought for a bit. After a while, I had an idea. It was a childish one, but whatever. Live whilst you're young, am I right? "Tag!" I exclaimed, as I swam away as fast as I could.  
"God dangit, why do you love these kinda things?! Imma get you though!" He shouted back playfully, darting straight into the water to get me. I dashed into the dark 'cave', and got out of the water into one of the darker places in it. My hair started to dry up, and I peered out of my hiding spot to be greeted by Sean's face.

"Whoaa!" I fell back in shock. Sean grabbed my arm, and pulled me back onto my feet. I thanked him.  
"Hah. Your turn to get shocked." Sean said cheekily. I laughed it off.  
"Does this mean I'm tagged?" I pouted jokingly. He ruffled my hair, wetting it.  
"I'm afraid it does." Sean joked as he stood back from me reaching out to tag him. Damnit, he knows what I'm about to do. "But I have to ask you a question before we continue."  
"Huh? What is it?" I stood up properly.  
"Do you have a tattoo?" He asked. I froze. He's catching onto me now. I'm in it now, though. No retreating, and no going back. Be truthful now.  
Why am I having such a hard time trying to tell about who I am?  
 _Maybe because you haven't done it in years. You didn't need to with Mark, but he doesn't know about the Nephilim and the tattoo either._  
"Yeah, I do. Why?"  
"Just when I was chasing you, I saw one. What is it of?" He asked. I turned around, to show it on my back. 'N? For… Nephilim?" I nodded.  
"Yay, Sean can put A and B together." I said in a cheery voice. He laughed.  
"Why, though?"  
"I don't know, to say that I'm one of them?"  
"Wouldn't they be spotted, then?"  
"I'm not supposed to be swimming in a two-piece anyway."  
"Why are you, then?" He questioned. I looked downwards, and hesitated to answer. "Sorry… sorry."  
"It's fine. Hey, Sean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to tell you something. Come here." I indicated for him to come closer. He'll regret this decision. He leans his ear closer, and I whisper, "Tag." as I tap him and dive straight into the water again.

"Oh, are you kidding me? Come back here!" He followed behind me. I left the cave, and I went towards the fake waterfall. I start to head up the steps of the waterfall to the top of it. Sean hurries up and I dodge one of his tags.  
"He goes in for the kill…" I narrate. He chuckles, and tries again but I move away. He uses his other hand and tags my arm. "And he's killed his prey!"  
"Hahah." Sean laughed. I sat down, and he sat down next to me. "What a day, huh?" He turned to me.  
"Yeah, pretty crazy. I feel it'll get more hectic."  
"Hey now, let's think positively! It'll be fine." He reassured. I just sighed. "[Y/N], do you want to go home? It's kinda late." He asked. I turned to the sky, then to him. Wow, I actually never realised it. I was having fun, time just flew by.  
"Yeah. Let's go." We got up, and walked over to our towels. The whole place was lit up by beautiful lighting, all yellows and oranges so it was more of a soft brightness. We wrapped ourselves, and dried off. We threw on our clothes, and went over to the car. Thank god the pool is not that far from the house, and there's almost no traffic.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
Damnit, Car, Start! Start! Hurry!  
Okay, Good! Drive off, Mark! Get your ass over there, now!  
This can't be real, can it?  
No, it can't.  
Can't! Can't I say!  
Even if it is, I have to stop them even trying it. I have to. Do they know? I didn't tell them but they probably do. Better be safe.  
It really can't be real. It can't. God damnit!

 _ **Your POV:**_

I put my towel on one of the jacket hangers at the entrance so that it'll dry off.

"Just do the same, Sean. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Is that okay?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Yeah, okay." He said. He thanked me, and I headed over to the kitchen. I peered out to Sean. "Do you want coffee? I'm making some."  
"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks." He replied. I went over to the cabinet which had the coffee beans, but as I grabbed the coffee bean container, I heard the door slam. I peered out of the kitchen to see who it was. It was Mark, leaning against the door, looking out the window. He locked the door.  
"What the fuck is up with you?!" I yelled to him. He looked at me, and walked up to me. He was panicky, angry and worried at the same time. He looked down at me, and I took a step back. He yelped in pain, as his skin lost colour once again.  
"You never fuckin' told me?!" Mark, or Dark, yelled.  
It scared me. His arm was outstretched. "Mark, What are you doin-"  
 _ ***loud smack*  
**_ _I hit the wall next to me, head-first._ _ ****_

 _ **How do you react?**_

 _1) React aggressively, fight back.  
2) React sensibly, try to reason.  
3) React defensively, stand your ground when needed._

 _ **This took longer than expected, and I'm sorry for that. If it seems it's going to fast, do not hesitate to tell me.  
Other than that, hope you've enjoyed this chapter! XD I won't be voting this time since I think when I vote, people will be like 'Oh, she for sure has a reason why she voted that! I'm going to vote for that too.' so I want you guys to openly vote. XD Anyway, byee!**_


	10. Jinxed Yourself - Chapter 10

_**When binge-watching Cringemas on YT takes up most of your time.**_

 _ **I'm kidding XD  
Animating, drawing, writing and reading ahead for the next term is hard to do all at the same time… ;-; BUT IDDCCC! Even if I get sick 'cause of this lack of sleep, I'M STILL GONNA WRITE THIS! No one's changing that. :)**_

 _ **The majority said: React defensively, stand your ground.**_

 _ **Dark's POV:**_  
"See? Isn't it all better now?  
Don't you feel better after I 'aided' you into doing that?

Let the anger build up, show what you felt.  
Just know this, Mark.  
The best way to handle situations…" I paused, and took steps forward to Mark's ear. I started to whisper.  
"...Is to let your emotions get to you."

 _ **Your POV:**_

I push myself off of the wall. The fuck was Mark up to?! My face fucking aches. Why am I literally getting burnt, punched and now slapped all in one damn trip? What's next, a fuckin' kidnapping?

 _ **Don't over exaggerate, [Y/N]. Don't.**_

Sean dashed into the scene and grabbed hold of Mark tightly, dragging him back away. Mark was still flickering from Dark to himself. He tried to elbow Sean, but Sean put that arm in an awkward position, out of the way. When the flickering stopped, Sean let go of him.

"You never fucking mentioned anything." Mark yelled. I stared him in the eyes, narrowing them. He took a step back, and paused for a moment. "I'm sorry… I'm-" He reached out for my face, and I smacked his hand away.

"Don't you fucking sorry me, the hell was that for?!" I shouted straight into his face, taking a step forward and pointed at him. I have to stand my ground, it's my habit. He stared down at me with cold eyes. He shut his eyes, and calmed himself down.

"Why didn't you mention anything?" The coldness in his eyes faded, and it was obvious he was trying not to snap at me. But for what?  
"Mentioned what." I crossed my arms. He breathed in and out.  
"That-" Mark was interrupted by a faint bang on the door. He pushed Sean out of the way, and frantically ran to the door to push against it, and drew back the curtains of the window on his left slightly.

"The fuck is up with you?" Sean tilted his head in confusion as he spoke. Mark peered out the window, and walked backwards (keeping his eye on the door) towards us. "You're freaking us out."

"It's… nothing. Be careful, [Y/N], of men dressed in red and black. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mark stated, speeding up after every word.  
"What!? Excuse me, you haven't explained a thing!" I stood there confused as he ran off into his room. I looked over to Sean, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know either." Sean sighed. We both look over to the door. I rubbed my cheek, and Sean came over. He put his hand on my face, and moved his thumb across my cheek.  
"I'm fine, Sean." I reassured, as I smiled at him. He took his hand away, and looked at the clock on the wall to see the time.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
Okay, Okay, Calm down.  
Is this legit? Is this correct information?  
Is she really…  
I take my phone out of my pocket to put it down on the table, as it felt it was stabbing my stomach when I sat down. As I move my hands to rest it on the keyboard to start typing, the phone vibrates. I stare at the phone. I know who it is, I'm not answering.

It's still ringing. Why is he being so persistent?  
Stop calling, damnit.  
Okay, It's stopped…  
I check [Y/N]'s information once again. That lines up… that lines up… that lines up…  
And I'm not entirely sure about this. She never mentioned anything. The gift. She's shocked that we have alter egos… I doubt she has anything to do with the supernatural.  
The phone vibrates again. This time it wasn't a phone call, but a voice recording. I hesitate, but in the end I play it.  
 _ **We found the girl, and we have her coordinates. Standby.**_  
What?! Hold on, hold on…  
I try to dial the number as quick as I can.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
"Seaaann get that cold towel away from me!" I joked, jumping out of the way of Sean's hand like a frog.

"Haha, oh come on. You're going to leave the mark there until it goes away with time?" Sean laughed. He ran over to me and I was too late to react. By the time I was moving to my left to avoid it, he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. Sean held the towel against my cheek. I sighed.

"You aren't literally gonna keep it there, are you? Here, give it to me." I implied. Sean shook his head.

"No, you'll put it away." He said.

"What. PFFT! Nah." I joked. He smirked.

"That's classical [Y/N], huh?" Sean laughed. I crossed my arms and pouted playfully.

"You can stop though, it doesn't hurt _that_ much." I explained. He took it off my face, and handed me the towel.

"Fine, fine." He gave in. I smiled triumphantly as if I had just won something. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"Okay!~ Hey Sean?" I asked, as I took the towel. He tilted his head. "It's getting dark. Do you want to go home, or stay here a little longer?"  
"Hmm… I think I should go home, I'm spending so much time here." He walked over to get his jacket, and he hurried it on. I grabbed mine. "Huh? What are you doing?"  
"Going with you. Is that fine with you?" I replied, as I followed him. He nodded.  
"Yeah, sure. What harm can it do?" Sean opened the door, and we both left the house. It really was dark - the only thing lighting up the streets were the streetlights, and the areas outside of the lights were just dark. A bit like a stage - the streetlights were spotlights of the streets, putting emphasis on wherever it shone.  
Okay, okay, stop being so artsy and stop comparing things.  
"Well, thanks anyway. You could have let me walk to my house by myself, you know?" Sean spoke up. I turned to him.

"Well I know I could have, but I don't want to let you go alone. If you didn't want me to do that, you could have told me at the house." I answered.  
"No, it's okay… I like the company." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. I looked at his face, and it was slightly red.  
"Good." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but quickly looked away. I laughed, and he turned back to me.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"You're so cute." I poked his cheek, which startled him. I felt a bit of a burn in my face, but who gives a shit? His cheek was actually kinda… soft… if I could just touch it a little more…  
"Uhh, [Y/N], cah-you-le-go-of-myh-fache?" Sean tried to speak, but when I came back to reality, I was playing around with his face. I immediately let go.  
"Sorry. Your cheeks are just so soft!" I explained. He chuckled.

"I doubt they're softer than yours." He poked my cheek. I stood there, and pretended to pout.

"Is this a new game? Who can play around with each other's faces? 'Cause I'm down for it." I joked, as I caressed his face. He took a step back, and laughed it off.

"No, no. Let's not play that game." He said. I shrugged. "I'll win either way." he mumbled.

"What was that?' I put one hand on my hip, leaned in a bit, and put the other hand against my ear.

"Nothing~" He bopped my nose. He took a step back as I took a step forward.  
"Run, little irish man, run." I told him. I started to run after him, and he scrambled to turn around quick enough to run to his house. Just at the front of his house, I managed to wrap my hands around his stomach, and give him a bit of a hug at the same time.  
"Ack- Dangit!" He exclaimed, as we both end up laughing. "You got me."

"I sure did!" I boasted triumphantly. I let go of his stomach, and he went up to his door. He stood by the door. "Well? Aren't you going to go back inside?" I asked.  
"Yeah, after I know you've returned home safe." Sean made clear. I shrugged, as if I were saying 'go ahead', and I went down the path back to my home. As I was walking down, it was dead quiet.  
Just then, half-way down the path, a car screeched down past the road near me, and skidded to a hault. I walked at a bit of an angle so that I was away from the car. I kept my eye on it though. Five people stepped out, all wearing black jackets, grey shirts and red fabric but they wore the fabric differently - some wrapped it around their heads like bandanas, some wrapped it around their necks, some wrapped it around their wrists, and some with all three. Either way, on the red fabric it had 'A' all over it in a matte black. It seemed familiar...  
Wait, what Mark said! Men in red and black! I speed walked down the road. I looked behind me, to see Sean was starting to get a little bit worried as well, and started to pace towards me. I shook my head to him, but as I did, I hit something warm. I immediately turned back, to be greeted by one of the men. I took steps backwards, then tried to turn to run but someone grabbed hold of my shoulders. I saw the red fabric - it was the same group. Am I targeted?!  
"Let go of me! You fuckin' freak!" I yelled, as I tried to kick him. I struggled in his grasp, but someone else had grabbed hold of my legs, and lifted them, directing towards the car.  
"[Y/N]!" I heard Sean yell, followed by accelerating footsteps but I didn't pay attention. My heart was beating too fast, my thoughts were running through my head and my body was trying to move from the grasps of these men. What the hell are they going to do to me?! And why me, not some other girl?!  
"SOMEONE!" I exclaimed. As I jolted upwards, freeing from the first man's grip who was holding my shoulders, I hit head first on the grass below me.  
"This damn girl's a pain in the ass." One of them hissed. He grabbed hold of my wrists, and they flung me in the car.  
"DEAR GOD, [Y/N]!" Sean yelled from the top of his lungs to me, his voice coming closer significantly. The door was still slightly open, as the rest flooded in.

"GET MARK NOW-" I tried to yell, but a stinging pain in my head distracted me.  
Everything went black.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_  
The car started to head off.  
"Go, Go!" The person inside yelled, as they closed the door shut. I ran as fast as I could after the car, but they hit the gas and drove off like lightning. The next best option - to run to Mark. I dashed to Mark's house, and busted through the door forcefully.  
"MARK! MARK!" I yelled. He was sitting on the couch, suited up just like one of the men; in black and red. He shot up out of his seat/

"What is it?! Where's [Y/N]?!" He shouted.

"She's… I don't know! People took her in a car!" I tried to explain, but I was panting so much that it was hard to.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING, FUCKING SITTIN' ON YOUR ASS AND WATCHING IT?!" He yelled to me.

"I tried to get there to her, but I was too slow! God damnit, I shouldn't.. Shouldn't have let her go back to her house on her own!" I stuttered. Mark took out something from his belt. It was a gun. My eyes widened. "How the hell did you get a gun?!"  
"No time to explain, just... Take one, here" He hurriedly threw over a gun to me, and some ammunition.  
"How'd you get it into Ireland?"  
"It's my job as an Archangel to always carry a weapon. Whether it be a gun, or a knife." He explained as calmly as he can, considering the situation. He put in ammunition in his gun, and I did in mine. I don't recall using a gun… I just have to have reasonably good aim. This is for [Y/N]. I have to do this right. Mark stashes away the remaining ammunition, and he hides the gun in his belt. I make do with my belt, and I stash it there. Mark speed-walks to the garage door, and motions for me to hurry up.  
"It's time to go." Mark walked over to the driver's seat, and I get into the passenger's seat.  
"Do you know where they went?"  
"They are in the same clan as I am, I have to know where their hideout is in every country before I'm assigned a job."

 _ **Your POV (Half an hour after the previous event):**_  
"Ughh…" I grunt. Where am I? What am I doing? How did I get here? I try to move but I was bound by something. Rope? Chain? Fuckin' velcro? I can't really tell. It didn't feel like anything, I can't even feel anything. All I can feel is that I'm tired or sleepy. I forced my eyes open, and I feel my wrists throb and my elbows being held down completely. I look down with all of the energy I can muster, to see there's something connecting into my elbow with the remains of clear liquid in the connecting pipe. Am I drugged? I think I have an idea which drug this is, possibly GHB but the other effects of the drug...  
Dear god, I can't even list my priorities. Here I'm describing how I'm fuckin' bound to a… wall? A table which is vertical? A pole? And how I am wondering what kind of drug I'm on?  
Then again, it could be Ketamine.  
This is EXACTLY what I mean. Oh my god, I can't think straight, I can't keep my eyes open. Why am I here? Where even is 'Here'?  
And what the hell do I do?

 _ **What do you do?**_  
1) Try to get the drug pipe out of you first, if it even is a drug pipe.  
2) Try to identify what's keeping you down, and try to free yourself.

3) Fall asleep and try to get/give some information from/to Anti.

 _ **Tired, huh? Sounds like me! XD I'm kidding, I'm okay. Lack of sleep is nothing to me. I literally had to look up sleeping drugs so that it really did seem like [Y/N] was confused… people who go through my search history be like 'This girl's a fuckin' killer'. Hope you've enjoyed this so far, because personally I still fear I'm going too fast with everything… If you guys can put two and two together, you can start to realise what even is happening. XD I'm literally still pondering if in the end, should everything be revealed or should it be left for interpretation. Anyway, rambling on. See you guys next time! 3 I love all of you!**_

PS, if you guys have time, try to check out my deviantart page, my acc name is IllustrateG  
I'm not that good of an artist... but... ayy XD


	11. A bit too convenient - Chapter 11

_**I just have to say something. I'm sorry if I touch up on sensitive topics, it's just the way I see the world + past experiences.  
The seriousness aside, hope you enjoy this! I have to say, drugs do not wear off quickly when they've been given to you in massive doses. But for the story, I'll make it so that once the supply has been cut off, your drug will slowly drain out of you.  
AND A BUNCH OF POV SWITCHES! All for the plot though!**_

 _ **The majority has chosen:**_ _ **Fall asleep and try to get/give some information from/to Anti.**_

_**Mark's POV:**_

God damnit, god damnit, pick up you old piece of shit!  
"Is the leader of your group answering?" Sean asked. I shook my head.  
"No he isn't-" I was interrupted by the familiar laughter.  
"Well, what a surprise? Is Mark calling me?" He acted all high and mighty. Little bitch. His audio was all echo-like… that gives me an idea where he is.  
"Cut the bullshit. Where's your hostage?"  
"My hostage? The girl?" _If it wasn't obvious. Do you have others?_ I thought.  
"Yes."  
"Why do you want her? Arrangements can be made to see her, she _is_ a looker."  
"You fucking disgusting man." I spat. "Where is she."  
"She's where she's supposed to be."  
"You aren't answering my questions!"  
"Oh, look at the time. I can't give her any hope if I'm calling you and she hears it, so goodbye." He smugly dismissed me. "See you soon, son." He left me with a maniacal laugh.  
"Don't ever fucking call me that again-"  
He hung up. 

_**Your POV:**_

I have to fall back asleep. It's risky, as I don't know what they're going to do to me whilst I'm asleep, but talking to Anti is the only link I have with Sean and Mark. I hate this damn situation, I hate being the damsel and I hate that I can't help myself. I don't know, it's the way I've grown being in the Nephilim - you were left for dead if you couldn't help yourself. If I could do something, I'd do it but being strapped down and drugged kind of limits what you can do. With no trouble, I drift off from reality into the world Anti would normally drag me to at night. First time sleeping was the easier thing to do.

I fall over. I'm not being held to the wall anymore by whatever was bounding me, so it's just a consequence. I still feel drugged as all hell, and I can't even get myself up. I grab at the dull green grass below me to try to pull myself to the log. Anti's sitting on the log, with his head in his hands. Is he ok?  
"A-A-and.. And-dti… ti.." I can't pronounce my words, let alone my 't's. My voice, as I spoke, was raspy and extremely quiet, but it was loud enough for Anti to hear. Anti turns to me immediately.  
"[Y/N], dear!" He exclaims, as he shoots up and comes over to help me up. Why is he being nice all of a sudden? He grabs hold of my arms, and puts my arm over his shoulder. He probably thinks I can walk - well no, no I can't. I wobble around on my unstable and numb feet, and I clasp onto Anti. "What did they do to you?!"  
"I.. I do-don-don't… don't… k-kn-" I tried to speak again, but it was difficult, even with all of my might. I pray to god this drug drains out of me soon. Anti put his finger on my lips, and he sat down on the log, laying me down across the majority of it, and softly putting my head on his lap. I'm too drained of energy to care right now, and my head feels fucked up. He doesn't seem like he'll hurt me… will he? Is this all staged? Does he want something?

"Shh, shh, it's okay dear, shh. Don't have to speak, just try to indicate." He said softly, as he put his arm around my body and rocked my head gently to soothe me. The fuck is up with him? Is he on some kind of drug?

It was comfortable and… relaxing though.

 _ **Anti's POV (Short one):**_

I have to treat her well… Sean's love for her is growing. I have to beat him to it. I have to. I can't let her love him.  
I hate being all nice though. _**I hate it.**_  
I can't stand this. Only this time though, she's obviously drugged and it would be low of me to try to do anything to her when she can't fight back or respond properly.  
It's not as… fun - the fun's all in how she handles the situations.

On another topic, her skin is… so nice to touch. I had a bit of a sample when she first came, but this is much nicer enjoyed over a period of time.

 _ **Your POV:**_

I tried to lift my arm to show where the drug was forced into my body. I managed to lift it only a little bit, but thankfully Anti saw what I was trying to do. He lifted my pale arm to examine what happened.

"Drugged… that's what I thought. Must've given you a massive dose, you can barely move. Just on the verge of becoming lethal. They are familiar with using this drug then." He spoke to himself.

"Wh-who-o a-ar-are… th-they...they?" I stuttered. He looked down to me. His eyes still freaked me out a little bit.

"Your enemy." He hissed at the thought. Now that I'm thinking about it, _I_ am the one on drugs. I think that's what's making him seem so nice. The feeling of his jeans beneath me feel real, and so does his rather warm arm around me.

"E-E-Ene-ne… ene-" I tried, again, to speak but I was shushed by Anti. He lifted me, kissed my forehead, and rocked my head again. I swear if he touches me one last fucking tim-

"Don't force the words, dear. The archangels - that's who 'they' are." He explained.  
"Ma… Ma-Mar-k-k… an-and… s-s-sea-n-n?" I emitted. My speaking may not have been great, but it's eventually getting better. The drug can't be wearing off this quick... Can it? No, I think that it had only just affected my speaking, I'm lucky to be speaking at all right now. Anti looked back up, and sat there frozen as his pupils rolled into the back of his head. Soon, his eyes went back to normal. Is that is way of looking into reality? Do I do that when I wake up?  
"They're in the car, going to where you are. They be okay, they have guns." He sighed and continued on. "Sean and I have agreed that I watch over you, and he goes to get you."  
He's talking as if he's my fuckin' guardian angel, _SENT TO ME FROM GOD! -Cough cough, sarcasm.-_

He's no angel, or no god.  
He lifts my (burnt) hand, taking it close to his ear.  
"I can hear people's voices in reality." He says. The hell does he mean by that?  
Well, all I know by this drug is that I question absolutely everything. Confusion. Fantastic.  
"P-Please… t-t-te-tel-ll… S-s-ean-"  
"I will, dear."  
Then, I feel a pain in my elbow - as if something were being completely ripped out. I yelp in pain as I return to reality.  
There was a woman in front of me - she was a blonde one, long hair and green eyes. She had a black facemask over half of her face, stopping halfway up the nose. She had a matte black hoodie pulled over her head, and scars all over her body. When I look down her tattooed arm, I see she's holding my now red-stained drug tube. She must have ripped it out of me.  
"You're conscious, huh." She hissed. She took steps forward, and examined my face. I spat right at her. "Still got an attitude?" She growled. She took something out from her pocket, which was a knife. She raised it high, and-  
"Ailith! Stand back, for Christ's sake. She won't be of use at all if she dies of blood loss." A man's voice spoke up from above, unusually. The sounds of a rope uncoiling followed after, with the rope hitting the floor. I turned my head upwards (as much as I could considering the situation) to the sound. Apparently, the exit was not on the same floor as I was. The floor I was on was lower. The exit door was higher up, and so that was the purpose of the rope. I've never heard of this, it's kind of creative.  
The man had reached the floor, and walked up to 'Ailith', or the woman in front of me. He took the knife off of her.

"She's not cooperating. I wanted to teach her a lesson." Ailith pouted, crossing her arms.  
"Ailith, not everything is solved with weapon violence." He answered. The more I look at him, the more he looks a little like Mark. An older version (sorry, I mean a _lot_ older).  
"Hypocrite! You've been teaching us that way ever since we joined." Ailith pointed out.  
"A-hem." I spoke up. Ailith hissed at me.

"You see what I mean?!"  
"Ailith!" The man was obviously getting angry. He stared at her with cold eyes, and I could see her shrivel away by the sheer anger. "You aren't allowed to attack a hostage if I never mentioned if you could, and THAT'S FINAL. You've done this many times before, I've lost count."

"Sorry, sir." She took steps backwards and he came towards me with heavy steps. He grabbed my chin, and moved my head from left to right examining my pale face. Dear god, this reminds me of Anti.  
"Gave her too much of a dose, the veins around her chin are all visible and-" He paused when he looked down my arm. "AILITH!" He yelled out. She took a step back as he turned to her. He grabbed the tube from her trembling hand, and quickly wrapped it around her neck. He tightened the tube, choking her. "You better stop being so disobedient all the time, or this will be the reason you go 'missing'. Got it?!" He yelled at her face. Anger issues, much? Ailith nodded, fearful, and he let go of her, her body slouching onto the floor. She coughed, and rubbed her neck. He comes back towards me. He's more of the… hostile man.  
"So, what do you know, Lady Caedes?" He stared right into me. I narrowed my eyes, and said absolutely nothing. "Silent, huh."  
One reason I stayed silent was because they knew too much of me. Another reason was because… well how do I say this… I. CAN'T. SPEAK. PROPERLY. FOR FUCK SAKE.  
He sighed. "Cooperate, Caedes. Tell us what you know."  
Silence. He growled at himself.  
"Last chance, or we'll do this the hard way. We don't mess around."  
Silence once again. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I'm still taking in the situation. I'd speak up if I knew what he wanted me to cooperate about, and I'm not sure what they want from me. I'm just part of the enemy to them, just a good-for-nothing girl in their eyes (and currently, in mine too).  
"I understand what you mean now. Still craving for that blood, Ailith?" He asked. She staggered forward, and he held out her knife. She looked down at it, then up at him as if she were making sure. She grabbed hold of it tightly, inching herself closer. Her once fearful face had quickly grown into a cunning grin. Her neck, still red. There were traces of fear left in her, that much I knew because she had to look back at him. He nodded, and she turned her attention to me. I tried to shake my head.  
"Too late, the man's signed you up." She laughed to herself. _ **  
**_" _Ahh!"_

 _ **Sean's POV (Rewind a little):**_

I shut the door of the car, taking a step in front of a small house Mark brought us to, and put my hand on my hidden gun. Mark threw red fabric to me, and I fumble to catch it.  
"Wrap that around your mouth like a facemask, I only have one. We use our guns when it starts to get crazy, we have no need for useless gunfire." Mark said, as he shut the door. I put it on, and pulled the hoodie over my head.  
"Are you sure this is the right location?" I double-check with him. It's only logical, this place doesn't look like it could house a family, let alone a whole clan.  
"Yeah. It's more of an underground place, harder for the government to track." He went up to the door, and walked right through. I crept in, tip-toeing my way through the broken-ish door. It was an empty place - all cramped, with about 3 rooms. It was furnished, but it was probably set up to fool whoever tried to find their place. The lights were flickering and mainly stayed off, and it was ever so dark. There were only a couple of windows for the moonlight to flood in, but it was just enough for me to make sure I could set my foot wherever. The house gave off an eerie vibe, causing me to glance around now and again cautiously - it wasn't a bad thing, but it made me fear this even more. I've never been involved with gangs before, and to know that two childhood friends are enemies to each other… it makes me wonder what kind of life they lived as kids. Hopefully [Y/N] is okay. The silence was unsettling, it was as if at any minute something would pounce at us. We crept down the dimly lit hallway, when we start to hear the soft patter of raindrops hitting the floor. The windows were wide open, letting in chilly wind which dragged the rain with it. We hurried down the hallway, but we still didn't run. I placed my shaky hand on the doorknob ahead of us to get to the room at the end of the hallway.  
"Are you… scared?" Mark questioned. I turned to him, and tried to hide any fear in my face.  
"I am slightly, but if it's for [Y/N], I have to go through with this. The bastards will get what they deserve." The words were spilling out of me like water. He smiled faintly at me, but turned his attention back to the situation and walked through the door. I followed after him. He knelt on the floor, and knocked on the wooden floorboards.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.  
"The place is underground, underneath the floorboards. Keep knocking for a hollow sound." He replied. I knelt down, and knocked all over the place. After a bit, Mark called me over, and we both pried off the floorboards to reveal a well-lit hole leading to a hallway. The light emitting from the hole was enough to faintly light the whole room. At that moment, a faint cry could be heard.  
" _Ahh!_ " It was a female's voice. Is that [Y/N]?!  
"We have to jump down, I have an idea where she was kept by the audio of the leader." Mark hurried.  
"Here goes nothing!"

 _ **Your POV (After some time):**_  
"She won't say anything, sir." Ailith stood back. Coughing, I try to push my cut arms against the back of the wall I was strapped to apply any kind of pressure, but to no avail. At this point, I felt drained of strength and hope.  
"Leave it for later, she's still heavily drugged too. How much did you fuckin' give her?" The man grabbed hold of Ailith's shoulder to turn her to him. She put her hands up defensively, as her body shook slightly.  
"I didn't supply it, I was busy with an assignment. I asked Kohen to do it."  
"God damnit." He hissed. He walked frustrated to the rope, and grabbed hold of it tightly. Ailith stared at him with a look of confusion on his face, as he motioned for her to follow him. "Leave the girl. Come on."  
Ailith, left with no choice as he was obviously more superior to her, followed. Now that the drug wore off a little bit more, I tried to free myself. After a bit, I gave up. My fresh wounds, bleeding and all, were throbbing - just like my wrists. I breathed in and out to clear my head. The chilly white room had caused me to shiver a bit. I can't tell whether the shivering was because of the room or it was because of how scared I was - I've never been so helpless. I turned my head upwards and clenched my teeth together as I felt the tears I held back for what feels like forever ran down my cheek. I can't give up now, the hell's only began. I remember what I was told and had to repeat, _'Tears were a sign of fear and once they see fear they'll kill you'_. It was mostly good advice, but in this situation I can't keep it together. How am I to escape if it's so hard to even stay awake and stable?  
"H-Help… please…" I emitted. My shaky voice was so quiet, and I don't know why I even tried, no one would come anyway.  
I heard the door from above unlock. I turned my head to my left, and felt even more tears falling down.  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" A familiar voice asked. I'm confused - aren't they a member of the gang?  
"She's right there! Throw the rope!" Another voice spoke up. Wait...  
"[Y/N]!" The first voice said. Sean?! Mark?!  
The rope was thrown down hastily, that much I know. Sounds of them shuffling down the rope was evident, and one jumped down half way. I turned to them, and Sean immediately ran over. It was almost hard to recognise him with the outfit he was wearing, but that was probably the whole point. He undid whatever was bounding me, causing my body to fall limp onto him.  
"Oh my god, [Y/N], how much did they drug you?!" He asked. I shook my head as a response. I feel less drugged now, though.  
"I-I.. fe-feel less… d-drug-drugge-d-d." I answered. My speaking did get better, I spoke with a clearer voice. It was still rather raspy though. Sean took off his red face mask which was actually just fabric, and he ripped it up, wrapping up the majority of the cuts Ailith did to me. They both hugged me tightly.  
"Ack!- N-no!" I let out, and they let go, apologizing. Sean slung my arm over his shoulder, just like Anti did. This time, I got used to walking a little bit more and I could carry my own weight. I thanked him anyway for the attempt.  
"So, do you guys have any idea which way we're going to go out? We can't exit the same way we came in because you're with us and we don't have extra clothing for you." Sean asked. 

_**What do you do to get out once you three are on the platform above?**_  
1) Try to leave stealthily, which is kind of slow.  
2) Try to shoot your way out, which is quicker but messy.  
3) Run for it.

 _ **Hey guys!  
This is a long chapter and I have reasons for it! First of all, I just couldn't end it somewhere so I had to keep writing until it seemed like a good place to end it. Second, I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be extremely long. Third, with a chapter like this after 2 days straight of missing the deadline it's a bit of an apology (never letting myself go for it XD) and fourth I love ya guys so here you go! XD the 10th chapter should have been the long one, but nooo imperfect writer had to put it on the 11 XD Oh well. See ya guys another time! Love you all!  
Ps, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT POLLS XD  
Pps, My editor hasn't edited any chapters since chapter 6 **__(she's my friend, not a paid person obvi xD)_ _ **and it's like chapter 11 :( WHYYY**_


	12. Suited-Up Silence - Chapter 12

_**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY BUT THE LAST GUARDIAN ENDING LIKE THAT GOT MY EMOTIONS ALL WORKED UP AND I CAN'T I CAN'T PROCESS I CAN'T… AHH! (I watched it late because I was so reluctant in ending the series… but I did… aahh ;-;)  
Ahem… sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! These chapters are getting ridiculously long, my minimum that I set myself is 2000 words but this is like 3000 words. Fantastic! XD  
[Inaccurate Info. Reminder: Like I said last time, drugs do not drain as quick as it does in this but just for the sake of making it more interesting, the drug's effects will start to wear off immediately once you cut off the supply.]**_

 _ **The majority chose: Stealth**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Ste-stealth." I answered. My speaking was obviously getting better, even my previously blurry eyesight is better now. The room was empty and reasonably well-lit. There's… quite a lot of blood underneath where I was held up. How much damage did they do?  
Well, I should be the one to know, I was the victim - but I can't say that was all mine… was it?  
"Stealth? Well… f-fine! It's less messy." Mark sighed. What, did he want me to say 'fire at everybody at will'?  
"Good choice, [Y/N]." Sean smiled faintly at me, then his expression went back to a more serious look. I've… never seen him this serious. To be honest, it's understandable, the situation is hectic - but not the worst I've been involved with. It was still frightening, however. "Hey, [Y/N], take this. You sound like you need it." Sean handed me what looked like a water bottle. How did he get this in? Where did he keep it?

Either way, it was nice of him. My throat felt dry. I mouthed the words 'Thank you' and he smiled at me. I took a swig, relieving my parched throat. It felt amazing. I held it out to give it back to Sean, but he shook his head.  
"Keep it. I got it for you." Sean smiled at me, and I smiled back. Mark went to walk around.  
The only sound in this room was Mark's shoes tapping on the floor, and if he were to stop walking, there would be a guaranteed silence and just the feeling that it could be the 'calm before the storm' scares me. It makes my heart beat faster, and… unusually, I slightly enjoy it. I don't have any reason for it, just the racing of my heart and the pumping of the adrenalin in my body gets me… faintly craving for more. Dear god, having to admit this to myself makes me seem crazy. Am I wrong to think this?  
Is the drug talking again...  
"Okay. How are you going to sneak out? Like I said earlier, I don't have clothes for you." Mark pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders. Mark and Sean stopped to think, causing a silence. I wanted to avoid this silence if it was possible, but I doubt that's happening. There was an unexpected (but there nonetheless) faint whirring sound in the background… is it some kind of generator possibly?  
Sean clicked his fingers.

"Got it." He blurts out.

"What?" Mark and I said in unison, with both of us having a confused tone.

"First, let's get on the platform." Sean pointed out. Mark grabbed hold of the rope first, and started to climb up it. The platform was reasonably high from the ground. The rope seemed flimsy, but it was perfectly fine when Mark was climbing up it. Once Mark was up, Sean grabbed hold of the rope.

"Wait, [Y/N], can you climb?" Sean swiveled around to face me. I don't know to be honest.

"I c-can try." I answered. He stood back, allowing me to try. I walk up to it, and put my leg up, ready to climb. I jump up, but I slide back down, my grip isn't strong enough yet. Sean shrugged that 'I thought so' shrug.

"Okay, that's what I expected. Here." Sean knelt down, and held out his hands, cupping them slightly. I tilt my head in confusion. "I'll boost you."

"I'm he-eavy." I answered.

"Heavy? PFFT! Nowhere near!"

"How would-d yo-ou know?"

"First night you were here I carried you, but that's not important. Hurry." Sean mumbled. I chuckled, and set my left foot quickly onto his hand, and he forced my body upwards from that. I grab onto Mark's wrists, jolting him downwards slightly, but he got it together and hauled me up, managing to scrape my knee - that was the least of my worries, however. Sean used the rope, and climbed up it in no time. It's as if he's done it before, but I highly doubt in any kind of situation similar to this. Mark untied the rope once Sean made it up, and he coiled it.  
"Wait in here, alright? We'll be back soon." Sean told me, as he grabbed hold of the door handle. I nodded. Mark and Sean exited the door.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
I've still got a bunch of questions for [Y/N], for Sean. They probably have questions for me as well.  
Why is this my priority right now? I have no idea what Sean has up his sleeve. We stepped out of the room quietly and carefully, as if we were tip-toeing amongst a sleeping bear, trying not to awaken the beast. I shut the door behind us. We were where we previously were - it was a short, dim-ish branch off of the secondary hallway (by secondary, I mean that this is also a branch off the main corridor). Opposite of this room was a room marked 'Un-used'.  
"Sean, the fuck do you have in mind?" I asked him, but he covered my mouth with his hand, shushing me.  
"Take down anyone who comes by." Sean whispered.

"This isn't hitman." I answered. I crossed my arms, keeping in a bit of a chuckle.  
"I've played enough of it, how hard can it be?" Sean was obviously joking… right?  
We heard footsteps inching closer, and we both shushed. We slid against the wall closest to the incoming noise. A scrawny man walked past us, and I was ready to jump out.  
Sean, however, was a step ahead of me and got up behind him. He wrapped his right arm around his neck and his left arm was used to shut him up. He dragged him into the secluded area we were in and jerked his right arm upwards, causing a snap in his neck.  
What was I doing? Staring, gobsmacked, at the hidden ability he had. Sean looked over to me.  
"What are you so shocked about?" Sean asked. I blinked once, then twice. Where's that innocent 'Smol Bean' everyone sees him as?  
"How'd you do it so smoothly?!" I whispered, but all he did was chuckle.  
"I told you, I play too much Hitman and games like that. Come on, get off his clothing." He answered.  
He was serious?!  
Sean undid his hoodie, and I took off his shirt and bandana. Sean got his jeans and belt. In his jeans was a knife.  
What was left once we were done was a grown man in dark-blue underwear. The 'A' on his heart was so apparent, but Sean never brought it up. I won't either if he won't.  
"In here." I opened the door to the un-used room, and motioned for Sean to drag him inside. He did so, and we shut the door quietly, hopefully we avoided alerting anyone we didn't need to.  
Sean opened the door to [Y/N]'s room, and she's sitting against the wall, waiting for our return.

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Hey, you're back." I chirped quietly. My voice was way better after some more of that water (I had more drinks after they left). Once they fully stepped in, they held in their arms what looks like used clothing. It wasn't bloody. "I thought you said you didn't-"  
"Yeah, we didn't but that's uhm… taken care of." Sean laughed it off, and he and Mark gave me the clothing. It was a little big and I don't know who it's from, but this is a life or death situation - does it look like I'll care? (Slightly, yes, it's kind of disgusting… but I have to put up with it.)  
"We'll leave you to change." Mark said, and they both left, closing the door behind them.  
 _After you changed…_  
I opened the door to them, holding my torn shirt and my torn jeans. The hoodie was a little big but the shirt and jeans were okay with the aid of the belt. I wrapped the bandana around my head, stepping outside as I do. I fit the knife (that Sean had handed to me) into my belt.  
"What do I do with all my clothes?" I asked them.  
"Leave them, you can get new ones, they'll hold us back. They're all torn and bloody anyway." Sean answered. I nodded. After getting confirmation, he took hold of the clothes from me, and threw it into the room, landing down all the way at the bottom. It was a really nice shirt though... "Yeah I know it's a shame, but it's risky… I'm sorry."  
"No it's understandable, Sean." I reassured. Mark put his finger on his own lips indicating we needed to be silent, and we both shushed. Arose the sound of footsteps. Mark slid quickly against the wall, and we followed suit. There were three voices - two feminine, one masculine. The footsteps got louder and louder, and soon they walked past. We all kept extremely quiet, so they didn't hear us. Once they passed us, we quickly paced down the hallway. The lights in the hallway flickered. The walls and ceiling were of a yellow-ish colour, probably caused by the yellow-stained lights. At the end, there was a guard in front of the main connection to another branch that apparently just switched shifts with another guard. He took his post, looking down the hallway. Mark and Sean jumped into the branch nearest to the guard, and Mark grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me in with them.  
"How do we get past the guard?" Mark asked. I knew a way, and I feel I'll regret this later but after a little bit, I gave in.  
"I know one." I sighed.  
"You do?" Sean asked.  
"Yes I do, I hate the tactic but it works well." I left Sean hanging and didn't give any information. It would be enough once I got to the guard.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_  
Wait what?  
What is she doing!? Just _approaching_ the guard?!  
"Hey, you." [Y/N] said in a seductive tone. The fuck…?  
"Huh?" The man turned to her, and aimed the gun at her immediately, causing her to stagger backwards. Instead of showing any fear, she chuckled, and put her finger on the gun, slightly pushing it down.

"Oh come on, big boy, you don't want to shoot a poor helpless woman, do you?" She asked. She puts her entire hand on the gun, and pushed it out of the way slowly, getting closer to the man. I'm staring at her, confused - so is Mark.  
"Wait… Aren't you the recent prisoner?!" He exclaimed, or tried to, but she got close enough to put her finger on his lips. She took a step closer, to be right next to his face.  
"Shh. Let's leave together." She whispered close into his ear. He dropped the gun - but that was his mistake. She slowly and secretly snuck out her knife from her belt. I think I know what she's doing now.  
"Baby, I can't leave, they'd track me down-" He was interrupted again.  
"Shh. Let me decide how you leave. You want to leave, yes?" She asked. He nodded slowly. "Well, I know _just_ the way. It'll be just what you deserve."  
She swiftly stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to cough constantly over her. She stood back, letting his coughing body slump onto the floor. She stepped on the knife, driving it into his stomach. I look away from the bloody scene.  
"Disgusting man. Don't ever trust girls like me." She spat at the man, then she went over to us.  
"Come on." She motioned for us to follow her, smiling slyly at us like she didn't just murder a man horribly - actually, no, he's not dead yet, he's suffering. "Guys, you're gonna catch flies in those mouths if you keep them open. Hurry."  
I closed my mouth, and both of us trailed after [Y/N], slightly fearing her.

 _ **Your POV:**_

"What was that?!" Sean asked, as he hurried next to me to ask.

"A technique I learnt. It doesn't matter." We opened the door that the guard was protecting. Behind it was a set of rusty metal steps, with weakened metal railings against the other side of it. Mark locked the door behind us. I hurried down the steps as quickly as my still weak-ish knees would allow me. The whole corridor was packed with boxes on transportable bases. Is this stolen, or legit? As the other two got down, we heard many people on the other side of the wall trying to bust through the door.  
"The exit! Come on!" Mark yelled, as we started to get the fuck out of there. The door was busted through by those angry people, and I don't give the slightest fuck to who it is. I tried to keep up, but with weak knees it's difficult. I'm falling behind slightly. The hoodie falls off of my head as I'm running. The exit felt so close. Just a bit more zig-zagging around probably stolen goods and we can go. The sound of guns being reloaded were behind us, but the exit was so close. Mark looked back to the gang of people catching up to us and stopped running, whipping out his gun.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled to him. He aimed his gun and started firing.

"GO! I can handle it before you get up, just be ready to help me up as well!" He answered back. Sean threw Mark his gun so Mark had an extra one, and Sean grabbed hold of my wrist, dragging me along with him. At the end, there was no rope. Sean knelt down and cupped his hands slightly once again to boost me up. I had a running start, and jumped at the same time he forced me, boosting me halfway. I clasp on the edge of the remaining floorboards, grabbing at them to help me successfully stand up properly. I laid across the old house floor and let my hand down into the hole for Sean to get up.  
"Come on! Hurry!" I yelled to him. I worked for years in the Nephilim, it pays off for fuck sake.  
"You can't carry me!" Sean told me.  
"Try me!" I responded. He shrugged, and jumped up, latching onto my arm. It jerked me downwards slightly, but eventually I got it all together and pulled him up, but I wasn't that quick. Mark started to come into view, firing and hiding behind the last set of boxes.  
"Jesus christ, you're strong." Sean told me. Mark's gun was no longer firing, I suppose his ammunition ran out in both guns. Sean took my spot as he was definitely stronger, and Mark ran to Sean, grabbing onto his wrist. Sean got him up eventually. We started to dash off, but Mark hurriedly searched in his jacket for something.  
"Mark we don't have time to play fuckin' poker! Just go!" Sean yelled. Mark took out what looked like a… bomb? Grenade? "Mark it's not the time for minesweeper either!"  
"It's a grenade. Haven't used one of these before, but this place is far away from anybody. This gang has done enough anyway." He pulled the pin and chucked it down the hole. We darted off through the dark hallway. The hard rain and chilly wind got through by the open windows, but that obviously didn't stop us. I flung open the exit door, all of us scuttering to the car. Mark got into the driver's seat, Sean got into the passenger's seat in the front so I jumped in the back. He drove off, and the initial bang went off. We had to leave - fast. Mark skidded around on the empty road, making us all sway from side to side but as I didn't manage to get my belt on in time, I hit my head on the window, my arm being crushed on the door. The cuts in my arm sting.  
"Are you okay? Get your seatbelt on, hurry!" Sean turned back to me. The sound of the grenade was extremely loud, but we were getting away quick so there wasn't that stereotypical 'ringing' sound.  
"We're out of the mess… praise the lord. You all can calm down - it's over." Mark sighed in relief.

 _After the car ride…_

I slam the car door as I step outside in front of my house, . Mark had already went inside, but Sean was waiting for me. I'm grateful of those two, they could have left me to help myself down in that room, like all the other people I've known.  
"Hey, Sean?" I asked him, as I walked up to him. He tilted his head. "Thank you."  
"Hmm?" He was confused. Apparently it wasn't obvious what I was thanking him for.  
"For coming to get me, same for Mark. You could have left me there."  
"What?! We'd never leave you there."  
"Many people have, and I wouldn't be shocked. You met me on skype calls, and it's only been a couple of days you've seen me in person-" I looked down, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'd never do that to you. I'd sacrifice anything to know you're okay." Sean smiled at me, and put his hand on my face, moving his thumb across my cheek. Mark stepped out of the house, sighing out loud.  
"Oh for fuck sake, just kiss already!" Mark told us, facepalming. I felt a bit of a burn in my face when Mark completely said that out loud. 

_**What do you do?**_

1) Kiss him.

2) Hug him.

3) Leave him hanging. (why…)

 _ **Mark, you have my idea! XD Throughout the last chapters I was literally yelling at myself 'God damnit, why have they not kissed yet!' but obviously it would have been too early, but now it just seems like a right moment soo… Yeah!**_

 _ **Again, I'm a day late but trust me THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER WILL BE GREAAATT! xD I honestly don't know, I've only written a little bit but I have an idea of how it'll play out. That chapter may not have a choice at the end because I have no idea how I'm going to put in a choice. XD**_


	13. Click, stop, repeat - Chapter 13

_**Feliz navidad! (When your spanish sucks… xD) Merry christmas! In my house we aren't that crazy about christmas, but you guys may be! So, for you guys, this christmas-themed-I-suppose chapter!**_

 _ **PS: Personally, I think it would be too early to kiss Sean but man, he deserves it for saving Y/C**_ _-I could have made them kiss under the mistletoe or something but shhhhhut up Grace-  
_ _ **And PPS, I know Sean and Mark have girlfriends and I ship them with their girlfriends but ey, man...**_ __

 _ **(Saying a thank you at the end of this, stick around if you want to be thanked! XD)**_

 _ **The majority chose: Kiss him**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I stared at Mark. He never learnt how to keep his mouth shut, huh.

To be honest with myself, I know this is too early. It's too early to give him a kiss but hey I could have died if Sean and Mark didn't come help me, so it could be my way of saying thank you.

Mark left us be, expecting us to go in after him.

"Well, I really appreciate it anyway." I told him, swivelling around to turn to him. He smiled back.

"No problem." He replied, running his fingers through his hair, fixing it.

I want to just give him a bit of a peck on the cheek, but in my head that dilemma is there: 'Should I?' or 'Should I not?'  
Actually, you know what?  
 _ **Fuck it all anyway.**_

"Here's my thank you." I took a step diagonally to the right, still close to Sean. I put the tips of my fingers on his chin, and swooped to the side, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I walked away, smiling to myself. I went up to the door, and looked back. Sean was still at the same spot. I laughed to myself. "Oh come on, Sean, it's cold out here."  
He turned to me.

"Oh, yeah. Erm, I'll be there soon." He calls back. I laughed, and nodded, heading in.  
"Imma get ready to go to bed. Mark, I call dibs on the bathroom first." I yelled out to him, pulling off the bandana from my head. He peered out of the doorway to his room.  
"No wait, your cut wounds! They need to be cleaned." He came out into the living room, dragging his damp hoodie off of his head. I rolled my eyes as if I didn't care, but honestly my cuts do sting still.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm too lazy though." I threw my hand in the air, dismissing him. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
"Then I'll do it." He sighed again.  
"What." I turned right around to face him. The fuck?  
He heads towards the bathroom, and opens up the mirror cabinet.  
"Go change into a short-sleeved shirt." He took out a bottle of antiseptic and some leftover bandages. He walked over to the table.  
"I'm tiirreed!" I trailed after him anyway, to convince him. He put it down on the table, and I went to the other side of the table to talk to him directly.  
"Now, [Y/N]. I don't want to be a jerk-"  
"Too late for that." I crossed my sore arms.  
"-but please, [Y/N]." He stated. He looked down at me with eyes that just spelt 'worry'. I rested my arm on the table, with my hand pressing against my cheek.

The symbol on my hand flickered black, with a muffled voice emitting from it. I think it's Anti, but it's so muffled. Either way, can it just be quiet?  
"Shut it." I told the hand.  
"Shut what, I didn't say anything?" Mark tilted his head, confused.

"You know what, fine Mark, you win - but! I get to use your car." I tried to bargain with him. Dark and Mark must share some kind of similarity. Yeah, I know that they're complete opposites supposedly but by Mark's face, I think I've got this one in the bag.

"Ughh! Fine, fine but go get changed!" Mark eventually gave in, crossing his arms in defeat. I smiled at him just to push it in his face.  
"Alright then. Hmhm!" I hummed, as I walked off to my room. I locked the door.  
I took off the hoodie and shirt I was wearing. Once I did, the faint stench of stale blood arose. I stood in front of the full-body mirror, and gaze down my arms. The now deep red fabric wrapped around my wounds couldn't take in any more blood, but thankfully it didn't seem like it was bleeding all that much anymore. I felt a tad bit lightheaded, but what else is new?  
I threw on a short-sleeved shirt, and exited the living room. Sean had just entered the house as well.  
"Jesus christ, that fabric didn't do much did it?" Sean came over. I shrugged.  
"No not really." I replied. I sat down at the couch, and Mark came over with the antiseptic and bandages. Sean sat down on the nearby single couch, taking off his (or originally Mark's) hoodie. Mark starts to undo the fabric to reveal cuts with slight swelling & redness. Mark put the back of his hand against my head.

"Slight fever, swelling isn't too bad... She may have a slight infection." Mark sighed.  
"Well, at least it's not bad..." Sean spoke up, resting his feet down.  
"When did you get all doctor-like, Mark?" I rolled my eyes playfully.  
"It's the basics, [Y/N]." Mark sighed. "Wait, I need a couple of towels." Mark gets up, and walks over quickly to the bathroom. The sound of the rushing water of the tap soothes me a bit, but soon Mark stops washing his hands, and dampens a towel. Mark picks up some dry towels as well, and walks back to us.  
"Do you feel okay, [Y/N]?" Sean asked. I nodded.  
"I'm fine." I reassured, but he gave a half-smile back. He was obviously looking at my arm.  
"[Y/N], you're aware this is going to sting, right?" Mark asked, as he sat right of me. He undid the cap of the antiseptic, and poured some on the towel. He gently grabbed hold of my arm.

"Yeah, I'm aware… let's just get it over with." I put on a brave face, but this would sting like hell.  
Mark picked up the towel, and briefly brushed it against the wound highest up my right arm, but I flinched. It stung, and made it throb.  
"Sssss!" I hissed in pain, jolting backwards away from it. Mark had still got hold of my arm.  
"Sorry!" Mark apologized, but I shook my head.  
"No it's fine, it's okay… Argh. I just wasn't prepared." I sighed. He hesitated to apply the towel again, but in the end he did. I winced, but I didn't move from it. It stung so badly, and throughout, it was so hard for me to stay still and just let the antiseptic rest on my wounds.  
 _After a little bit…_  
Sean got up, grabbing some bandages. He sat to the left of me, whilst Mark was sitting on the right of me. They started to wrap the bandages around the wounds.  
"I feel like I'm dressing up to be some kind of mummy." I joked. They chuckled.  
"Don't worry, we'll be done soon." Sean implied.  
"Fiiinne" I groaned playfully.  
After a while, they finished up with the bandages. I moved my arms around, bending my elbow and rotating my joints in general.  
"Is it okay?" Mark asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks…" I replied. I grabbed them, hugging them both. "Now am I allowed to sleep?"  
They chuckled, and Mark nodded. I hopped straight out of the couch, and walked over to my room, waving to both Sean and Mark. I open the door, and run to my bed, flinging the door shut. I jump into bed, exhausted. With little effort, I drift off to sleep.

Shit. I keep forgetting this, don't I?  
I'm back at this hell hole of a place but this time it's different.  
The atmosphere was more eerie. There's a red, rusty button on the log once I walk towards it. I'm not sure how it was attached, but it looks like it was drilled in. In deep red, there were messy words that took me a while to make out but it read "To Reality". There was no noise besides the wind brushing against my skin, bandaged or not and the rustling of the trees. I hesitated to press on the button, and I have no idea why. Where is Anti?  
"Anti?" I called out, loudly, but no one was there. I started to feel like history was repeating itself. I was calling for help again, just like the first night. I felt myself getting more desperate to hear he's okay, but why? Why! He did nothing good for me! Nothing!  
"Anti!" I yell louder, subconsciously. What am I doing?! I should press the damn button! "Where are you!"  
Silence, still. Where is he? Is he okay?  
I run my fingers over the deep red writing, expecting the dry, rough surface of the log. Instead, my fingers are welcomed with the feeling of a cold liquid. I draw my hand back, shaking it frantically.  
"The fuck is that?" I knelt down to it, and smelt it. It smelt… metallic. Don't tell me…  
 _Is this blood?!  
_ I staggered back. I used my bandaged arm, and wiped off the blood, but as I tried, the world flickered to a black. In a desperate hope to escape, I darted towards the button, and hit it.  
I frantically move my limbs, to realise that I'm in bed. I glance to my left, shivering, to look at the time. It's 5. I sluggishly get out of bed. I lifted my hand into view, and the burn was still there but it wasn't glowing as bright. Honestly, is Anti okay?  
But the fact that it's early gives me more of a chance to do this. What I'm going to do? I'm going to get myself a little… 'Christmas Gift'.  
I get dressed as fast as I can. The moonlight flowing through the windows made it just bright enough for me to see what I was putting on. I threw on a black long-sleeved shirt, but it was slightly short. It showed the start of the bandages, but who gives a damn. I grabbed the reusable bag from the drawer. I throw on some jeans, and tip-toe to the other side of the corridor to Mark's room. I push it slightly, the only light from the window flooding in eventually. My silhouette, casted on the door faintly as if the whole scene was ripped out of a horror movie. Mark was asleep, the quilt half-way up his bare chest. There was something black on his chest. I took careful steps towards the bedside, where I'm about to grab the keys off of it. I peer to the black mark on his chest. It was only half way, but so far it looked like a triangle. I pulled it slightly off, to see the whole thing. On his chest was an 'A', right above his heart...  
He's… an Archangel?  
I wrapped my fingers around the keys, grasping it to stop the obnoxious yet slightly satisfying sound they would emit. I retreated from his room, and opened the door to the garage. I dragged my feet to the driver's seat, and threw open the door. I settled down, and drove out.  
 _After the shopping for yourself and avoiding anybody who may know Sean..._

I take a step out of the car, my unstable footing causing me to wobble around the place. I took another swig from the vodka bottle I bought.  
I slam the car door shut, and I walk, swaying side to side slightly, as I go to the house door. I turn the handle.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
"...so Sean, that's all I can take of what happened yesterday." I had finished explaining what I thought about last night. Jesus, it was fuckin' crazy.  
"But, her gift?" Sean asked. I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask her tomorrow. Not today."  
"Why?"  
"It's Christmas, it's a time for jo- Wait, is someone calling me?" The sound of the skype call rang throughout the house. I went over to my computer, with Sean closely behind me. It was Felix…?  
"Hey, Felix!" I said. He chuckled.  
"Surprise, Surppprrriiissee! He answered me!" Felix joked. I chuckled.  
"So, how are yo-" I was interrupted by the door handle being turned, and the door being thrown open. "One second, Felix."  
We get up to find out the source of the sound.  
"[Y/N]?" Sean went over to [Y/N]. [Y/N] had a bottle of vodka in her hands, and she took another swig.

"Yeah?" She asked.  
"[Y/N], I don't think you should be drinking that right now." Sean tried to grab it from her, but she pushed his hand away, stepping back.  
"NO! Give me a fuckin' break, okay?! Ever since I got here, I was burnt, seduced, punched, slapped and kidnapped okay?! Give. Me. A. Break. It's christmas, too." She yelled out. Sean retreated slightly, and he looked down. It was true, all of that did happen to her and I feel that I could have done something to stop it. Sean sighed.  
"I'm sorry…" She apologized, putting up her hand but Sean grabbed her wrist.  
"It's okay, it's understandable. Know when it's enough, [Y/N]. Are you a heavy drinker at all?" Sean asked.  
"What? Heavy drinker? Eh, sort of, sort of not! But to hell with it!" She exclaimed. I sighed.  
"I think you should give it a small break at least, [Y/N]." I got up, and went over to [Y/N]. I tried to grab it out of her hands, but she moved all around, avoiding it. I sighed. "Fine! I give in, but the moment you seem that slightest bit too drunk, I _will_ take it off you." I crossed my arms, and she smiled faintly. She thanked us, and we motioned for her to follow us into my room to Felix. She waved. 

_**Your POV:**_  
I grab a chair, and drag it towards the computer. Sean and Mark already have seats.

"Damn! Who's the sexy mama?" Felix joked. Me and Mark laughed, whilst Sean chuckled.  
"Her name's [Y/N]. I'm pretty sure you know who this is, [Y/N]." Mark sat back and made himself comfortable.  
"Felix, or Pewdiepie. Isn't that right?" I turned back to the screen. He gasped playfully.

"The babe knows me!" He put his hands on his face, and laughed. Me and Mark laughed, again, but Sean didn't. I took another swig. " _And_ she drinks hard liquor! I think I'm falling, someone catch me." Felix joked. Me and Mark chuckled. Sean stared dead cold at the webcam. "Whoa, Sean, I was just kidding! You know I have a girlfriend." Felix laughed it off, and we turned our attention to Sean. His expression was calm, but his eyes were staring Felix down.  
"Aww, jealous are you Sean?" I joked, poking his cheek. He turns to me, and chuckles.  
"What? No! No way…" He crossed his arms, and pouted. We all laughed.  
"So are you and Sean a thing, [Y/N]? Is this the new ship?" Felix asked. I turned to Sean, and he shrugged. I turned to the computer and shrugged as well, and took another swig.  
"Are you sure you can handle any more, [Y/N], you said yourself you weren't a heavy drinker." Sean said, grabbing at my drink. I took it away.  
"What, do you want an excuse to drink some?" I asked him. Mark and Felix were just whispering away in the background.  
"N-No… I just worry…about you." Sean stated, looking away.  
"Do you want some?" I asked.  
"...maybe…"  
"Here." I handed him the bottle. He hesitated, but took it, taking multiple swigs.  
"Psst! Mark, mark! Put something like mistletoe above them for me!" Felix whispered (loudly). I turned straight to the computer.  
"I heard that!" I joked, Mark and Felix laughing. Mark got a piece of paper, and got a pen. He started to write on the paper, but I couldn't tell what it was before he held it up. On the piece of paper, he literally wrote the word 'Mistletoe'. He held it above Sean and I.  
"Ki-iss! Ki-iss!" Felix chanted. I turned my head to the left, looking down, slightly blushing. I heard Sean shuffling in his chair, followed by a warm, soft feeling on my cheek.  
"Ohhh! He did it!" Felix shouted, the speakers muffling his voice slightly. I heard a click, and another. I turned to Sean, the bottle of vodka almost finished in his hands. They don't seem bothered by the clicking noise.  
"You know what, payback you arseholes." I grabbed the piece of paper, and got up, putting it between Sean and Mark.  
"Oh god…" Sean groaned, chuckling. He makes himself comfortable, sitting back in his chair.  
"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Felix chants again. Mark rolls his eyes. I joined in with Felix.  
"The public won't see this anyway, and we're friends. I say, fuck it, it's christmas." Mark shrugged the 'who gives a damn anymore' shrug, and leans over to kiss Sean on the forehead. I start to hear more clicks.  
"Where is that coming from…" I mutter. Mark and Sean look over to me.  
"What is it?" Mark asked. I drag my chair back, as I get up.

 _ **What do you do?**_  
1) Go and close the curtains, and continue your day.  
2) Investigate the sound properly, which will distract you from today.

 _ **Two choices, sorry! XD And hope you enjoyed this! I am dying to make a Septiishu fanfiction soon, but I can't do two fanfictions at the same time. Ayy, anyway, into the thank you message!**_

 _ **113 reviews, 29 followers and 27 favourites?! Shit, man I was… I'm so… chuffed. Thank you, all of you, thank you so much. I'm probably nobody, just a girl who writes horribly and draws ugly shit but honestly, you guys made this nobody feel… like a somebody. Thank you. I love you all 3**_


	14. Distorted Audio - Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, I wanted to say that thank you for your kind words. After the last chapter and onward, I felt like shit but your words were really nice. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **The majority chose: Investigate. (It was actually a tie according to my email notifications, so I had to randomly pick.)**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"I'll... be back. Mark, get the bottle from Sean." I sat up, drawing my chair back, constantly having to look over my shoulder to peer out the window.  
"Where are you going?" Mark asked, as he reached out to Sean's bottle, whisking it away from him.  
"Something's bothering me. Just... don't do anything drastic whilst I'm gone." I answered, the sound of shuffling clothing behind me. I walk up to the door to leave Mark's room, only for someone else's hand to reach out for the handle instead of mine. The person opened the door for me. I turned to my left, and it was Sean.  
"Are you going outside?" Sean asked. I nodded. He put his hand up to tell me to wait, and he went over to his chair, and grabbed hold of his black jacket. I tilted my head in confusion, and he spun the jacket around, resting it on my shoulders.  
"Oh… thanks." I slipped my arms through it, and smiled at him.

"Ohhh! The gentleman shows his true self!" Felix joked.

Click.

I growled, and flashed a look out the window, but no one was there.

"What even are you doing?" He asked. I just kept staring at the window, and shook my head, taking steps towards the exit.

"It doesn't matter… I'll be back soon." I replied.

"Okay... you have your phone, right?"

"Yes, I'll call you if anything happens." I gave him a reassuring smile. I waved goodbye to the three, and I exited Mark's room. Sean's jacket was a tad bit too big, but it was comfortable. I fixed my messy hair, and as I did, my burnt hand emitted noise again. I put my hand close to my ear. It was a muffled voice, just like yesterday. Damnit, I didn't ask Sean about Anti… I guess I will after I get this damn photographer.  
It's weird… I'm worrying and caring about an entity.  
The living room was quite… unorganized. Messy. I don't remember it being this bad. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I left the house, and crept along the wall to the window slowly. I leant against it, and I pounced out, only to fall on the damp ground. I grunt, pushing myself up off of the luscious grass, only to see that in front of me was a man lying down. The person was facing downward, the phone he used a meter away from him. He used a phone? Why was it so loud?  
I knelt down, and grabbed at his shirt, yanking his body to make his body face upwards.  
His neck was snapped, that's as much as I can say. His eyes stared right through me, lifeless. I laid my fingers on his eyelids, and rolled them down to stop freaking me out. Who killed him? I heard no snap, and I'm pretty sure that a neck snap is louder than a phone's click through a fucking window. So, did whoever killed him do it so quickly after I left the room?  
Then Sean and Mark would have noticed, right?  
I crawled over to the phone like a baby to it's bottle, and I grabbed hold of it. I wiped the dirty screen with my shirt.

"3 Pictures Sent" was on the screen, in wide letters. I pressed on it, and it showed up three images; one of Sean kissing me on the cheek, one of Mark kissing Sean and one of Sean putting the jacket on me - the times I heard the clicks. Fuck. Who the hell did this man send it to?!  
I accidently pressed on something, and it immediately closed the program. I tried to re-open the program which I thought it was, and it presented me with a 4-number lock.

I threw the phone downward, frustrated, making it root itself into the ground. I went up to the window, and knocked on it. Mark and Sean turned to me, and walked up to the window. They opened the window, looking the body up and down.

"[Y/N], did you-" Sean tried to ask, but I interrupted him.

"No I didn't kill him but the hell do I do with the body? Call the police so that it looks more like it wasn't me?"

"No, fuck the police! Did you touch anything? Your fingerprints may be left on him." Sean tried to lay everything out with logic. Did Mark not tell him anything about me?

"About that…" I laughed nervously. Mark looked down.

"What? Did I say something?" Sean asked, a dumbfounded look on his face. I chuckled.

"You know what? After, we'll get to explain ourselves a little more. I think we need to know things about each other so we understand these events that are unravelling." I said, speaking so descriptively.

"I think we all need it." Mark sighed.

"Yeah. Well! Thinking you wiped away your fingerprints from wherever you touched him, we'll have to hide him somewhere…" Sean looked around.

How is Sean not phased by this? I'm Lady Caedes, the girl who murders because she can get away with it, so that's why I'm not phased, Mark was part of the Archangels, and their system is pretty much as brutal as mine. But Sean… I'm not sure.

Hell, do I even know enough about Mark? We've all kept things from each other. I doubt these secrets are really worth it.

"Lift him in here for now. We can't let the public see." Mark hurried, reaching out to aid me.

"What the fuck is going on over there, some kind of threesome?" Felix joked again. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Felix shut up for a sec." Mark called out to him.

To be honest throughout this whole trip, Mark's been extremely serious. I've never witnessed him like this. Sean, as well, he's way more gentleman-like than I expected. I expected him to be the happy-jokester-which-can-be-serious-occasionally but… wow.  
I'm not complaining!  
"Are you gonna stand there, [Y/N]? Come on, hurry! Sean, go outside and cover her." Mark said. Sean nodded, and scuttered off out of the room. Soon, he's out here. Sean stood watch. I grabbed the man's arms, and yank him up for Mark to grab hold of them. I lifted the legs, and we slipped him in, his head hitting pretty hard on the floor.  
"Sorry buddy!" I called out to the man.  
"Clear?" Sean asked, not turning around.  
"Yeah." Mark sighed. Me and Sean started to head back inside. I shut the door behind us, and Mark exited his room to greet us in the living room. "What was that even, [Y/N]?" Mark asked.  
"I don't… I don't know. He was a photographer."  
"WHAT!?" Sean bursted out.  
"We're fucked. He took pictures of us three. I'll be back." I hurried, as I dashed off outside to get the phone, and it started to drizzle, making me speed up to get the phone. I cautiously crept towards the phone, it's notification audio going crazy. I hauled it out of the ground. Pacing quickly, I headed back inside.  
"Here. He locked the application." I growled. They both cursed under their breaths.  
"Well, would he have the password on him?" Sean asked. Mark turned his head slowly to him, dramatically.  
"Sean." Mark stared at him as if he's just said the most stupid thing ever.  
"What?" Sean asked.  
"Sean. He's not going to be like 'Oh, Imma die today! Imma fuckin' have my password for this one application on my body instead of in my head!'." Mark got out of his seat, and acted out his point as well as sarcastically saying it. It was hard for both of us to keep back the laughter.  
"Touche." Sean bursted out laughing in the end.  
"Worth a shot anyway. Go ahead and search his body you guys, I'll be in here scanning through the phone." I sighed.  
"Aww you get the fun one!" Sean joked, nudging me with his elbow.  
"Fun? This guy could have some sick porn on here... I doubt that's gonna be very fun." I joked. Sean shrugged.  
"Alright then, but you can always hand me that job." Sean winked.  
"Nope! I'm not touching another dead body." I chirped. He chuckled, and the two started to head off to the room when we heard Felix.  
"HEYYY! I'm still HERE, you know that?!" Felix's muffled voice echoed. I tried not to laugh.  
"I completely forgot he was there." Sean chuckled. Mark laughed out loud.  
"I think we'll have to end the call and call him later. How about it?" I asked. They nodded.  
"Yeah. Alright. Search the phone, [Y/N]." Mark said, as they left me to work. I first check 'Memo'. Nothing much, there are only 2 files. The first one is labelled passwords. I press on it, and scan through all of it. There were only passwords for his Facebook, Gmail, and… Okcupid.  
I suppose he hasn't got a girl? Or a guy? Or whatever his preference is?  
But none for the lock. Damnit. What's his birthday? It could be that, I mean at one point that was mine until I turned it off. I signed into his facebook on the phone. His name is Jay O'Neill, single, born April 28th. I signed out of the facebook, and I go back to the lock. I typed in '0428'. Wait…  
Did that… literally just work?  
"Guyyyss?" I called out, dragging the word on. They came into the room.  
"Got it?" Sean asked, expecting a no.  
"Yeah." I nodded, sighing in relief. They were taken aback for a second.  
"Wait, what? What was it?" Mark asked, rushing over.  
"0428." I answered.  
"The fuck?" Sean tilted his head, confused. I shrugged.  
"He was born April 28th."  
"[Y/N], the smartass." Sean ruffled my hair. I pouted.  
"Here. Look, this is what I mean. He sent it to somebody." I handed the phone to them. Their eyes grew, but they were looking at the corner of the screen. Why?  
"OH SHIT IT'S 5:30! I have to go, I'm sorry guys! I have to record!" Sean hurried, as he went to the door. I guess that answered my question.  
"Seriously?! Already!? Damnit! I haven't got things set up!" Mark threw Jay's (The man's, but I'll refer to him as 'Jay' as that's his name) phone on the couch, and went off to his room. Did they even fucking read anything on that?!  
God damnit.  
"Oh great… Wait!" I called out. Sean turned back. I threw him the jacket he leant me, and he fumbled to throw it on.  
"[Y/N], you do a bit more investigating okay? Me and Sean have to record." Mark shouted, as he scuttered to enter his room, but he didn't shut the door.

"Send me a screenshot, okay?! I'll look into it after I record!" Sean insisted. I nodded, and he smiled. "Alright, see you soon!"  
Wait, how do I ask about Anti?!  
"Wait-"  
The door was slammed shut by the rushing Sean, his green hair dampening by the second because of the harder drizzle. I sighed, falling back into my seat. They didn't even scan-read it. God damnit. Well, they do have youtube channels. Very popular ones, too. I can't blame them for putting that before some photographer's email.  
The photos though, damnit. This'll be all over the media in minutes if it isn't already. I took the phone that Mark casually threw aside, and I walked over to my room. I peered into Mark's room, and he's recording. I immediately jolt back away from the camera's view. I got on my knees and crawled over to my room, shutting the door quietly. I sighed aloud, flopping onto my bed.  
Jay's phone vibrates, with a notification sound.  
I rolled myself over, tired, and take a look at the notification. It's a text. I opened up the texting program. The icon is a girl with a familiar face, and her name was Kayleigh. She had long auburn hair, beautiful complexion. Hold on…  
Was this that crazy girl?!  
The text says, _'Hey, thanks for doing this for me. Ava's got the images.'_  
I text back, saying _'Thanks for?'_  
 _'Taking the images, idiot. Did you forget?'  
'No, no. Images of the three?'  
'Yeah. They're up for the whole world to see now. Just wanted to say thanks.'_  
I felt a vibration in my jeans. I take out my phone from my jeans, and I check what it was. If people saw me they'd think I'm some girl who is so in love with phones, one in both hands-  
Sean is… calling me? Isn't he recording?

I answer the call, whilst reading the previous messages of the man and Kayleigh to pretend more like Jay. They seemed like friends.  
"Hey [Y/N], do -ou want to rec-rd with m-?" His audio was distorted, but I could make out what he was saying. Just barely, however. I put Jay's phone down. Why was Sean's audio all weird?  
"Do I want to record with you? Is that what you're saying? Sorry, your audio's all fucked up." I answered.  
"Yea-, that's what I w-s sayin-. Do you wa-t to?" He asked again. I peered over at Jay's phone, which is constantly getting notifications from that girl and another girl titled 'Ava'.

 _ **What are you going to do?**_  
1) Go record with Sean, you may be able to ask things about him afterwards and recording will be fun.

2) Stay here, something's up with Sean and the girl seems like she wants to say something.

 _ **CHOOSE WISELY.**_

_**These choices are getting a little more intenseee! XD Hope you enjoyed this, things didn't get extremely crazy, but next chapter with this choice will get… well I can't spoil it! I'm sorry this was shorter, but if I did it longer I don't know where I could have inserted the choice.  
Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, and I'm so sorry for the shorter chapter AND missing a day… I suck at this writing-and-keeping-schedule bullshit. XD**_


	15. Fear is a drive - Chapter 15

_**(HAPPPPYYYY NEEEWWW YEEEEAAARRRRRR)**_

 _ **Heeeyyyy! Sorry that I'm late. Again. I'm just trying to do so many things at once and it's overworking me. Aarrrrghhhhh I cant! XD Anyway, in my opinion this chapter is a slight fill-in but hope you enjoy it! PS, Next chapter is going to explain anything that may be confusing you. Don't bet on it though, 'cause it may just make more questions..**_

 _ **ANYWAY! Enjoy.**_

 _ **The majority chose: Stay here, something's up with Sean and the girl seems like she wants to say something.**_

 _ **Your POV:**_  
Sean's message still freaks me out.  
"Sean? Are you still there?" I asked.  
"Ye-h, I'm sti- _(Interruption)_ Ack, you fuc-in' asshol-!" His audio started to become way more distorted.

"Sean! Are you okay?" I asked, speaking louder so that he could hear me over the static. Was the static on his side as well?  
"I'm f-ne. Why'd -ou t-ink tha-?" His words are starting to become way more jumbled up. Something's wrong…

"I can't go right now, I have to deal with something. Maybe another time?" I asked.  
"Y-ah, okay. Ta-k to y-u lat-r.-" Mid-way his sentence, there was a noise in the background of something breaking. "Ack, fuck, hey!-" His voice was cut off by the call ending with a continuous noise. What the fuck?  
I grabbed my jacket, and throw it on. I walked over to the door, and I reached for the door handle - but something's stopping me. I'm… hesitating.  
Jesus, I talk as if I've never hesitated before.  
Well, in situations like these I wouldn't hesitate. Ever. So this time around, I'm trusting my gut feeling.  
 _That's a girl._  
I retreated from the door, and walked back to my bed, taking off my jacket as I do. The chilly air hanging in the room brushed again against my newly exposed arms. I set my pillow up-right against the wall, and I sat down on the bed, picking up the man's - sorry, Jay's - phone.  
Okay, let me just get this straight with myself again. The crazy fan I met's name is Kayleigh, she's texting this man called Jay who we found dead and they seem like friends. So much information that I'm too lazy to take in.  
I turned the phone on. I opened up Kayleigh's chatroom. As I did, I heard Mark's voice faintly as his door creaked open.  
"Hey [Y/N]? I want to record but where the fuck do I keep the body!?" Mark comes into my room. I clicked to look at him as if I were guilty.  
"Uh… put it in the garage for now, hidden?" I answered. He nodded.  
"Alright." He replies, walking back to his room, shutting the door to my room. I turned my attention back to the phone.

Her last text reads, _"Hey, Jay? Are you there?"_  
I answered back, _"Yeah. Yeah I am."_  
 _"You're acting unusual. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Okay… P.S, I used the info you gave me."_  
Info?  
I try to type out something to ask her why, but Mark enters my room again.  
"Hey, [Y/N]?" Mark asked, standing in the doorway of my room. My room was dark & chilly, so his shadow casted on the floor in a blurry form, the heat flooding into the room. He flicked on the lights to my room.  
"Ever heard of peace?" I responded, putting the phone down. He chuckles.  
"Nope. You know how I said right at the beginning when we first met each other again that we'd keep you secret as much as we can?" Mark questioned. Where is this going? "Well, since the public already know I'm not in America at all, I'll be doing a video just exploring the house."  
"There's nothing _to_ explore." I sighed.  
"Well maybe not, but I have to keep them updated."  
"And the reason you're telling me?"  
"Do you want to be in the video or not?" He stated. I rest my chin on my hand, thinking. _Do_ I? "I mean, I'm personally leaning towards not doing so, but it's up to you."  
I pondered on it a little more, and sighed. "You know what? Just save my room for last - and obviously don't go into the garage." I gave in. He sighed.  
"Yeah, I know. Well, see you in a bit." He chuckled, and he went off to his room, shutting the door behind him. I opened the chat room again.  
"Can you remind me what info I gave you?" I asked Kayleigh, and I waited.  
And waited.  
Faintly in the background, I could hear Mark's voice outside in the hallway. I tried to make out what he was saying.  
"Soo… here is the house! I'm in Ireland currently, which is… kinda new for me! Huhuh. There's literally nothing interesting here. We just moved in…" His voice faded away as he got further away. I sighed, and stopped straining my ears to listen to him. I put down Jay's phone and I got mine. I searched for any news.

Oh god, it's on the news now. To be honest it was expected and unavoidable.  
'Explosion in Ireland - An Archangel base revealed?' was the headline. The post, overall says that they've found where the Irish Archangel base is, obviously there are more in other countries, that there are no fingerprints of who caused the explosion and prisoners have been let free. The investigation is not over yet.  
I wonder who could have caused that. Heheh?  
"...and this is a friend of mine called [Y/N's] room!" The door's handle was turned, and I turned to Mark who was holding up a camera. I waved.  
"Hello." I chirped, putting my phone by my side. He chuckled.  
"Well, that was boring, [Y/N]." He joked, crossing his arms.  
"Hey!" I pouted playfully. He chuckled again, and took a step back into the corridor.  
"Well see you later." He smiled at me, then shut the door. I growled playfully at him. I reached down beside of me for my phone, but it wasn't there. I jumped out of bed, and it wasn't anywhere. I looked around, frantic. Where the hell would it be?! I drop down on my knees to search underneath my bed. As I peered underneath, a warm sensation is swept against my back. I clicked to look behind me, wisps of black smoke-like particles disappearing only moments after I turned back. I got up slowly, cautious.  
"Who's there." I muttered.  
Wow, as if they'd reply with a _'Oh I'm here! About to murder you, but just making sure that you know!'_  
I sighed, and scanned the room when my eyes stop to look at the window sill. My phone's right there. The window wasn't open, in fact it was exactly the way it was when I first laid eyes on the room - shut. I never got up to the window at all. How did it get there?!  
I took wary steps towards my phone. I reached out slowly to my phone, and grasped hold of it, jerking my arm towards my body almost as if I was protective.  
If I was being protective, it wouldn't be of the phone. That much I know. But what _would_ I be protective of? My sanity? No, I lost that ages ago.  
I'm joking! I'm joking. I think.  
Faintly, the wisps of black smoke arose around my phone, clasping around it. What's so important about my phone?! I swivel around and throw the phone on my bed, making it bounce slightly.  
"What are you." I call out, unsure if I'm expecting an answer at all. The silence unsettles me. I treaded over to my phone, and picked it back up. I sighed aloud to calm myself down, taking a deep breath. Am I scared?  
Remember your training in the Nephilim. Fear is a drive, harness it and use it against your enemy and if it doesn't work, hide it. But who's the enemy?  
I'm rambling again.  
I slipped my phone in my pocket, and walked over to the door. I pulled it open, the gush of warm wind blowing against me. I walked over to Mark, who's surprisingly already editing the file. Although, currently he's looking down at something, looking reminiscent. Is it a photograph?

"Hey Mark." I grabbed him by the shoulders, sending a shudder through his spine, causing him to jolt slightly. I laughed, and after a second he joined with me.  
"Hey [Y/N]." Mark sighed, looking up at me and putting away the picture. I smile down.  
"How are you already editing?" I asked, crossing my arms. He chuckled.  
"You get used to it." He said, all smug. I ruffled his hair, and dragged a chair to sit next to him.  
"Hey… Mark?" I asked with a more serious tone, as I sat myself down on the hard chair, relaxing my arms and body. He turned his face to me, and I stared at him right in his eyes to show I was being serious. He lowered his eyebrows.  
"What?" He tilted his head, confused.  
"Can you, Sean and I have a bit of a talk afterwards?" I asked. He was obviously still confused, but he nodded slowly.  
"Yeah…? About?"  
"Our pasts? Anything we should've explained?" I sighed. "I think we may need to answer questions that we have of each other." He stopped editing for a second, and sighed, nodding.  
"Yeah, yeah we really should." He looked to his right, away from me. I sighed. He turned back to me. "Why didn't you tell me you were a part of the Nephilim?"  
He got straight to the point.  
I shot him a look of regret, but I toughened my expression, crossing my arms. I stared him right in the eyes, stuttering. "W-well, I don't know, you would have called me a murderer and just abandon me… Don't get me wrong, I was forced into killing and being even a part!" He stared me down, and smirked slightly. He hugged me, tight.

"I know you'd never do such a thing. You're not that kind of person, and I'd never just 'abandon' you. Sure, I'd be slightly mad but it would never be for long." He let go, and I smiled at him. "Now you may want to go text Sean about this little chat. I have questions for him too - and don't think you're off the hook!" He chuckled. I nodded, and whipped out my phone carelessly. I opened up the messaging app, and went to Sean. I texted him, 'Hey Sean, when you're done with that video, come around so we can explain a bit more about ourselves.'  
I waited for Sean to read the message, but whilst that I just watched Mark edit.  
"Aren't you… bored?" Mark asked, fully focused on editing. I shook my head, but he wasn't looking so he didn't see it.  
"No, it's better than doing nothing in my room." I chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Up to you." He sighed. I glanced downwards at my phone to see if Sean read the message yet. I waited a little bit and during that, he did read it. But for an unusual reason, my phone shut itself down right when he read it. Is it a glitch?  
"I have a question for you too, Mark." I turned to him, brushing off the deal with my phone. He didn't look back, as he was too focused with finishing off his editing, but I could feel he was paying attention, even the slightest bit. I cleared my throat. "Why didn't _you_ tell me you were in the Archangels?" I asked. He stopped clicking, and turned his chair to face me. He took a deep breath, and sighed.  
"Because I didn't think it mattered, or that it would matter. I didn't think I'd ever run into the enemy besides in missions." He looked down, his shoulders drooping. I put my hand on his shoulder. I left him with a sweet smile, reassuring him. He smiled back thankfully. "I should have told you, and I know that now. I just wish I knew then, when I didn't regret it but… don't we all regret choices we didn't make, or didn't take?" Mark stated. When did he get all motivational?  
"Yeah. I suppose we do." I sighed. "But at least we know now. Secrets were never meant to be kept..." I laughed it off to brighten the situation.  
"Then why the fuck are they called secrets?" Mark raised an eyebrow, and sat back, relaxing himself. He chuckled. I shrugged.  
"I don't kno-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. "One second!" I called out, as I drew the chair back and I hurried off to the front door.  
"Pretty sure that's Sean." Mark pointed out. I rolled my eyes playfully. As if it wasn't obvious enough.  
"You stay here and edit the video for now until we're ready to have the chat." I paused at the doorway to exit Mark's room to wait for a response from him. He nodded, and I darted off into the living room.

I skidded to a halt when I got to the door, and turned the handle to the door, opening it. It was Sean. He was leaning his arm against the doorframe, his other hand stuck in the pocket of his jeans. His long-sleeved shirt is creased unusually around the area right above his left elbow as if something were underneath. Cloth, maybe?  
"Hey Sean! How are you so fast?" I asked, turning my attention back to him. "Mark's not even done editing, and he just did some stupid little vlog."  
"HEY!" I heard Mark call out faintly. Me and Sean laughed.  
"Robin. He's the reason I'm even able to be here a lot of the time."  
"Sounds like a good guy." I smirked to myself.  
"He is! Robin's a fuckin' star man, I'm so glad to have met him." Sean beamed. I chortled. I motioned with outstretched arms for Sean to sit on the couch. He smiled at me as a way of saying thank you. I'm subconsciously staring at the spot above his left elbow. What could it be?  
"Maybe one day you can introduce me to him." I said, walking slowly to the kitchen but stopping at the doorway, leaning against the wall, still facing Sean. He nodded.  
"Yeah! He's a great guy, and the community's taken him in with open arms. It's amazing, honestly and I don't know how to explain how thankful I am."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure everybody sees how thankful you are just by how you speak so highly of him - not that that's a _bad_ thing, obviously! Anyway, what do you want? A drink? Food?" I asked, crossing my arms and making myself comfortable against the wall.  
"Not to bother you, but if you have coffee, mind if I have a cup?" Sean asked. I nodded, and turned to go to the kitchen.  
 _After a while…_  
I walk back to Sean with a hot cup of coffee. Mark has just left his room and come to join the rest of us. I set the cup of coffee in front of Sean, taking a seat myself down on the nearest seat.  
"Thanks." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Mark chuckled at us both. "What's so funny?" We both asked Mark.  
"You two are just cute." Mark laughed. I pouted jokingly.  
"Don't even try that again, alright ' _Markimoo'_?" I put emphasis on his name to mock him. He scoffed.

"Try me." He responded, a competitive grin creeping across his lips.

"Okay you two, calm it. Have this fight another time alright?" Sean chortled. I sighed loudly, over exaggerating.  
"Fiiiiinnee." I groaned, jokingly. I chuckled, but calmed myself down. "Let's start this then."  
"So, [Y/N], care to start with the question asking?" Mark sat back in his chair as he spoke.

 _ **What do you ask/say?**_  
1) "What's under your sleeve, Sean?"  
2) "What happened in that call, Sean?"  
3) "What was the photograph you were looking at earlier, Mark?"  
4) "What did they make you do in the Archangels, Mark?"  
5) "How are your alter egos, both of you? We haven't heard from them."

 _ **Choose wisely, you may not be able to know any other information.**_

 _ **AAYYYYYYY How you guys doin? Good? Glad to hear! Bad? Highfive me, 'cause same here. XD Anyway, hope you guys have a wonderful year because you made the last two months of mine amazing, honestly. Thank you.**_

And… I guess I can say…  
I didn't see you guys since last year.  
Eeehhh? :3


	16. Laughter - Chapter 16

_**I'm a day late… again. This is like the 2nd day off of the schedule. I'm sooo fucked. School's starting up again, so I'm sorry.  
Since it was kind of a hard choice last time, I chose the three most voted questions. Poor Mark, there were literally no questions for him XD Anyway, let's get into this!**_

 _ **PS, the majority of the plot was actually planned, and yes a lot of it is still improvised but the basic plot was planned.  
Shocker? I doubt it… stories do that all the time right? Right?  
Anyway just wanted to clear that up because in the story it may seem like I'm pulling ideas just out of thin air.**_

 _ **The majority chose these three questions; 'What's under your sleeve, Sean?'  
'What happened in the call, Sean?'  
'How are your alter egos, both of you?'**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Well I have multiple questions." I sighed aloud, leaning against the chair's back.  
"Don't we all?" Sean chuckled, Mark joining in. When they calmed down, I sighed, smirking faintly to myself. "Well, start with the question you worry least about." Sean said.  
I took a deep breath, and started off. "Okay then… Sean, what's that under your sleeve?" I asked, pointing at his arm. All of the attention was turned towards it. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
"Ahehe… w-well…" He stuttered. "Nothing for you guys to worry about, anyway."  
Me and Mark exchanged looks, and I sighed aloud. "Sean, when you say it like that we get more worried."  
"We arranged this because we didn't want to keep secrets in the first place, not to make more." Mark added. Sean took a deep breath, and sighed which made it obvious that he gave in.  
"Okay, okay. Don't fret, it's absolutely nothing though." He spoke as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a piece of cloth wrapped around his arm, stained slightly pink.  
"Is that… a makeshift bandage?" Mark asked. Unexpectedly, Sean nodded. He unrolled his sleeve.

"What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I asked, leaning in to take a closer look. Sean looked downwards.

"We promised we wouldn't make a big deal, [Y/N]." Mark stated. I covered my mouth.  
"Sorry." I apologized, but Sean put his hand up.

"No, it's fine. That's not what I meant by 'big deal'. I'll explain. It- They brok- _I_ broke a vase." He stuttered, using the word 'They'. Who's they? "And they use- _I_ got cut." He kept saying 'They' by accident. I looked over to Mark, but he mouthed, 'Ask him later' back. I turned back to Sean.  
"Oh… okay?" I said, smiling at him half-heartedly. "So it's your turn Sean. What are you asking?"  
He paused to think for a little bit, then he clicked his fingers.  
"I got it. This is a bit more serious, and addressed to both of you. Why didn't you tell each other about being in these 'gangs'?" He asked. I sighed, and Mark opened his mouth to answer but I spoke instead.  
"We talked about this right before you came. I was afraid he'd call me a murderer and abandon me and he didn't think it'd matter too much." I answered. Sean nodded to show he understood.  
"Okay, both reasons understandable." Sean replied.

"Well, I have a question for [Y/N]. When asking the Archangels about why they wanted 'Lady Caedes'. It was because of this gift that came along with your little fingerprint deal." Mark looked at me in a suspicious way. I put my hands up defensively.  
"Whoa there, Mark, calm down. I don't know about this 'gift'." I replied, absolutely certain of my answer. I really don't.  
' _Are you sure you don't?'_  
"Yeah, I don't." I spat.  
"Whoa whoa, we didn't even say anything." Sean said defensively. I realised I just said that out loud. Who the fuck is messing with my head? Is it me? Am I going crazy?

"Huh? Sorry, sorry. But yeah, I don't know what you're talking about." I insisted.

"Fine." Mark sighed, and turned to me. "It's your turn, [Y/N]."  
I nodded, and faced Sean. "Sean, what happened in that call?" I asked. "I heard things breaking, and you were… acting so weirdly."  
He sighed.  
"Nothing." He answered. I narrowed my eyes at him, doubting him.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_  
I don't like lying through my teeth. Especially to [Y/N].

But to tell her what really happened would make her worry. I didn't break a vase. I didn't 'accidentally' get cut. _They_ cut me. Bastards.  
"Absolutely _nothing_ happened? Why was the audio all messed up?" She asked me, leaning in slightly to intimidate me.  
"The audio was messed up? On my side it was fine." I answered. She raised an eyebrow, making it clear she was doubting me. "Really it was."  
She sighed in defeat for now. I felt guilty.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'll tell you." I gave in to the guilt. I planned to be extremely vague when explaining the events. I started off. "I was about to record when I felt a stabbing pain in my head. At that moment, I felt the need to ask you if you wanted to record with me so I picked up my phone and did so. It's weird but that's really what happened. As I was calling you, a couple of people that I… 'know' arrived and 'accidentally' broke my vase."  
Yeah, broke my vase and used a piece to cut me. Dickheads. I'm not their experiment anymore.  
Calm down. You're Jacksepticeye, that always positive and jumpy man. Slow. it. Down.  
I took a deep breath, and sighed. She smiled at me.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
At least Sean told me the truth. Or, I'll take this as the 'truth' he's telling me and use it against him if he says otherwise.  
What am I thinking?! This is _Sean_ , not your work partner.  
"Thank you. Are you okay now?" I asked. He nodded reassuringly, smiling at me.  
"I'm okay." He chirped.  
"It's your turn now." I said. Sean crossed his arms, and tilted his head from side to side, thinking. Then he turns to face me.  
"Alright, I got one for you [Y/N]. Why are you nicknamed 'Lady Caedes'?" He asked. I sighed loudly.  
"Mark knows this part, but I don't have... fingerprints." I casually explained, holding up my hands. Sean's jaw dropped.  
"WHAT?!" He exclaimed.  
"I expected Mark to have told you, but apparently not." I sighed, staring Mark down. He slumped in his seat jokingly, moving away from my stare.  
"No, no! But isn't that extremely rare? Only a few families have been known to even have it." Sean asked.  
"Y-Yeah! Turns out I'm just… rare? Haha." I laughed it off.  
I _wasn't_ born with it.  
I don't like lying through my teeth. It just feels ridiculous if I did explain I was forced against my will and am still slightly aching from that experiment… hahaha!  
Okay I'm really going crazy here. First that voice and now this.  
Mark thinks I was born with it as well, so to just reveal it now is pointless.  
"I was nicknamed Lady Caedes because I was the one who was sent to kill the most often because I had no fingerprints." I sighed, forcing myself to get to say it. Sean's eyes were still wide in shock.  
"Wow. What happened if your victim had a fingerprint sensor?" He asked, lightening the mood. I laughed.  
"Oh, I found my way." I joked. Mark and Sean chortled.  
"Alright then." Sean replied. We calmed down and Mark spoke up with his question.  
"Oh-kay then… Sean, who are the men you know?" Mark asked. He sighed, and didn't look at Mark.  
"Just a couple of acquaintances around the area." Sean muttered. Mark hesitated, expecting him to elaborate more on the topic but after realising he had stopped, he nodded.  
"Okay then…?" Mark was still questioning silently that he was telling the whole truth. "It's.. it's your turn [Y/N]."  
"Oh yeah… Okay. This is for both of you, and this is my last question that I can currently think up of. How are your alter eg-" I was interrupted by Sean shushing me. Both Mark and I were confused.

"Shh! Don't. Mention. It. _He'll_ think he's wanted." Sean whispered. I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Well you know they can hear all of us anyway?" Mark pointed out.  
"If I can avoid it, I will try to alwa- Arrghh!" He grabbed at his faded green hair.  
"Whoa are you alright?" I asked. Mark's eyes grew slightly as he hurried up out of his chair and speed-walked over to me. He grabbed me by the arm, lifting me from my seat away from Sean slightly. Is Anti that dangerous?  
In a matter of seconds, His body had flickered from Anti's clothing, and he turned his glitching head upwards, staring at both of us with the pitch black eyes which I felt… slight comfort in. I'm oblivious of why, but I just… do. I find it somehow.  
The pained face that was once Sean's faded into the devious face I knew. His mouth curled into a smirk, revealing that Anti had taken over completely.  
However, Anti felt… unusual. Different, I suppose.  
His clothing was more torn up and the arm where his jacket is torn half-way up his elbow had red stains coming from his shoulder. What the fuck? The mood hanging around him was… odd. I don't know how to explain this unusual feeling, but it was noticeable. I turned to see if Mark noticed anything, but he seems just the same, unbothered. Or maybe he realised and to him it's a threat which is why he made me get up?  
"Hello, dear." Anti chuckled half-heartedly. I took steps forward as Mark tried to tell me not to but I ignored him.  
"A-Anti?" I mumbled, taking steps closer.  
"What are you doing?! [Y/N], step back!" Mark yelled, as he tried to get me away from him. I was in the center of them both.  
"Anti, what happened? Where did you go?! Are you okay?! You worried me!" I rambled with a quick voice, poking him in the chest. His face stared at me, confused. I turn back, and Mark is the same.  
"Worried you? _He_ worried you?!" Mark asked. I turned back to him, realising I blurted that out. He's supposed to be the enemy. It's true, why do I worry for him? He pretty much scared me at the beginning but after a couple of days I'm fine. What the fuck?! I really AM going crazy!  
I'm going to stick to my guns, though. I'm in it now.  
"Am I not allowed to worry?" I asked, a bit too defensively. Mark moved back slightly.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_  
No… NO!

That fucking BITCH!  
I can't tell… does she love him? Am I getting the story wrong?! I can't... I don't… I can't…!  
Is she falling for _him_?! I bang against this invisible barrier where I can see through Anti's eyes. I can't let her fall for him! No! That's not happening!  
Has… has it already happened though? Am I just a boy in her life? Someone she ran across? A friend?  
As the thoughts ran through my head, my vision got blurry by me tearing up. My head and heart both ache. It's cheesy as all hell, but it's fact. I feel as if I'm holding onto a ledge of hope, and she hasn't decided to let me fall or pull me up.  
Overdramatic, Sean, overdramatic.  
I ram into the barrier again. I'm not letting this stop me. I have to take over again. I have to!

I have... have... to...

 _ **Your POV:**_  
"So? Am I not?" I asked him again. "Why should I not worry?"  
"He's… him! He tried to HARM you, do you not remember?!" Mark stated. We heard quiet laughing throughout our arguement, and we turned to the source of the sound. Anti was laughing to himself facing down, and his laughing eventually got louder, turning to us.  
"The fuck is up with him?!" I asked. Mark shrugged. "Anti, what the hell?!" I walked up to him. He turned away, his laughing getting louder.

 _ **What do you do?**_  
1) Hug him. (Hey, it's worked with people in the past! That always calms them down… right?)  
 _ **[Writer: PERSONALLY I CAN'T HUG PROPERLY SO I'D NEVER KNOW xD]**_  
2) Try to find out why he's laughing.  
3) Ask Mark to do something, he's got an alter ego. He may know.

 _ **IM SO FUCKED. IM SORRY. IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AND PROBABLY UNEDITED AS FUCK BUT I SWEAR SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS LIKE TAKING OVER MY LIFE AND I CANNNTT XD  
Okay anyway, hope you enjoyed this short ass chapter! If I continued, I would have to have written another 700 words for a choice sooo here you go! See you guys in the next chapter or authors note.**_


	17. To tranquil madness - Chapter 17

_**[IN ADVANCE THIS MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED.]**_

 _ **HEYY!  
Now the last choice I realised that I hadn't made clear why the hugging option was there. First, yes, for those Anti lovers but second in my opinion, if he feels that he's actually loved/acknowledged in some way for the first time, he may just let Sean take over again.  
Buuut hey, that wasn't the winning option. XD Oh well, it's my fault, I didn't make it obvious.**_

 _ **PS If you guys have any theories about the story I'd love to hear them man XD I kinda want this story to be filled with secrets and you'd have to re-read it when it's done to understand everything. XD**_

 _ **The majority chose: Try to find out why he's laughing.**_

 _ **Anti's POV:  
**_ Hahaha! HAHAHA-  
I can't! I can't! Haha- ha- haaaa….  
Two sides of me, now?! This is ridiculous - _I'M_ being ridiculous! Haha-

One part of me is screaming at me, saying "I'm not supposed to be worried about! - cared for! - matter!"  
The other part is just dying for more, _craving_ for it. Ha…!  
This is emotionally weakening me, I can't keep hold of this control for long. God damnit!

 _ **Your POV:**_

This is… slightly freaky.  
"Anti! Anti, for god's sake, the hell is so funny?!" I asked. Mark grabbed both of my shoulders, jerking them backwards, causing me to stagger back (away from Anti). "I can handle myself, Mark…"  
"I didn't say you couldn't. I'm… I'm just taking precautions." Mark answered. I sighed. I know he's looking out for me, but it does get a little annoying.  
It's kinda cute (in that cute-like-a-brother way) how he still thinks that he has to 'take precautions' with me even after I told him I'm some kind of murderer.  
"Haha- Hauuughh!" Anti yelled aloud mid-way through his maniacal laughing, his clothing flickering back to what Sean was wearing. Sean was trying extremely hard to take control again, it was obvious.

I'm still wondering why the neighbours haven't called the police yet.  
"Well!? Do we just SIT HERE?!" I yelled to Mark, swivelling around to face him. He panicked, looking around as if he were searching for the answer, then sparked to life when he got an idea. He dashed into the kitchen, leaving his idea unsaid. All that could be heard was his frantic hands, scuttering through the drawers; searching for things, opening cupboards, etc. I turned to Anti, who took steps backwards, unaware of how close he was to the couch. I attempted to take a step forward to warn him. He took one more step away from me, tripping over the couch and hitting his head against the wall that the couch was leaning against. Because of the hit, his appearance flickered to Sean more. Skidding into the living room, Mark had his arm above his head, an empty bottle in his hand. I stood back and just watched, curious but frightened at what Mark may do. Mark darted across the room towards the pained Anti, and whacked him across the head with the bottle, making him topple onto the couch. With one last yelp of pain that he could let out, Sean had taken over completely. Sean got himself up from the couch, rubbing his head. His eyes were tinted red and his nose was the same.  
"Sean!" I exclaimed, extending my arms to embrace him in a hug, but as I take a step forward to run at him with an early start, he turns away from me and faces the other way, rejecting it. He closes his eyes. I keep my arms suspended, taking the situation in. I drop my arms awkwardly.  
Did… did I do something?  
What did I do?  
Can I apologize?  
Is it too late?  
My thoughts ran through my head as it caused my heart to sink in my chest, dampening my mood. I tried to brush off the rejection, laughing at myself as a desperate attempt.  
"Haha, okay… ha! Uhmm… Sean, are you okay? Does your head hurt?" I asked. He faced downwards, avoiding my eyes, shaking his head slightly. He turns my direction, and smiles a half-hearted smile at me - a smile that was only put on. His face was stained in streams going down his face, as if he's been crying. He lifts his right arm, using his long sleeves to wipe his face. I extend my arm, placing my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He turns to me, slightly shocked. His eyes were lit with a slight flame of hope, only for it to be put out and he faced the other direction, away from me. I lift my hand from his shoulder. It's obvious he doesn't want my comfort.  
What did I do? I just want to know!  
I can't correct a mistake I made if I don't know what I did.  
I'm feeling guiltier by the second, and now I think I should just leave the situation. He doesn't want me here, and I know it. I cross my arms awkwardly.  
"Well, it's… good to know you're okay... " I forced a smile through the guilt I felt. I even feel bad that I don't know what I did. Should I know? Do I know? Was I aware!? "Well… I-I can't… I'll just… go…" I breathed as I felt a wave of emotions flow over me. I dashed off to my room.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
They're both hurt. It's clearly visible.  
"Sean, what happened?" I asked, approaching him. He took a deep breath, calming himself down.  
"She loves Anti. Doesn't she?" He mumbled. I shook my head, and walked up to him.  
"Why do you think that?!"  
"She worries for him, and said it out loud. The first time she met him, she hated him but now she's… I don't know. God knows what they do in the quote on quote 'nightmares' of hers!" He raised his voice slightly.  
"Sean, you know you're over-exaggerating."  
"Maybe I am! Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, but it's my head - no, it's also my heart."  
"How cheesy…" I faked a gag, and he chuckled.  
"Cheesy or not, they're both my drive. My heart knows that my head loves to play games, it helps to drive me to keep Youtube up. My head knows that my heart loves [Y/N], it helps to drive me to… to… god, I'm sounding really ridiculous." He's… starting to possibly get delirious. I think I hit him too hard on the head maybe? Does he need a drink? "But hey, that's fine. Good... good for them."  
"Sean, calm down, okay? She loves you, and it's obvious. She tried to comfort you, and you upright rejected her!" I raised my voice subconsciously. "I understand you're hurt but now you've also hurt her! She probably thinks you don't love her either, and that can make her try to move on. You can lose her." I tried to reason with him, and I just kept saying whatever first came to mind. Was it too much to say?  
Sean's eyes widened, then looked away.  
"How'd you get all Mr-love-doctor-like?" He chuckled faintly. After a bit, I sighed.  
"I don't know. Just speaking my mind. But listen, [Y/N] is a great girl. She'll forgive you if you just apologize."  
"I… I'm sorry, [Y/N]." He whispered to himself, slightly trembling. He's currently emotionally weak, and I don't blame him for being so. Alter egos, also, can mess with your head and emotions, and I think this time it really fucked him over. He _did_ just force Anti to give him control back instead of Anti eventually getting weaker, which was how Anti usually got out. Sean was never strong enough on his own to force Anti out, and this is his first. I'm proud.

I did hit him pretty hard on the head too.  
I took a step forward, and hugged him. He looked like he needed it.  
He didn't hug back right away. It's an awkward situation for me, since I don't really hug people to comfort them but he may need it.  
If not, then I'm just making this awkward for both sides.  
I released him.  
"You can make it right." I answered.  
"Make it right? ...I want to. I will-" He replied.  
"I recommend not this minute though. She's… hurt. She'll say something that may hurt you because she's being defensive." I said. Why do I sound like I know what I'm talking about?  
I'm not even sure if this is what should happen. Am I wrong? Does she want him to go in there?! God damnit, I don't know.  
"I… I suppose so…? But shouldn't I apologize?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure she wants to hear it right now…" I responded.  
"Okay… Well I have only one request." He sighed. I stood there, waiting for him to speak. I think he's just getting his emotions under control. "Please cheer her up for me. She'll listen to you. I don't think she will with me."  
"Yeah, of course." I replied. He smiled thankfully at me.  
"Thank you. I'll… just leave for the time being." He sighed. I nodded, and he walked to the front door, leaving. The turning of the knob was all that could be heard, followed by the soft patter of rain hitting the pavement. He shut the door behind him.  
Why am I the one who has to set things straight?  
I sighed aloud.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
I jumped into bed with comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. I hummed along to the song that I turned on to distract me from the current reality. I don't really want to face it yet.  
Then again, what am I facing? Guilt? Sadness? Does it _matter?_  
Okay, okay, breathe. You're overreacting. Sooner or later, you'd be telling yourself to do something drastic.  
 _Why not, [Y/N]?  
_ Okay, is that my thought talking to me?  
Nevermind. The song came to an end, and I picked up my phone to re-pick a song. As I lifted the warm phone, I heard a knock on my door. I turned my attention towards it as Mark welcomed himself into the room.  
"Hey Mark." I sighed.  
"So how you feelin'?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to me, and pulled out the nearest chair.  
"Fine, fine." I responded, putting the phone down.  
"I doubt you're 'fine'. Care to answer the question again?" He questioned. I put on a smile for him.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. He stared into my eyes, not a word spoken. The silence was unsettling - too unsettling that I spoke up just to avoid the silence. "Okay, okay. I'm… slightly upset."  
"About Sean?" He asked. I turned away, my actions being the voice to my words. "So what do you think was the situation? How did you feel-"  
"Why are you interrogating me like I'm in a counselling session?" I asked, interrupting him. "Or that this is some kind of therapy?"  
He was taken aback slightly, sighing. "I'm just worried." He muttered.  
"S-sorry. I just… kinda blurted that out." I responded.  
"It's okay, I understand."  
"To answer your previous question, I thought I did something wrong." I answered. He tilted his head from side to side. "I can see you have a question. Spill."  
"Well, when you said you worried about Anti, what _exactly_ did you mean?" He asked. I lowered my eyebrows. Is he asking if I love Anti?  
"You _aren't_ suggesting what I think you are, _are you?_ " I leaned in slightly, a serious look on my face. He had a guilty grin on, and shrugged. I'm going to make him sweat. I crossed my arms, and tried my best to look genuine. "Well… the truth is…"  
His eyes widened at my little joke, and my mouth curled into a grin. "Haha! Gotcha." I started to chuckle at his face of shock just melting away. He smirked back at me, joining in.  
"I want to just say something, though." He spoke up after the chuckles died down. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. Eventually he did. "You _know_ Sean didn't mean it, right?"  
I just kept looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He kept quiet as if he were waiting for my answer. I spoke up.  
"Didn't mean what?" I questioned.  
"Well, what happened earlier."  
"What was wrong, though? Was it something that I did?" My gaze wandered as I spoke. He shook his head.  
"No, it wasn't anything wrong. Sean's just…" His voice dragged on as he spoke and I couldn't pay much attention. I started to feel drowsy and I have no idea why. Gazing through the window with half-open eyes, the soft patter of the rain hitting the glass is all I really paid attention to. At that moment, an unusually black-and-white figure stood, a feminine shape it had. It was staring right at me. "Uhh, earth to [Y/N]?"  
I turned to him. "What?"  
"Will you forgive Sean?" He asked. I nodded, pretending like I heard what he was saying earlier, looking back through the window, but the girl wasn't there.  
"Of course I will." I blindly responded. He smiled thankfully.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Are you feeling alright?" He questioned. I nodded, but didn't turn my gaze.  
"What? Yeah… I'm fine." I replied.  
"You seem distracted."  
"It's nothing. I'm just… tired."  
"I'll leave you to sleep then." He said, pushing himself up off of the chair. He dragged it back to where it originally was, and slowly walked back to the door. Opening it wide, he took one last look at me before shutting the door. I let my body fall onto the pillow underneath me, and let myself drift off to sleep.

"Hello?" I called out to the empty yet familiar woods, unsure if I was even expecting a reply. It was the usual world Anti would bring me to, but he again was not here. The atmosphere was darker, and the wind was harsher. My t-shirt and my shorts didn't blow much, but my hair blew in the wind, and I scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. I staggered forward, looking around. Whilst walking, I felt a clink underneath my feet. When I gazed downwards, there was a knife that clinked with a rock that I kicked it to. It was clean. At that exact moment, I heard a faint rustling of the bushes around me. I stood there, frozen, hearing as the rustling got louder and louder meaning whoever was behind it was getting to me - and fast.

 _ **What do you do?**_  
1) Pick up the knife, and stab whatever was behind the bush.  
2) Pick up the knife, and threaten whatever is there.  
3) Step on the knife so it won't move, but call out to whatever's there.

 _ **2 Days late. I'm on a I'm-so-fucked-roll. I'm sorry guys, I just am sooo tired recently and school does make you work a lot more. Alongside of the fanfiction, my deviantart is suffering as well. ;-; im soo fucked! XD Anyway, hope this chapter was more emotional. I want it to give you feeellsss! XD anyway, see you guys next time! Love all of you, this fanfiction means so much to me and the fact that you guys are with me… Ahh! I can't comprehend! XD Anyway, Byyee~**_


	18. Unfamiliar Terms - Chapter 18

_**HEEEYYYYYYYY!  
Okay. So the absence was caused by a friend sleeping over. I wasn't able to do anything because of it, but I had a blast. ANNNYYYHOOOOO~  
[you can tell I drank a lot of coffee :3]  
Enjoy this chapter! I just want to say ahead of time though, that some chapters will be heavily delayed because of school, LAMDA, various dances, etc. Just wanted to say.**_

 _ **The majority chose: Pick up the knife, and threaten whatever's there.**_

 _ **Sean's POV:**_  
This place is so different. I don't understand. The trees, the bushes, the atmosphere. I feel I know this place, but it's so unfamiliar to me at the same time. It's not the place I end up normally. It's like knowing there's a familiar face in a crowd, but you just can't find it.  
I pushed aside the bushes, moving through as quick as I can. It's rough branches, scraping against my skin. Leaves fall to the ground as I dash in and out of bushes and trees, making my way to the only clearing in this damn place.

 _ **Your POV:**_

I dropped down to the floor, fumbling as I let my fingers grasp around the cold knife handle. I rose slowly to my feet, and held out the knife towards the noise. I took steps forward.

"Stay back or I'll kill you!" I yelled, keeping a straight face. The trees and bushes around this open area swayed. I staggered forward, and raised my knife, pushing the bushes aside and-

"Whoa, drop the knife, I'm just a man, not an animal oka- wait…" A familiar voice spoke up. I looked down.

"Sean?!"

"[Y/N]?!"

We exclaimed each other's name at the same time. I threw aside the knife onto the damp floor, kicking it away as it skidded. "How are you here?!" I asked, lending out a hand to him.

"I'd ask you the same thing!" He replied. He grabbed onto my hand, and with his aid I hauled him up.  
"Where… even is here?"  
"Not sure. All I know is that it's familiar." He walked over to the log, and hesitated at first but sat down eventually.  
"Well? What do we do? Do you just want to sit here?" I questioned, not joining him on the log. I crossed my arms. He sighed.  
"I don't know." He answered. He looked up to me. I glanced away, avoiding his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't… I… well… I didn't mean anything I said or I didn't mean to reject you."  
I turned back to him, accidentally speaking in the most monotone voice ever. "It's fine."

"I really… I don't know. I don't know if it was jealousy or what but I just-"  
"It's honestly okay, Sean. You don't have to apologize."

"Well I just want you to know that… my emotions don't normally get the best of me- but I shouldn't blame it on my emotions. It was wrong for me to hurt you and-" He continued to apologize. He got out of his seat, pacing as he spoke, apology after apology. What I was saying wouldn't get to him, no matter what I said. It was like I was talking to a pre-recorded tape, nothing would reach to him. I could never hold something against Sean, though. No matter what.

I have to break his little speech… but how?  
In the moment, I reached out to him and grabbed his shirt quickly. I jerked it towards me, causing him to follow suit. I closed my eyes, leaned in, our lips coming in contact soon after. His lips were warm and… soft. He was startled at first, but the shock melted away in a matter of seconds, with him relaxing to the sensation, locking lips. He closed his eyes, and he caresses my face with his left hand. We held the kiss there for a while, but we parted and I leaned my forehead against his, grinning.

"Shut up, Sean." I muttered jokingly. "It's completely fine. It happens to all of us. I forgive you."

He smiled, looking into my eyes. "Thank you."  
I lifted my forehead, and sighed aloud, still grinning like a child in a sweets store.  
"So, have any ideas how to get of this place?" I asked. He turned to me, and pondered, thinking about it. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words escape it. As he closed his mouth again, I spoke up. "Well, you have some kind of idea. You can go ahead and say it, Sean, it's better than nothing."  
He sighed, scratching the back of his head with his right arm and pulling at his shirt with the left. "Well… I don't know how well this would work, but possibly a head injury? Like, a hit over the head or something?" He spouted. I lowered my head, staring at him.  
"What."  
"Yep! Thought that you'd react that way. Just ignore I ever said anything." He turned away, laughing off his embarrassment. I grabbed his shoulder.  
"No, I mean where did you even _get_ that idea?" I asked, turning his body to face me.  
"These worlds are usually caused by Anti, and he weakens by hits to the head. Well, you kind of saw that first-hand." He smiled at me, and turned back away, looking around at the forest, curious.  
"Ohhh… Yeah, now that I see the logic, let's try it." I responded. He spun around.  
"What."  
"See? You had the same reaction as I did. I'm just kidding, but our bodies aren't physically damaged at all in… 'here', so it _is_ an option." I mumbled, walking over to the log and kneeling beside it to observe it. Now that I have time to look at it, the log isn't cut perfectly. I mean, I wasn't expecting whoever cut it down to fuckin' go out of their way and get a chainsaw just because they like the clean look. It looks curled and burnt at the end, remnants of the black goo on it's side.  
How _fuckin'_ lovely.  
I carefully got myself off of the log because of the black goo. God knows what it can do, I'm not going to be a possible victim. Jesus christ, all I remember is that the goo stings like mad, I don't want to try to 'awaken' this hostile liquid. I paced myself over to the bushes that Sean pushed aside to get here in the first place, seeing the damage of the branches. I knelt down, reaching out for one of the branches but it started to disintegrate upon contact. Weird...

"Hey [Y/N]?" Sean asked. I pushed myself up, facing him.

"Hmm?" I let out, crossing my arms. What? It's a comfortable position.

"Are these your nightmares? Or, where they take place, I should say?"

"Yeah. Anti would usually be here, but over the last couple of nights he hasn't shown up." I responded.  
"Oh. What usually happens here?" He questioned.  
"Just pain." I sighed.  
"Hahaha." He started to laugh, and I looked at him.  
"I'm not joking."  
His face, in a fraction of a second changed from light-hearted to disbelief.

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed. I grinned sheepishly.  
"Yeeaahh…" I dragged on. I sighed, and sat down. Sean stood there, blank-faced, as if he were deciphering the meaning of life. I walked over to Sean, and waved my hand in front of his face. My head started to ache slightly, but it's probably just this nightmare world.  
"Hello? Earth to Sean?" I asked. He clicked back to reality, jolting backwards.  
"Yeah? Yeah, sorry." He replied.  
In that second, something rough grasped itself around my elbow, causing me to lose my balance, but luckily I didn't fall.  
"What the fuck?" I mumbled quickly, glancing downwards. It's… rope?  
Why is it so unusually coloured? It's like… a dark green. I pulled my arm away from the rope, but it got tighter as I did.  
"Hey, what the fuck!" Sean yelled out as a rope latched itself around his wrist. He tried to pull his wrist, the rope tightening the same as it did for me. "What the holy fuck!?"  
I turned around, and for a split second, many more lashed out from the darkness and wrapped around both of us. It wrapped around our bodies, our chests, our arms. It bound us together pretty much, but our legs were free, so we could sit if we had to. Oh wow, _thank you mysterious binder._ I tried to move, but the rope burned and irritated my skin as I moved.  
"Aghhh! What is this, your sick... _fetish_?!" I yelled out to whoever, or whatever. "Some kind of B-D-S-M?!"  
Sean scoffed at that.  
"Don't give them any ideas." Sean laughed. I joined him nervously. "Actually… we're… vulnerable. Extremely vulnerable. Holy fuck, we gotta get out of this." He said, as he twisted and turned underneath the rope. I struggled underneath the rope to attempt to tell him to stop.  
"Calm down, you'll damage your skin. And, your fans would definitely notice that." I blurted out.

"You said yourself that we don't get physically damaged in real life. Arghh, damnit, damnit, damnit!" He hurriedly spoke, as he looked around quickly. I looked down, and spotted the knife from earlier.

"The knife!" I yelled. "Sean, I'm going to reach down and get it, okay?" I said, and I could feel him nod behind me so I knelt down, causing him to kneel with me. When we got to the floor, we waddled over to the knife.  
A faint laughter could be heard, and both of our heads clicked around to see what it was, us both standing up. The laughter got louder as a familiar figure stood from the darkness.  
"Ahaha. How cute, the little… _'couple'_." He spat.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Anti?!" Sean hissed. "And what kind of game do you think you're playing with these ropes."  
Anti just laughed at him. His irises flickered from their usual bright green to a dull blue. The hell?  
"Just havin' fun. Lost your stupid little 'drives' from earlier, huh?" He walked towards the helpless Sean, and leaned in to intimidate him. " _Huh?!_ "  
"Calm down, Anti." I tried saying calmly to break the atmosphere. "And… please can you take these ropes off? These ropes do hurt." He looked into my eyes, the dull blue irises staying still in his eyes. He broke the stare, and clicked his fingers, the ropes uncoiling and returning back into the darkness. The uncoiling caused slight rope-burn. Is… that even a term? Well, it felt like it was burning my skin.

"Ugh. Weak, weak, weak! Why are you so stupid!" Anti yelled, his eyes turning to the bright green. He hit his own head.

"What are you doing?!" Sean yelled. "Why are you doing all of this, everything, Jack?!" He shouted. Anti turned around at the name 'Jack'.

"Who's… Jack, Sean?" I asked. "Isn't that your nickname?" The headache from earlier started to get worse and worse, and my stomach felt unusual. It's probably nothing though.

Sean's eyes grew as he covered his mouth. Anti glared at Sean.

"You never told her that, either?" Anti growled. "You really are deceiving. You bastard. She probably thinks she's talking to the host."

"Well, it doesn't fuckin' matter." Sean hissed back.

"Well then, Anti, what's your real name? Nobody's name is 'Anti'." I asked, having an idea of what his name may be. He turned to me, then glanced over to Sean. They exchanged a look.

"Time will tell." Anti replied. Sean breathed out in relief. I shot them both a look, and they turned to each other.

"You think you'd still matter to her in time?" Sean scoffed. "Hell you barely even know her."

"I know just as little as you do. And, actually, I know much more about what's happening than your little brain can even comprehend."

"Oh yeah? Well what do you think I don't know." Sean crossed his arms. "Come on, say it."

"Fine. [Y/N], remember how in the beginning I mentioned… unfamiliar terms to you such as the plotline, the writer?" Anti asked, facing me. The attention was turned to me now. I nod. "Well, Sean, if those words meant anything to you, you would know what I'm talking about."

Sean's face stayed the same, unphased but I'm sure he's as confused as I am.

"Your silence speaks the words I already knew you wouldn't admit." Anti poetically phrased.

"Maybe I don't know what you're talking about but what's happening is real. It's reality. Face it, Anti, I know why you're actually angry." Sean spoke up, taking a step towards Anti, but Anti stood his ground. "You're usually calmer than this. Is it be-"

"This is not real, you dick. You don't know how it is to live half in your reality and half in this other reality. You don't know how it is to think you belong in one reality, then get completely forgotten."

"Other real-"

"You think you know what you talk about, huh?! Huh?! Spill it before I do, cause you have no idea what's really happening, do you?! Do you?!" Anti shouted, taking another step forwards to Sean and pointing at his chest to seem intimidating.

"Well then tell us!" Sean yelled.

Their voices droned on and on and although the topics of the argument were actually extremely mind-boggling and quite interesting, the headache is starting to get severe and it feels something's stuck in the bottom of my throat. My chest starting to ache, as well. Not that usual ache-like-I'm-being-held-back kind of ache. I took steps away from the other two, and I coughed.

It would have been fine, but after that one cough, I had to cough more and more, and the more I coughed, the more this rock-like feeling at the bottom of my neck was being lifted. I started to cough out faint drops of black blood and the more I coughed, the more came. I couldn't tell if it was blood or just some other liquid, but either way, it's equally worrying.

Sean and Anti turned their attention towards me, and they come running over. I knelt down, coughing.

"What are you doing to her?!" Sean yelled, as he attempted to hit my back to help me get all of it out. "This is the same stuff that you have!"

"Why would I want to hurt _her_ -"

"Because you're _sick_. Demented. Mentally fucked up."

"Really, this is out of my hands! How would I even _get_ black liquid into her body?!"

" _Hack_ \- Guys, can you both just shut up for a second?!" I shouted over both of them, coughing heavily after. When I stopped coughing, Sean stopped patting my back.

"You feelin' better?" Sean asked, speaking softly but still reasonably loud. I nodded, wiping my mouth with my arm. My arm started to burn slightly and parts of my lips did too, but unusually my mouth and the rest of my body was fine. Well, besides my throat, I was just coughing so much. What kind of chemical-compound-bullshit is this?! "This is your doing, Anti. Look, it even reacts with skin the same way." Sean shouted defensively, grabbing my arm and showing it to him. Anti puts my arm down by pushing it away.

"I have nothing to do with it."

"Of course you do. Don't you fuckin' lie to me!"

"I really didn't. It's mother's and Father's fault I even have this black substance in the first plac-"

"Don't you fuckin' bring our _parents_ up into this, they were lovely people. They cared for us. You know they'd never cause harm to their children. It wasn't their fault at all. You, out of all people should know that."

"You fraud host! Then why am I not in control like I'm supposed to?! For example, why am I not in control now out of all times?!" Anti raised his voice even louder than Sean. Anti's message stopped Sean in his tracks. Sean's colour faded from his face.

"Wait, all this time, you _weren't_ in control?" Sean asked. My eyes grew wide, realising the situation just as Sean was coming up to it.

"Anti… Sean… if you guys aren't in control, then who is?!" I panicked. "We have to get out of here, now!"

 _ **Quick! What do you do?**_  
1) Tell Anti to get you out, it's his world!  
2) Try to hit Anti over the head so that you return to reality.  
3) Yell as loud as you can because if you remember, at the beginning of all this madness, Mark could hear you.

 _ **Heeyy! I'm soo late with this chapter, and I apologize, but 4-day cycles of fanfiction writing is a lot when you include animating, drawing, homework, school, LAMDA, all these different dances, orchestra, etc, etc. It's a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm stopping the writing! I love this fanfiction a shit ton, and I have everything planned. If you guys think you know what's going on, then tell me, I'd love to hear what you guys have in mind!  
Anyway, that's it for me, over and out! 3**_


	19. Discoloured Silhouette - Chapter 19

_**[THIS CHAPTER MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO GO THROUGH IT]**_

 _ **Heey! Okay, so FUN FACT! - the writer is tired as fuck xD**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get right into the chapter!**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: Yell as loud as you can.**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I took a deep breath in, bracing myself almost. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I should tell Anti and Sean first.  
No, actually, I won't. By doing that, I'm wasting my energy. _That_ was how tired and strained my throat was from coughing.

I decided to just go for it.  
"Haah- MAAAARRKKKK!" I screamed with all I had in me. Sean and Anti both clicked their heads to look at me as I heavily started to cough again. The coughing was worse - way worse, in fact - and it ached. It fuckin' ached.

"What the fuck, [Y/N]!" Sean exclaimed, hurrying over as my body fell limp like a dying flower. He extends his arms, one for me to grab onto (which I did), and the other patting my back to help me cough it all out. Anti stood there idle, hesitating to do anything.

Anti opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out of it. He took a step forward, but then lift his foot and retreated one step.  
I don't know what he was doing after that, I was facing downwards to let the black liquid land on the floor safely instead of hitting one of them.  
"You stupid idiot! If you 'care for her', then why are you doing nothing?! She's in pain. I know you did this, Anti. You fucking _monster!_ " Sean shouted, patting my back harder to help me. Anti's pupils dilated, looking around frantic as if looking for an answer. I don't think he can handle this kind of situation.  
His body completely froze. His pupils had shrunk, and his eyes grew cloudy afterwards.

" _Hack-! AckHkk!"_ I coughed over and over, the black liquid spilling out of me.

Then, a sudden head-splitting pain accompanied by a bright light soon ended when I realised I was coughing in reality onto my once perfectly-clean quilt. Mark was shaking my shoulders. His hands on my shoulders were firm, and of course, warm. I glanced around, getting used to my new surroundings.

The light flooded into my room through the gap in the curtain. Faintly yellow sunlight placed itself over the bed and the floor, changing the whole atmosphere of the room. I felt extremely drowsy because of the sudden change from being asleep (or, asleep-in-reality) to awake. My eyelids refused to open.

"[Y/N], Wake up! Wake up!" Mark spoke quickly. He was terrified but tried his best to stay stoical. I turned my head upwards. Mark's face turned from fright to relief when he heard my tired grunt. "Thank god."

My coughing was less frequent now.

"Oh dear god… I feel like shit..." I breathed. My voice, raspy but still understandable, made Mark worry even more with each syllable.  
"Are you okay? Do we get you to a doctor? Has this happened before?!" Mark panicked. His voice was so quick that I didn't catch everything. "It… looks identical to Sean's…" I heard him mutter, looking down at the black liquid.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, and no doctor- Wait! _Sean_!" I emitted, my throat still pretty weak. I took the black-liquid stained quilt that was over me and hoisted it right off, carrying the messy and slightly chilly quilt as I shot out of bed and started to head out of the room, no matter how much my body wanted to beg for another 5 minutes. Although my body was telling me to just go back to sleep, I knew that wasn't the better thing to do.

"Where are you going?!" Mark asked, but I didn't have time to explain. Even if I did have the time, I wouldn't know how to describe what had just happened. I folded up the quilt as I paced out of the room, the morning light just managing to catch up with me, the new warmth from the hallway brushing against my slightly exposed skin. "First thing you're coughing your heart out, and now you're… going somewhere?" He asked.  
"I have no time to explain, the basic thing is that Sean is not in control of his body." I started, putting the folded-up quilt in an empty basket. Mark put on his jacket after reaching for something on the key hanger, still confused and slightly hesitant. "I don't know how, I don't know why, but just believe me."  
"Not in control? What are you talking about? I doubt that's possible-"  
"Well maybe it isn't but I'm telling you - Sean. May. Die." I said, still speaking very quickly. I threw on my jacket hurriedly, grabbing at the cold door handle in front of me. Throwing the door open, my eyelids still refusing to cooperate as much as I'd like them to, I started to pick up the pace of my walking. The speed-walking lead to jogging which lead to running, as I find myself sprinting towards Sean's house as quick as I can. Mark was close behind me. I bet he's still utterly clueless about what kind of nonsense am I spouting out now, but in time it will make sense to him.

The sound of our pairs of shoes hitting against the pavement and my beating heart were the only sounds I could hear. I put my hand above my eyes, blocking out the sunlight. I kept going.

" _Argh!_ Do you have the keys?!" I panicked, trying to open the door by sheer force - but obviously, it wouldn't work. Pushing and pulling the door obviously was unsuccessful, but I was doing it subconsciously. Mark reached down in his pockets and searched. After a second of fear and silence, he pulls out a rusting metal key and jammed it into the keyhole of the door, turning it as quickly as he can, his hands sweaty. I told Mark on the way here only the fact that Sean may die if we didn't help him, and by my tone of voice, he knew that I wasn't messing around. However, I didn't mention anything else to him.

I stood there panting, watching Mark unlock the door. Mark pushed the door open, both of us moving quickly into the house like air through an open window. Where was his room… where was his room…?  
Wait, I remember!  
I ran as fast as I could into his room, skidding to a halt in front of it, and I hurriedly opened the door to his room. The handle of the door felt warm, but I think it's just my sweaty palms.  
"I'll get some cold water from his fridge if all else fails!" Mark yelled, his voice fading as he got further into the kitchen. Nodding off to him, I took a step in.  
Sean's room was humid, but something was amiss. The room was quite warm but to my surprise, Sean was sweating - at the same time, however, shivering as if he were cold. His quilt was half down his back, his face turned the other way.

I… can see his bare back. Please say he's got fuckin' boxers on, or else I'm going to run out of here embarrassed. His back had sweat trickling down it. Why am I even pointing this out?!

Ahh, stop it [Y/N]!

I mean I saw his figure when we were swimming but…

 _Just shut up, [Y/N]._  
There that voice is again. Shut up, consciousness! I darted to Sean's bedside, grabbing onto his bare arm. At least his skin's not cold. I shook his arm lightly at first.  
"Sean?" I muttered innocently...

No reply.  
"Sean? Sean, listen, please!"  
No response.  
Every time I didn't get an answer from him, I shook him harder...  
"Sean! Sean, please, wake up!"  
Silence.  
"Wake up!" I jolted his body with a lot of force. I turned his body so that he was facing me, and his eyes were surrounded by faint veins coming from the eyes which were stained slightly black, or a dark grey. "Sean, please!"  
I put my hands against his neck to check for a heartbeat.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud_.

He's alive at least.

"Sean, just… wake up…" I whispered. I felt hope drain out of me in streams. I stood beside his bed, and waited… and waited-  
"Nnnghhh… what time is it?" I heard him mumble with the utmost tired voice. He turned his head from side to side. The grey coloured veins around his eyes were disappearing.  
"Sean! Thank god." I muttered to myself. His eyelids fluttered open occasionally, and he sat himself up, drowsy.  
"Wha…? Was that… real? God, the details… are fuzzy…" He grunted. I sighed in relief.  
"At least you're okay." I chirped. He turned towards me, and he looked down at his bare chest. His face flushed a slight tint of red as he pulled his quilt up just that bit higher. I smirked to myself.  
"T… thanks for coming to help me, anyway." Sean thanked. I smiled at him.

"No problem." I chimed. He smiled back at me.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

Why is my memory of the nightmare so foggy? Does [Y/N] remember anything from mine and Ja- Anti!- I mean Anti! God fuckin'...  
This is _exactly_ what I mean. Does she remember anything from the fight that Anti and I accidently spilled in defense?  
Why am I so pathetic at this shit? And who even was in control of my body when I wasn't awake? Was it even real?  
All of these questions have the same answer; _I don't know_.  
Argh, all this thinking is doing my head in.  
It's not possible that someone else besides Anti or I being in control. That dream was probably made to deceive me. There's no way that could happen. There's no way I was in the same dream as [Y/N]. It's not possible. Our mindsets can't be linked.  
Right?  
"So what do we do now? Hopefully the neighbours didn't see us 'break into' your house or else the police will get involved and boy, that'd be a fuckin' mess." [Y/N] asked. I shrugged. [Y/N] walked away from my bedside, and grabbed the nearest (and smallest) towel. My eyes followed her as she came back to the bedside. She placed the towel against my forehead, wiping off the sweat. Taken aback, all I could say was 'Thanks'.  
She giggled at my attempt of thanking her.  
"It's okay. You really looked hot." She blurted out.

It took her a couple of seconds to realise what she just said.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that- I mean, you do look good- I mean… Arrghhhh!" She immediately got flustered.  
"Haha. It's okay, I know what you mean." I chuckled. She smiles sheepishly at me, crossing her arms.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
I want to die of embarrassment, this is ridiculous!  
"Haha! Well, I'll just go get Mark. He's about to do something stupi…" My voice faded out when I saw Mark walk past me into my field of view, a chilly glass of water in his hand which was behind his back. The glass wasn't full, though.  
"At least you're alright." Mark slyly spoke, taking steps forward to the confused Sean. Mark revealed the cold glass to him sinisterly and before Sean could do anything, Mark playfully poured it over his head. So much for getting Sean dry.

"The fuck, Mark!" Sean exclaimed in shock. Mark scoffed.

"You scared us to fucking death, Sean! That's me being _nice_." Mark chuckled, and Sean did as well. At least they're both being light-hearted.  
"Alright… Are we all okay now? Are we all alright? No crazy shit?" I asked. Sean and Mark looked at each other, and nodded, turning back to me. I smiled at the pleasant outcome. "Thank god. Well, I'm going to return back home unless you allow me to stay here for a bit." I said.  
Sean held out his arm.  
"No, no. You can stay here for as long as you'd like. I always go over to your house so…" Sean chuckled. "It's only fair."

I smirked to myself. "Alright then. I'll be in the living room." I replied to him, and I started to pace towards the exit of his room. I looked to my right to see through the window.

The clouds were tinted grey, and the grass was luscious and obviously, still wet. The house in view through the window wasn't ugly either - actually, it was gorgeous. The house with the background did set the whole 'nice-little neighbourhood' type of look that this place has.  
Wait… _What is that?_  
The silhouette of black and white appeared again, in the distance. Why the fuck is she here? Who even is she?  
Is it even a she?  
I took a step towards the window to peer out of it, leaning forward. She outstretched her arm, and motioned for me to go outside. Hell no, stranger danger mother fucker!  
"What… are you doing…? What is it?" Mark asked. 

_**What do you say to them?**_  
1) 'Do you guys not see her through the window?'  
2) 'There's this weird girl…'

3) Say nothing.

 _ **IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS A LATE CHAPTER!  
I really had shit to do and I could never come around to do this. The chapter was supposed to have a more emotional ending which included Mark but since I was so far behind, I ditched it.  
Pleaseee tell me you guys are still being notified about this fanfiction. The last thing I'd want is that you all think I'm like dead or something but in fact I'm still writing. XD Anyway, see you guys next time! I apologize again!**_


	20. A Fond Photograph - Chapter 20

_**[MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED]**_

 _ **No message, let's get right into it!**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: "Do you guys not see her?"**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Do you guys not see her?" I asked the two, as they gathered around the window. I didn't avert my gaze from her at all. As I brought up earlier, only what looks like a jumper or sweater of some sort was white on her, and a illuminating colour it was. The rest of her silhouette was just… black. Pitch black. She looked like she was ripped out of one of those hypnotic spirals of black and white on the internet, the contrasting colours just messing with your head. She leaned on one leg, her arms crossed. I can't tell her emotion, but I'd assume she's enjoying it. Every _sick_ second of my confusion and fear that arose.  
She knows something. In a weird way, she reminds me of myself.

Stepping forward towards the window, Mark leaned to take a long stare out the misty panes. He squinted his eyes as his head inched closer towards the window to see.

"There's… nobody there. What are you talking about?" Mark asked, his face turned to me. Sean's head twitched in the corner of my eye. We both clicked to look at him as we heard him talk.

"There is. You can't see it." Anti's voice rung out of Sean's lips, and once the twitching stopped, Sean took a step back, rubbing his sore lips.  
To witness this possession-control kind of thing is frightening. To see it on a youtube video is nothing compared to this.  
I've gotten used to it though.

"Fuckin' bastard." Sean muttered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but Sean held his hand up, nodding. He didn't say a word, though.

"We… can't see it?" Mark repeated quietly. Sean's head twitched again.

"No. You and Sean can't, but apparently [Y/N] can." Anti hissed towards Mark. "Exposure to that world, maybe? Who knows."

"What is 'That World'? And exposure?" Mark repeated once again, confused. Anti just chuckled deeply and allowed Sean the control of his speaking again. Sean stepped away, hunched back and facing downwards. I stepped towards Sean, but Sean looked up to me from his crouched position.

"I'm okay…!" Sean spoke up before I could ask.

"Guys, what do you think he means?" I questioned aloud. Sean stood upright, and crossed his arms.

"Beats me. He talks a load of bullshit to mislead you. Trust me." Sean stated confidently.

"Well then why can't we see whatever's out there, and [Y/N] can?" Mark asked, joining my side. Sean shrugged, careless.

"Is the girl still there?" Sean changed the topic whilst he still could. I let him get away with it. I turned over to gaze out the window.

She waved her hand eerily, and a white grin grew across her blacked out face, similar to the Chesire Cat's infamous grin, spanning across the majority of her face. It's creepy as all fuck. I put my hand up and waved back airily, unsure of what was supposed to happen.

She put down her hand, and let her arms rest by her sides, her black arms contrasting to the bright white of her jumper. Her grin grows small, and soon disappears.

In a matter of seconds her body… 'glitches' away I suppose you could call it. Bits of her silhouette (by bits I mean rectangles and squares) just glitch like you would a computer screen.

"That's… weird…?" I muttered putting my hand on the glass as she held up hers. I could feel her hand against mine, but her glitching completely deteriorated her. She's gone.  
"Uhhmm… What are you doing?" Sean asked. My eyes were fixed in the position, but I turned my body towards him.  
"Huh? Oh… nothing… it's nothing." I turned my eyes towards him, smiling to reassure him.  
"Oh…'kay…" He said. We all backed away from the window, and we all started to go to the living room. No one said it out loud that we were going to go, but we all just followed each other somewhere.

 _Later..._

"I'll have to go back home. I'll leave you two alone." Mark sniggered as he quickly shot out of the front door and closed it behind him. I knew he was trying to get us both alone, and I got up from my seat and took a step forward subconsciously. He waved goodbye through the window. "Have fun!" His voice was all muffled because of the glass, and he walked off to the house. As he walked past the remaining bit of the window, his face changed from the happy, cheerful face to a more nonchalant face.  
It was later in the day, and all we did from that little window event to now was just talk about... anything. Absolutely everything and anything was spoken about, laughed about, joked about - and yet, not one thing said about the crazy scenarios that have been presented to us. I mean yes, when Mark and I were in America, things were still pretty hectic. It's never been like this. Our secrets were kept to ourselves, Mark's channel was doing great, Sean's was as well, I was kept secret, etc, etc.

Agh! I'm doubting every root of trust and knowledge I have in these two.  
But honestly, when we were in America, it was less crazy than this. I was never found by the public. I was never exposed as a Nephilim, and Mark was never exposed as an Archangel (If I never stated before, no, we are both human. It's just a gang name and in my opinion it's a horrible name).  
And the most important thing was that it was just normal to us. All those conventions (that Mark went to on his own, I didn't accompany him.), all those days where I had to stay as silent as possible if I was over at Mark's, and those times that I would have to listen to people I know rant on and on about Mark and Jack when they didn't even realise I knew them both. That was normal.  
But this? This has been the most hectic week or less of my life. No, actually, maybe it's been one of the most. Hey, I used to live off fuckin' gang money for a living. Now I just… I don't know. I do various... 'jobs' here and there, and I live off of it. It's not the nicest set of 'jobs', but I earn very well from it so I do it.

...

If you're wondering - _I'm not a stripper_.  
...

I just had to point that out.  
I don't know why.

...

Sorry.

Let me just…  
Go…

"Hey, [Y/N]?" Sean spoke to me. I exit my 'in the zone' phase and turn to him.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"You were there in the dream, weren't you?" Sean sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I bet you remember every detail."  
I sat down on the couch with him. "I was in the dream. And I remember some of it. Why'd you ask?"  
"I'm sorry." He spoke deeply.

' _Sorry for what?'_ I asked myself.  
"I'm sorry for putting you through everything. I should be in this alone." He looked away from me, gazing downwards. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"You can't carry a burden on your own - and who cares if this is happening? We're here for you, and I don't regret anything. This isn't all of your fault either." I stated. He turned up to me, and I giggled to keep the atmosphere light. "Come on. Put a smile on your face!" I said as I pressed my thumbs against the corners of his mouth, pointing them upwards to form a smile. I could feel him smirking, so I let go of his face.  
"T-Thanks…" He sighed, and a smile grew on his face. The same, famous smile he's known for. "So, off that topic. What do you remember?" He asks me.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
I slumped down in the chilly couch in my house, the atmosphere somewhat empty. I sighed aloud, and adjusted my hair so it got out of my vision. My arm, falling down to rest against the couch after. It's so unusually quiet without [Y/N] or without my constant screaming. I slip my left arm into my side pocket, and pulled out the old, creased photograph I know so fondly of. I opened up the folded photograph, and stared at my brother's familiar face. I haven't seen him in a while, now. In fact… no one has…  
 _(Before I write anything more, his real brother is perfectly fine.)  
_ I try to stay hopeful of how he is everyday, but really I have no idea. No news about him, no nothing. My parents mentioned him, and Father knows that he's missing but I don't think he told Mother.  
Why do I sound like an old man? 'Mother', 'Father'. Ugh, and it doesn't help I got the mental age of a 7 year old. I swear that test was wrong.  
I folded up my photograph and put it in my pocket. I'm not going to start to get all emotional. I pushed myself up from the couch and went over to my room. My footsteps echoed throughout the house. [Y/N] was never loud, and it was silent then, but this place has never felt so foreign.  
Agh, I'm sounding dependent now!  
I let my fingers grasp itself around the door handle of my room. I turned my attention towards my computer, the tabs open on youtube. I sighed.

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Depends. What do you want to know?" I asked.

Sean leaned back against the couch, making himself comfortable.

"What information do you remember?"

"Again, too vague." I replied formally. He sighed.  
"Well, Anti's real n-" He stopped himself halfway through his sentence, and I have no idea what he wanted to say. He shut his gaping mouth. "You know what, nevermind." He sighed. I laughed off the awkward feel that I had.  
"Well! A-hum, so, how's… uhhh… the channel? Your videos?" I asked. He sparks to life.  
"Oh yes, I just remembered something! Thanks for reminding me. You remember how the public knows that you're in Ireland, along with Mark?" He questioned me, his speaking rushed.  
"Yes, yes, why?" I replied. Way to change the subject.  
"And how you made an appearance in one of Mark's videos?" He hurried.  
"Oh yeah, how did the video turn out by the way?"  
"Hectic. Now people in the comments want to see you in the videos at one point." He said. "Since Mark said that you two were in Ireland, they know you two've probably come over to my place. And the images on the web proves that we know each other. Mind being in a video so that this demand is calmed?"  
I sighed, leaning back against the comfortable couch, my head just resting against the wall as I cock my head upwards, groaning loudly.  
"Goooodddd daammniiiit!" I dragged on. He chuckled.  
"Don't like the attention?" He asked. I tilted my head back towards him.  
"It's not that, it's just that… It's going to be a pain in the ass considering what we've done in a matter of days. We still haven't figured out what exactly happened to that rotting body of that man in the garage - don't worry, we'll sort that out. And, I bet you there are reports of people missing by now and we're worrying about appearing in a video. Don't get me wrong, you and Mark have reasons as to why you do have to care. But for now try to focus on just keeping that up." I rambled. He sighed.

"True. But you didn't answer my question." He chuckled. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "If you wanted to be in a video, or even just turning up. I mean, I don't mind either way but…"  
"Let me think, alright?" I said, smirking deviously. He laughed.  
He played around with my cheek. "What's that look for?" He chortled. I laughed with him.  
"Haha. Hey, sorry for being a bad host, but would you like anything to drink? Eat?" He asked me. That sparked out of nowhere. Then again, he may be thirsty himself.  
"What? Uhh… Sure. Can I have some water?" I replied. He nodded.

"Of course, let me go get it." He smiled at me, and walked off to the kitchen, his feet silent as he moved. I made myself comfortable on the couch, kicking my feet up and let them rest across the free space of the couch. I didn't have shoes on, so it was all okay. Right? It was all okay.

My back was at a 90 degree angle to the couch, which unusually was comfortable.

"Don't mind me! I'm just gonna kick my feet up until you come back!" I called out to Sean. I heard him chuckle.

"Go ahead!" He calls back. I stretched my arms out infront of me, when I heard the front door handle being unlocked slowly, and quietly. Frozen in fear, I did nothing. My eyes looked all around, but my head didn't. I stared at the kitchen to see if Sean heard anything. The door creaked opened behind me. I felt my heart beat that much faster. I didn't turn at all.

"Turn around~" I heard a girl say, her voice so innocent, but yet, utterly _dripping_ with impure, maliciously corrupt intentions.

 _ **What do you do?**_

1) Look behind you.

2) Don't look behind you.

 _ **It's an unusual ending, I know, and yeah I'm sorry it's weird. It's the main reason this chapter took a long time. I had no idea how could I end it, so this is what I got. Don't get me wrong, I have a plot thought out but this is just building up to the next main event sooo yeah.**_

 _ **Next chapter I won't bring up my worries about not uploading on time since you've all told me to calm down and thank you all. I remember being so impatient for a fanfiction to be uploaded and I used to get so mad, so honestly thank you all. I won't lay off myself though! XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love every one of you! Goodbye!**_


	21. The Subhost - Chapter 21

_**[THIS CHAPTER MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED]**_

 _ **Nothing much to say besides the fact that...**_

 _ **YOUR CHOICES**_ _ **FUCKING MATTER**_ _ **. Take note of this! :)**_

 _ **(Sorry if it seems like I'm angry. It's just so it gets people's attention.)**_

 _ **The majority has chosen (Plus PMs from people): Look behind you.**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I snapped my head to look at whoever was behind me, sparing no precious seconds that I may need. It was that girl I saw earlier. Why won't she leave me _alone_ for fuck sake!?How even old _is_ she? She looks young, but old. I can't pinpoint it.

Her face was much clearer up close than it was through the window. Through the window, her face was black. Her body was black. Everything was black - besides that stupid jumper which was only shining the slightest bit, unlike before.  
Although when I'm near her, I see her fair skin, her dull green eyes and her straight black hair. She had a knife in her hand, relaxed, and casually held it whilst crossing her arms. She was leaning on one leg. Her hands glitched faintly.  
She was wearing a black skirt, the jumper and unusually a belt with a lot of pens & pencils hooked on, dripping ink straight onto the skirt. Not that it made much of a difference, the skirt was black and so was the ink. Must have been a pain to wash out.  
Now, with the jumper so clearly in my view, I realised something. On it, what was engraved initially with red (which faded to black after a split second) were words which obviously formed sentences.. I skimmed the words. They seem…  
Huh?!  
Her jumper's explaining EXACTLY what I'm doing?!  
" _Hmhm! Good girl. Now - Sit still~_ " She chimed an eerie note, and her left arm reached out to my face, and forced itself over my mouth, pressing down with inhuman strength, pushing me back down on the couch. My head felt like it sank into the seat because of her unusual power.

I would have screamed if everything wasn't happening so fast. She raised the knife which radiated a black glow, her hands and the knife glitching more. My eyes grew. I struggled underneath her, but to no avail. She was incredibly strong, even for someone like me who's been dealing with people trying to kill them. It was just like some kind of metal clamp holding you down. There was no way I could help myself.  
I realized I had time to scream... but I didn't. I _couldn't_.

I started to breathe in and out, speeding up. That same oversized grin grew on her face again, as she seemed to enjoy my struggle. Sick bastard. She giggled. " _Say goodnight~_ " She hummed as she dived the knife.

I closed my eyes, clenched them tight. I held my breath...

but she stopped…?

She glanced up to the kitchen. " _He hears me_." She paused. " _He's telling the original subhost. Well, this is good enough for the story. I'll leave a little message for the experimenters that you both are here. They'll be ever so happy! Actually… that was an amazing idea, good job."_ She seemed to be talking to herself…? _"Hmhm. See you!_ " She giggled, her voice tainted to a sickeningly innocence that could fool the unwary.

 _But you'll never be apart from me until you face your real destiny._

Her voice rang in my head, her laughter soon following, the loud voice ringing and ringing. It faded and faded until it was no longer.

A lightbulb just went off in my head. All this time, that little voice was _her_?

"[Y/N]?" Sean skidded to a stop out of the kitchen, the momentum forcing his body forward but his feet still rooted into the floor, making him lose balance for a little. Both mine and the girl's attention was aimed at Sean. She grinned at me, then glitched away. He didn't seem… bothered at all. Can he not see her?

Actually we've established that already. It's just hard to comprehend. I really do think I'm going crazy.

He sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. "Jesus, at least you're okay. What happened?" He asked as he hurried over and pulled me up. He came to sit next to me, put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder to comfort me.

If… what she said is true… if one of them was the _original_ subhost, then why are they no longer the 'original'?

I was hyperventilating.

I spoke quickly. "The girl was right there! - She was about to kill me! - I mean, jesus, it was - I'm used to people trying to kill me but that time was so fucking scary and almost life threatening that - oh my god I can't - she's supernatural! I can normally counter shit like that, She's not even human, I bet you she's not - fucking - human-"

"Shhh, calm down and slow your speaking, I can't understand you." He looked me straight in the eyes, his blue eyes calming me down. I shut my eyes and slowed my breathing.

I've never come across someone who has such an iron grip like her. She's far away, grinning to herself. She probably hears me, or even, she's reading that fucking jumper of hers.  
"The girl, the one I mentioned earlier. She was -"  
"Trying to kill you." He completed my sentence for me. He already knew?  
"You know? You saw her?" I asked, a hope of defeating her just sparking within me  
"No. Anti told me." He sighed. So much for that hope.  
What she told me went through my mind again.  
' _He's telling the original subhost.'  
_ "Ah… Okay… Well, the girl had some kind of supernatural strength. I couldn't alert you earlier. I don't… I have… I-"  
"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Don't have to say anything." He pulled me in a hug, and eventually I hugged back.  
"Thank you." I breathed. We let go, and I sighed. I still thought about what she said to me. She couldn't make too much of a change, right?  
"So, what's on your mind? You seem distraught."

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
I got myself up from my warm seat and dragged myself towards the windows, physically drained. I drew the last set of curtains, blocking out any sunlight that would normally make it through. It wasn't too dark of a day, but it wasn't a 'bright and sunny day' either. The sky was just dull, no real blue tint to it no matter how hard I try.

I took out my phone, and sighed aloud as I pressed on the 'Messages' app, going to [Y/N]'s messages. I sent her a message.

' _Stay over at Sean's.'  
_ I hope she follows that advice. My internet is pretty slow right now, so it'll send soon enough.  
"Y-you can come out, now, Dark. Just like I promised you." I sighed in defeat, letting my arms fall limp in advance.  
Before this, I locked all the windows, barricaded the doors and stashed away the knives. He'll still find a way through my tactics but… It's… better than nothing, right?  
I heard him chuckle deeply in my head. I braced myself for the pain. Dark controlled a section of the brain, leting my bracing techniques fail. He wants me to feel as much pain as possible.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Loosen up a bit, won't you?" He slyly whispered, as a surge of a very familiar pain went through my body, paralyzing me. It was worse, as I cocked my head back, yelling.  
 _"Aaaaarrghh!"_

 _ **Your POV:**_  
I feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my shorts.  
"Sorry, continue with what you're saying after I check this." I interrupted Sean mid-way through his sentence. He smirked to himself.  
"How socially active." He scoffed playfully.  
"Hey! It could be from some important people." I pouted.  
"I'm kidding, go ahead." He chortled. "I'm curious as well."  
I reached into my pocket, and whipped out my phone. I opened up my messages. It's from Mark…?

'Stay over at Sean's'. What? That's… concerning?

Sean was reading over my shoulder. I didn't mind obviously, it wasn't something personal.

"Why would he type that to you randomly?" Sean asked. I shrugged, and let my hands rest on the couch. Forcing myself upwards off of the seat, I walked over to the coat hanger where my jacket is. "Are you going to go over there?"  
"That's not a normal thing to type. He'd say why I should stay here, instead of just saying it out of the blue. Something's up." I assumed. I had no idea what really was wrong, if anything was wrong at all. Plus, I know I'm not supposed to be over there and I'd just get a sense of satisfaction if I rebel.  
"Well, it is unusual but don't you think you should follow what he says?" Sean questioned.  
"I'm curious. Aren't you?" I sighed, completely ignoring what he said. I should follow what he says, but I'm worried. As I hoisted on my jacket, I grabbed hold of the cold front door handle and throwing the door open, having my back faced to Sean as he spoke.  
"Yes. Yes I am, but he's your childhood friend, don't you think we should trust him?"  
"Yes, but something's the matter. Come along or don't. I don't mind." I replied, stepping out of the house and started to walk off. A grin grew across my face as he spoke up.  
"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not leaving you go on your own again." He said hurriedly. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on, joining me. He locked the door behind him when he came out, and walked along side me towards the house. We didn't run like children towards the house, but instead paced quickly.

Our shoes thudded on the tiling of the front veranda of the house. Tears and smashes could be heard from inside. I went up to the door to unlock it with my house key.  
"What the fuck is happening in there?" I muttered. Sean shrugged, and shook his head. I unlocked the door.

"I don't know. I don't think it was quite a great idea to come here." He pointed out. I turned around to face him, one hand still on the door, ready to open it.  
"You want to turn back now?" I asked. He shook his head as a response, and his expression changed from remotely carefree to serious. If his face was temperature, it dropped by fucking 30 degrees.  
"No. There's no way out of this now. Let's go." He spoke deeply. I nodded, and opened the door.

Or… tried to. There was something on the other side which blocked us from getting in. Is the door… barricaded?  
"We may have to damage it if we can't get through."  
A loud smash could be heard.  
"The fuck was that?!" I panicked. He shook his head slightly, and then pushed carefully what was on the other side so that we could slip in. Thankfully, it didn't topple because of how Sean pushed it aside. Sean went through first, his body slipping through slowly. When it was my turn, I did the same, but it was as equally hard. The room was dark and eerie, with no lights on and the curtains drawn, with a dark air looming over us. The house seemed like a patch of deep midnight just hung around this house like a lamp over the room, swaying. The curtains blocked out a lot of the sunlight, but it wasn't a bright day anyway. Bits and pieces of everything were just scattered across the dark floor, which made us stop in our tracks to scan the area before setting foot anywhere else. Anything could have been on that floor. The furniture was all misplaced, or out of line. Each piece of furniture had either black or red splutters spanned across the surfaces. The table was upside down, and the bottoms of the legs burnt. The dark coloured mat, contrasting the pieces of lightly coloured ripped-up pillow or cushion stuffing spread across of the floor. What looks like glass is also in a corner of the room, shattered across the majority of that area. I couldn't force any words to say something. No words could express my worry, fear, and anger.  
"Your house is fucked up… jesus christ…" He muttered, stepping carefully around the place, watching every step.  
"Yeah… God, how much is it to fix all of this? This isn't even my furniture." I groaned loudly, thinking of all those expenses we'll have to pay to fix this furniture. I walked over to the couch. Scratches were all across the couch and floor, and the dark, heavy air hung lower and lower every minute. My breathing got harder. What is it, anyway?!  
 _Step… Step…_

"Did you hear that?" I looked around. Sean nodded.  
"Footsteps. Someone's here." He whispered, as he started to crouch.. I laid low towards the ground as well, as an instinct.  
 _Click!_  
A light went on in the bathroom. Deep chuckles emitted, gradually getting louder, and louder, and higher until it was a psychotic laugh. Although, the voice was low naturally.  
"Get down!" Sean whispered to me, as he grabbed my jacket and yanked me downwards, making me lose balance and topple onto him. Sean… 'helped' to keep my head down.  
"Hmhm. Oh, sadly the deal's almost over. Should have bargained for more time... Aww, and I was having so much fun. How are you doing in there, Mark?" A familiar voice spoke. It was Dark's deep voice.  
"Fuck off." Mark's voice growled. I assume Dark's allowing Mark to control some of the speaking so that he can hear him. Can't he hear him anyway?  
"Oh, come on, at least I'll willingly give up my possession. Unlike another in the room." Dark laughed, referencing to Anti. He knows we're in here.  
"I-..." Mark stopped himself in his tracks, knowing any kind of defense techniques he'd use would be countered. He sighed in defeat. "I suppose… that's true…"  
"There we go. Remember all the times I helped you growing up? I took over when you were weak. I took over when you couldn't fight back. You should be grateful." Dark paused. "I took over when you were scared to face your… let's call… father-"  
" _SHUT UP!_ " Mark's voice erupted from Dark's lips, scaring both me and Sean half to death.  
"Oh, sorry, touched a nerve? Haha." Dark mocked.  
Mark growled. "He's a symbol of fear to many. I'm _not_ his son."  
Dark chuckled.  
"You're right. You aren't." He slyly spoke. I heard Mark growl again. Dark just scoffed. "Look, it's great to talk to you, but we have a couple of unexpected guests. Let me welcome them." Dark chuckled to himself as footsteps got louder and louder. He was coming this way.  
Sean pulls the couch so that the seat was facing where Dark would be visible. With a bit of imagination, it could be pictured like the trenches. We both leant against it, using it for protection.

I looked around me. There were about 3 things nearby which I could use. There was a big glass shard with a cloth, the upside down table and a fan.

 _ **What do you do?**_  
1) Use the cloth to grasp hold of the glass shard like a weapon. Use that as offense.  
2) Pick up the table, and use the tabletop as a shield. Use that as a defense.  
3) Use the fan to blow the thick air towards Dark, to give you a distraction.

 _ **Hey guys! So again, this was not supposed to end like this, but it just happened. I don't know how or why I thought of this, but… hey! XD**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this, and hope it was worth the wait. I dunno. I don't judge my own actions in any way besides negativity XD I can already hear my friend yell 'Pessimist!'**_

 _ **But yeah, hopefully this was okay. Choose wisely, because one of the choices will end horribly for one of you.  
:) Love you all, and see you in the next chapter!**_


	22. Luminescent - Chapter 22

_**THIS MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED.**_

 _ **Thank god you guys didn't pick the wrong option. It was actually very close at the beginning which gave me a mini heart attack, but thank god eventually it wasn't that option.**_

 _ **The worst choice was to get the table as defense.**_

 _ **The majority chose (including PMs): Use the cloth to grasp hold of the glass shard like a weapon. Use that as offense.**_

 _ **Dark's POV:**_  
Mark _did_ warn them. He said this was the _only_ area I could do whatever I wanted or else he'd take over and I agreed to those terms (although, mind you, I wasn't too happy). I could do absolutely - absolutely anything, he said.  
 _They're_ in my area, so I get to do whatever _I_ want with _them_.  
With heavy steps, I walked to Mark's room, the door half-open. As I push the door, a slight creak faintly growing in volume could be heard. His room was dark, desolate and a chilly air flooded out of the room to my feet - Ahh, perfect. He's starting to know me well.  
There was a light-wood drawer right beside the door, holding the key to more… interesting outcomes for those little two about the first game.  
I knelt down to open one of the slots, the other two whispering away, as if I couldn't hear them. The house was silent, and the dark air lurking above us, watching us, was starting to echo throughout with wispy voices crying out to us, but it was so faint.  
"Sean!" The girl, [Y/N], whispered. Her voice is exactly as I remember it when she was a child - always a sense of innocence hidden behind every word. I remember her voice could be angelic if she tried, but an airy whisper was all she used.  
Sean replied, with probably the quietest voice I've ever heard him use - mind you, that's not very quiet. "Hm? What is it?"  
"Do you have any idea how to get out of this mess?!" [Y/N] snapped, obviously starting to get a little impatient.  
"It doesn't matter - we have to stay. We've put aside the barricade, and the door is open. If we leave, he'll leave with us, He'll be open to the world."  
He talks as if I've never been outside. My pale skin may look like it but for Christ's sake, come on.  
I turned back to the drawer, blocking out their faint whispers, and grinned to myself deviously. Chuckling, I laced my fingers around the key in the pocket of my jeans, and savoured every second. I jammed the key in the keyhole, and turned the key painfully slowly. Once the drawer was open, I reached in and let my fingers wrap around the cold, black gun handle like little snakes. Once I got a tight grip, I got up and with heavy steps once again and left that room.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
Ugh, why can't Sean and I whisper quieter?!  
I mean, it's not acceptable that I can't, but Sean…  
Well, he's known for his loudness. He's an exception.

I laid down across the floor behind the couch, and slowly slithered my way to the cloth. It wasn't far, just out of my reach. When I got close, I yanked the cloth and moved backwards slowly.  
"What are you doing?!" Sean whispered. I put my index finger to my lips, and stared him down. He covered his mouth.  
The glass shard was a thick piece of glass, but the edges were ridiculously sharp. I laid the cloth on the glass shard, then carefully picked it up, and continued to wrap the cloth around it. I couldn't feel any sharp edges when I held it with a tight grip, so that's great to attack him with. If necessary though, I'm not going to try to harm him unless I have to.

"Come out from behind that couch, won't you?" Dark hissed, as the sound of a gun being reloaded made me and Sean freeze in our spots. 4… 5… 6. 6 bullets. A full round. "It's not fun when you guys are like that."

"H-he's…" I stuttered.

"Got a gun…" Sean completed my sentence for me. "Let's just pray that Mark comes back."

We heard his footsteps echo through the house, our breathing walking hand in hand alongside of it, the breathing loud, rapid, ragged. I held the shard near me, and lent as far back onto the couch as possible before I started to push it. I saw Sean in the corner of my eye ready to jump up if necessary.

"Come on you two, this is my territory. You should have followed what Mark said. You know what that means - I can do _whatever_ to both of you." He laughed. "Actually, you know what? Let's play a little bit of Russian roulette. Deal?" He took out 3 of his bullets.  
I peered out the side, and saw his red pupils staring right back at me. His red pupils, glistening in contrast with the black, scared me. I hid the shard behind my back as I slid back into position behind the couch. "Come on, little [Y/N]. Come up here. Be the first to play!" He came over and sat on the couch section behind me and leant over the side, the half full gun dangling in front of me. My eyes followed the gun as I moved my legs out of the way of a possible gunfire, and after a while he spoke up again. "Oh come on. I'm not joking [Y/N], get up." He scowled with a more serious tone. I still didn't budge an inch. If I was going to go down, I was going to go down with dignity. My head was focused on the gun, and I couldn't see what Sean was doing.  
"Get. Up." He snapped. I had the courage to slightly tilt my head to Sean to see what he was doing, and he looked back at me. I subtly indicated to the shard behind my back, as I laid it down ever so quietly behind my back, letting the shard rest against the back of the couch. I held up my hands slowly in defeat as I arose on my feet. "There we go, good girl."  
I heard Sean shuffling to reach out to the shard, and Dark held the gun to the back of my head. He grabbed the back of my shirt, and hoisted me back, making me tumble on top of his chest. With a little bit of patience I got myself up and got back to a normal stance.  
"I love how you aren't doing anything, Sean." Dark chuckled to himself, as he cocked the trigger back. "Funny. Do you not care? Do you not care at all for this girl? This woman, who hasn't told you everything? And for a matter of fact, you haven't told her everything either. You're a thief, a liar and a fraud."  
Weird… that's exactly what Anti said in my first nightmare.  
Dark just kept speaking and speaking, and more shuffling was heard. Dark was purposely winding him up. "Hah! You're pathetic! If I loved this girl, I would be up here trying to save her life. But someone who's entirely repulsive has a gun to your one and only's head, and you can't do anything-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Sean shouted to Dark, as his body rose up from behind the couch, the shard aimed at Dark. Sean's body gave off a neon green glow, and I stared right in his eyes. There were traces of Anti in there just dying to come out. The glow clawed onto Sean like vines spiraling up his body, the glow illuminating like crazy. It was as if it was radioactive. To be honest, I wouldn't be shocked if it was.  
The dark air loomed even lower, and it was starting to flow into my mouth. It tasted like nothing, and it felt like nothing, but sooner or later I felt that it was harder to breathe. I coughed.  
"Oh, look. The little cat's come up from behind the couch. Did what I say hurt your fee-wings?" Dark mocked. Now it's definite that he's trying to wind him up so that he does something reckless. "Go ahead. What do you think a glass shard can do that a gun won't? Do you really think you can defend yourself against a gun?" Dark stalled. "Or even better, defend her?" Dark asked. I don't understand, if he really wanted me dead then he would have shot me. I can't tell whether this is a test. Or, maybe just a game of his. Maybe he just wants to see how it will turn out and isn't that psychotic type that wants to kill 24/7.  
"Let's play a first round!" Dark smirked, as he pulled the trigger. I kept my eyes shut.

No bullet. 

"Hah. Lucky you, huh princess?" Dark whispered in my ear to creep me out. Let me tell you, it's working.  
"Grr, cut that out Dark!" Sean hissed, as he tried to throw the shard at Dark. It was a perfect throw. Dark tried to move out of the way, but the shard went through his right shoulder blade. The noise of the muscle tissues just being torn apart…  
 _Shut up, [Y/N], this is your time to fight back!_

I forgot she's still with me… but she's right.  
I elbowed Dark in the stomach, and ducked down quickly. Dark staggered back and fired a bullet by accident which went straight through the couch. The bullet was so close to me that it whizzed past my ear. God, my ear is still ringing!

I heard Dark throw the gun on the floor, the metal skidding with the tiling.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, [Y/N], don't do that, you could have gotten hurt!" Sean exclaimed, running to me and grabbing hold of my arm, pulling me behind him. His eyes softened from the previous anger to gladness.  
"Sean, it doesn't matter, it didn't happen. But what the fuck was that glow?!" I asked. Sean tilted his head, confused. As Sean was about to question what I meant, we heard Dark growl. We clicked back to look at him, and the sight made us both take steps back. I faced downwards slightly, and stepped further away, my eyes widening at the scene. The ripped-up pillow stuffing scattered around was darkened, the glass was darkened but not translucent yet and everything on the floor darkened in colour in a way, either to a grey or black. Smoke-coloured air creeped along the floor in vines towards Dark, the air working its way up his body. His body started to give off a darker version of the air suffocating us, and his red pupils were so bright it was as if they're giving off fire. If you stared at it long enough and looked around, there would be a trail of light following. His grin, so familiar in nature, made the whole situation worse.  
Why the fuck can't we have a simple holiday in a simple country in a simple world?! Why does this have to be so eventful?! I just want this to end! Is it so much to ask?! Please! Please, someone, end this!  
"Ahahah. Knew you'd be smart enough, [Y/N]. Sean let me down. Nice aim, however. Well, you can redeem yourself." Dark spat, as he rose. The dark air he gave off lowered even more and the more it lowered, the harder I had to try to just get some form of oxygen into my lungs.  
Is Sean affected at all? I don't hear him trying to breathe. I tried my best to inhale as much oxygen as I could. It didn't matter this minute though. I got into a fighting stance to fight alongside Sean.

"This won't be a fight for you, [Y/N]." Dark chuckled. My muscles tensed up as he lifted two fingers into the dark air, the air collected around his fingers like iron to a magnet. In a split second, he lowered his arm so that the fingers were aiming at me. He put his fingers in a circular form, and the air surrounded me like an envelope. I could still see what was happening, but it got much harder to breathe. I could feel the lack of oxygen causing me to become more lightheaded. I wouldn't be shocked if I saw everything around me start to multiply.  
"[Y/N!]" Sean exclaimed, looking over, but clicked right back to Dark as he scoffed.  
"Hah. Show's over - time for the fun." He yelled as he immediately darted forward to the unprepared Sean. Sean managed to dodge quickly enough, and afterwards, jumped over the couch by pushing down on the couch back and forcing himself off to get away from Dark, landing square on his feet.

Holy shit, we've got a gymnast here.

The bright green glow of Sean's was extremely apparent again because of the heavy air lowering. Soon, I could only see their outlines with air spiraling around them as they fought. It was obvious who was taking more hits.

Sean.

Sean's luminescent air covered the majority of his mouth as if he was wearing a facemask, and the rest of it was just circling his legs, arms, and chest. It looked like… it strengthened him? Is Sean even aware? Can he see it?

I'm confused, though - what was the glow from? Is Anti helping him?

 _ **Sean's POV:**_  
Argh! It's getting ridiculously hard to see! If only I had some kind of light...  
"Fight me like a man, god damnit! Face me!" Dark yelled, as he lunged forward to hit my chest, but I held up one of my arms as protection. When his arm was close enough, I latched onto his wrist with the other arm and jerked his arm into his body. Unprepared, he lost his balance, and stumbled back. I stepped my foot forward, ready for his next attack. He saw me get prepared and grinned, throwing me off. He raised his right arm in a click, his palm facing the ceiling and his hand not clenched, the air collecting around his fingertips. He forced his hand downwards so that his hand was facing the floor, and clenched it. Encircling him, the air darkened around him. I stepped away, and widened my eyes. Once the air went away, he wasn't there. I glanced around, panicking. Where is he?!  
"Surprise, mother fucker!" Dark exclaimed as I felt my body being forced to the ground from the back. Landing chin first, my chin and jawbone ached like crazy because of the impact on the hard tiled floor. I grunted, trying to push myself up as much as I could but I could feel a warm sensation to my right, slightly hovering over me. With unclear eyes, I forced my head to face my right where Dark smiled at me, squatting. The smile flickered from Mark's pained mouth to Dark's smirk. Soon it'll Dark's time to be up. He grabbed the sleeve of my right arm and turned me over, my chest vulnerable to an attack. I tried to slither away but before I could move at all, Dark put his foot in the center of my chest, and pressed down hard. I coughed multiple times.

"You won't win in the end. None of us will." Dark hissed. "No matter how hard any of us try... we can't get a happy ending. None of us will."

He spoke as he dug his foot deeper into my chest, the bottom of his shoe engraving itself in me.

"Agh-Ahghaaahh!" I let out. I growled at him through my cries of pain, and he looked down to me.

"Aww does it hurt?" Dark mocked again. I narrowed my eyes to him. When he glanced upwards, proud of what he 'accomplished', I pushed my chest to the right, making him lose balance and tumble back onto the couch. I don't remember myself being this strong… am I getting some form of help?

I forced myself up with every ounce in me. It took a while, but I got up and stood stably. Going over to the couch, I reached my arm out for his neck to strangle him, but he was too quick. He grabbed my arm, and flung it aside, distracting me. He sprung up from the couch and punched me square in the nose.

"F-fuck! My nose!" I let out, grabbing my nose with my right hand, blood trickling and lacing around my fingers. I growled. I can't keep losing to him. This has got to end.

 _I can help…_

Fuck off, Anti.

Wait… actually… maybe. I don't know… the pros and cons are even on both sides.

"Hey Sean, dumbass, hit the books won't you?!" Dark sniggered as he grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and hurled it towards my head. I ducked down, my legs wobbly.

"Haha, how funny." I rolled my eyes as I pushed up from my position to be at the same level as him. "I couldn't give a damn about your shit." I spat. Dark smiled at me deviously.

"Aha! Now you're speaking my language." Dark exclaimed. "You know, we'd get along much more when you're _SIX FEET UNDER."_ Dark's voice lowered in pitch dramatically towards the end.

"Hah. We'd never get along, even if we were both in hell together." I growled. He laughed to himself.

"Good. At least we'd end up where we belong." Dark spoke. He outstretched his arm to the side and clenched his fist. The air surrounded the fist once again.

"You know what?" Dark paused. "I have an idea. How about whenever you get hurt, [Y/N] gets the same pain?" Dark asked me.

"Don't you fucking dare." I hissed, hurling a nearby pillow (The insides are mainly all across the floor) at Dark. I mean, it's a pillow, come on. It's not that good for a weapon. Dark relaxed his muscles, and held up one arm, grabbing the pillow.

"Oh you want to sleep? Is that what you're trying to say?" Dark asked. "Well, guess what? There's a buy one free one sale on a ticket to hell. She's going with you!" Dark yelled as he outstretched his arm in [Y/N]'s direction. He formed his hand in a circular motion, and opened it like a cage. The air fled from the area, and returned to the top to lurk above us. [Y/N] tumbled over, trying to catch her breath. Was she being suffocated in there?!

"Ack-Hhhh! Okay… Thank god I got out of there…" She panted, muttering to herself. Dark clicked his fingers and both of our heads turned to him.

"Did you hear what I said, [Y/N]?" Dark asked. [Y/N] nodded faintly, but it was enough of a gesture to be noticed. "Good. Let the third game start."

I know I'm going to get [Y/N] hurt. I can't let that happen.

 _I can help, Sean, let me out._

Anti…

Ugh! What do I do?! The time's running out and I can't waste time!

 _ **Quick! What should Sean do?**_

Let him out. He loves [Y/N] as well, so he wouldn't risk letting her get hurt.

Don't let him out. Dark and Anti know each other well and may turn on [Y/N].

 _ **HHHIIIIIII.**_

 _ **Ok. So this chapter by far took the longest amount of time. I have no idea why. But! The next chapter I guarantee it will come out sooner.**_

 _ **Btw please tell me if you guys are still being notified, I'm so scared.**_

 _ **Anyway! This chapter was long just for you guys because of the time it took. Hope this was interesting, and I love all of you! Good bye! 3**_


	23. Split Apart - Chapter 23

_**[THIS MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED]**_

 _ **Hi!  
I'm SO FUCKING SORRY for the late chapter. I don't want it to seem like I forgot about this, infact, I've been writing every day but all those ideas are so stupid/are too progressive of the story/are boring. So this is what I got instead, and don't worry this is all according to the plot. This kind of thing was supposed to happen anyway.**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: Let Anti take over.**_

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

I'll have to let him take over. I can't stand my ground for much longer, because one I'm taking too many hits and two, I'll get my ass whooped - and [Y/N] will have to go through the same pain. I don't want that to happen to her.

I'll try to fight a little bit longer. I can't just give up at the first sign of danger. After all, Dark grew up with her. Surely he can't be that harsh on her.

"So, how does that idea sound? I never got your response besides a 'Don't you fucking dare'." Dark questioned, staring at me with the sickening grin. He knows my response, and he knows that I know I can't change that.  
I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him, and he smirked at my anger. I know alter egos live off of negative emotions. Every negative emotion I have is strengthening him.  
But yet, I still can't seem to repress it. Can you blame me?

"When did you get fond of games?! You were obsessed with deals a while ago." I hissed. He chuckled.

"Who's to say that I stopped liking them?" Dark asked, crossing his arms, all laid-back. "I made multiple deals to get to where I am, and not one that I-…" Dark paused, and looked away discretely. I was intrigued, so I stayed as silent as possible. "-And not one that I regret!" He repeated, completing his sentence and regaining that calm face. Why did he pause? Maybe he's lying.

"Mhm. Sure you don't." I rolled my eyes. He hissed at me, and I smirked to myself.  
"I know a regret of yours. Saying that right at me!" Dark yelled as he darted across the room to me. Panicking, I ducked and rolled away. He hissed. "Grr, god fuckin' damnit!" He yelled.

I don't know when any of this madness is going to end. I can't take it.

Dark's eyes started to glow brighter. He's growing stronger. Fuck…!

He ran at me, and I turned my body. Swift, he tried to trip me by knocking me over with his foot but I grasped hold of his leg, and sent him spinning. He managed to dig his feet into the now messy carpet and kept himself stationary. He tried to punch my face, but at that time, I moved my head away to have a jab at his jawbone. He growled under his breath, his body started to create a reddish-orange layer or force field that clung to his body. I've never seen him this angry and this strengthened. Oh god.

"Nice one. Now see spinning stars, fucker." Dark smirked as he grabbed my neck with both hands.

"Hck-!" I started to choke, cough and wheeze. I tried to grab his arms and force him off, but it wouldn't work.  
My coughing and choking was doubled by [Y/N]'s voice.

 _Want me to take over now?_  
Yes! Of course!

A deep chuckle echoed through my head, and a splitting headache overcome any kind of pain. I tried to let out a cry, but with no air to fill my lungs, no sound escaped me.  
In a matter of seconds, I felt myself lose control of every limb of mine. Quickly enough, Anti took over. I could still see through his eyes, though.

He grabbed Dark's hair, and yanked his head downwards, distracting him. Dark let go on accident of Anti's neck. Anti saw this as an opportunity, and kicked him right in the stomach. Dark recalled the air, holding his hand to the side, and clenching his fist so that the air collected around his hand. He pulled his hand back. The air grabbed his arms and pulled him further away.

"Oh, look who's here to fight? Come on, Anti, we're on the same side." Dark spoke, opening his arms. "C'mere, little ol' 'J'. Let's destroy what we can."

I felt Anti just stop moving, and saw his eyes look downwards, looking around. Is he considering it?!  
His body shook a little, but then stopped, and took on a much more chilled-back look. He smirked at him. Oh god, what have I done?!  
"Hmm…" I heard him say. I slunk my body down. How could I be so stupid?! "How about… no?" He chuckled, as he darted over to his side of the room, having Dark caught off guard. Anti smirked. He lifted his leg and kicked square in the chest, Dark tumbling backwards. Dark was forced to duck, as Anti tried to swing at him. Before Anti could try to do anything else, Dark grabbed his arm and tried to punch him. Anti raised his arm, blocking the attack. He grabbed onto Dark's arm, and pushed him backwards as Anti jumped away. His fingertips started to leak black liquid. Anti raised his arm, and the liquid aimed towards Dark.  
"Oh, now you're bringing your stupid liquid into this… You know what? Two can play at that game!" Dark hissed towards Anti, as he forms his hands in front of him, every speck of dark air collecting around his hand like a shield. His shield reflected off the liquid. Anti withdrew his liquid, and got close to him. He tried to punch him, but Dark lifted his arm up and blocked it, taking a step back. I'm explaining this fight quite slowly, but in reality this is happening in a matter of seconds.  
Anti swiftly turned around, his leg outstretched, and kicked Dark in the stomach sideways, making Dark tumble slightly. Whilst he's distracted, Anti extends his fingers, the black goo-like liquid spiralling at the speed of light towards Dark. Dark, with quick reflexes, brings up another air wall, reflecting the liquid right back at Anti. Anti ducks down quickly.  
"Come on, Anti. We've been through thick and thin, and now you choose to fight against me? Puh-lease. It's not too late to stop, you know?" Dark spoke up, smiling psychotically at Anti.  
Then, Anti's irises started to change rapidly from blue, to green, to black and to red… that's so weird… what the fuck?  
The green irises took over.  
"Alright then." Anti smirked. "Let's destroy the town. That was a little bit of practice." He walked over to Dark, and they exchanged a glare and a smirk each.  
"Good. I was wondering if you were ever going to come through. What do we do with her?" Dark hissed, glancing over to [Y/N]. She sat there, wide-eyed, motionless (besides her chest moving up and down because of her frequent breathing). She looked at Anti, then clicked to look at Dark.  
Anti's irises started to fuck up again, and Dark looks over to him.  
"Anti, the fuck are you doing-" He cut himself off. Dark's eyes started to grow. "Oh god, Anti, your persona's split!" Dark took a step back. This was the first time I've ever seen Dark in some kind of state of panic.  
Anti started to uncontrollably laugh again. Wait…  
His persona _SPLIT?!_

 _HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?!_

I tried my best to take over again. He was stronger than I was. Much, much stronger. I don't understand, where is this strength originating from?!  
Anti's eyes started to slow down, and then his eyes rested on a black. His scleras eventually turned black as well. Dark took another step back.

Anti smirked once again, a bone-chilling grin. I'm not sure what made a chill go down my spine - his smirk, or the idea behind it.

"Oh, you better run." He muttered, chuckling after. He darted towards Dark, ducking low, knocking his legs. Dark, unexpecting an attack to the lower half of his body, falls over forward (toppling over Anti). Anti pushes Dark's legs upwards, making Dark flip over, his back against the floor. Dark was unable to get up, but tried to anyway, as he flipped himself over and attempted to crawl on only his arms away from the psychopath.  
I'm still trying to take over. Whilst Dark is pure mad, Anti is much more dangerous.  
Anti grabbed his legs, and dragged Dark's protesting body towards himself. Dark tried to dig his nails into the ground, but before he could even try, Anti turned him over. Dark tried to lift his hand to recall the suffocating air. Anti raised his own arm up, letting liquid circle his fingers, forming the liquid into a knife form.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
No!  
I pushed myself up, and darted to where Anti and Dark were. Dark was flickering to Mark, and quickly, Mark was in control. Dark did that on purpose, damnit! He must have been too afraid. Anti was about to use his attack with the black, dripping knife. I jumped forward, and went in between them.  
"Stop, goddamnit, stop!" I yelled at Anti, grabbing hold of his arm. Anti's strength lasted however, and aimed down for a little longer, his arm diving just that much further. Black liquid dripped down his arm in small streams, and eventually reaching my hand, burning me.

The black knife was dangerously close to my body. I quivered away slightly from the knife.

Anti's eyes flickered from a pure black to soft blue. Huh? What the fuck?  
"Oh… god.. Oh god, I'm sorry… I-" Anti got up and dropped the black knife, the knife disintegrating upon contact with the floor. He pulled at his hair, yelling for a brief second before Sean finally took over again. Sean tumbled, unaware that he was actually going to take over.  
Mark got up, wide-eyed.  
"Jesus fucking christ, he's so damn scary!" Mark emitted. He would have been louder if he wasn't so scared shitless.  
"I don't know how that happened." Sean breathed, panting. "I had no idea he was that hostile." Sean pushed himself back up on his feet. We were all so confused and scared - probably the only time throughout the whole trip we were all fucking confused.  
"His persona split? What the fuck does that even mean?!" I asked.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure it's exactly that. It's as if he's bipolar, but to an extreme. He's got multiple personalities, completely different to each other. Don't quote me on that, I don't really know." Mark tried to make reason of what just happened.  
"Jesus christ, he was doing okay holding off Dark until Dark asked again for Anti to 'Go to his side'." Sean sighed.  
"Why the fuck did you two come over?! I sent you a message saying NOT to come back!" Mark yelled, remembering what he did. Sean and I nervously laughed, and gazed away. "Seriously, you two! Jesus christ." He sighed, crossing his arms.  
"W-Well, we apologize." We said in sync.  
"That's fine. At least you guys aren't severely hurt," Mark let out. "I just wish we could have a normal day. Why is it so hectic?"  
We all sighed. None of us knew why, and we were all wondering that question. That part was obvious.  
I looked out the window for just a change of scenery. A soft pitter-patter of rain arose, the rain hitting lightly against the window. The luscious green grass, stood there idle, grown not too long and not too short. Hey… the scene reminds me of when I first met-  
"The girl." I whispered to myself. The two turned to me with confused faces. "The girl I saw. She must be fucking up everything."

"I… doubt it? She's only one person?" Sean raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, dismissing the topic. They wouldn't understand just the sheer power of her presence, nevermind her overall power.

"Nevermind." I sighed. An awkward silence arose for a second, but Mark decided to break it.  
"How are we going to deal with his personality split?" He asked. "We can't just leave him to be."  
Another silence rose but not one of awkwardness. We all stayed quiet to think. Ignoring the obvious ideas (Therapist, medication, etc), Sean looks up to both of us, full of life in his eyes.  
"Well? You look like you have something." Mark insisted, crossing his arms. "Speak."  
"W-well, it's not the best idea… In fact, it's something you guys probably thought about and brushed off." Sean laughs off. We both stare him down, pressuring him to continue. "Well… [Y/N], you're the only one he'll listen to or even talk to. Would you mind talking to him in your dreams?"  
I paused. I mean, the obvious would be to talk to him. Whilst that may be good for him, the downside is that he may change immediately to that 'Insane-mode' again. He's unstable…

 _ **What do you say?**_  
1) "Okay. Tonight, I'll talk to him. What could possibly happen?"  
2) "I-uhhmm… don't think it's a good idea. He's too dangerous."

 _ **I.  
APOLOGIZE.**_

 _ **DEEPLY.**_

 _ **For some reason recently I've been demotivated from doing anything and I can't be sorry enough for this really late chapter.  
Please tell me if you guys are being notified. ;-; I can't!**_

 _ **I'm so so sorry ;-;  
I love you all, bye!**_


	24. Four dark personas - Chapter 24

_**I will introduce things very quickly. And, if you are confused, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Let's get into it!**_

 _ **The majority chose: "Okay. Tonight, I'll talk to him. What could possibly happen?"**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Okay. Tonight, I'll talk to him. What could possibly happen?" I said. The two exchanged a look. "I'll be fine."  
Sean sighed, admitting defeat. He said nothing, which in my books means he agrees - but Mark still stayed stoic and his eyes just told me he was contemplating. I don't remember Mark being so stubborn in the past when we weren't in Ireland. Is stubborn even the correct word? I understand, he's worried, but for god's sake I can handle myself. I'll just say he's 'hard to budge' once he's got an idea in place.  
Mark had his arms crossed, and looked away. Sean and I stared at him, hoping the pressure will make him accept (Or that's what I was thinking of anyway). He sighed, then looked back at us as he spoke.

"Gah… fine. Yell as loud as you can if something's the matter, okay-" Mark was cut off by the obnoxious ring of the doorbell. We all turned our attention towards it. I looked slightly downwards, thinking.  
What the girl said after she tried to kill me…  
'I'll leave a little message for the experimenters that you both are here.'  
No… It can't be, can it?!  
I slightly panicked in the moment, and my heart stopped. Mark started to walk to the door to open it, but I paced quickly after him, and grabbed at his short-sleeved shirt, pulling him back. He turned back to me with a confused look.  
"Uhh… Mark, are you sure that's the best idea?" I asked, my voice quiet and shivering.  
"They're neighbours. Here, look at this angle." He replied, pulling me to see it at his angle. I was too afraid to peer out, so I shut my eyes. After a second or a few, I opened my eyes to see everything dripping with black outside. The dirty, fucked up living room was perfectly unharmed but outside the sky was such a dark shade of grey that I could have mistaken it as black, the luscious grass I saw earlier was now black, cut short and unevenly cut. The road, the pavement, trees, the neighbour's houses - anything besides those two were just different shades of a very dark grey. The roof hanging right outside of the window was dripping black liquid, and the window made it entirely visible. The people were pitch black - the darkest, most terrifying black - and their eyes were glowing green. They grinned a neon-green smile, the same colour as their eyes. I gagged, and looked downwards, covering my mouth with one of the hands, wide-eyed. The sight didn't frighten me, but something just came up in my throat, begging to be let out. The other hand started to have a burning sensation. Gazing down at it, I saw that the same black liquid Anti has is dripping down my fingers from the burn.  
"[Y/N], are you okay?!" Mark asked, as he put his hand on my back. I blinked for a split second, and when I looked back up, everything was back to normal. I saw the neighbours, perfectly normal. One was a woman, middle-aged maybe, and quite pretty. The other was a man, middle-aged as well and had his hand around her waist. I suppose they were together.  
My gagging stopped, and I looked up at the worried Mark.  
"Y-Yeah… Yeah I'm- Look, I'll be back." I emitted as I walked off to the bathroom. As I left, I heard the two men say something to each other.  
"You go open the door. I'll see how she's doing." Mark's voice faded as I went into the bathroom. I stared at the reflection in the mirror.  
Ooo… That's already taking effect, huh?  
The girl was starting to speak again.  
"What's already taking effect?" I asked aloud. She just laughed.

Look at your hand.  
I looked down at my hand, reluctant almost, and saw that the burn was glowing black. It happened quite a lot, so now I was used to it.  
"What about my hand?" I asked again.  
Your body isn't able to handle control, huh? Of course… I forgot…  
She muttered to herself sentences which continued to confuse me.  
Her voice faded slightly.

I have to go-  
"Wait, wait, before you go, what do I call you? What's your name?" I questioned her. There was a pause, and I stood there idle, waiting for her to respond. After a while, I sighed. Damnit she's gone.  
I-V. Call me I-V.  
She spoke up when I expected her to be gone. I-V? As in… ieee-veee? Is that an abbreviation?  
Huh. Weird.  
"Wait, IV, Wait!" I called out. An airy whisper lulled as an image in the mirror appeared of her. She smiled an innocent smile, one of pure innocence, no murderous intent behind it. I tried to put my hand on the mirror but she faded. She was gone.  
Now I'm all confused. She's okay with me now?  
"[Y/N], [Y/N]!" Mark called my name, but I paid no attention. I stared right ahead to where IV was.  
"She's… unusual." I murmured to myself. Mark grabbed my shoulder, and turned me to face him. "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"  
"Are you okay? You seemed sick earlier." Mark asked.  
"What? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I responded lifelessly.

"I know you aren't, [Y/N]. I can sense it. [Y/N], tell me about these things-" He spoke to me, softly, but I interrupted him subconsciously

"No, I'm fine!- You wouldn't understan-"

"Then tell me so I can! How do you expect me to understand you if I have no idea what's wrong?!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine." I sighed, smiling at him to reassure him. He didn't fall for it, and kept pressing on.

"[Y/N], really. Don't have to tell me now, after all your life in the Nephilim has been pretty dark so far but please, tell me one day. I worry about you, Sean worries about you…" He pleaded. He paused, and I looked away from him. I faced my head downwards, and crossed my arms. A footstep was all I heard before I felt his warm arms embrace me. I looked back at him, and smiled thankfully, hugging him back.

"Thank you both…" I whispered airily.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything that was happening Sean, but we heard a gunshot. Is everything alright?" Mike, the male neighbour asked. The house right next door to this one belong to the couple standing before me - Mike and Jenn Smith (who are foreigners, hence their very popular last name).

"Yeah, yeah everything's okay." I responded. "We tested the gun."

"Is she okay?" Jenn asked, pointing towards [Y/N]'s direction. I sighed.

"[Y/N]? She's... sick. That's all I can say to be perfectly honest." I let out, sighing as I straightened my back and crossed my arms. "I don't really know what's wrong."

"Then take her to the doctor!" Jenn insisted. I shook my head.

"She refuses to go." I replied.

"Make her go then."

"She's a grown woman. If she feels like she needs to go to the doctor, she'll tell us." I responded. Mike looked around at the messy house.

"By the way, how is this place so utterly messy?" Mike spoke up. "Jesus… the pillows, the glass-"

"Yeah, to be honest I don't know what happened. [Y/N] and I arrived to this sight." I chuckled. "Next thing you know, we tested a gun."

"You have a firearm permit?" Mike asked. It was almost as if they were interrogating me. I just had to keep on lying.

"Yeah - recently, I did get one." I lied. "You know, with the news about the Archangel base being attacked very close to us… I was allowed to get one."

"Oh, what a coincidence! We got the permit for the same reason!" Jenn spoke. "Must be dangerous. Say, have you ever seen the base before?"

"No. Never in my life." Once again, I lied. Jenn was about to speak up again but Mark and [Y/N]'s footsteps drew closer as they started to come into sight. We all turned to see them.

"Are you alright?" Jenn asked [Y/N].

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Yes I am. Thank you." I replied sweetly. They both smiled at me, and I smiled as innocently as I could.

"[Y/N], Mark, this is Mike and Jenn. Mike and Jenn, this is [Y/N] and Mark." Sean introduced us to them. I took a step back, and held my other arm awkwardly. Mike was closer to Mark, and Mark held out a hand. Mike grabbed his hand and had a handshake. Once they let go, Mark held out his hand for Jenn, and they repeated the process.

"Don't mind [Y/N], she's just shy." Mark sighed, covering up for me.

"Oh that's fine." Jenn responded.

"Hey, I have a question. Don't you two rent this place along with the furniture?" Mike asked. "How are you going to repair what's broken?"

Mark joked it off. "Oh, please don't bring that up. To be perfectly honest, I don't really know how. We'll find a way." Mark sighed.

"Okay then..." Mike muttered. "Well, we'll get out of your hair. Have a good day, you three!" Mike chirped as he walked towards the door. Jenn trailed after him. Once they left the house, they waved goodbye through the window and went on their way.

"Wow. I just realised it's actually quite late." I spoke up, looking out the window, the moonlit grass shimmering dimly.

"Yeah, those two were asking too many questions for my liking." Sean mumbled.

"What did they ask you?" Mark questioned.

"Stuff like 'What was the gunshot?', 'Why is it so messy?', 'Do you have a firearm permit?', etc." Sean rolled his eyes. "They're not bad people. I just… don't really want them here right now." Sean sighed. I don't blame him. They seem… talkative?  
"God this place is a mess." Mark mumbled, kicking a piece of pillow stuffing off of the mat. It only made it more messy, as more pieces kicked up alongside of it. Subconsciously, I yawned aloud. I covered my mouth.  
"You tired?" Sean asked as he turned to face me. I shrugged. "Well, you need to talk to Anti anyway. You may want to hit the hay."

"But this mess-" I was interrupted by Mark.

"I'll deal with it." Mark sighed, as he sluggishly started to move towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Sean chirped, as he went into the kitchen to look for the duster. Mark looked back at me.

"Please [Y/N]. Help Anti." Mark smiled thankfully as he trailed after Sean. I sighed aloud, and slowly walked to my bedroom. This end of the hallway was chilly, and darker than the rest of the house. My shadow cast itself on the wall. I grabbed the cold handle of my bedroom door, and opened the door slowly. I paced quickly to my bedside. Once I was towering over my bedside, my first instinct was to flop on the soft, perfectly laid-out quilt and doze off.  
And that's exactly what I did.

I found myself laid across the sharp grass, and what surrounded me were trees. I was in the same world - just not the same place. I could hear faint voices communicating - no… rather... fighting or arguing. I pushed myself up off of the darkened grass, and stood up straight. It was so hard to see. It was much, much darker than usual. I took wary steps forward towards the sounds. As I walked closer, and closer, I felt sharp bushes stab at my leg. The voices got louder and louder as I got closer and closer. I saw people in the distance. One of them was Anti… and the others…?  
I hid myself behind one of the bigger trees, and peered out the side, kneeling down so that the majority of my body was covered by the tree and bushes.  
"You're pathetic, goddamnit Jack!" One of them called out, pushing Anti in the chest - hard. Anti tumbled back, and didn't make eye-contact with anybody. "Jesus. You could have finished him off! God, I'm craving for blood." A black-tinted, translucent version of Anti walked around. He was only black. Not like the skin-colour, but the black you would draw with. It's so unusual.  
"You're always craving it, Hostil-" The blue-tinted translucent version of Anti was sitting on the log, and rolled his eyes at the Black one's message.  
"And it's because he got too 'emotional' because of that damned damsel. Isn't it?-"  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Anti yelled loudly, bending downwards, his knees bent. He pulled at his own hair.  
"God, how could you even attempt at killing your own teammate?" The green translucent one spat at the black one.. I'm starting to see a pattern… "He's been with you through thick and thin! How could you just attempt to backstab him, Hostil?!"

I think the Black one's called Hostil. I mean… that's what I can gather. That's a fuckin' original name, huh? Hostil? Hostility?

"What?! Dark would leave him fuckin' defenseless if it meant he could benefit!" Hostil spoke.

"The experiment really fucked you up, Jack…" The blue one said softly, almost sad. The green one rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop being all nice Origin, we get it, you were Jack's former self. We get it." Green hissed.

"Yeah?! Well why don't you try to be nicer, huh, Tain?" Origin spoke. So the green one's name is Tain. "We need to restore him, and you all are being selfish. I bet we could restore him if he gave his blood, sacrifice-"

"You're being ridiculous!" Tain hissed. "Of course you can't restore him, you fuckin' idiot!" Tain yelled as he pushed Origin back as a threat. Origin took this the wrong way and hissed. He charged at Tain, pushing him down onto the ground and jumping ontop of him. He tried to punch Tain, but Hostil held him back. Hostil hoisted Origin off of Tain, and Tain brushed off whatever was on his shirt. "He's forced to be like this. And accept he's never turning back. We're not the only distorted versions of him. Jack was never like you, don't you fuckin' lie to me. Stop denying it to yourself." Tain stared Origin right in the eyes, and narrowed the distance between them both. Origin stared right back.  
So let me clear this entirely up, one more time, as a conclusion.  
Anti/Jack has a 'split personality'. His eyes flip when these personalities change.

One of them is a black-coloured one named Hostil, who is hostile, dangerous, incredibly strong and uncontrollable, but controlled by anger. I'd rather not get into a fight with this guy. He seems like the guy who'd make you jump out of your skin.

One of them is a green-coloured one named Tain, who is… co-operative with Dark, is destructive and seems to be the one to stir arguements, but controlled by… honestly I don't really know. This guy seems to want to destroy absolutely everything - just like Dark.

One of them is a blue-coloured one named Origin, which is Jack's original self but distorted to be darker and fucked-up in the head, but probably the one controlled by positive emotions but probably anger as well.  
And I suppose it's confirmed that Anti's real name is Jack. Oh god, I'm… starting to feel bad for Anti. Each and every one of his personality's fuckin' frightening.

"Guys, guys, calm down…" Someone shushed the group in a deep, soothing but sadistic tone. Everyone of them shut up to listen to him. A red translucent Anti appeared, and from what I can see, he's the leader.

"Sh-Shut up… All of you! [Y/N] will be here soon, and she'll know about each and every one of you..." Anti growled at everyone. He glared upwards, eyes wide, hissing. "You all have to disappear."

"Aww, your little girlfriend, huh?" Hostil scoffed. He shoved Anti, extremely hard, which made Anti tumble back slightly. Anti raised his hand as self-defense, and attempted to fire a stream of black liquid at him, but Hostil dodged it. Hostil raised his hand-

"Hostil!" The red one yelled, grabbing hold of Hostil's arm. Hostil smiled deviously, and lowered his arm. He cleared his throat, and spoke again

"I'm afraid to tell you, Jack… but she's already here." The red one turned to face me, and smirked widely. The attention was aimed at me. I ducked down quickly. The others glanced over, and I panicked.

 _ **Quick! What do you do?**_  
1) Attack.  
2) Hide.  
3) Run.  
4) Wake up.

 _ **Hhhheeeeyyy feelaaaasss ;-; i'm internally crying. I'm in so much pain (physically). I feel like I can't even move some crucial muscles because it's so sore. It's painful when I use my arms, and it pains when I walk. I have a flight tmr (thursday, march 30th 2017) to go to spain, and I'm not sure how much I will be able to write. I'm sorry!~**_

 _ **Anyway, I love each and every one of you, and you all make writing this so enjoyable. Thank you.**_


	25. Brutal - Chapter 25

_**[MOST LIKELY TO HAVE MISTAKES]**_

 _ **I just want to say, thank you for all the kind messages that you guys have given me about my pain, and yeah when I posted it I realised I sounded attention-hungry which was NOT my intention! I was just moaning and groaning about it. So thank you!**_

 _ **Btw are you guys being notified? Again, just scared no one can find out I'm posting. ;-; aahhhhhh pplllsss be notified!**_

 _ **Ps, just wanna say, 'Hostil' is pronounced 'Hos-tiiil', almost french sounding. Not to offend anyone!**_

 ** _The majority has chosen (Plus PMs): Hide_**

 _ **Your POV:**_  
I panicked, and shot straight up out of my now revealed spot, and darted through the woods, avoiding roots that may trip me over. I had to hide.  
West of the circle Anti and the rest were in was a big dull-coloured tree that towered above me, with dark-teal bushes going all around it, encircling the tree in tight, thick packs, with few entrances and gaps. The bushes and grass were overgrown, growing tall. Infected vines spiralled around the dark tree, clinging to it like a hideous child to its distorted mother. I wouldn't be able to get the vines off if I tried, and I have no idea what kind of infection that is. This is definitely a different world.

I carefully set my foot inside a narrow opening in the bushes, and sat down in the bed of overgrown grass blades, peeking out just slightly above the thick bushes.  
"She spied on us the whole time?!" Tain yelled to the red one. The red one remained stoic and silent. He knew all along. Hostil smirked to himself.

"I guess I'll get the blood I'm craving." Hostil muttered to himself, and walked to the center of the open area, nice and slowly to search for me.  
"No, you leave her the _FUCK_ alone!" Anti yelled, and ran towards Hostil, but couldn't. Tain and Origin darted into the scene and held his arms back tightly. They yanked his resisting body back to keep him as far away from Hostile as possible. Anti struggled against the two, and constantly tried to kick them or hit them over and over. "God damnit, why'd I go to this world?! Hostil, you get your ass over here!"

"Why the fuck is he so against me hurting that damned girl?!" Hostil asked, stopping in his tracks and infuriated by the sheer sound of Anti. Origin sighed.

"He said a while ago that he gets 'butterflies' when he sees her, remember?-"  
"Pathetic and dependent, she'll always be your weakness if you let her live! Come out, little kitty." Hostil muttered, licking his lips. Hostil ignored Anti entirely. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~"  
I ducked down, and laid so still that they could have mistaken me as dead. I wish that they did though, then they'd leave me alone. I could only base my knowledge off of sounds. I heard his feet shuffle, but it always stayed the same volume. Just listening to him wasn't enough information for me to survive. I slowly and carefully lifted my head and peered through some of the bushes. I was dead silent to mislead him.  
Hostil looked around. His eyes rested to stare right back at my wide eyes through the thick bushes, and smiled, walking closer slowly. Shit!  
"There you are. Get ove'ere!" Hostil shouted, speeding up his pacing. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Anti's eyes turned a black colour, his scleras included, just like he did when Hostil's personality switched on. Anti narrowed his eyes, his face infuriated. Hostil was getting so much closer to me. and I had to get away. I sat there, panicking. My first instinct was to run away.

I shot up from my spot - but it was a second too late! When I attempted to run, Hostil grabbed my shirt, hoisting me towards him, causing me to tumble into the thick bushes in front of me and scrape my legs. Anti, frightened yet seething with anger, elbowed Tain and Origin as hard as he could - which was pretty damn hard - and broke free from their grasps. Anti ran quickly towards Hostil. Once he got close enough to attack, he grabbed Hostil's shirt with an iron grip, and turned him around. Hostil, not expecting him to even be there, tumbled slightly, letting go of me. I scuttered away. They were _both_ scaring me.

Anti spun him around, and just started to laugh.  
Wait.  
That time that Anti just started laughing uncontrollably… was it because of these… people? And if these are Anti's split personality, then are they sub-split personas? I mean, Sean's split persona is Anti and then he has split personas… I don't even know anymore.  
God, I can't believe Sean never realised that Anti was split apart like this… maybe it happened recently.  
Anti ceased his laughter, and pushed Hostil down onto the floor. Hostil grabbed Anti's leg.  
"Fuck! Look, take this, dear! I have one as well, just go!" Anti yelled, throwing what looks like an orb towards me. I fumble to catch it. "Hold it to your chest, and stand still-" Anti was interrupted when Hostil knocked him over by pulling his leg so that they were at an even level.  
I stood there, unsure. Anti glared over to me. "Just _go!"_

"What about _you?_ You'll get hurt!" I called out.

"I can't. This is another reality than your normal dream reality. This reality, there are no consequences that will factor to real life." He spoke quickly. He had to turn his attention back to the fight.  
I followed his instructions, and held the orb to my chest, and stood still, ignoring the grunts and fighting. My body started to lift off of the floor. I watched the fight, scared for Anti's life.

The red one was… gone. Oh god.

Hostil and Anti were going at it, and Anti was winning - but only by the slightest bit. Anti was on top of Hostil, and was bruising him badly. Hostil's nose was badly hurt, possibly broken and bleeding, but Anti was also hurt. Hostil reached out, and grabbed Anti's neck, and squeezed it like a stress ball. Anti lost his composure, and started to choke. The sound of metal scraping against the dusty, rocky gravel echoed, and the red one emerged with an old chainsaw, but I bet it still works fine. Hostil pushed Anti over, and held him firmly down.

"Sin, pass me that." Hostil smirked.

"Well that's what I got it for. After this, I can have her all to myself… She's a beauty, but I bet she has an even prettier scream." The red one (whose name I now know is Sin) chuckled with a sickening voice. He turned his head and smirked at me disgustingly. His statement made my insides churn. I can't tell if he means scream in fear, pain or… something 'else'. Sin handed Hostil the chainsaw, and held Anti down alongside of Hostil.

"You disgusting man… I like it." Hostil joked, but after he was done joking, he put on a devious grin as he lifted the chainsaw. Oh god… oh my god, oh my god-

Anti was scared. It was obvious. I know that he said he won't get hurt in real life but I think even he's doubtful.

Hostil held down Anti's chest, and I saw his leg struggle and shake. Hostil rested the chainsaw on his stomach, as it wasn't turned on. Anti's stomach shivered away from the blade.

"Well… let's sed if we get those fucking 'butterflies' out of you, hm?" Hostile spat sarcastically as I watched him turn on the chainsaw, the blades cutting into his skin quickly.

An ear-shattering yell echoed throughout this new hell.

"ANTI!" I screamed, as I started to cry. Blood spluttered everywhere, and the chainsaw hit his vital organs, but still cut straight through. I tried to reach out and cancel this teleportation, but once I even tried, I was brought back to reality, sweating. I frantically looked around, the sunshine shining dimly and miserably through the window. Most of the sunshine was blocked out by the dark clouds and rain. I gagged, and shot straight out of bed, wiping my eyes. Throwing my bedroom door open, my thoughts ran through my mind like an athlete in the olympics. I had to go see Sean. He's the only one that can see how Anti is doing. A loud grunt emitted from the next-door room. I think I woke Mark up with the loud slam. It's okay though, he needs to be up for me to explain.

The living room was… cleaner, but the furniture was still torn to bits - the bits were just cleaned up.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_

I woke up abruptly to the loud slam of a door. I grunted as a [Y/N]'s awake! I sluggishly got out of bed and exited my room unwillingly as my tired legs felt like jelly, but I need to know why she decided to wake both of us up. Thank god I was too tired last night after the cleaning to change out of my clothes. I shuffled out of the room slowly to see [Y/N] at the door, hurrying to throw her shoes on.

"What's all the ruckus for?" I raspily spoke. She jumped in her spot at my sudden voice, cursing.

"Jesus christ, you scared me." [Y/N] let out. I chuckled.

"Sorry. But really, you seemed distressed."

"Anti's fucked." [Y/N] spoke, succinct.

I crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I saw them - 4 different personalities excluding Anti."

"4 different-" She cut me off.

"And the hostile one that attacked Dark, Hostil, just… just straight up sawe-sawed his stomach fucking o-open!" [Y/N] raised her voice, and started to stutter. I stood there, going over what she said, hoping that wasn't what she meant. It was clear as day that she was being serious, but I hope that she doesn't mean exactly what she says. "Well?! What are you waiting for?!" She exclaims as she flings the door open. A gust of cold, wet wind blew through. It was raining.

I quickly slipped on a pair of flip-flops seeing I couldn't care less. [Y/N] left the door open for me to walk through as she stepped out into the rain and speed-walked towards Sean's house. I shut the door behind me, and jogged to catch up.

 _ **Your POV:**_

I quickly walked down the pavement to walk to Sean's. The neighbours must be so confused as to why all three of us leave our house so much. Actually, now that I think about it, we haven't really gone anywhere. This is our goddamn _holiday_ , and it's havoc. I just… wish for it all to end. I _want_ it to end. This madness is almost unbearable. I'm also starting to feel a lot sicker over the days. Once we get a break from everything, we'll have the time of our lives. When that break comes, however, is beyond me.

I arrive at the front of Sean's house, and knocked on the door. Mark stood right next to me, waiting. I started to bite my nails as anxiety built up in me. Is he okay? Is he alive? Will he make it if he is?

A turn of the door handle revealed Sean, whose eyes were half-open and his entire face half-awake. He rubbed his eyes

"Sean!" I exclaimed in an accidental low voice. He jumped, and put his right arm up as if it were a procedure. That position reminds me of-

"Oh… it's you guys. What brings ye here?" Towards the end, Sean put on a stereotypical irish accent. I wanted to laugh, but I just couldn't feel like it.

"Sean, how's Anti?" I asked. He looked around, expecting a reason. After a moment of short silence, I repeated myself, but paused in between the words. "How's - Anti?"

"Why does it matter…?" He questioned.

"He's in serious pain, Sean. Please. Just do it." Mark insisted. Sean sighed. I knew he was tired but this is serious.

Sean's eyes rolled back into his head, and he stood there idle.

"Uhm… is that supposed to happen?" Mark asked. I nodded, and waited. Sean's eyes rolled back to normal, as he gasped.

"Exactly my point-"

"That's morbid… good god-" Sean covered his gaping wide mouth.

"Let him take over Sean." I insisted. "Please. I think it's the only way."

"I'm surprised you both even care." Mark sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't give a shit at all because I do or else I wouldn't be here helping. However, Sean, he put you through years of pain and torment and [Y/N], he inflicted so much pain onto you." Mark looked away after saying what he did. He knew that he'll get a more aggressive response

Sean hissed towards Mark. "How dare you even think about that?! Just because I absolutely abhor him doesn't mean I want him to _die._ I can sympathize with him. Yeah, I've been through years of torture with him around but he's suffered the same amount. He's my goddamn brot-" He interrupted himself. His eyes widened, and immediately he let Anti take over.

Anti stumbled slightly, and held his stomach. His green shirt and his black matte jacket were stained red. His wound is much better than when I watched it being sliced open.

"Whoa!" I let out, reaching out to help him. Mark did as well.

"Heh, sorry princess." Anti spoke raspily and airily.

"Oh, instead of dear you're going to say princess?" I asked, rolling my eyes in a joking manner.

"I'll get bandages!" Mark exclaimed, as he walked off. He was interrupted by Anti's voice.

"I'm surprised you even care." Anti coughed, half-joking.

"Oh for christ's sake, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be here-" I interrupted Mark. It's no time to chit-chat.

"Mark, please, get the bandages!" I asked. He apologizes and continues on walking.

"Can you stand?"

"I can… but it'll sting like hell."

"Grr… Hostil if you hear me, you're a-"

"Shhhush!" Anti hovered his bloody index finger on my lips so that my face wouldn't be stained with his blood. "Don't aggravate him." He coughed a lot more.

"How is the wound better than it was in… the… y'know… nightmare?" I asked.

"I flickered between different realities so that each time I did, the wound-" He coughed, and I kept him upright. He continued after he regained enough strength to speak. "The wound would get better."

"I have the bandages." Mark returned with bandages and antiseptic (wow, ironic). I have no idea how these bandages and first-aid supplies are just everywhere. How much do first aid kits even cost?

I led Anti to the couch so that he could get bandaged up.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't get hurt in reality?" I asked, fearful.

"He d- I did, dear, but I didn't know that it wasn't true." Anti sighed. Why did Anti say 'He did'? "Which makes it even worse for me, and even you."

I said nothing as a response.

"Anti, lift your shirt." Mark sighed. Anti just spoke over him. Why'd he reject answering to Mark?

"Look dear, if I don't make it, then you might as well ask questions before I die." Anti said so casually. Anti lifted his hand, and caressed my cheek with it, the blood staining my face slightly. He's acting _unusually_ nice.

"You _aren't_ going to die." I responded.

"If I don't, then ask them anyway." He sighed. I glared at him a funny way that made him look away guiltily.

I had a suspicion that I had to check. I looked directly into his eyes.

They were blue.

Origin.

This isn't Anti. Is this wound even Anti's proper wound?!

I have to expose him. This wound must be fake.

 _ **What do you want to ask 'Anti'?**_

1) Why do all of you alternate personalities hate Anti so much, Origin?

2) Why are you in control instead of Anti who needs the help more than _you_?

3) When will all of you personalities leave Anti alone?

4) Where's Anti if he's not here, hmm?

5) Why'd you ignore Mark if you were _really_ injured, hmm?

6) How'd you learn to act so well, Origin?

 _ **Hey! Sorry for the lateness, being in Spain doesn't help. It got extremely difficult to write and post. But we did it anyway! It took me a while to figure out a solution to posting it. I asked my close friend Lisa (since she's not on holiday) to post this for me. (Sent her the file, told her my acc, showed her how to post it, etc.) So thanks to her! Anyway, you've all been great, I love you all, bye!**_

 _ **Ps, HOLY SHIT I'M SO SHOCKED AT HOW FAR WE'VE COME YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME OMG THANK YOU ALL, SERIOUSLY! I DO NOT DESERVE THIS, THANK YOU ALL!**_ _ **I love you all so, so much and I'm proud of this fanfiction so much that I brought it up in my rebuttal speech in a debate. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm bluffing, or over-sizing the situation but it's how I really feel. See you in the next chapter!**_


	26. Confused And Confident - Chapter 26

_**[MAY BE HEAVILY UNEDITED!]**_

 _ **Hi!  
Now LEMME SAY SOMETHING.**_

 _ **I apologize if you guys can't get an email for these chapters. I don't know… I fucked up something with the website and now my chapters are all screwed. Uughh! ;-; If you guys know how to help, please do.**_

The majority (and PMS) have chosen:

 _ **Why are you in control instead of Anti, Origin?**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Why are you in control instead of Anti, Origin?" I asked him succinctly, narrowing my eyes and stared dead into his deep blue eyes. He was taken aback, it was as clear as day. He straightened his back when he heard me call him by his name - his _proper_ name. He regained his composure fast, and stared back into my eyes with a deceiving confidence that he was indeed Anti.

"Origin? He's with the others, what are you talking about?" Origin lied straight to my face with a curious voice, as he furrowed his eyebrows. I continued to glare him down, and said nothing - not a word - making him sweat slowly. I couldn't focus on anything else than him. The world seemed to freeze in time, with each breath slow, precise and deadly silent. Origin was a great actor - his face stayed emotionless and was entirely believable. If I didn't notice his eyes, I would have apologized by now for even accusing him. I can also tell just by watching his body language that he was starting to feel anxious. Origin was fiddling with his hair or clothes, and couldn't sit still in his seat. It was like a ticking bomb inside of him, ticking down the demise of his act. _Good_.

Mark was utterly confused, and I would be as well if I was him. I'm really grateful that he trusts me enough to just follow my actions. The silence was starting to become too much for Origin. I kept a straight face, and leaned my head in a little. I can't stay like this forever, we need Anti here, pronto!  
"Agh…! Fine, fine! I give in!" Origin sighed, flailing his arms in defeat. I grinned to myself. I now know that I can break Origin. If I can break Origin, I'll break Anti if I have to.  
"Why is Anti not in control?" I repeated loudly as I grabbed Origin's shirt, shocking him, leaning in dangerously close. His body shivered away from me. I looked down over Origin, my shadow looming over his body. "I need answers. Now." Origin looked up pleadingly for no given reason with eyes glazed over like foggy glass, then faced downwards. The room just felt colder, as I softened my gaze and released Origin's shirt. I looked up at Mark, and he was obviously thinking the same way as I was. His eyes grow wide in sync with mine.  
"Origin, don't say…" Mark's voice faded towards the end. It trailed off as he realised Origin was not paying any attention to what he wanted to say.  
"He's…" I airily emit, as I took a step away and sat back down, defeated. I stared downwards.  
"He _can't_ be." Mark hissed to the side.  
"It's true." Origin finally spoke up. "He's… dead." A chill made its way down my spine when he forced out with _all_ he had in him that last word. _Dead. Dead. Dead._

 _A silence arose, and the atmosphere was tense._

"That's not true, is it?" I spoke quietly, the emotion bubbling inside me furiously. I lifted my arm and _struck_ down on the table next to me hard and yelled. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him. " _Is it?!_ "  
Origin clicked his head to face me, and his expression told me he was frightened and… sad. Sweat rolled down his head like bullets, as he looked away for a brief second before returning the gaze. "It is, [Y/N]. I'm … sorry." He spoke, trembling and scared. I don't think it was because of my anger that he was scared, however. Something else was wrong.  
"Then why do.. . _you_ still exist? Don't you die with your main persona?" I hissed confidently. He shook his head, taking me back a step. I stayed quiet to hear what he was going to say.  
"You've got it all wrong. Do you think we're alter egos?" He asked me, calm and professional but still the stench of fear lingered around him and hung heavily over the whole room.  
"I mean, I-I didn't think you were alter egos but I didn't know exactly what you were. I didn't think about it too much." I admitted, my weakness showing through the seeps of what I thought was covered up by anger.  
"Ah. Well, we aren't dependent like alter egos. We're-" He pauses, as his eyebrows raise. His eyes started to grow in size as he start ed to grit his teeth.  
"Are you okay-"  
"aaaAAAAGHH!" He yelled. He got up and started to pace the floor, and Mark jumped out of his seat to help.  
"Origin! What the hell is up? Do you need painkillers?!" He asked. Originshook his head, but mid-way, he turned his head up to face the ceiling and yell in agonizing pain one last time with his arms outstretched before familiar clothes took over his appearance. Origin was nowhere to be seen and instead…

Sean was in control.

Sean slowly turned his face down to us, his eyes were wide, and his body still. He didn't say anything, he didn't move his pupils. His head continued to move down slowly until he was staring down at his hands.  
"S-Sean…?" I took a few steps forward, reaching out with my hand before a sharp tug from Mark pulled me back. I regained my footing.  
"I don't think he's in the best state of mind right now, [Y/N]." Mark whispered to me. I looked back at Sean regretfully before taking a step back to be at the same area as Mark. Sean's breathing quickened and his body began to shake slightly but uncontrollably.  
"Sean, are you okay-"  
"Just… please… leave." Sean spoke slowly, panting in between each word, grabbing his own arms as a response to feeling weak. I could sense his pain in his voice. I just… I don't understand how we're all so attached to him. Anti can be… 'nice', but he is still obsessed with other's pain. It's just how he's made and I can understand that. However for Sean, he's caused a lifetime of suffering. They've tried to attack each other for so long and Sean speaks so bitterly and hatefully of him that… this isn't what he wanted? No, I can't say that. That's just a dick thing to say. He's creeped me out in the beginning, and now even _I_ want him alive. What I think was happening with him was that in the beginning when he was constantly obsessed with mine or Sean's or Mark's pain and only wanted revenge was when his personalities were all still intact. Now he's split, he's a little kinder and not as impulsive.  
"We should go, [Y/N]." Mark whispered to me, with his hand on my shoulder. I turned my face up to meet Mark's eyes for a second, then faced downwards. I sighed and paused for a while but nodded unwillingly. Mark and I turned around to start walking towards the door, our footsteps echoing, but I stopped walking and turned back to Sean.  
"Hey, Sean?" I spoke up softly. He turned his heavy head up to me. I smiled at him to reassure him. His stoic lips curled slightly to respond to me, but returned to his emotionless face. I turned back as Mark opened the exit door for me. I walked through, and stood at the other side, waiting for Mark. Mark said something to Sean before leaving the house and shut the door behind him. He motioned for me to start walking back to the house, and we set off to go back.  
Our footsteps was the only sound besides the unsettling silence, the birds chirped eerily and the morning sun glared down on us who dare leave a friend who needed us.  
Mid-way, Mark finally spoke up.  
"So, do you think what he was saying is true?" Mark asked, as he stopped walking. I stopped walking as well, and turned my body to face him.  
"I don't… I mean… W-well, do you?" I evaded his question entirely, and returned it right to him.  
"I don't want to say anything. However, didn't you notice how on-edge and frightened he was all the time?" Mark asked. "I know you were shouting at him – which I'm not saying is wrong, it's just an emotional response – but I don't think that's what made him so scared."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, when you yelled 'Is it?!', he was frightened and sad. After, he paused – and for a little bit too long. I think he was genuinely shocked about your volume, but he seemed scared about something else. It also took him a long time to say 'it's true, he's dead'. He took his time with a lot of it…"  
"So do you have an idea why he may be acting like that?" I asked. Mark shook his head, and continued walking. He motioned for me to continue walking.  
"No, not really. It's just… odd. How are they even alive still if the host is dead?" Mark asked as we were coming up to the house.  
"That's exactly what I asked him… Huh. You found that weird too, huh." I muttered loudly enough for Mark to hear. He nodded in agreement again. We walked up the small (and probably hazardous, might I add, but since there are so few of them it wouldn't cause a problem) stairs leading up to our house.  
"Yes. I need to look into this a little more, though." Mark sighed, taking the keys out from the pocket of his dark-grey pants. The keys made a little jingle as Mark jammed it into the keyhole, and opened the door. He stepped aside for me to walk in first, and I thanked him.  
"You acted so unresponsive to the news of his death. Is this why?" I asked. He nodded.  
"I think he's not dead." Mark stated. "I think something's stopping Origin from telling the truth."  
"Like?" I asked him. He shrugged.  
"I don't know – but I have a very strong feeling he's still alive. How would Sean even still be stable and alive? He's half-dead now. How is he even still standing strong?" Mark asked, very confident in what he's saying. His words are really showing holes in what Origin is saying.  
"I don't know. It's a lot to process." I grunted, flopping on the couch.  
"I'll be back. I'll look up about it." Mark insisted, as he darted off to his room. I sighed, and relaxed a little bit, laying down across the whole couch. I let my eyes shut for a second, and steadied my breathing.  
"Open your eyes!~" A feminine voice spoke up. I opened my eyes to see black hair flowing down dangerously close to my face, pale skin and a sickeningly sweet smile. IV was towering over me. I jolted out of my relaxed spot in shock. "Okay, let me siiitt~" she chimed. IV spoke like a child as she jumped into the couch seat next to me. I sighed in relief as I sat up.  
"What are you doing?" I hissed. She put on a fake sour pout as a joke.  
"Aww, don't be like that~" IV chirped, all jumpy like a child.  
"You look 13 plus or some shit like that, why are you trying to sound like you're 7?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes, and her voice dropped from the high pitch to a neutral, low-ish pitch. Her normal pitch.  
"Fine, but it was much more fun to act younger." She sighed.  
"Why are you here, may I ask?" I questioned. She groaned, then turned to me.  
"Am I not allowed here?" She asked sweetly, resting her chin on her hand. I shook my head.  
"That's not what I meant. I just wanted to know." I responded. She laughed, as I rested my hands on my lap. She set one hand forward, leaning over.  
"So I heard of the news about your friend Anti." She chirped, evading my question. "What's your opinion?"  
"What do you mean? On what?" I asked, speaking slowly. This girl still scares the fuck out of me.  
"I overheard your conversation with Mark. Do you think Origin's telling the truth?"  
"I mean… I don't… Look, let's not talk about it. It does my head in." I sighed, holding my head and cocking my head back, looking up at the ceiling.  
"You're weak for a murderer, huh?" She joked. I can already tell she is trying to wind me up.  
"Shut up." I hissed back, not moving my head. She rolled her eyes.  
"Awwh, you're no fun. Well, I'd best be going. I have no use for being here, huh?" She asked. She pushed herself up from the couch, and started to walk towards the door.  
Wait… She could be of use!  
With only a second left for me to reach out, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"Wait, IV!" I exclaimed. She turned around.  
"What?"  
"Check on Anti. He can see you, and you can see him. See if he's alive, and get back to me." I pleaded. She stopped, and tilted her head to think. She tapped her foot, and crossed her arms… after a bit, she smiled.  
"Of course." She responded with a smile.  
"Oh, thank you so much-"  
"But there's a catch." She chirped and grinned to herself. I have a bad feeling this won't be very good.  
"Anything." I said reluctantly.  
"Check your mail box. I think you'll find a very nice message from some people who miss you _dearly._ " She giggled, as she walked off. "Goodbye~" She said with a child-like voice once again, and walked towards the exit. As she grabbed the handle, she turned back to me.  
"That letter is for you and your eyes only and I recommend not telling anyone but… it's your funeral if you do." She warned, and left the house through the door. I jumped out of my seat and walked up to the door shortly after IV shut the door. I opened the door to see no trace of her anywhere. Huh…  
Weird…  
I continued to walk towards the mailbox, walking through the short grass as it rustles. It's not raining, there's no breeze – in fact, it's a sunny day – but it just feels cold and heavy. I opened the mailbox, and inside, on the top of the pile, was a letter with my name. Creeped out, I slowly crawled my hands towards the letter and picked it up, walking back inside. As I shut the door behind me, Mark came out.  
"Who were you talking to, [Y/N]?" Mark asked as he walked towards the couch to talk to me.  
"Oh… no one, it's fine." I sighed, grabbing a nearby chair and drawing it out for me to sit on.  
"Oh..kay…?" Mark mumbled.  
"Got anything on split personalities?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Yes, actually. It's a rare condition but feared by alter egos. It should go back to normal after a week or more..." Mark said in relief.  
"Isn't that a bad thing…?" I asked quietly. He raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head in confusion.  
"What? How?" He asked, crossing his arms, still wondering how it's a bad thing. Oh god I'll look like a bad person.  
"He was much... nicer isolated into one persona. With Hostil, Tain, Sin and Origin combined with him, he'll be more hostile, more co-operative with Dark, more… disgusting and more dark." I sighed. "I don't know. We don't even know if he's alive, and we're thinking about the future."  
"I swear to god he's alive. I'd even bet my life on it." Mark spoke confidently. I sighed.  
"Well, okay then, but I'm not betting." I said in a joking manner, but neither of us laughed.  
"Hey, what's that in your hand…?" Mark asked, pointing towards the letter in my hand that I was waving around when I was talking.

 _ **What do you say?**_  
1) "I don't know, let's read it together."  
2) "I don't know, but only I can read it."  
3) "I'm sending a letter."  
4) "Oh, just bills."  
5) "What? There's nothing in my hand."

 _ **I TOLD YA THIS CHAPTER WOULD FUCK YA UP – BUT STAY HOPEFUL!**_

 _ **[trust me tho shits not that bad]  
**_

 _ **But anyway, I'm so sorry for being late with this. I've had technical difficulties with the website, contacted some readers, contacted support (who haven't gotten back to me) and no luck. I don't know what to do, but thank you to the people I messaged who helped me.**_


	27. A moment long overdue - Chapter 27

_**UUUUUghhh! I can finally get this out! I've been kicking myself for not getting this out earlier but shit happened and I was uninspired and it didn't reach the word limit I set for myself every chapter and then it hit me – an emotional moment! Anyway, that's what happened. I think it worked out okay.**_

 _ **This chapter will have a lot of POV changes… and rapid story switches… im stupid im sorry ;-;**_

 _ **The majority as chosen: "I don't know, but only I can read it."**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"I don't… really… know. Although I want to show you, I can't." I sighed, looking down. "I was warned… not to." I turned over the tinted-brown letter, revealing a red message splattered across the back saying 'Read This Alone'. I faced the back towards Mark.

Mark nodded his head slowly.

"I hope you understand." I sighed, crossing my arms and looking downwards.

"Huh? Me? Hahah, of course I do. I'm just wondering why you thought I wanted to read _your_ letter?" He chuckled. I shrugged, the weight lifted off of my shoulders. I don't know why I was so nervous. God, I'm starting to grow paranoid.

"I don't know…" I laughed it off. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Well, I'll make breakfast. What do you want?" He asked. I looked around, unprepared for *him* to make breakfast.

"I… I don't know, make something. Anything." I laughed. He nodded, as he went off into the kitchen. I lowered my gaze slowly to the letter. I could feel the power held tightly in those few words that the letter would hold. I carefully indent the sealed section of the letter with one of my nails and drag across the top sharply to rip it. I reached down inside the letter, and a whiff of something… metallic arose. Ignoring the stench, I grabbed the note delicately and laid it on the table. It reads…

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

I feel… weak. I feel weak every way possible. I feel like a massive weight was ripped straight out of my chest and now I can feel my body wobble like jelly. I took one step, and felt my body sway. I feel like a baby first learning how to walk, or a crippled who's finally recovered and relearning how to take a step. I took another step, then another. I started to feel confident as I took the next few steps. When I took another, however, my body was tilted too far forward and I came crashing down onto the floor, with my hands clenched. I pushed up with my arms, shaking. I got up after a little bit, and stood on my own feet. I can't just take steady steps. That'll be too slow. I took a few seconds of unsteady footing before forcing myself and just charged straight ahead towards the door of my room. The door was wide-open anyway. I felt my body tilt forwards again as momentum started to kick in. I started to run – I had no other choice if I didn't want to fall - but it wasn't a very quick run, obviously. I took a glance at the bed, and darted straight towards it. I jumped onto the bed, rolling once before slowing down and coming to a halt. God I feel dizzy…  
I felt my muscles burn as my body sprawled across the bed. I stared up at the ceiling all dizzy-like but slowly my body steadied itself.

I'll take my mind off of it. I have to take my mind off of it.

 _He's dead._

I need something to do-

 _He's gone-_

What is that… voice?

 _He's gone, and you didn't do anything about it._

 _You stood back and watched._

 _You deserve to shrivel._

I clasped the yellowish-green hairs on my head and tugged at them, hoping for these… voices to go.

 _You'd be so much happier if you joined Anti._

Please…!

 _ **Your POV:**_

"A small breakfast, sorry." Mark came in with two plates as I stashed away quickly the letter. I feel hungry, but at the same time, I feel… off.

"N-No, I'm entirely thankful! I'll have to make breakfast next, don't I?" I pouted jokingly.

"Hahah, no of course not. You can do it if you want, however." He chuckled, grinning the 'please' grin as a joke and placed one of the plates in front of me. I gazed over the slices of baguette (honestly I have no idea how there's any kind of ingredients) with a tomato sauce which looks like it belongs on pasta more than bread. Wait, is this bruschetta?

"Mark, I didn't know you could cook bruschetta." I stared in awe.

"I didn't know either." Mark chuckled with me. "Sean left his cookbook here and I flipped through some of the pages. There were so many advanced recipes and simple ones. I can't even understand some of the instructions. Anyway, this looked pretty appetizing, so I tried it. We didn't have all the exact ingredients but either way, here we are!" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well thank you anyway." I replied, picking up one of the pieces. He drew a chair and sat down at the table with a plate of his own. He and I had 2 pieces each. I bit into one of the pieces with a rather loud crunch and had a mouthful of good tastes. I put one hand over my mouth as my eyes shut slightly. Mark leaned over a little bit across the table.

"Good, ain't it?" He ushered loudly in a deep voice. I started to laugh, and had to swallow the food.

"Don't make me choke on the food, Mark! Damnit!" I laughed with Mark, putting down the bitten piece. I still feel off or unwell… Must be nothing.

 _Time flies as Mark and I enjoy ourselves during breakfast. It's obvious things are still bothering both of us; from the whole 'Anti' situation to the letter._

I strut out of the kitchen with a tune playing in my head, distracting myself from the thought of the context of the letter clenched in my fist. I continued on towards my room, and slowed down, walking towards the tabletop near the window which was shut tight. I crossed my arms and rested my head on the tabletop, glaring out the window. Out there was grass grown to perfection with spontaneous little droplets of water on the grass blades that shimmered under the sunlight and trees standing far taller than any man could jump towered with its shadow looming in a cozy manner over the window which was the only wall between me and this apparent oasis in this desert of a reality. I decided to open the window, and peer out of it, looking to my left. A light-wood bench with black metallic strips running down the bench sat there unnoticed until now. Specks of water glisten all across it.

I left the letter on the tabletop as I walk towards the bathroom to fetch a towel, either mine or Mark's, and start to head outside. I'll embrace this calm before the storm until the havoc starts up again when the clock strikes 9. Rightmost and closest ally from the nearest supermarket… that's where I have to go. It would be unspecific but I understand where and why.

I walked up to the bench, and wiped it down clean and dry with the towel I snatched earlier. I sat down, slightly hesitant but comfortable eventually. I leant back on the bench, knocking my head back and just taking in the… 'peace' I suppose. I put the towel on my lap, and gazed upwards at the sky… I shut my eyes.  
"Hey, [Y/N]?" Mark came out, walking towards me and the bench. I snapped back to the situation and smiled at him. "Oh wow, I never knew there was a bench here."  
"Me neither." I sighed. I patted the empty spot on the bench near me. "Say, sit next to me."  
Mark took a second before smiling and walking over to sit next to me. He leant back, the same way as I did, and turned his gaze down to my lap.  
"Is… that my towel?" He chuckled. "What are you doing with my towel? Haha."  
"Oh I had to wipe down the bench. It was wet." I responded. "Hope you don't mind." I smirked.  
"Of course not." Mark laughed as he put his leg over the other (not crossed) and crossed his arms.  
"So, is there a reason why you came out here?" I asked him. Mark's smile faded as his eyes gazed downwards away from me. Mark put down his leg, and he fixed his crossed arms into a more closed position.  
"No, no. Just… wanted to spend some time with you." Mark sighed.  
"Is… there something wrong?" I asked him. He sighed again before talking.  
"I don't know… I just… feel a little…" Mark started pausing as his speaking started to speed up slightly.  
"Overwhelmed?" I tried to finish his sentence for him, leaning in a little bit.  
"I just…" Mark paused again. It's obvious he's holding back from what he wants to say.  
"Look, Mark, I care for you, alright? If there's anything you need to say, just spit it out. If it's anything about me, I need to hear it to improve myself." I put my hand on his shoulder, looking at his face. He turned his face up to meet mine. His eyes peered from the corner of his eyes to look at me. "Let me be there for you."  
"That's the thing. I'm… _I'm_ not there for _you_. You do so much for me that this entire holiday is for me to pay back what you've done for me." Mark looked down again.  
"Oh, come on. I can remember so many things you've done for me." I responded with a soft voice.  
"Like?" He replied, expecting me to not be able to say anything. He was unprepared.  
"Well I remember the moment we first met." I said, nostalgic of the better times. "I remember… I was about maybe 5, 6 or 7 when some of the kids were pushing me about and basically bullying me… and you stood up for me. You left your brother on the playground just to stand up for a girl you didn't know." I replied, putting my hand on my lap as I turned my body to face his direction.  
"That was once." Mark sighed. "You've done a lot. You tried to find me again when you had the chance, you spoke to me when I felt down on countless occasions, you came over to my house if you felt something was wrong, you always tried your best to cheer me up if I refused to talk… and I've done nothing for you."

"Oh, Mark." I smiled. "You aren't seeing what you do for me."  
"I endanger you." Mark replied immediately.  
"I do the same." I replied the same way he did.  
"I make you worry."  
"You worry about making it up to me."  
"I'm your nemesis."  
"Your group is my group's nemesis. You're not my nemesis."  
"I didn't try to contact you." Mark's voice started to get louder and his speaking started to get quicken significantly.  
"Nor did I." My voice started to follow the same track as his.  
"I couldn't be there to help you when you got diagnosed!"  
"I couldn't be there to help you when your father passed away!"  
"Why won't you let me do this for you?!" Mark raised his voice.  
"Why won't you let me be there for you?!" I raised mine.  
"No. Why won't _you_ open up to me?!" Mark shouted. I was left speechless, and shut my agape mouth, shifting my gaze away from his harsh eyes. I took a few seconds.  
"I… I don't know." I shakily emitted, looking upwards with tears starting to form in my eyes and crossing my arms. Mark's eyes softened and he grabbed my arms, wanting me to look down. I looked down at him.  
"Look, look, I didn't- I don't- I'm sorry. I snapped. I don't want to hurt you… d-don't cry, please, I'm sorry." Mark emitted softly, using one of his hands to wipe away my tears.  
"No! I'm the one who's sorry! I'm… I've never opened up to you so now you feel this way! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…!" I yelled, tears starting to make their way down my face. Mark hugged me tight.  
"No, no, no. I just… I never tried to query you about how you felt when I thought you were off." Mark comforted. "You're not at fault."  
"You… You aren't either." I sniffled. "I'm sorry, I'm a ball of mess."  
"No you're not. You're not. It's been building up from both of us for a while." He spoke quietly, a tear landing on my back as we're still hugging. We released each other. Mark handed me the towel, and I used it to wipe my face down.  
"Wha… What do we do about Anti?" I asked. "If he really is… dead?"  
"I… I don't know." Mark sighed, as he looked up to the sky. "We'll have to find out tonight when you go into your nightmare world at night."  
I put my hand on my mouth as the unsettling feeling in my stomach returns, making me gag.  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked. The unsettling feeling dies down and is almost not there. Almost.  
"Y-Yeah…" I replied.  
"Are you sure? Are you sick?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, really!" I smiled. He smiled back.

 _We both talk about things - events happening all around us, the unusualness of everything, and things we should have spoken to each other a long time ago. It lifts things off of our chests. We continue to talk until Mark had to go to the supermarket last minute and I had to locate where the location is for where I have to meet up with whoever sent the letter._

I opened the door and headed straight for my room. Thank god Mark isn't home… he had to go out to get some groceries. I have half an hour left here before I have to head out again, but of course I'll have to head out at least 15 minutes beforehand so I'll have 15 minutes to get changed. Plenty of time.  
I threw open the door to my room, and walked straight to my closet in search of a baggy hoodie, a black shirt and dark coloured jeans, either deep blue or black. Ah, let's see… A black hoodie, got it… A black shirt with a white design on it… and… navy blue jeans. Alright, got it. I laid my clothes down on the bed, staring at them before unbuttoning the shirt I have on.

 _I changed quickly, but it took a little bit of work. God, I must be getting fatter._

I took a long stare at my black-suited self in the mirror, turning around to look at myself from all angles. I look as gothic as a teenager. No offense.  
I took out my phone; 20:41. I have 4 minutes. I pushed my hoodie aside and laid down on my bed and stretched myself across the soft mattress. I shut my eyes, and relaxed myself - took deep breaths - and tried to calm down. The unsettling feeling in my gut is back… and it's much worse… much-  
I started to cough - cough, and cough, and cough. I coughed to the side of my bed. I felt a burn erupting from my mouth, and it won't stop. I continued to cough until I felt something come up and get coughed out…  
It's… the black goo again? Oh god...  
I continued to cough and cough and cough, but it started to slow down… until the whole coughing business just halted to a stop. I wiped down my mouth which left a burning sensation on my hand. I peered over the side of the bed in slight fear but saw nothing there. I looked all around me, frantic, looking for any trace of that black liquid. I turned down my gaze to look at my hand - no burn marks. I must be going crazy.

I turned on my phone… 20:52?! Fuck, fuck, I have to go!

I hoisted the hoodie on and bolted out of there like light. I had to go as quick as possible.  
On my way out, I stop myself to dash back into my room to grab a pocket knife. 

_**Mark's POV:**_  
I opened the door wide with my jacket in hand, putting the jacket on the coat hanger. I called out, "I'm home!"  
I waited for a few seconds… No answer. Huh. Weird… she said she'd be back by now.  
I placed down the bag of groceries and took off my shoes before picking up the bag again. The house feels so empty and still. The silence is deafening.  
I started to walk towards the kitchen to drop off the bag. "Is anyone here?" I called out. No reply. This is starting to be a little… unsettling. I started taking careful steps towards [Y/N]'s room. "Hey, are you here?" I asked with a softer, scared voice. I heard a squelching noise emitting from [Y/N]'s room, and stopped right in my tracks. "[Y/N]?! [Y/N], please respond to me!"  
I quickened my pace until I was standing right in front of her door. I put my hand on the cold door handle, and threw open the door. My eyes widened when I saw a black… monstrosity dripping of some vile black liquid towered over the cupboards. It turned back to see me with his eyes (or holes/indents leaking with black liquid). It started to stomp towards me with heavy steps, forcing me to walk quickly backwards. Shit, shit, shit, what the hell _is_ this thing?!

 _ **Your POV:**_

Darting off into the dark, chilly shade of this unwelcoming back alley, grasping tightly onto my black hoodie which kept my identity as hidden as the truth behind any reason why this was the meeting place. I walked down the alley and stayed away from any object down this alley. I did not trust this place. When did they stoop so low?

I continued to walk – I can't waste time. It's close to be 9. I got closer towards the end where a stained red-brick wall stood in my way, with a mountain of old furniture stacked in front of the wall. I looked around. Darn… no blue pillar in sight. I bet you it's underneath that pile of now trash junk. I walked up to the pile of furniture, and tried to peer in through any gaps left. A blue light emitted from the holes and as I took a hard look inside, an ancient-looking (most likely stylized) blue pillar stood there.

Footsteps arose from behind me, and a male voice murmured behind me. 

_**What do you do?**_  
1) Turn around to look.  
2) Take out your knife.  
3) Bolt it.  
 _ **  
Hey! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm deeply sorry. I told myself "Finish it today, no tomorrow, no do it now" etc and I just dunno anymore. Shits getting to me now and I just hate everything. EEeyyyeEYEY hope it hasn't come through in my writing. Don't worry about me.**_

 _ **ANYWAY i love you all okay i'm so sorry for not staying up to ANYTHING NEAR where the old schedule was. Summer holidays are coming so I can definitely spend more time with this.**_


	28. Then I jumped - Chapter 28

_**School's over now, sadly, for me. However, now I can spend more time on this! Let's get into it.  
Also I realized that Sean, when he was living in Ireland, was living in an apartment… so I was so mad that I was writing about him having a house and everything when he really had an apartment… oh inaccuracy will be the death of me, I swear to god.  
(Writing this story really makes me rethink the whole fucking plot like I had a clear cut plot but then the filler moments turn into plot points that were supposed to happen later on and now my plots ALL FUCKED UP. U guys don't know how pissed off I am with myself, this story almost makes no sense anymore. Oh my god.) AND I WANT TO WRITE SO MUCH MORE FUCKING ROMANCE I JUST CANT I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS EATING AWAY AT ME I JUST OMQAYWBAUTHAJWY**_

The majority has chosen: Take out your knife.  
Outcome: Not the best choice.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
I slid my hand down the front of my black hoodie as quickly as I could, looking for the pocket knife. I looked in a few pockets. Quickly enough, I felt the cold pocket knife sitting peacefully. I grabbed it tightly when the man started to speak.  
"This is ridiculous… stupid place, stupid organization, stupid… stupid everything!" I heard the male voice call out in anger. Wait…

I fumbled to get the knife out from inside the casing of the pocket knife, but eventually flipped it out as he spoke more.  
"I swear to god, what am I here for? Who even is this other patient? I apparently… know them? I don't even know-" The irish voice was mumbling to himself.  
Without the chance to stop myself, I whipped right around quickly, and felt the knife slow down slightly towards the end as I watched the knife dig deep into the left cheek of the man before me.  
I dropped the knife now dripping with blood, and stared at him with wide eyes and an agape mouth. He staggered back, cursing and weak as all hell. I covered my mouth in shock.  
"Ah, you fuckin' bitch! I swear to god, I'll-" He stopped himself as he straightened his back and took the time to properly see my face and see who I was with his hand over his cheek, the blood seeping through his hands and dripping down his jawbone.

I exclaim out loud. "Sean?!"

 _ **Mark's POV:**_  
I threw a razor-sharp knife lying in an open drawer in the kitchen at the monster in front of me as I hoisted my body on the countertop, hitting the kitchen wall but not hard. The knife penetrated the liquid in some form, but was engulfed with a horribly loud sizzling sound in a matter of seconds by the black monster dripping with goo. I felt bullets of sweat roll down my face as I glance around, frantic, trying to look for another solution. Why was this… thing in [Y/N]'s room?!  
Could water do the trick?  
I clung to the edge of the countertop as I hung myself downwards, opening a cupboard to get a ceramic bowl. Swiftly, I flung the cupboard door shut and crawled as quickly as I could towards the sink. The faucet was set to hot. I filled the bowl with ridiculously hot (for a sink, anyway) water, and turned around, crawling backwards into the kitchen corner. The monster followed me, sizzling as it lugged towards me menacingly. I held on tightly to the edges of the bowl, slightly shaking because of the fear of this unknown creature, and threw the water in the direction of the monster. The monster shriveled away, and its body started to sizzle and hiss, and fade away into a black wisp before fading entirely. It was noticeably getting smaller… but it was getting… taller?  
I put down the bowl in amazement, as I watched the monster before me start to take the form of a man; Slim, masculine and in some way muscular. The man's body was completely stable, but dripping like crazy. It made him ridiculously unrecognizable. He moved his stiff joints.  
"I don't know why he didn't take advantage of this earlier…" He spoke in a deep, raspy voice. No wonder. And who's he?  
"Who are you?" I asked him. He turned up to me, and stared at me in a hostile manner.  
"You know damn _well_ who I am… or who I was a part of." He hissed. "If you don't by now, then I'll make you learn my name."  
I stared at him, confused and scared. I feel I should know who he is, not because of his threats but his… form.  
"Are you-" I was abruptly interrupted by the man.  
"No. I think I have an idea of who you think I am… but I was only a part of him." He hissed, as he took sizzling steps forward. I actually don't think I knew what I was going to say, so how would he have known?  
"T-Then?" I asked, starting to stutter as he got closer. The knife that was once engulfed in the liquid mess earlier surged its way through the man's hand, and he grasped hold of it.  
"The name's Hostil." He hissed with a grin on his face, twirling the knife around. My eyes grew wide in shock. This is one of the 4 personalities Anti is split into… and if I remember correctly, this is the hostile one. He started to walk towards me a lot quicker, but suddenly he was stopped. He was being held back by a black wisp with a light blue tint. Hostil stared down at the wisp. "You've been a real pain recently, huh?" He growled, trying to slice off the connection from the wisp and him, but of course you can't cut a wisp. The light blue tinted wisp circled Hostil, and parts of the wisp stopped moving, hovering over some parts of his body. The wisps that hovered over sections of his body stuck onto him, and tore his liquid body apart bit by bit gruesomely. The liquid, once ripped off of the form, disappeared. Hostil started to yell in pain after every piece was ripped off of him. All I could do was stare and watch him get torn apart. Towards the end, it sped up and his now hardened body just shattered to pieces like brittle glass. The pieces disappeared, and Hostil turned into a pitch black wisp before fading away entirely.  
I don't know whether to be thankful or terrified.  
After a few seconds, I crawled off the countertop slowly and walked towards [Y/N]'s room, like I originally planned. I tried to ignore what just happened. I'll tell the other two when I can.  
I approached the room very slowly, and peered in. There was a book with [Y/N]'s initials on the front by her bedside, and a letter on the tabletop closest to the window. I walked over to the book, with my footsteps echoing in the darkened room, moonlight shining through the window faintly. I flipped on the light by the side of the bed as I sat down on the soft bed of hers, picking up the book. [Y/N] keeps so much to herself that one day she'll just break down… and the cycle repeats and repeats. I don't know how she does it.  
I opened a book to where there was a piece of paper lodged in between the pages. It was a brand new entry. The handwriting was horrendously shakey, but still legible.

"I'm sorry for the horrible handwriting, but I'm trying my best to stay calm enough. I had the perfect chance to escape today; and I went for it. The room above mine in the lab, G23 _(Ground-Room23)_ started to leak some… burning black liquid into my room. I couldn't move like usual; but it meant I couldn't escape the liquid leaking onto me. It burnt like hell. I shrieked, alerting all the guards from the entire floor. They all came rushing in. I overheard their conversations. It's apparently a malfunction with the operation upstairs, or something along those lines. I fucking hate being on the base floor. This shit happens."  
I swear to god, this sounds like it's stripped right out of a sci-fi book. I continued reading.  
"One of the guards undid what held me down and told me to wait outside. I walked outside, closing the door behind me. I decided then and there; I'm done with this. I'm done with playing the guinea pig… and I was. I bolted it. I ran up the stairs to get on the ground floor. The only exits were on that floor. I wanted to check which room was leaking into mine, but then I'd be caught. I had to run through the front door, which drew attention towards me. I had to run like my life depended on it. I'm not even exaggerating."  
The writing started to get awfully messy from that point on, but it was still legible.  
If this is true, then why did she never open up? What about her parents? This just makes me so confused about her backstory. The news about her being a part of the Nephilim was absurd, but now this? Is she… lying?  
No. She can't be. I have to trust her.  
I turned the page, and continued reading. It was a different entry, with neater handwriting. I suppose it was the next day.  
"Last night, I didn't get to tell the ending of what happened. I started to hear gunfires after I finished writing. I had to hold onto my book tight, and just run. I had to run, and run, and run. I had to run up the hill with burning legs which begged me to stop… but I kept going. I continued running as fast as I could with gunfire and screeching tires behind me… and I was coming up to the edge of a cliff. I heard yelling as they closed in. Names such as 'Lady Caedes' and 'B23' were yelled in my direction as the cars and people started to circle me. I started to walk backwards, and I felt the ground underneath my foot feel weaker and weaker. I turned around to face the cliff, then turned back at the group of people ready to kill me then and there… I don't know why they hesitated to shoot me."  
Don't tell me…  
"I turned back to face the cliff once more, then started to walk to the very edge. I faced my entire body back at the organization which forced me into hiding all these years with fake parents and fake morals that I thought it'd just be a lot easier…"  
Oh god. It's obvious where this is going.  
"It'd just be a lot easier if I were to jump.  
And that's exactly what I did. I jumped backwards. A large part of me wanted that, honestly... But I survived.

And I hated it."

Jesus, [Y/N]. I heard that this 'Lady Caedes' woman faked her death, but I didn't think of it this way. I thought that maybe… I don't know… just not this. I didn't know she felt this way… This is exactly what I meant earlier by the fact that she always listens to my problems but I never listen to hers. There must be some reason she's keeping this from Sean and I.  
"I don't know how I survived. It was a pretty big fall… but just something beyond this world 'saved' me. It's absurd to describe it, but it's there. It cushioned my fall. I'm not sure what happened, but I remember letting my body fall, and start to feel my body slow down… and that was it. I crashed into the floor, but nothing was severely damaged. I had to crawl away and change my name, but only for documents. I won't be writing any more in this book. I don't have a use for it anymore… but I will keep it with me at all times so that only when I die, where I can't be hunted and killed, will the truth of the disguised organization come to light.  
Regards,

B23 _(Base-Room23)_ , Lady Caedes or my original name: [Y/N]."  
I flipped another page just to make sure; and she was right. She wasn't going to write any more.  
It's so strange. I always saw [Y/N] as… I don't know, just not a wanted criminal who's murdered and who wanted to eventually… kill herself. I swear to god I hope she doesn't still want to kill herself now.

I shut the book, and looked at the writing on the back of the book. Printed straight onto the book read, "Property of B23. Should never leave the building. - A.E.O"  
I suppose this was the book for whatever unusual organization that [Y/N] mentioned earlier. I suppose the initials of this organization are 'A.E.O'.  
I carefully placed the book on her bedside table like it originally was, and turned off the bedside light. I got up and walked towards the letter, which was illuminated by the moonlight. [Y/N] said she'd be here by 8:00, 8:30 latest… but it's unusual. She isn't here yet… it's 9:19. After reading that, I'm a lot more worried than I was before.

I didn't dare touch the letter. I can assume that that letter is the exact letter she told me not to read, and to have my fingerprints on the letter would be stupid.  
It's weird. She wouldn't have to think about the consequences of leaving fingerprints on things.  
I started reading from some sort of distance. I don't want any trace of my DNA on it.  
"Dear B23,  
We would like you and G23 to come back to the organization for a brief interrogation about the state of your experiments. We have also heard that you and G23 know each other. Please go to the co-ordinates on the bottom of the letter and wait for a transporter to pick you both up.  
-A.E.O"

At the bottom, as stated in the letter, were co-ordinates leading to some place. I'll have to catch them before the transporter gets them first.  
I took out my phone as I started walking quickly towards the door. Fuck the jacket.  
I put in the co-ordinates, and darted to the location.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
I held a tissue stored away in my back pocket on Sean's slit cheek.  
"Why are you here?" I asked him, worried. "You look so… weak. Not to insult you, I mean after the whole-"  
"Don't." He interrupted, with a defeat in his voice. I shut my mouth. "And yes, I do feel weak as all hell. I couldn't even walk confidently for the first minute or so." He sighed.  
"Well? Why are you here?" I repeated. He looked away, and paused for a second before looking back at me. I tried to list all the possible reasons why a famous youtuber like him had business in a back alley like this.

"Business." He sighed, snapping me out of my thought process. I'm still wondering what would he have to do with a place like this.

"Oh, cool. Same here." I replied, slightly suspicious. He looked puzzled, but didn't question anything. "Are you… meeting anyone?" I asked.  
"Yeah… I suppose you could call it a partnered meetup." He smiled at me as I took off the tissue from his face. I still feel guilty.  
"Partnered meetup? In what way?" I asked. He groaned for a second.  
"I don't know how to say it so that I won't get in trouble." He pondered. I interrupted his train of thought.  
"Are you meeting two people or are you and someone else meeting one person?" I asked.  
"…The latter." He hesitated. This is starting to sound oddly familiar. Might as well go all in.  
"I'll take a guess… are you meeting a transporter?" I asked him. His eyes lit up with shock as he started to connect the dots the same way I was.  
"You're from the floor below me!" Sean exclaimed, shocked.  
You started to hear footsteps faintly.

 _ **What do you say?**_  
 _1) "What happened with that malfunction years back?" (Get straight to the point)  
2) "I think the transporter's here." (Avoid asking questions)_

 _3) "How did you get out of the system?" (Subtly build up to the more important questions)_

 _ **I'M SO FUCKING SORRY IM A SHITTY WRITER I SWEAR TO GOD MY WRITING IS ALL HORRIBLE, MY PLOTLINE IS DESTROYED INTO PIECES, MY SCHEDULE IS WRECKED, MY… AAARRRGHGHGGHHG;-; you guys DON'T KNOW how FUCKING MAD I am with myself for all these chapters. Ughhhhh! Now the plot is so confusing. It was so clear in the beginning. UuHHuuh. In the end, there will be a whole chapter DEDICATED to writing out the real plot... if needed. I may not do it. It's up to you guys.**_

 _ **OKAY ANYAWY IGNORING MY ANGSTY ASS, thank you. Thank you all. I can't believe any of this is genuinely happening to me. I can't believe anyone at all is reading or reviewing or following or favouriting. It's amazing, honestly. I'm not sure how much you guys think it means to me, but it really means a lot. If I got no feedback AT ALL in the beginning where I felt it was stupid to even have a fanfiction again, I would have taken it down and then write it on my own, in my spare time, with no one to read it. Honestly, thank you all so much. I love each and every one of you, and your reviews legit make me so happy. Once I accidentally hit the wall (not extremely hard) jumping about in happiness, no joke. XD And like I said earlier, I'm a shitty writer, so the fact ppl are reading really makes me happy. So thank you.**_


	29. He's waiting - Chapter 29

_**Nothing to say, let's get into it!**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: "What happened with that malfunction years back?"**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"What happened with that malfunction years back?" I asked him, staring straight at his eyes. He didn't speak, and covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh god, I heard that leaked into your room, didn't it?" He responded, apologetic. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. You helped me." I smiled back.

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I'll tell you another time. I think I have a book at home that can explain it to you… but you're avoiding my question, Sean." I responded calmly.

"Okay… well… It's a long story." He started to speak. The footsteps from earlier started to get a lot louder. "You should know first, and I'm pretty sure you already put the dots together but Anti's real name is… Jack. Alright?" He confirmed.

"I gathered that, but thank you for confirmation." I smiled. "Continue."

"So… I want to explain from the very beginning. I don't know how long you've been at that organization for, but at the very beginning it was a very cheap hospital… or that's what it disguised as."

"Yes, I was there at that point."

"Well, as you already know, it was a hospital. My parents weren't the richest, so-"

"Ah, lovely to see you two here." A lady in a white lab coat (which looked heavy with all the gadgets she was carrying) emerged from the corner, shocking us half to death, with a device in her hand. She was forever inputting something into it by typing. She hasn't looked up to us yet as she continued to type. "Well?! I'm of authority! Respect me!" She demanded, hissing as she looked in our direction.

We scrambled around and stood next to each other, and we both put up our right hand up right besides us, with our left arm behind us. She ignored us, and continued past. She walked towards the heap of furniture, and sighed aloud.

"Oh, how great. You two didn't get that lump of furniture out of the way." She rolled her eyes and sighed, and her eyes landed on me in slight shock. A grin grew across her face. I bared my teeth to her in a hostile manner. She walked up to me, and chuckled to herself. "You sure made it look like a good suicide." She said. "I wonder how you survived."

Sean shot me a look of worry. She grabbed hold of my chin, and moved my head around, examining me like a doll or a toy. I moved back, hissing.

"I'm not coming back here next time. I hope you do realize this." I hissed, knocking her hand off of my chin. She chuckled.

"Alright, sure." She mocked. "Now, get rid of this mess you two."

Sean was about to step forward, but I held him back. I still hate this entire organization. I'm not going to bow down and let them dictate me any longer, and I don't want Sean to be trapped in that spider web either… but, he already is.

"Oh? So you'd like to put up a fight, would you B23?" She growled, her hands still typing. She isn't looking down, however. "We're wasting time. Ugh, someone else will deal with you, B23. There's a gap here." She sped up her walking, and then reached into the hole. She put her hand on the blue pillar. A man-sized hole in the ground in the left backmost corner of this alley dropped through, revealing a white hallway.

"Jump down." She hissed. She shoved – hard – to get me moving. I hissed, but had to obey. Sean shrugged towards my direction, and jumped down first. I followed shortly after, and the transporter came down after us.

"Isn't that a bad idea? To have that open?" I asked, all smug-like, with a massive grin to rub it in. She scoffed.

"It's timed." She spoke. A beeping went off briefly and then the hole was shut. I growled under my breath and continued walking.

 _ **Mark's POV:**_

I started to run, and run, and run. I was so close; 7 meters, 4 meters, 1-

I started to slow down coming up to this alley.

"Sean, [Y/N], Don't go-" I interrupted myself when I saw that no one was actually there. I panted, as I leant against the wall and slumped down.

Why? Why on a holiday does this all have to happen? Is it because we're all together? Are we just… trouble?

No. We're going to have a fucking FANTASTIC holiday once this is over.

I have to get them back. I have to.

I tried texting Sean.

 _ **Your POV:**_

The hallway lead to a cold, concrete room with a staircase leading upwards which was also made of concrete. A few belongings (from presumably patients like us) were stashed away in the corner… one noticeable thing was a baseball bat. Lovely.

"Hurry up, you two. Jesus." She rolled her eyes. I clenched my fists, and growled under my breath curses and death threats, but I held my tongue. "Well? Keep walking. Dear lord." She continued.

I felt my blood start to boil. I was about to turn around and completely swarm her with threats, but Sean leaned in a little bit and spoke to me.

"Look, it's rude and I know that, but just go along with it. Alright?" He smiled, and put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, and smiled back.

"You two just _have_ to decide to be all lovey-dovey at this very moment, huh?" She growled. "Keep moving."

"You know what, fuck it." I turned around, and faced her. Sean shot me a look of worry but I had enough. She crossed her arms and stood straight to look intimidating. She stared me dead in the eyes. I started to speak."Shut up, won't you? No one wants to hear you right now. You speak – oh so boldly and full of yourself – as if you're worshipped. The only thing worshipping you are demons 'cause they wish that they could have such an ugly personality." I growled. Sean grabbed my shoulders and sharply pulled me back, and put his index finger on my lips as if to shush me.

"[Y/N], you're only making this worse for yourself… please." Sean begged. I turned my head back to meet his blue eyes, and softened my expression. He spoke quietly enough for Miss Loves-Herself here to not hear him. The woman just laughed, and walked up to me. She sighed, and crouched slightly to look into my eyes.

"Ohohoh, I loved your performance. Just next time, don't look as if you're trying too hard, please." She scoffed. I growled, but Sean gave me a hard squeeze. I relaxed my muscles and ignored it. I started to walk closer and closer towards the stairs when I heard a hard whack which sounded a bit like wood, followed by a sharp pain which surged through my head. I hit the wall on my right as a chain reaction, and felt my head throb before my eyesight started to go hazy. I felt my body hit the floor – hard.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

"What the fuck?!" I growled.

"That's what you deserve for trying to insult me." She laughed maniacally, as she let the baseball bat rest on her shoulder. "You two have to wait anyway, so she'll recover by the time you have your appointment." She turned to me. I hurried over to [Y/N], who was on the floor. She looked unconscious.

The woman started to walk towards [Y/N], and tried to reach her hand out to touch her but I smacked her hand away.

"Don't you even _think_ of touching her. I'll carry the patient _you_ were supposed to look after. Disgraceful." I hissed, pushing my arms underneath [Y/N]'s body, my hand getting a mix of cold (from the concrete floor) and warm (from [Y/N]), and carried her in my arms with some struggle since I was only… half a person now. The transporter rolled her eyes and shrugged it off, walking up the stairs. I walked up the stairs as well.

I followed her through a long hallway. Men and women who walked down the hallway in white lab coats gave us weird looks when seeing that I was carrying someone… but the looks were mainly towards the woman before me. There was this one woman who was definitely looking at who I was carrying, then comparing it to me. Weird…

We continued walking, and walking. We kept walking until we reached this white-painted room with a door which you could see through. There was one long piece of dark-wood (which was polished) lined right back against the wall which acted as seating, but the room was pretty small so it would only fit about 3 people anyway.

"Here's the waiting room. Someone will come for you when it's time for your appointment."

"Yes, 'appointment', we totally signed up for this." I muttered loudly, stepping into the room. I laid [Y/N]'s body on the wood as the woman spoke up again.

"Well you didn't, but your parents did. So you're stuck with it. Goodbye." She chuckled to herself as she shut the door. I heard someone interrupt the woman.

"H-Hey! Beralyn!" The other woman tapped on her shoulder. This woman had long auburn hair, smooth complexion and calm eyes. She was the same woman who intensively studied who I was carrying and who I was from earlier.

"Yes?" The woman, who's name I know now, is Beralyn, turned around.

"Did you knock out that girl?" She asked with an innocence tone in her voice. I got up, and walked to one of the walls. I leant against one of the walls as if I were bored, but I was just listening into their conversation.

"Yes…? Why?" Beralyn asked, slightly confused.

"Why do you keep doing that?! This girl fucking- Ugh! I wanted to give her a piece of my mind!" She raised her voice slightly with a sickly sweet tone.

"…Why? You don't know her, do you?" Beralyn questioned. The other girl sighed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Hey, can I take them to the appointment?" She said, with a dazzle in her eyes. Why would she want to?

Beralyn thought for a bit before replying. "Sure." Beralyn chuckled to herself.

The other girl's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" The other girl smiled as she turned to look inside. She waved to me quite cheerily and excited… uh, what the fuck?

To be polite, I waved back. She grinned to herself and skipped off. That's… weird.

"A-argh… that- that fucking bitch!" [Y/N] grunted, pushing herself up with one hand and rubbing her head with the other. I helped her up, and sat down next to her. "I'll- I'll- I'll-!" She started to stutter, and her voice started to get really shaky.

"[Y/N]? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Hah… hahah… to think I could… I could…" She covered her eyes with her hands. I put my hands on hers, and averted her hands away from her face, and leaned forwards to talk to her.

"Shh, it's okay." I comforted her.

"I can't- I knew- I k-knew this day wou-would come but I still… still!"

"This… day?" I muttered quietly to myself, but unfortunately [Y/N] heard me.

"You don't know much about me, Sean. I'm a- a-" She looked away.

"A person who I'd always stand by." I tried my best to comfort her but my words couldn't seem to reach her.

"I'm a monster, Sean! You have _no_ idea what I- I'm-" [Y/N] started to stutter a _lot_ more. I just hugged her. I don't know what to do... what _am_ I supposed to do?

"[Y/N], please, don't say that. Okay? You aren't a monster, okay? You aren't."

"But- But what I've done-"

"That's in the past. You've grown. You've changed. You're not a monster anymore, then. Alright? It doesn't matter – to me at least – what you've done in the past. I trust you, and… and I love you, okay? You've been a wonderful friend. You have to trust me on this when I say that you aren't a monster." I pleaded, putting my hand on her face and wiping away a tear which rolled down with my thumb. "It'll be okay."

She was silent, but tears started to continue. I hugged her again, and patted her back.

"You're too good to be even _near_ me." She whispered, sniffling, as she chuckled to herself.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head, and sighed.

"Nothing… Thank you." She thanked, as she wiped her face. She hugged back.

"It's alright." I replied, and smiled down at her. She half-smiled back, and we let go of each other.

After a few minutes of that whole situation, [Y/N] was leaning against my body, half-awake. It looked like she was forcing herself. It was dark (as in, it was late), so I didn't blame her.

I decided to check my phone… social media, youtube, news... huh? A text from Mark?

" _Where are you?! I read the letter in [Y/N]'s room about the meetup. I know I wasn't supposed to but I'm worried. Where is this?!"_

I replied. _"Why?"_

I waited a little bit, then read the reply. _"Look, just send me the location. Please."_

I hesitated, but decided to give it to him anyway. _"Fine"_ I replied, as I quickly sent the location to him.  
"You… still have your phone? They didn't take things off of us?" [Y/N] emitted, looking up at my face.  
"No they didn't." I replied, with a confused look.  
She searched her pockets, and took out her phone. "Huh… weird. So if I can ask, who was that?" [Y/N] murmured, putting away her phone.  
I sighed. "Just Mark." I put away my phone.  
"W-what did he want?" She asked.  
"He wanted the location." I replied.  
[Y/N]'s face went slightly pale. "...why?" She asked.  
"Well… he was worried." I responded, smiling to her so that she would smile back… but she didn't. She looked scared…?  
"Why did you- Did you send it!?" She exclaimed, alarmed.  
"...yes?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Didn't it say you couldn't sho-" [Y/N] was interrupted by a knock on the door. I stashed my phone away, and [Y/N] snapped her head to look at who was there. The same woman who was talking to Beralyn came in… just like she asked earlier. [Y/N]'s face was pale as all hell now that she's seen her.

"Hi, Sean~" She chirped, twiddling a strand of hair around one of her fingers. She turned her face to see [Y/N], and her expression hardened. "Oh. It's _you_." She shut the door behind her.

"You- Kayleigh?!" [Y/N] exclaimed in shock. They know each other?

"Ah, you know my name, don't you… you fucking murderer." She hissed.

"What?!" [Y/N] was taken aback. Her eyes widened after a second, but I was still confused.

She chuckled to herself to intimidate us, and she stared down [Y/N]. "Don't you remember? You killed my best friend. You fucking _killed_ Jay." She yelled, walking closer towards [Y/N].

[Y/N] put up her hands in defense. "N-no! Seriously, I didn't! We found his body outside of our window, with a snapped neck!"  
Oh god… was he… her best friend?!

 _ **Your POV:**_

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. She spoke up again.

"You expect me to believe that? Why would he just be out there? Huh?" She snapped.  
 _I killed him._

I.V. spoke up in my head.  
 _I wonder how you'll get out of this now. Hahaha~!  
_ My eyes widened and I covered my agape mouth with my hand. That… that makes a lot of sense. Why didn't I think of that before?  
Instead, I changed the subject. "H-how do you even know this!?" I stuttered.

"You had his phone." She spoke.

"W-why are you so certain!?" I replied.

"Well, it was on his body… why would Sean or Mark have it? Why would they kill a man? They're kind, compassionate, and obviously not like that." She spoke highly of Sean and Mark… she's still as crazy of a fan as the time I first met her at the supermarket.

"I don't even know you." Sean raised an eyebrow. "...and Mark has never brought up your name. How would you know how I am?"

"Oh, _honey_ , you do know me." She spoke with a sweet tone as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "I know you do."

"'Honey'? What?" Sean questioned, but she didn't pay attention. I turned to face Sean. He shrugged, his eyebrows raised.

I clicked to look at Kayleigh. "You don't know either of them."

"Uh, yes I do." She sassed.

"How do you know them, then?" I interrogated. I grinned to myself as she struggled to reply.

"Uh-… Uhhmm…"

"Let me guess… by their channels? Is that it? Is that all?!"

"Whatever!" She yelled in defeat. "You had his phone. I know it."

I scoffed to myself, as I crossed my arms and legs. "And is there any proof, Kayleigh?"

She pointed her index finger at my mouth. "That's it right there. How would you know my name?"

I froze _. Shit_. "Uh… uhm-"

"You were texting me, weren't you? Don't you remember the conversation?"  
I shook my head in slight fear. She rolled her eyes as she took out her phone, and opened the texts. She shoved her phone in my face. I remember everything now...  
 **You:** _'Hey, thanks for doing this for me. Ava's got the images.'_

 **Jay:** _'Thanks for?'_

From the looks of it, I didn't even type the same way Jay did. Jay typed with no capital letters and abbreviations.

 **You:** _'Taking the images, idiot. Did you forget?'_

 **Jay:** _'No, no. Images of the three?'_

 **You:** _'Yeah. They're up for the whole world to see now. Just wanted to say thanks.'_

 **You:** _"Hey, Jay? Are you there?"_

 **Jay:** _"Yeah. Yeah I am."_

 **You:** _"You're acting unusual. Are you okay?"_

 **Jay:** _"Yeah. I'm fine."_

 **You:** _"Okay… P.S, I used the info you gave me."_

 _ **Jay is typing...**_

"Jay is… typing?" I muttered.  
"You must have left the phone on. I sensed that it was unusual. I knew it wasn't him typing to me throughout that conversation, or that it was him that was still typing. I swear to god, I'm going to make you suffer for what you took from me." She threatened.

"What, tell the police a fake murder story?" I laughed.

"No. I'm going to convince the man you're meeting to keep you here… for the rest of your _useless_ _life_." She chuckled to herself. "Now let's go. He's waiting…"

 _ **What do you do/say?  
**_ _1) "What?! No! Fuck off, I'm not going with you!" (Fight back)  
2) Think of persuasion tactics_

 _3) (Say nothing and comply)  
4) "Why the hell did you want pictures anyway?!"_

 _ **HEY! So IMMA GET BACK ON SCHEDULE! Chapter after 4 days… or I'll try my fucking HARDEST to do that. I'm sorry for all of you out there and I love you all for even still reading this… I would have given up if I were you guys. So thank you, and I love you. XD  
See you in the next chapter!**_


	30. Symtoms - Chapter 30

_**(HAPPY CHAPTER 30!**_

 _ **Sorry had to. )**_

 _ **Okay well I fucking failed at the 4 day thing… but no joke something fucked up with the saving. It's happening with my art files right now and I thought it was only that but apparently microsoft doc too. The chapter was wiped over and over until I resulted to writing it on Google Docs. That shit got backup.**_

 _ **(I know that Microsoft Documents also has a form of backup but when I checked the files, they were all only a paragraph long. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with my com.)**_

 _ **Anyway let's get into it!**_

 _ **It was actually a tie between 4, 2 and 1 (pm) so I input my vote: "Why the hell did you want pictures anyway?!"**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

"Why did you want pictures of the three of us anyway?!" I asked, taking a step forward as she whipped around to face me. She looked down upon me, her back straight. I growled at her. "What, to blackmail us?"

She scoffed, knocking her head back. She put her hands on her hips, and leaned in to have her eyes level to mine before speaking. "No, no! I could never blackmail Sean or Mark," She put her hand on her chest and looked to Sean with almost seductive eyes before looking back at me with stone cold eyes. "But I wouldn't hesitate blackmailing you. No, I don't want the pictures for that. I was given a small tip that Mark was taking someone with him to Ireland. He took a video on Instagram of himself in the airplane but he didn't realise that towards the end when he said goodbye, he didn't stop recording and everyone heard a female voic-"

"Is this going anywhere?" Sean rolled his eyes, interrupting her. Although Sean obviously starting to get pissed off at her, she still smiled at him in a sickly manner.

"Of course it is, _dear._ " She sung, pushing back a strand of hair away from her eyes. She turned her face back to me, crossing her arms. "Everyone wondered if it was just a fan next to him or someone he knew… so I felt the need, since I lived in Ireland, to see if it was actually someone he brought along or a fan." She sighed. "Unfortunately, it was someone he brought along. So I posted it on the internet to let the media rest."

"Was that you sending me threats through the phone?" I asked. I don't know if she'll answer, but since she's acting so smug she'd probably not realise that she complied. I continued speaking. "Because funnily enough, the same day I meet you in the supermarket is the same day those threats came in."

She crossed her arms and straightened her back and looked away for a minute. She turned back.

"Yes. Enjoyed them?" She cackled, a smirk growing across her face.

"Very much so." I sarcastically stated. I grinned at her. "Tell me, how did you know what group I was in?"

She laughed. "My brother was your guard. He remembered your face. What you didn't realise was that he was carrying groceries and he was far behind me, but before you turned around to walk away, he saw you. You were too busy to notice."

Sean put his foot down. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting someone?" Sean reminded, calm but spoke with a hint of impatience. She turned, and her eyes widened slightly. She lost her stance.

"O-oh… shit. Yes. Sorry. Right this way." She stood aside and glared at me as I walked past her with a sly smile, Sean following shortly behind. The girl trailed after us, as Sean caught up to me.

"Is there anything I should know about her?" He whispered to me discreetly, leaning in a little bit. We continued to walk and talk.

"She's completely _infatuated_ with you." I sighed. "She verbally attacked me at the supermarket for 'taking you from her'" I crossed my arms, and looked away.  
"Well, that's uh… that's great." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm. She caught up and walked side-by-side Sean. I slowed down a little bit so that I was behind them, but I was close enough to eavesdrop.  
"So Sean, how did you and… [Y/N] meet?" She spat my name as she put his hand onto his arm, looking up into his eyes and leaning her body into his. He chuckled nervously again.  
Sean re-adjusted his collar, uncomfortable with how close she was and how touchy she was. "Ahaha… well, uhm… [Y/N], am I allowed to explain?"  
"Don't. I don't want _others_ knowing." I said in a monotone way. I heard Kayleigh growl. I spoke up again. "To answer your question, Mark introduced us. That's all you need to know."  
"Well _thank you_ for your _co-operation._ " She spat at me, rolling her eyes. Rude. She turned her face back to Sean, and her voice was high-pitched and sweet again. "So… do you know why Mark flew over?"  
"H-He just said he wanted a holiday. That's all." He stuttered, starting to get visibly angry. One wrong question and it looks like he'll blow over. She looked into his eyes seductively. I suppose that wrong question will be now.  
"Alright… does _she_ mean anything to you?" She hissed my name, putting both her hands on his arm. He growled under his breath, and shook her hands off his arm. He stopped walking, and turned to face her. We all stopped walking.  
"Okay, I've put up with you for some time now. I do not appreciate you discriminating my girlfriend. Alright?" He stated, putting his arm around me unexpectedly. He continued to lecture her. "You don't know me personally, and I don't know you personally. I hope you understand that getting physically close and touchy is making me very uncomfortable, and is probably making [Y/N] uncomfortable as well. Just because you know me as the online 'Jacksepticeye' doesn't mean that you can intrude my personal life and harass either myself or someone who I care about." He scolds. She took a step back, and her eyes widened slightly. She looked down, and had a hunched back, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes turned a grey, empty, stone-ish colour… I don't think Sean has seen it yet. Sean speaks up again, but in a happier tone. "Well, where is the office?"  
"D-Down the hallway, to your left, second last room…" She spoke quietly.  
Sean smiled. "Well, thank you for your service, Kayleigh." He said, as he started to walk off.  
"W-Wait, Sean…" Kayleigh breathed.  
Sean turned around. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry." She hung her head low. I smiled in a thankful way in her direction. She, of course, didn't see it but I was happy she apologized… at least to him.  
"It's alright. As long as you realise how it's making us feel." Sean chuckled.  
"Us- Oh… yes…" She still hissed at the fact that he included me. Her eyes went back to her usual colour. "I have other jobs to attend to… I've taken too long. Don't get lost~" She chimed an offtune note, sending chills down my spine. Sean smiled at her as she walked off, and he did the same. She tapped my shoulder, and whispered in my ear.

"I'll still find the proof of Jay's murder, you bloody killer." She giggled. "Have fun you two~!" She yelled to both of us as she continued to walk down the hallway behind us. I caught up with Sean.  
"Well, I'm your girlfriend?" I asked him, a grin plastered across my entire face.  
"Only if you're okay with that." He laughed, pinching my right cheek. I laughed.  
"Of course I am." I smiled at him, as he let go of my cheek. We passed so many doors and windows which all revealed white rooms until it started to get monotonous. In fact, the walls in this (rather long) hallway are painted white, and the floor was made up of cream-coloured tiles. What a way to make anybody bored.

"Hey, can you take care of my phone?" Sean asked. I tilted my head.  
"Uh, sure… Why, was it uncomfortable?"  
"Well yeah, basically. I don't have any pockets in my hoodie and I only have a pocket in my jeans. It just feels so attached to me."  
"Sure." I replied, smiling.

Sean smiled back, and thanked me.

In a few seconds, we were standing in front of the door to the meeting room. I looked up into his eyes with a worried and slightly scared glimpse in mine. He put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

I sighed aloud, "Let's get it over with then, huh?" I groaned, knocking on the door. A faint 'come in!' was heard from inside. Sean and I exchanged a look as I opened the creaky door.  
"Ah, yes. Please sit down." A quite skinny, sophisticated-looking man wearing a suit sat behind a polished-wood desk, with two guest seats planted in front of his desk. Behind the man stood multiple cabinets, all the same size and style. They all lined up right against the back wall. There were stacks of paper varying in height on the cabinets in the back, and a few slivers of paper on the man's desk, which he seemed to be organizing currently. There were two windows fitted in the back wall, with dark-green blinds blocking half the sunlight from getting in.  
Sean and I look at each other before walking over to the seats, and dragging them out to sit on them. I felt infuriated even sitting near this man. I have no idea who he is yet, but I don't care. I crossed my arms, and crossed my legs in a rude manner, leaning back. I put my hands behind my head to show disrespect.  
The man spoke up. "B23 and G23, it's so nice to have you here. The most obedient patient and the most disrespectful patient." He laughed. We both knew which ones he said we were. He continued speaking. "B23, I know that this isn't your main hub. G23, you came after the incident so this ended up being your hub after." He spoke, calmly and sensibly.

"Why aren't you being rude towards me?" I questioned, suspicious.

The man tilted his head to the side. "Why should I?"

"Uh, because this damn organization has a grudge against me?"

"So? _I'm_ not the one who has a grudge against you. Your hub does." He chuckled. "Lighten up, [Y/N]"

He knows my name… lovely. That made me just that much more on edge.

The man spoke to both of us again. "Although you two were in another country the majority of your stay, the information is spread across all locations. For example, we know everything about what happened with your incident G23… and we're sorry for Jack." He looked downwards, apologetic.  
Sorry for… Jack? Sorry for Anti? W-Why?  
"Jack… is-isn't here." Sean sighed. "He's dead."  
"It's impossible." The man stated with an absolute confidence in his voice, in his sitting position, everything. "You wouldn't be alive, him being the previous-"  
Sean spoke up, interrupting him. "No, but the role was switched." The man looked at him with slight disappointment in his face. Role? Previous what?! Dear god, this is getting ridiculously confusing. Sean spoke up, his voice cracking a little bit. "Sorry sir. Didn't mean to interrupt you."  
The man just laughed, and his disappointment disappeared. "I'm pulling your leg, Sean. Indeed it was switched, after all you'd know that out of all of us… but you still wouldn't be able to survive without the other half."  
Sean sighed. "Sir, he's split."  
The man looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Split?" he asked Sean, leaning in on his desk  
"Multiple personas." Sean replied, nodding.  
"So then he isn't dead. You've just proven yourself wrong." He leant back.  
"I mean that when he split, he- Actually, [Y/N], you need to explain it. After all, you saw it. Not me." Sean asked. "Please?"

"...fine. So Anti-"

"Ant-i?" The man mumbled. Sean stuttered to speak up.

"Ahh, you see, that's what the media thinks his name is. I don't think [Y/N]'s comfortable with calling him Jack right now." Sean laughed sheepishly. The man nodded, still curious but let it go. I cleared my throat and continues talking.

"Anti, one day, took me to what he called 'the wrong world'. I saw 4 other personas excluding Anti. They had differently coloured tints; blue, red, green and black. Anti was there as well just certain bad and good qualities were extracted from him and were created into these… people. Mind you, this was all during my nightmare-"

"Nightmare?" The man's face was drained and pale as he interrupted me. "Did you happen to say... nightmare?"

"Yes, I did. Why does that matter?" I rolled my eyes.

"I… Do you have a burn, injury, or anything like that? I mean, caused by an aspect of Sean's treatment?" He asked. I tilted my head.

"Sean's… treatment?" I questioned.  
"Uh… Some form of congealed black liquid or goo?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Y-Yes…? Why?"  
"Maybe… symbols?" he questioned. He observed my body, but couldn't see any. My hand was behind my head, so of course he couldn't.

I held my breath after responding a 'yes'.

"May I see it?" He asked. I dropped my hand on the desk, and he grabbed my wrist gently and with care, his fingertips pretty cold. He turned over my hand to see sprawled across my palm was the burn I got on day 1.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Sean fretted. The man didn't reply.

"Have you felt sick?" The man interrogated. "Felt something come up in your throat, or a sense of weakness in your stomach?"

I started to sweat. That's exactly how I'm feeling… how does he know?

"Y-Yes, that's exactly how I've been feeling recently." I muttered.

The man shuddered. "When you cough too much, does a bit of that congealed liquid get coughed out as well?"  
"Yes."

The man shot out of his seat, turning his back to us to look through one of the shorter piles on one of the cabinets in the back. The man flipped through some of the papers. I turned to Sean, my hands on the left armrest. Sean's body turned to me at the same time and put his hands on mine and squeezed my hands, but his eyes were glued to the man. Why… why is he so scared?

The man whipped around and sat in his seat, and Sean squeezed my hands again.

"I'm sorry, but B23, we have to keep you here." The man sighed. Sean and I gasped.

"What? No, no, no, isn't there a compromise? We can deal with whatever she has in the house!" Sean stood up, and put his hands on the desk.

"Sean. Sit. Down." The man's rather friendly attitude did a 180 and became hostile.

"No, I'll- I'll take care of her personally! Just tell me what she has."  
"We don't know either, Sean. We've just seen this happen with other patients' relations. She hasn't got it bad yet." The man sighed.  
"Don't you have medication for this kind of thing?!"  
"Sean, you're really starting to piss me off."  
"Please, sir, I don't see the harm in giving her medication."  
The man and Sean were constantly going back and forth, and I felt like things were going to get ugly.  
I felt a phone vibration which I almost didn't pay attention to but since I didn't want to see the argument, I read it. I took out my phone… but it wasn't mine that was vibrating. I took out Sean's instead, and saw that there was a message from Mark.

" _I'm in the building, where are you?!"  
I replied, "Hey, it's [Y/N]. What are you talking about?"  
"Your and Sean's meet-up. Where is it?"  
_  
 _ **And you respond to him by saying…**_

1) "Get out of the building, they don't like unannounced visitors."  
2) "I'll send the location."

3) Say nothing at all.

 _ **HOOOO Boy that was difficult to get out for some odd reason. Imma try my hardest to get chapters out by the same schedule but I don't know if I can. Just know I'm trying!~**_

 _ **JJJjJJJjJEsus I'm tryna bring everything back around. I can't even comprehend how confusing this is for all of yall who's reading still. THAANNKK YOU ALL WHO ISS THOOOO! Love you guys.**_

 _ **PS; I'm planning on re-writing all chapters but I won't edit this story. I'll make another story and post all the chapters immediately after one another so that you can still see my shitty writing progress :)**_


	31. Never born - Chapter 31

_**(HOO BOY THIS IS ONE HELL OF A CHAPTER. LONG AF. 5,027 WORDS)**_

 _ **Hey! So I've been and will be really busy the past/next few days since Sean's opened up the #septicart event thing and I'm trying to get as many entries in because of how it may make or break my art blogs and accounts. ;-; I can't even draw that well anyway. ;-;**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get into it!**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: "I'll send you the location."**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I glanced up to the quarrel before ne with a glimpse of fear in my eyes, watching the two men going back and forth, trying to argue out what to do with me. My eyes darted across person to person as they spoke. Frantically, I barely faced downwards at Sean's phone as I started typing, my eyes still pinned to the fight. 3 minds are better than 2… I suppose it wouldn't be extremely bad if Mark was here, right?

" _I'll send the location, Mark."_

" _Thank you."_

I sent the location as quick as I could, and shut off the phone quickly. I rested the warm-ish hot phone on the desk, and listened in to the conversation so that I could claim my place in this argument. They were being civil for the most part. No physical contact at all. Thank god.

Sean opened his mouth before biting back his words. He stopped himself from saying anything rash, and took a deep breath, his pale skin basically reflecting the light shone on it from the ceiling light. He looked him dead in the eyes and spoke with the utmost determination to get the message into his skull. "Sir, you can't possibly say that a grown woman like [Y/N] will stay in a place like this." He pointed towards the patient hallways.

The man scoffed, and leaned in, his dyed grey hair managing to stay in place. "If it's her age you're worried about, we have adult patients, Sean."

Sean growled. "That's not what I mean, and you know damn _well_ that it's not what I mean." Sean pushed the man back with his index finger, his other hand on his hip in a sassy manner. That a-boy!

The man straightened his back and crossed his arms, pretty content with himself, a smug side-smirk on his face. "Well, don't leave it up there for me to point out then."

I decided it was time for me to speak up for myself. In my mind, I prepared myself and threw together different kinds of facts quickly. Once I had an idea about what I wanted to say, I stood up, and walked towards the man as I spoke. "Listen, I just need to be given the medication. I don't need to be watched 24/7 like a lab rat. You know, you only take in previous patients when you want to perform _another_ experiment. If you really only have good intentions, you'd just hand me medication and not take me in. If I were at home, at least I have the freedom to take it or not. If I were here, I'd be forced to take anything you hand me… heck, I wouldn't be shocked if you just give patients a 'pill' which is lethal to them to see how quick it kills them."

The man took a step back as I got a little too close for his liking. I constantly took forward steps in front of him, which forced him to take steps back. He stared me down, his eyes trembling slightly and his mouth opening a little bit to usher words of protest. "That's absurd."

I bared my teeth in his direction, narrowing my eyes and furrowing my eyebrows. "Absurd? Far from it, _sir_." I spat, a sly grin creeping along my eerily lit cheeks. "If you'd like evidence of similar things, I have a book full of the things that happened to me. I'll bring it in and let you read it."

The man had to break eye contact, and turned to his right, laughing. "Pfft, you probably lied your ass off."

I walked into his field of view, and tried to glare in his eyes. With my dead and empty eyes which were windows to reveal a revenge-hungry beast inside, it made him start to sweat. I felt a surge of energy pulse in my body as Sean and the man took a step back, terrified. "Oh? Really? Why don't you read some of those files in the back of your room, resting on the lonely cabinet?" I felt my lips curl into an innocent smile. I don't know what I thought I'd find in the back, but something inside of me just sparked and I had a feeling - no, in fact I felt like I knew for a fact - that I'd find something of use. I took steps backwards and put my hand on the biggest pile of paper in the back.

"Don't touch that!" he pleaded.

I disregarded his wishes and neatly took chunks of paper off of the pile (I had to prove my point, but I'm not going to make him go through all this paper and re-organize it. I'm not that heartless). I felt like my body was under someone else's control for a second when searching for the file. It was as if I knew exactly where and what I was looking for. I found a piece of paper in that pile which had the words "Patient G02– Lethal medication combination classed as 'YIMV' results" and picked it up when I regained complete physical control, scanning for keywords which would help me prove my point. Once I was done skimming the page, I shoved the paper into the man's chest, as he yanked the paper from my hands, his eyes dancing across the page as he reads every line.

I chuckled, crossing my arms."Well, you must have read it, or else you wouldn't have printed it off." I smirked.

The man didn't look up to face me as he wasn't done reading, but spoke in a defensive manner in response. "What does this have to do with keeping you here?!"

"Well, as stated here…" I leaned in and pointed at a sentence which, when he read it, made him go a tad bit paler. "'Patient is unaware of the deadly effects of YIMV'. How do I know that the medication you give me when under your 'care' will be good or beneficial to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "How do you know that the medication we give you when _not_ under our care will be any better than the medication we'll give you here?"

"Ah, well, I know for a fact that you can't give me something that will harm me." I responded wittily and swift. At this point, it felt like I wasn't speaking. I felt my lips move but what words came out weren't mine. It was my voice… just not my words.

"And why not? What would stop us?" He gleamed, his eyes observing my face. I stayed stoic.

"Reputation. News. What you don't understand currently is that I have two wonderful and quite influential people backing me up." I smiled at Sean in the back as he smiled back, and then turned up to the man. This wasn't part of my plan…? Do I even know what I'm talking about?

Either way, I continued to speak. "These two people have a massive following. If anything happens to me, I can either go to the doctor, give them the vial of medication and tell them where it's from so that the hospital can expose you or I can ask Sean and Mark in my will to expose you then."

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Mark?" He muttered.

"He'll be here soon. You'll know who he is once you see him." I respond. We all heard loud, thudding footsteps from the hallway. Right on cue… how coincidental. When we turned around, we all saw Mark throwing the door open, panting and dripping with sweat.

"Mark!" I exclaimed in a glad manner.

I heard the man mumble, "Oh, she means him. Should have figured."

Mark looked around the room, passing my eyes. "I'm here, I'm here- Wait… where's [Y/N]?"

I stared at him as he looked back at me. "I'm right here, Mark…"

He raised an eyebrow "What…? N-No-... [Y/N]... What did you do to h-"

Sean interrupted Mark with a death glare, as Sean invited Mark to sit down. He quickly briefed Mark.

The man stood in front of me, blocking my view, and held out his hand, a friendly smile forming out of his chapped lips. "Well, you're definitely intelligent. I'll give you that."

I hesitantly shook hands with the man before me. Why did Mark ask where I was…? I replied to the man in a polite manner. "Why thank you."

"You're very welcome… but I'd like to ask you something."

"What?"

"Take a long, hard look at yourself. What do you see?" The man chuckled to himself, his confident attitude creeping in again in small amounts. He reached in one of the drawers in his desk, and took out a small mirror. I'm not sure why he carries a mirror, but it's too small of a detail that I won't bring it up. He held it up in front of me, and I watched as my greyish white jaw drop.

I looked exactly like IV.

I looked down at my clothing and my skin. It was flickering, but in the mirror was an uninterrupted image of IV's skin, hair and clothes but with my mind. No wonder Mark didn't know who I was.

"I.V, what the fuck have you done now?!" I hissed. The other two raised an eyebrow.

I.V appeared on my left, sitting on the desk, cross-legged. My appearance clicked back to normal when she started to solidify into an actual person.

" _You looked a lot more menacing with me helping you. Trust me."_ She giggled. _"Thank me later."_

I walked up to her. "Yeah, but you made me look like a fool!" I growled.

"Who are you talking to, [Y/N]…?" Sean muttered.

"Yeah, [Y/N]?" Mark repeated.

I lost my stance, and started to panic. She's making me look crazy. I replied hastily, repeating myself a few times. "It's the girl. The girl I was talking about who was outside the window or the girl that tried to murder me or the girl that Anti could see."

The man rolled his eyes, and sighed, turning back to Sean. "See, Sean, this is exactly why I need to keep her here." He responded with a hint of victory growing in his voice, that same smug grin on his face.

I had to prove my point, quick, or else the battle is lost. "No, I- I- She's right there! She was just in my body! You all just saw her!"

IV jumped off the desk, and circled all of us to watch the action like a camera man trying to get the best shot for a film. _"Thank god I stepped in. Now it's getting a lot more interesting."_

I growled. "Not the time, IV."

The man grabbed my arm, and pulled me forward, forcing a yelp out of me, holding me in front of him like I was on show. "There she goes again." He scoffed.

I elbowed the man. "Let go of me, asshole. I'm not done."

The man reluctantly lets go.

I continued to speak. "Guys, you have to believe me. Actually, Mark, I think maybe Dark can see her. Ask him. Maybe make a deal with him so that he reveals himself and prove I'm not crazy."

"Okay. One second." Mark nodded, agreeing as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body fell limp.

The man looked back at me, stunned slightly. "Dark? Isn't that just some gimmick?"

I hissed back. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Mark tried to hold back from howling out in pain as Dark took control of the body. That was quick, damn...

Dark stood up slowly in his sophisticated clothes, moving his stiff joints and cracking his knuckles. The man's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. IV stared at Dark, and Dark stared back. Dark started to chuckle to himself.

"I see her." He spoke in his deep, husky voice. "So, it's been a while."

"It has." She giggled.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "So, you go as the name IV now? Not the wr-"

She put her index finger on Dark's lips. "Ah, ah, ah~ Don't call me that. Not yet anyway. She doesn't know yet." She hummed an off tune note as she pointed in my direction.

Dark turned to look at me, and smirked to himself, turning back. "Sorry."

The man just started to stutter, unsure of how to respond to Dark supposedly talking to himself. "What in the devil's name is going on?!"

"You don't need to know, old-ass." IV spat, giggling to herself. I stifled a laugh as Dark merely chuckled.

"Why are you two laughing…?" The man asked, creeped out slightly. Dark and IV went off into their own little quiet conversation as I turned to face the man.

"You don't need to know" I grinned. "So… give me the medication or we three will expose you." I smiled in his direction.

"Blackmailing me now, are you?" The man hissed. I nodded, the smile still plastered across my face.

He looked away, then sighed, walking towards his seat and slumping down in defeat.

He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face before grunting, complying. "Fine… but you have to do something for us."

My eyes gleamed with a tint of happiness as I replied cheerily. "Which is?"

The man sighed aloud as he opens one of his drawers. He takes out a binder and flips through data files of people who've been here before. Towards the end of the binder, he stops and pauses on a page. He rotates the binder so I can read it. I looked down at the unfamiliar face. "This man here has taken some of our top secret equipment. We don't know what he'll do with it. Kill him, and the medication is yours." He responded.

I tilted my head. "How do I know you won't screw me over?"

The man rolls his eyes before responding in a rude manner "Because _you_ are blackmailing _me_ and not the other way _around_ … remember that little detail? You have the upper hand. If I screw you over, you can expose the company. If I don't, you don't."

I looked down at the file, then looked up to Sean for advice He shrugged, and his eyes just read 'You'll make the right choice.'

The man put his hand down on the file to grab my attention. "You don't have to make the decision now, but the deadline is by tomorrow, midday. We'll let 30 minutes slide, max. You'll have to call this number to tell us if you are agreeing to our terms or disagreeing, so you'll call us either way. If you agree, you have to bring back his eye as proof of execution." He explained, scribbling a phone number on a small sheet of paper, and handing it to me. He waited for me to take it.

I hesitated, but took the phone number. I have to call them either way, as he said.

"Thank you three or… four. You may leave." The man smiled. Dark and IV walked off before Sean and I even got up. Dark and IV are really chit-chatty… wow. I don't like that, to be fair… it seems really fishy.

"Let's go home, [Y/N]. I'm starting to get sick of these boring-ly painted walls." Sean chuckled. I chimed in.

"Hah, you would, wouldn't you?" I sighed in relief, looking up into his eyes, thankful and tired.

We followed Dark and IV out. The entrance wasn't that far but we were still eyed by many people. We all looked like visitors which here they don't like, but since we just exited the meeting office, they held back from attacking us. I was the least noticed, but Dark talking to himself and glitching and all seemed to creep passer-byers a lot… I don't blame them.

The other glares were from people who recognized Sean and Dark. They weren't allowed to say hello or take out their phone and take a picture, but all they did was wave in a cheery way to them, and Sean waved back while Dark was too busy talking to IV.

Once we walked out the glass entrance doors, a gush of cold wind brushed against our faces and moonlight lit up our cheeks dimly. Sean took out his phone for a GPS, while Dark just seemed to walk off with no idea where he was going.

"Uh… they'll be okay, right?" I asked Sean, worried for them but also for passers-byers.

"Yeah, definitely. Dark won't harm anyone unless Mark fails to complete his side of the deal, as we've both experienced… but I think he was pretty okay with the deal with how fast Dark took over." Sean reassured, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Fair." I replied, taking one last look at Dark and IV before they turned the corner and were out of sight. I leaned over to Sean to see that he was punching in his address. Once he was done, the GPS lead the way.

We started walking the opposite direction that Dark and IV were walking in. We walked past unwelcoming people who glared us down like lasers into our backs, but we just kept talking. I started to cough. My throat was dry and raspy.

"Hey, do you want some water?" He asked, reaching into his hoodie and handing a half-full, warm bottle of water.

"Yeah… thanks, Sean." I replied, taking the bottle from his hands and taking a swig.

Sean looked away for a second, then turned back. "[Y/N]... what did they mean by you faked your suicide?"

I couldn't look him straight in the face. I knew his worried expression would make me tear up. Instead, I just responded with a clear answer. "I'll… I'll give you a book which will explain everything that happened with me. It's kind of like a diary where I only date the most important things."

Sean started to stutter a little bit. "Oh… y-you don't have to, that's a diary-"

I chuckled, a little sad. "Don't be silly… there's no point in hiding anything anymore."

Sean didn't speak for a few seconds before replying with a tired sigh. "I suppose that's true."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. The roads were mostly silent besides the occasional cars and the street we lived on was close. I turned back to face Sean.

"Well, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Fire away."

"What did the man mean when he said 'the previous-' and then you interrupted him? Or switched roles?"

Sean looked away before turning back.

"It's… a long story."

"I'm willing to listen to it all." I responded, putting my hand on his arm so that he knew I was there for him.

He smiled thankfully before his lips rested.

"Alright… I… I'm gonna tell you something that I doubt you'll believe. I'll tell you everything." Hs sighed.

"I believe you, so why wouldn't I believe what you say?" I reassured. I took another swig of water.

"Well, if that's the case…" He sighed. "Listen… I'm not what you think I am. Jack and I… are brothers." he muttered.

I spat out the water to my left in shock. I wiped my mouth as I replied to him. "Brothers? You and _him_?!"

He merely chuckled, laughing it off. "Haha, yeah. Kind of funny really."

I came to the next conclusion, and just spoke my mind. "Are you guys twins then?"

"Nah."

I raised an eyebrow, curious. "So... who's older?"

"Jack is. He was…" He sighed. I leaned in, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "...born successfully."

I blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

Sean started to laugh sheepishly."I was never born."

I paused for a minute, taking a long look at Sean. I massaged my temples with one hand, and shut my eyes tight. "What the fuck." I muttered. " _How_ the fuck, more like."

Sean grunted before continuing. "Listen, hear me out. I was... a miscarriage. My parents had already planned to name me. I already had a soul by then."

My mind was just blown to pieces, thrown back together with glue then squished into a paste. This made no sense. Actually, it made a lot of sense, I just can't process it."Jesus, did you never tell Mark?" I asked.

Sean hugged himself, a bit insecure. "N-no… I didn't think it would matter. I don't really want to talk about it." He ushered, looking away from me. I put my hand on his back, and leaned in, guilt building up slowly. If I didn't ask him, he wouldn't be like this. If I didn't ask, he'd be comfortable without me knowing.

I tried to comfort him - fast. "Y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Sean interrupted me, as he held one of my hands, and squeezed it gently. "No, I will. You need to know, at least."

Reluctant, I went along with it. "Okay… So how are you alive now?"

"Jack fell sick. My parents didn't know what to do with him. They didn't know how to heal him… and they weren't the richest. They went to the cheap hospital which is that bleeding organization."

"Go on…"

"And in the contract that my parents didn't read entirely since they were desperate read something saying 'We may do what we please with your son/daughter if it means it will heal them'... and that method resulted in an accidental alter ego."

I gasped as I started putting the pieces together.

"I see you're getting it now… when Jack grew up, my soul was attached to his. I don't know why, but I couldn't leave his side. I grew up with him, went to school with him, watched over him as he slept, etc. He couldn't see me. He didn't know I was there. I was just… there. Existing. I was okay with it at the beginning since I didn't know any better but I started to hate it, and hate him. Then when the quote unquote 'hospital' took Jack in, they didn't know I was there… and so then I became his alter ego in the process. It… failed… and we switched roles. I was then the host and he was my alter ego. I was so happy to feel human, to have a body."

"So… when was this?" I asked, quiet but sure.

"When I was maybe 4-5 and he was 5-6. I had the same knowledge as him. I was almost identical… obviously, our minds weren't. We were too young to understand the situation then… but I knew I was happier, at least. Jack didn't understand at first. He tried talking to his friends but they couldn't hear him since he was besides me. He tried kicking the ball back to his classmates and felt the ball pass through his child body. He tried answering questions in class but no one heard him. He'd ask for a hug as well from our parents and… he didn't get one. Those things made him realise eventually." Sean sighed, as I pat his back.

And I thought I had it bad… I muttered under my breath, "Jesus, you had a horrible life."

"I didn't have that bad of a life… but Jack did. I shunned him away because of how happy I finally was to be… real. My parents almost forgot about Jack."

"Did your parents know you switched?"

"They were informed of the mess-up… and from that point on, they kept accidentally calling me Jack until it became a nickname that I lived by."

I took another swig of water, the plastic bottle starting to run dry. "This is a lot to process…"

Sean nudged me with his elbow in a friendly manner, as he laughed it off. "I understand. You don't normally hear that someone who you know was never born."

"Hah, yeah I suppose…" I sheepishly chuckled. "And your siblings?"

"My brothers and sisters adapted quickly. They all almost forgot about Jack's existence… that's one reason why he hated me so much. I still loved him under the hate… and now that he's gone, I realise I hadn't apologised."

"But it wasn't your fault you and him switched roles."

"Yeah… I suppose." He airily emitted.

"Actually… now that you mention it, I remember him calling you a liar, a thief and a fraud…"

"Well, you know why now."

We were just arriving at my house. There seemed to be no trace of Mark back yet, so the door is locked and the curtains were drawn. It looked quite welcoming, even at nighttime. Sean was about to walk off to go to his house before I tapped on his shoulder.

"H-hey… it's late… why don't you just stay in my room tonight?" I smiled as I felt my face start to burn a little bit.

Sean started to get flustered, and automatically stuttered as his face turned red. "W-what? I-in your room? Me? N-no, I could never-"

"I'll sleep on the floor. Okay?" I reassured.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor." He protested as I fumbled with the keys to jam it into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

"So does that mean you'll sleep over at mine anyway?" I smirked, standing aside to let him walk in first. He started to turn red a little bit.

"W-I mean… s-sure!" Sean laughed which was followed closely by a yawn. He walked inside the house, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger. I locked the door behind us, and did the same.

"You tired?" I asked him, letting my black hoodie rest on the coat hanger. We both took off our shoes and socks. He nodded, rubbing his right eye.

 _A few minutes pass as I laid down a quilt and a pillow on the floor for either of us to sleep on. Sean insisted for me to sleep on the bed, however._

Sean jumped into the little nest-like shape made of quilt on the floor like a kitten.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Sean spoke in a childlike voice, as he giggled, clapping his hands. I laughed.

"Aww, I have my own little Jacksepticat." I swooned. He put his hands up like paws and purred, trying to make me laugh, which worked, obviously. As my eyes rested on my diary-like book which sat there untouched on my desk, my smile faded.

"Say… Sean?" I asked him, a sad tone dripping into my words He turned over.

"Yeah?" He yawned, his eyes half-open. I don't even think he's conscious or awake enough to remember, but I'll tell him anyeay.

I placed my hand on the book, the book cover… warm. Weird.

"This book was the one I was talking about. You can read it whenever." I sighed, coughing.

"Okay…" He breathed. "Go get some water. You finished off my bottle." He pouted, crossing his arms tiredly.

"Sorry!" I apologised.

He smirked. "Hah, I'm only joking. I'll be here."

I nodded as a response as I shot out of my bed and walked

"Where you going?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll fetch myself some water… like you said." I dragged my words.

He looked up, his thumb on his lips before coming to the realisation. "Oh, shit, yeah I did say that. My bad. Brain's too much like pulp at the moment."

"Haha, same here." I chuckled as I shut the door.

 _I went to get myself some water… it was a bit of a pain to scavenge for cold water in the fridge._

I opened my bedroom door slowly to reveal a little Sean fast asleep, no quilt wrapped over him, but still curled up.

 _ **What do you do?**_

1) Pour the cold water on him.

2) Sleep next to him on the floor.

3) Go to bed… maybe he likes it like that.

4) Rest the quilt on his body then go to bed.

 _ **MYYYY JEEESUUSSS IM TIRED AS ALL HELL. I've been animating, drawing, writing etc my ass off over the past few days. I feel really freaking tired. Ughhhhh ;-; i had only like 3 hours of sleep last night too. Made me feel like shit. ;-; This is the shit I do for you guys. xD I'll sacrifice anything as long as I can get out the chapter, lol.**_

 _ **Anyway, I love you guys, each and every one of you. See you!**_


	32. Just defensive, is all - Chapter 32

_**HOOBOY thank you btw guys for choosing a less awkward route for me to write. Just wanted to say that lolol**_

 _ **Also the chapter was literally almost ready to come out but then the next day I freaking got ill so it was onhold for another fuckin 7 days. Im still sick now, don't get me wrong, but this fuckin- ugh. I'll just get on with it.**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: Lay the quilt on his body and go to sleep.**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I smiled to myself at Sean who was sound asleep. I sighed before dragging out one layer of folded quilt from underneath him carefully. I slowly wrapped it around his body, trying my hardest not to wake him up, laying it down softly and tucking it under him by just the slightest bit. I stood back up and looked down at him. It may come off as creepy but he's really cute just snuggled in a quilt and hugging his pillow lightly.

I shuffled across to my bed, limbs tired and aching. I quickly downed the cold glass of water, sitting myself down on the bed, some of the water trickling down my chin. I wiped my face and put aside the empty glass cup and leant back, looking up in my bed to the window, the moonlight flowing in through the misty panes. I flipped off the nightlight besides me to let the moonlight be uninterrupted.  
Ah, serenity. Even for a minute it's nice. We deserve this, but it's sad I'm the only one experiencing it. Mark's out with his body being controlled by someone else and Sean's a bit of an emotional mess because of Jack and all… I'm tempted to wake Sean up.

…

 _No_ , that's a dick thing to do, why did I think that was a good idea? Let him have his rest. After all, it's just a bit of moonlight, he can see that any night.

I sighed aloud, thoughts racing in my mind in obvious black and white. The memory of the first day in Ireland flooded back to me, as I turned to face Sean. His face looked so… peaceful.

I spoke up, my voice soft, raspy and as quiet as a mouse. "You know… I wish things would just be easier. It was supposed to be a holiday but now I'm not sure." I chuckled to myself. Fragments of the days when Mark and I first arrived started to re-arrange itself like a movie reel in my mind. I played the days over. Where the hell did it go wrong? The bathroom? The blasted burn? Is that it?

I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened, and everything that's happening. What and why is this happening to us? Why is everything collapsing around us? Are we devices for someone's enjoyment? Are we just a panned out story? Who's to say what happens to us?

What saved me from that fall years ago?  
Am I actually _dead_ and none of this is happening?

…

Lay off the crazy talk, [Y/N], now's not the time. Maybe it'll be better if you just sleep.

I spoke up quietly. "Night, Sean… this'll be a great holiday."  
I shut my eyes, and tried to breathe slowly, which eventually lead me to drift off. Maybe tonight won't be a sleepless night.

 _ **Sean's POV (go back 5 minutes):**_

I laid there, pretending to be asleep, breathing as a sleeping person would. I shut my eyes, and turned my body to the side to face the other way. I reached out for my pillow and wrapped my arms around it. I want her to fall asleep peacefully knowing I'm asleep when obviously I'm not.  
I heard the door creak open slightly, her shadow casting over my body as light floods in around her. She paused for a second before I heard feet shuffling towards me. Then, I felt pulling from underneath me which was subtle but there. Eventually she got a layer of quilt from underneath me and wrapped me in it. Aww, that's so sweet.  
I heard her bedsheets shuffle around, which I presume is her getting into her bed. The bedside light turned off, as a moment of silent arose. I opened my left eye to see if she was still awake, and her eyes were staring at the window with a thankful smile plastered across her face. I don't think she even knows she's smiling.  
I shut my eyes, scared she'll see me awake. She started speaking softly.  
"Night, Sean… this'll be a great holiday." She whispered. Will it, really? Will it?  
I wanted to just tell her "Yeah, it will." But I kept quiet. I can't tell if she's being genuinely optimistic or if she's just telling herself that so that she believes it.  
I hope she drifts off soon.

 _After a few minutes…_

I reached out to the bedside table, straining my arm to get the book which [Y/N] said I was able to read. I know this is kinda wrong, but this is probably the best time to read it. My fingers brushed over the cover a few times before I shuffled myself forwards and slid the book off of the desk, hoping not to make a sound. I feel like it's better if I read it now without her paranoid. You know that sense of fear or even embarrassment when someone hears an embarrassing secret of yours? That's how she'd feel if I read the book when she was awake.

Oh, I'm going to get my ass whooped tomorrow. This is wrong. I'm sorry that this is the only way I'll ever understand your past.

 _ **Your POV:**_

My eyes jolted open to be greeted with a bright blue face with bright blue eyes. Origin...?

"Origin, why is your face-"

"Shh!" He whispered hastily, forcing his hand on my mouth. He took his hand off, shaking frantically in disgust, before indicating for me to be quiet. I took a step back, but hit my head on a low tree branch behind me.

"Ag-" I bit my lip to hold back my yelp of pain.

Origin looked around, scared. A faint voice was calling his name with a sick tone. Hostil?  
"Origin, you goddamn thorn in my side!" He spat, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is happening?!" I asked, whispering.

Origin panted a little bit as he leaned in a bit too close for me. He spoke ever so quietly. "I don't have time to explain, but just know this; Anti isn't dead. He's alive, and he's badly injured. They have him hidden away."  
Internally, I wanted to yell and celebrate just because of the fact that Mark and I were right, but that's probably the wrong response. Instead I whispered back. "What?! Why didn't you say it then and there to Mark and I?"  
Origin looked back at the clearing again, hesitant, then looked back at me with fearful eyes. "They're blackmailing me. If I don't do what they want, they'll turn me inside out and you know what they did with Anti." He shuddered.

My eyes lit up with excitement and happiness. "Can I tell Sean?"  
"No." He hissed.  
I tilted my head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"  
"Origin~ Puppet~ Get where I can see you before I drag your ass here!" Hostil continued to threaten him.

Origin whispered again, voice as quiet as a mouse. "They can hear and see everything that happens with Sean. If you tell him, they'll know and they'll kill me."

I was still confused, so why not take the opportunity and ask him all the questions that circled in my head. "Why is he so weak if Anti's still alive?"

Origin stopped for a minute before snapping back to reality with an answer. "Because of how weak Anti is and how close he is to death, Sean's body presumes he's dead." He sighed. "I suppose."

"Why do you call him Anti?" I questioned.

"I don't know, it's confusing to call him Jack.Occasionally, I'll call him Jack and the rest of them will occasionally call him Jack, but it's kind of weird."

Hostil rolled his eyes. "Origin, you're really starting to piss me off. I'm going to start counting down and you better be here by the time I reach 5. 1…"  
"Fuck- Hide!" He hissed, pushing me down onto the floor to hide behind the bushes. I felt my skin slide right into the cold, muddy ground, my body grazing against the trees around me. Origin pounced out into the opening, and threw away all his fear.

"I'm right here, fucker." He growled.  
Sin laughed it off, a sick, red grin growing from ear to ear. "Why, how lovely, you've _finally_ graced us with your presence."  
Origin clenched his fists before yelling. "What do you want?"  
Tain walked around Origin, circling him like an eagle. The other two stood back and watched from the corner of their eyes. Tain finally stepped forward. "Ah, there's no point in beating around the bush, now is it? We want you to help us take control of Sean."  
Origin spluttered, as he glanced in my direction discreetly before turning back to the other three. "W-what? Why?!"  
Sin walked besides tain and turned his head downwards at Origin. "I need to be in control."  
Origin stood up properly to stand eye to eye with Sin. "Why the fuck do you want to be in control, Sin? You're disgusting, and you're gonna do something disgusting." He spat, pushing him back with his hand.  
Hostil whipped out a knife and held it dangerously close to Origin's face, causing Origin to stagger backwards, scared. "Watch your tongue, Origin, or else you won't have one."

Origin put up his hands as defense "Jesus fucking christ."  
Sin still stood tall, his grin still gleaming. "So will you agree to our terms?"

Origin hesitated before regaining his stance. "What do you want to do in control?"  
Sin chuckled. "Taking what's rightfully mine." He whispered.  
" _Nothing_ is rightfully yours." He spat back.

Sin apparently found that funny. "Hmhm, okay, you got me. Taking what's rightfully Anti's then." He smiled.

Origin questioned even more. "Which is?"  
"A-a-ah! You'll see if you agree to our terms." Sin hummed, booping Origin on the nose with a sense of mockery.  
"What do I get in return?" He asked, a hint of intrigue in his voice.  
"You get to see Anti." Sin responded.

Origin laughed it off. "I can do that at any time. That's not enough."  
"Well we have nothing to offer to someone like you." Sin hissed.  
Origin's eyes then flipped and turned dark and lifeless. "I want your blood alongside of the unsupervised visit. Give me your blood and the visit, and we have a deal."  
Sin choked on his words, unexpecting that request. "My blood? Christ, why the hell do you want my blood?"  
Origin licked his lips and repeated him. " _A-a-ah! You'll see if you agree to my terms_."  
Sin crossed his arms, looked from side to side. Hostil had his fingers crossed. Meanwhile, Origin kept strong eye contact with him. Tension was rising when it was interrupted by Sin sighing aloud, dropping his arms. "Fair enough." He let out.  
Hostil spluttered, stuttering. He was flabbergasted by the response. "Sin, you can't be serious!" He insisted. I think he's more upset that he didn't get to hurt someone than anything else.

"He's playing by our rules, so we'll play by his. He's using the same words I am. You can't tell me we don't need his help, because with the four of us we're as strong as Anti when it comes to control." Sin reached out his hand for Origin to shake, and Origin reluctantly complied and shook his hand. Sin was obviously the one with a stronger grip.  
"Alright. You help us take control, I'll give you some of my blood and allow you to visit Anti." Sin chuckled in a maniacal manner. "Thank you for your co-operation."

Origin clicked his fingers behind his back discreetly and in a flash I was teleported back into reality where I was fast asleep.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

Half-way through reading the book (which by the way seems like it was ripped right out of a sci-fi movie), I heard the front door open with care. I slowly got up and shuffled towards the door. I grabbed hold of the cold door handle, and turned it, opening the door ever so slightly. A creak from the door was the only sound I caused. Darkiplier walked in, with a smug grin across his face. He's humming to himself… huh. He sounds really nice just humming peacefully.

"Hmhmhm~ I finally asked her for more power… been wanting to do that since last year. Hmhm~" He locked the door behind him, flipping back to Mark in a blink of the eye when his eyes met mine. Mark staggered backwards. He looked exhausted and kind of pale. I don't think he's spotted me, or knows I'm here. I opened the door a little bit more, the creaking scaring the living daylights out of Mark.

"Hey, Mark?" I piped up, shutting the door behind me. His head clicked to face me. His eyes widened as he covered his mouth in shock. "What…?" I asked.

"Why are you here-" He gasped, raising his voice, pointing at both [Y/N]'s room and I. "Did you two- Like- Did you two get it on?!" He exclaimed.

I took a step back, shushing him. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. What kind of person does he think I _am_?! "What?! N-no! For christ's sake, Mark, no! She offered for me to sleep in her room and I said okay but I begged to sleep on the floor instead of on her bed." I stuttered.

He still had to cover his mouth in shock. Mark took steps forward. "Okay, I'll repeat what I heard. She wanted you to sleep beside her on her bed."

I spluttered on my words, taking steps back. My hands were up in front of my chest to surrender. He wouldn't attack me, but I'll still drop any kind of aggressive stance in a heartbeat. "W-what?! No, no, no. She wanted to give me the bed whilst she slept on the floor! Dear lord, you know I'd never do anything like that!"

Mark stopped walking, shook his head and took a deep breath. "Y-you're right. Sorry. Just a bit defensive is all." He crossed his arms, looking away.

I sighed, dropping my arms. "By jesus, you sound like you're her brother." I rolled my eyes. I'm just glad he didn't start interrogating me.

Mark still had his arms crossed and his face turned away. "I... kinda feel like one to her." He mumbled, burying his face into his own clothes, his face turning a little red.

I pinched his left cheek. "Aww! That just made up for accusing me earlier." I giggled as he smacked away my hand.  
"Shut up. Don't patronize me." He pouted. I laughed it off.  
"Haha… You look tired, Mark. Did you have to stay awake through their whole conversation?" I questioned.  
He shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand. "No, actually I slept for the most part." He yawned.  
"You can do that?" I asked, intrigued.  
Mark nodded. "Yeah, can't you?"  
"I probably can, just haven't tried it… and never will." I mumbled to myself. He scratched the back of his head in an unsettled way.  
"Well, I'll be off." He shuffled off as he spoke.  
I grabbed his shirt. "Say, Mark?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
I let go, crossing my arms in a closed manner. "You didn't hear any part of that conversation, right?"  
"That was part of the deal."  
"What was the deal?"  
"He'd take over and prove [Y/N]'s sanity, but then I'd have to allow him to speak with the girl for however long he needed without me listening. Seemed harmless enough."  
"Right… Night Mark." I sighed, turning back to my room.  
"Night Sean." He responded, shutting his door quietly. The lights from the hallway warm [Y/N]'s bedroom up as the light trickles in around me. I shut off the hallway lights and closed the door softly behind me. [Y/N]'s face jolted me awake.  
"Hey, Sean."

 _ **Your POV:**_  
"Hey Sean." I muttered. He jumped, his ghost looking like it'd leap out of his body.

"You're up?! Did you hear everything?" He panicked.  
Well, that's suspicious. "What? Hear what?" I asked.  
He covered his mouth, obviously yawning. "Nevermind. Just a bunch of Mark worrying." He muttered.  
"Has he just got back?" I sighed. "Poor guy must be tired."  
"Yeah, he had a chance to sleep though."  
I tilted my head. "Oh… so were you awake for long?" I asked.

 _ **What should Sean say?  
**_ _1) Yeah, I was up reading that book of yours. (Absolutely honest)  
2) Yeah, I was up. (Honest)  
3) Were you? (Evasive)  
4) No, I wasn't. (Lie)_

 _5) No, I wasn't. Mark shutting the door woke me up. (Deeper lying)_

 _ **OKAY so I had to cut the chapter short. I have to get something out or else I'll beatmyselfovertheheadwithashoegodfuck**_

 _ **I'm half-kidding!**_

 _ **I wanted to end this chapter at the choice where [Y/N] makes the phone call about the meds and murder choice but godfucki cant make it to that mark without writing like 5000 words and i can do that but i cant for this chapter, maybe next chapter. Idk. jeeesssuusss 2000 is my personal boundary and i keep writing like 3000, 4000 and rarely 5000. GODD its so weird to write just 3000 words again. God fuck.**_


	33. Jason - Chapter 33

_**School started up, I'm demotivated to do anything, pressures are back, I feel useless, I feel unproductive and Ifeellikekillingmyselfimeanjustignorethisone but I have to get this out. I won't stop this story until I end it.**_

 _ **I feel so fucking unproductive and im sorry okay guys im really sorry but i cant even muster the energy to explain how badly i want to just apologize deeply. Im so fucking tired of everything.**_

 _ **The majority has chosen: "Yeah, I was reading that book of yours."**_

 _ **Your POV:**_

I eyed Sean as he glanced around the room, looking for an answer in the surroundings. In a few seconds, he sighed in defeat, looking into my eyes. The blue in his eyes was still visible even in the darkness.

"You know that book of yours?" He asked, taking a step closer. He was fiddling with his clothes in a nervous manner, and he couldn't seem to stand still. He didn't look back at me (besides the occasional glance or two).

"What, this one?" I pointed at the book on the bedside table, confused. There was a small square-shaped spot where there was no dust, with a small dust lining around it. The book itself was slightly tilted. It looked like it would've sat perfectly in the empty spot.

"Yeah…" He laughed sheepishly, with a smile to go with it. He was scratching the back of his head, still looking away. "I read it when you were asleep."

"What? Why?" I asked him, more confused than anything. Why did he read it when I was asleep and not awake…?

He finally mustered the courage to look me in the eyes as he spoke. "W-well, one I finally had time, two there's more time for us to hang out and three I was worried you'd feel anxious or embarrassed if you knew I was reading it." He sighed, rubbing his arm, as he broke eye-contact with me again. "I don't honestly know why."

"I said you could read it at anytime, Sean. I'm not gonna be mad at you." I smiled back reassuringly, caressing his face with my hand and looking into his tired, weary eyes, small bags forming under them. "I'm more worried about the amount of sleep you got, have you slept at all?" I asked him, skeptical. He sheepishly smiled in an exhausted manner and didn't answer. I sighed aloud and crossed my arms. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"Because I was reading." He responded.

"It's 3 in the morning, have you been reading for 3-4 hours?!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"I... wanted to understand you better." He muttered, his voice soft and apologetic. I managed a chuckle before hugging him. He's… so thoughtful.  
"Well, thank you, but sleep's more important." I insisted, bopping him on the nose with a light giggle emitting from my lips as I walked past him. I sluggishly crawled into bed, and rolled over to face the other direction, trying to hide from the light flooding in through the door from the hallway. I shut my eyes tight and tried to focus on the silence before it was interrupted by Sean.  
"Pfft! Sleep's for the weak!" He crossed his arms in a playful manner, and rolled his eyes, standing in a stereotypical 'basic girl' pose. I chuckled as a response.  
"Sure it is. Please go to bed, Sean, seriously. Nothing crazy will happen tomorrow so let's just rest up. Maybe we can do more holiday-related things." I insisted, rolling over in my bed to face him as he spoke.  
He sighed, and walked over to my bed. He squatted down besides my bed, looking into my eyes. His arms rested on the quilt and his hair was ruffled and messy. "Well, we didn't want any of that stuff to happen."

I broke eye contact, looking away, a hint of fright in my eyes as I thought back on all the crazy shit. "Yeah, we didn't. It still took up valuable time, though, didn't it?" I sighed, my voice dulled and tired.  
"I suppose… Fine, I'll go to bed." He pouted like a child to try to cheer me up as he got up to walk over to his 'bed' only to sit back down. He threw the quilt over himself, and had his back faced to me. Eventually he stopped stirring in his bed. I turned my body and faced the ceiling, looking up at just the white colour of it, my mind blank for a second. I tried to go over mentally what happened before I was woken up.

'Anti isn't dead.'

'Watch your tongue, Origin, or else you won't have one.'

'Sin, why do you want to take over? You're disgusting enough as it is.'

Oh shit, yeah. That.

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up in a quiet and hushed voice. "H-hey… Sean?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.  
I heard him shuffle in his 'bed' and sat himself up, turning to face me, his hair even messier than before. It's kind of cute, actually, just to see his hair all poofed up and messy like that. "Yeah?" He replied.  
"Please be strong for me today." I said, a hint of a beg in there somewhere. I don't want Sin to take control over Sean. Last time I remember, Hostil was the hostile one, Tain was the co-operative-with-dark one, Origin was the original Anti but a lil' fucked up and Sin was the leader but utterly disgusting. I'd rather not experience how Sin is like when in control, thanks. I'd be traumatized.  
"Strong?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"  
I couldn't just say 'oh, with your control!' or else I'd give it away. I stuttered, and struggled to find the words to say. I tried opening my mouth to respond, but no words escaped it. How the fuck do I rephrase that?

For a few seconds, I couldn't manage to say anything before blurting out the only half-decent idea in mind. "Y'know, just… in general."

 _Real great explanation, [Y/N], real great explanation._ Shut up, IV.  
"Why…?" He asked, skeptical. He turned his upper body to face me as he tilted his head at my confusing wording. I want to explain everything to him but I can't.  
I sighed aloud, and sat myself up in bed, looking at him with my weary eyes. My lips just read 'please' and my eyes emphasized the fact that I need to hear that he'll promise me that he'll be strong. "Just… please trust me. Keep your guard up and be strong mentally."  
Sean had a concerned look on his face. His furrowed eyebrows accompanied with his confused expression proved his point alone. Even if he didn't say anything, I would have understood everything he was saying to me just by his expression. "You're scaring me." He muttered.  
"Trust me." I half-smiled at him. He sighed, and nodded, putting a smile on his face.  
"Okay… for you, I'll be strong." He reassured, his positive smile beaming like the only light in a dark room.  
"Promise?" I asked.  
"Promise." He chuckled. "Night, [Y/N]."  
"Night, Sean." I responded, as I drifted off to sleep in no time at all.

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

'Why did Dark say that earlier?' was the recurring thought throughout my conversation with [Y/N]. What did Dark even mean, 'he finally asked her for more power'? That shit is terrifying on its own but Dark is already powerful enough. Jesus.

Who's… her? Is it that girl that he walked off with? 'Cause I can't see her and Mark can't see her… Anti and Dark can see her just fine but… why is [Y/N] able to?

Off topic, get back to talking about Dark. Maybe I should tell [Y/N]. After a few minutes of mentally laying out the pros and cons, I manage to speak up.

"Hey… [Y/N]?" I asked, my voice quiet in case she was asleep. I waited for a few silent seconds before speaking up again. "[Y/N]?"

No answer. Huh. She must be asleep. Guess I should go to bed, too… I always have the morning to ask.

 _ **Your POV:**_  
Sunlight flooded in like water into the room through the window, highlighting dust particles delicately dancing in the air. With the room cosy and warm, it was difficult to find the willpower to get out from my bed. With heavy eye-lids, I managed to slowly open my eyes, blinking tiredly. I had enough sleep the night before, but I'm not a morning person.  
I forced my objecting limbs to push me up, sitting up against the wall. I turned my heavy head to look at Sean, who was fast asleep. I half-smiled, rubbing my eyes. I sat there for a few seconds, trying to gain some energy. Eventually, I got up from my cozy bed and stood up, stretching, the sound of silence once again peaceful. Managing a soft smile, I tiptoed around Sean, my feet only making the tiniest, dulled-out 'thud' every time I carefully set my foot on the floor. Once getting to the door, I looked back to take one more peep at Sean, smirking subtly to myself. I walked out of the room, seeing that Mark was already awake, sitting in the center of the couch and staring endlessly at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed and 'worried' plastered all over his face.

"Hey, Mark." I airily spoke.

Mark jumped, startled for a second. "Good god, [Y/N], you scared me half to death." He exclaimed, his hand on his chest. I chuckled, before hopping besides Mark.

"Scooch over, ya selfish bastard." I said jokingly. He chuckled, and looked at me in the corner of his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"I'm a selfish bastard? Well, you aren't getting any space, then." Mark pouted, occupying as much space as possible with his leg as a joke. I crossed my arms in a childish manner.

"Hey!" I elbowed him lightly, as we both laughed. When the laughing died down, I sighed. "Say, what were you looking at earlier?" I asked him.

"What? Sorry?" He stuttered. Maybe I said it too quietly. I repeated myself, saying the same thing.

"What were you looking at earlier? Y'know, on your phone? You seemed pretty… I don' know, occupied?"

"Earlier?"  
"Yeah. Earlier. Before I came in and scared you 'half to death'".

"Er, I was looking at… at- H-hey, by the way, you invited Sean to stay here, right?" He asked, evading my question and my eyes. I sighed aloud, my heart sinking a little bit. Why is he avoiding my question? Does he not trust me?

"Yes. What were you looking at earlier, Mark? 'Cause I'm very much sure that you don't look at nudity with a stern, serious or concerned look on your face." I narrowed my eyes a little bit, and looked straight dead in his eyes. He could see me in the corner of his eyes. His lips trembled slighty, and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Mark." I spoke up again, a softer tone to my voice. I looked away. I'm being selfish. He doesn't have to tell me. "You don't have to tell me, but if it's something that concerns you, it may be best if we know too." I sighed. I took out my phone and before I could turn it on, he stuttered.

"My brother." Mark spoke out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked him, confused. I put my phone besides me and turned my head to him.

"You know my brother? Jason?" He asked, looking downwards. He fiddled with his fingers, and he wouldn't dare look up at me.

I hesitated for a second before responding. "...yes? I remember him." I sighed, looking back on my childhood. I remember small memories. He seemed like a nice guy.

The colour faded from my face when I realised what he may be trying to say, and my eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"  
"What? No, no he's not dead." He reassured. I sighed aloud in relief, a hand on my heart.

"Thank god for that." I laughed off nervously. I swear, he's going to give me a heart attack.

"But… do you remember the time the Archangels took you away? Into that lair, that is?" He asked me, finally deciding to look up at me. Looking into his eyes, I knew that he felt vulnerable.

"Yes. Of course. Why?" I responded, my voice quiet and curious.

He looked away and sighed aloud, crossing his arms. "Well… well, he was one of the shooters who was running after us towards the end. He didn't recognize me… or chose not to care that I was his brother." Mark's voice trailed off and slowly got quieter and quieter until he spoke in soft, hushed whispers. His voice got higher pitched slowly towards the end of his sentence. The fact that Mark is thinking that he would 'choose not to care' is very much concerning. I didn't know… Jason would… Mark could...  
Mark spoke up, interrupting my thought train. "I stopped shooting when I saw him in the crowd." He sighed.

"I… I thought you ran out of bullets." I stuttered, looking at him in the corner of my eyes.

"No. No, it wasn't that at all. I couldn't stand there and continue to shoot when Jason was in the crowd."

"Why would he want to start shooting you-"

"I don't know! I don't… I don't…" He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He ushered to himself a final 'I don't know' before putting his face in his hands, his back hunched over. I tried my best to comfort him and rub his back.

"What does the phone have to do with it?" I raised an eyebrow, confused. I'm delving deep into emotions I shouldn't really be messing with, but I'm just concerned about Mark.

"He's arrested. On the news, it has a small list of people who were arrested. The investigation isn't over, though." He sighed. I lowered my gaze and turned away, my heart heavy in my chest. I didn't know Mark was dealing with this.

 _ **What do you do?**_

 _ **Hug him**_

 _ **Try to make him laugh**_

 _ **Change the subject**_

 _ **Whip up something nice for him (breakfast?)**_

 _ **God im a fucking awful writer and awful person-**_

 _ **Lemme go kms in a few days hmmm-**_


	34. SNNNEEAAKKPEEAK

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING SO DARN PATIENT WITH ME IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW**_

 _ **AND IM SO SO SOSOSOOOOSORRY THAT IM NOT GETTING THESE AS FAST AS I USED TO**_

 _ **Schools started and I'm trying to push my art further to start commissions whenever 'DreamingTooHigh' starts to become popular (which it will never :I). I have a lot more homework nowadays and shit sooo**_

 _ **Here's the preview!**_

 _ **Your POV**_

"You okay?" I smiled at him, placing carefully my hand on his upper arm and rubbed it to comfort him. He looked at me, vulnerable.

"Ye-Yeah… Thank you." He half-smiled back. He pushed himself up from the couch. "I'll go wipe my face down before Sean wakes up… wouldn't want any questions."

"O-Oh, so you don't want him to know about… y'know?" I asked softly. He shrugged, and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"It's not so much that. I just… don't want to be reminded," He mumbled. "And I wouldn't want Sean to see me in this state either." He walked off to the bathroom before I could ask why.

 _ **Also, I wanted to ask, do you guys mind if I include some sensitive/dark material eg rape? I won't add it in if you guys don't want me to, but if you guys are okay with it, then I probably will because I just want this story to be a little more… 'heavy' I suppose? I want choices to have more of an impact.**_

 _ **Anyway, I love you all, and thank you so much for being patient!**_

 _ **(also, 100 FOLLOWERS WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAATT NOOOooothatdidnothappen its so absurd? How? When? Whhhhhaaat?! Thank you so much, it's so crazy. This fanfiction has probably been around for a year now, and honestly, I never expected to get 100 followers on this. I thought 50 max and that was so crazy. So thank you! 3 I love all of you and I apologize again for not getting out the full chapter!)**_


End file.
